Reality Shift - Gundalian Invaders
by Atomspliter
Summary: The Shifters are back for another Adventure with the Battle Brawlers. Trials and tribulations await, with a dark secret looming. Bakugan is not mine, Leonidas is not mine. I own rights to all Shifters mentioned in this story, and all Bakugan except Leonidas and Vladitor unless otherwise mentioned. Enjoy the story.
1. A New Beginning

**We're back again with another story of the Shifters! It's been a few days since I last posted, but here it is! I will let you guys know now that the Shifters will be becoming more active in the timeline, but will not be replacing the brawlers. They will instead be working to** **gether more closely. With that said, let's get on with the story! As a small recap, Azion decided to stay on Vestal, se he will not be in this chapter. However, Tom is still on Earth, so he will be making an appearance. Now, on with the story!**

A lot has happened since we defeated Zenoheld, mone being that Bakugan Interspace went online globally, allowing kids from all over the world to show their battling skills in a great environment. It was a long road, but under Marucho's expert leadership and Atom and Tom's knowledge, the technical team of the Marakura group conducted a number of experiments before finally succeeding. They discovered how to scan people's atomic structures and then convert them into data so they they can be transported into the virtual world. Now all they need to do is drop into the nearest access point and be teleported to the Interspace where they can battle to their hearts content. And then there's the fact that the shifters decided to stay in this reality! Beyond that, my parents actually decided to take Atom into the family, much to his shock. Unfortunately, not everybody wants to leave everything happy and free. A mysterious evil force has infiltrated Bakugan Interspace, and is trying to take over, but we brawlers aren't just going to sit by and let these creeps push us around. We've never run from a fight, and we're not going to start now! We'll show them who runs Bakugan Interspace!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Dan's mom was doing exercise when the two of us came home. "Mom, we're home!" Said Dan. He ran upstairs before his mom could say anything.

"No shoes in the house!" She scolded. Dan was in his room by that time, and I walked calmly up to her.

"You know how he is." I said.

"Yeah, but he should still follow the rules." She replied.

* * *

Dan moved a few things in his room. "Where you at buddy?"

Drago opened up. "Hiding from your mom. Last time last time she tried to make me work out with her."

"Maybe we should both split." Said Dan, winking.

"Good idea." A door opened across the hallway.

"Looks like Atom went looking for Leo."

* * *

"Let me guess," I started, "hiding from Dan's mom?"

"How did you know?" Asked Leonidas, as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Oh, you know. Now then, ready to go?"

"You bet!" I exited my room as I saw Dan heading downstairs. I followed a bit more calmly.

"Hey, I said no shoes in the house!" Said Dan's mom. Dan went through the door quickly, and I followed, telling her that we'd be home soon. When I got outside, Dan was already riding his bike.

"Nice try Dan, you're not going to beat me with a head start!" I quickly got on my bike and went after him." I soon caught up to him.

"You know Atom, I have to admit that when dad got transferred to Bayview for work, I wasn't that excited about coming. Now that I'm here, I'm really digging it!" Before long, we arrived where Julie worked. Dan looked at his watch just as Julie walked up.

"Right on cue." I said.

"Hello handsome." Said Julie.

"Julie!" Said Dan.

"So, what can I get for you today?" Asked Julie, performing her waitress duties.

"Um, just water. We're waiting for Jake." Julie sighed.

"Big surprise, cheapskate. And what about you Atom?"

"I'll take the same, please." Drago and Leonidas went down to the table and opened up.

"Hello Julie." They both said.

"Hey Drago, Leo."

"I still can't believe you and Dan ended up neighbors again." Said Drago. "But this time halfway around the world."

"And I still can't believe that Dan's family practically adopted Atom." Said Leonidas.

"It's crazy, I know. But it's nice having some old friends nearby."

"Where the heck is Jake anyway?" Asked Dan, looking at his watch. "Always late."

"Dan the Man, with the big brown van!" Said Jake. "Atom the, uh"

"Hey." Said Julie as Jake walked up and Dan stood up.

"Hi Julie."

"Dude, you gotta quit it with that greeting." Said Dan. "I don't have a van, or even a license. Atom barely has a permit."

"More than you can say." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but it rhymes! Dan, Man, Van!"

"Hilarious." Said Julie.

"Hey Julie, do you have one of those real Bakugan too?" Asked Jake.

"What's a real Bakugan?" Asked Julie, confused.

"Jake here only knows the virtual kind." Said Dan. "When we showed him Drago and Leo, he totally flipped out."

"I thought Bakugan only existed as data, so when Dan and Atom introduced me to Drago and Leo it totally blew my mind!" Drago floated up to Dan's shoulder.

"There are thousands just like me on my home world of New Vestroia." He said.

"Seriously!" Asked Jake. "So cool. Dan the Man, can we go? Please?"

"Again with the Dan the Man?" Asked Dan, annoyed.

"I can't help it! You're a legend, dude! You need a nickname like that!"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's okay."

"Dan the Man with a plan!" We began walking towards an access point.

"Okay, dude, we gotta talk about this rhyming thing."

"Okay Dan the Man, but I do have one question."

"Let me guess, why didn't Drago say our home world when he was referring to the Bakugan?"

"Pretty much. So, why is that?"

"My home world is not New Vestroia." Said Leonidas.

"Then where is it?" Asked Jake.

"The Doom Dimension." Jake looked like he didn't understand, so Leonidas continued. "The Doom Dimension is a place of finality for Bakugan" and explained to Jake the entire Doom Dimension as we walked to the Access Point. After a short walk, and a long wait in line, we got into the building and headed down the escalator. Jake kept looking back and forth as if this was his first time, which I suppose it was. A small beep was heard.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to Bakugan Interspace!" Said Marucho, on many screens. "The world's first and only 100% virtual Battle park created just for you! Come experience thrilling brawls with kids from around the globe!" Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder.

"Marucho's become quite the pitchman."

"You have to admit, the idea is brilliant." Said Dan. "He's bringing brawling to the masses!" We got off of the conveyor belt, and Dan went over to one of the login stations. He scanned his card and put in his code. _Welcome, Dan Kuso._ The doors opened.

"I'll be in soon." I said. "You know how much I like making sure that the logins are as accurate as possible."

"Sure thing Atom." Said Dan. He walked into the room, then turned to Jake. "Are you just going to stand there all day? Chop chop!" Jake gasped.

"Right." He walked into the room, and the door closed. The two stepped up onto different platforms and glass walls came down. Jake started freaking out.

"Just breath, okay." Said Dan.

 _Primary simulation, standing by. Synchro Translation 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0._ Jake closed his eyes, then the two began to teleport into Interspace. Jake screamed, and then they reappeared. _Welcome to Bakugan Interspace. Please enjoy your stay._ The glass walls rose up. _And remember, play nice._ Jake again opened his eyes.

"It's so real." Dan walked over to the door.

"Nope, but it is the next best thing, buddy. So, you ready?" The door opened and they walked outside. Then Jake looked around in awe.

"I, love it!" The door opened again.

"I thought he would." I said.

"This area is called the commons. It's where players from wherever can come hang out." Said Dan.

"It's massive!" Said Jake.

"This is also a place where you can exchange helpful hints and strategies, while searching for opponents to battle against." Said Marucho. Dan and Jake looked at him.

"Hey, Marucho!" Said Dan.

"Hey Dan. How's things?"

"Eh, pretty good." He gestured to Jake, "This is our friend Jake."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Jake. I'm Marucho, how's it going? I'm Dan and Atom's old friend from back home."

"Little dude, I know all about you! Dan and Atom's told me stories about the old days."

"I bet they have." Said Marucho, putting his hand behind his head. He laughed.

"Jake's a newbie. This is going to be his first battle today."

"Oh, congratulations. As a token of our new friendship, let me offer you your very own Bakugan." Marucho pressed two buttons on his watch, and it turned around, showing his Bakumeter. He pressed a few more buttons and two sets of light came out, yellow and brown. They formed into Aranaut and Coredem.

"Whoa!" Said Jake.

"Come on, come and pick one Jake." Said Marucho.

"Really? Are you serious?" Asked Jake as he walked up.

"Yeah, of course I am. Please." Jake looked down at them, and looked back and forth between them.

"Okay, let's see. This one." He grabbed Coredem.

"Ah, Subterra Coredem, nice choice. Okay Jake, that means from this day forward Coredem is your partner."

"Good to meet you little buddy." Said Jake. The virtual Coredem said nothing. "So, uh, how come he doesn't talk to me?"

"He's a digital clone, synthetic. Subterra Coredem isn't programmed to speak like a living Bakugan."

"So then, he's not a real Bakugan?" Asked Jake. He looked back to us. Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder and Leonidas mine.

"Quit staring at me like that." Said Drago. "It's creepy."

"Um, hey, now that you've got your Bakugan, how about we try a little battle, Huh?" Asked Dan.

"That sounds really great, but um, uh."

"Huh?" Asked Dan. Some screens were showing battles.

"Unfortunately, all the battle arena are full at the moment."

"What?" Asked Dan. "You got a full house? That's awesome dude! I just can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time!"

"Thanks, but a lot of the credit for this lies with Ren."

* * *

Ren walked up. "Excuse me." All four of us looked at him. "Would you be the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"

"Yeah, we are the brawlers, so who are you then?" Asked Marucho.

"My name is Ren, Ren Krawler."

"That's great, but how did you get in here? This area isn't open to the public, it's under construction and we're using proprietary technology."

A screen appeared. "Forgive me, Master Marucho. Mr. Krawler said he had a matter of the utmost urgency to discuss with you, so I let him through." We exited Interspace to question him further in the real world.

"So, how did you find us?" Asked Shun.

"I had heard a few rumors about the Bakugan Interspace, so I did some research and tracked all of you brawlers down."

"Rumors?" Asked Marucho. "I don't understand, this project is top secret."

"Sounds like you got a leak inside your research team." Said Shun. Dan turned to Ren.

"So, what exactly did you hear?"

"Nothing specific, but I did hear stuff about you guys. What few details I did learn about Interspace made me realize you've got a huge problem though. There aren't enough Bakugan available for all of your potential battlers."

"Is that really true?" Asked Dan.

"Actually, now that I think of it, yes." Said Marucho. "Perhaps the answer lies in cloning existing Bakugan, but which ones? The digital ones in the system or the live ones from New Vestroia."

"I don't know. Both of those options seem like bad ideas." Said Shun.

"Actually, I think I could be of some help in that area, if you'll allow me."

"Listen pal, we just met." Said Dan.

"Yes, but I also received the unknown data."

* * *

"The version of the data that Ren received was quite different from what we received in that there was so much more of it. If Ren hadn't come to us that day, I don't think there's any way that Bakugan Interspace would've made it past the prototype stage."

"Whoa." Said Dan. Marucho and Jake looked at him.

"Well well, speak of the devil." I said. The two looked at Ren, who was walking towards us.

"How's it going there, Dan? Atom?"

"Oh, heya there Ren." Said Dan. "This is my buddy"

"Jake Vallory." Ren Interrupted.

"What?" Asked Dan, Jake and Marucho.

"I understand that this is going to be your first battle and that Subterra Coredem is your partner Bakugan."

"Uh, yeah." Said Jake.

"Relax, I just reviewed his registration data, that's all."

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of data management for Bakugan Interspace."

"He's a freak for research, facts, and figures."

"Hmph, thanks a lot guys." Said Ren. "Since I'm such a freak, I guess that's how I know that Shun is battling in arena F12. Wanna check it out Dan?"

"Really? Shun?" Asked Marucho.

"Awesome! I'm in!" Said Dan. He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. "Arena F12, let's go!" A digital gate formed next to us. Ren, Marucho and Dan walked through, and Jake looked scared.

"Relax big guy. I'll go through with you." I put my hand on his back and we walked through. We appeared at the top of the stands in arena F12.

"Hey, there's our boy!" Said Dan. "Looks like a good battle!" Hawktor flew up a little.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shuji. "Poison Flasher!" The Haos Bakugan shone light on Hawktor, blinding him. "See that? No one can beat me now that I've perfected my strategy with Subterra, Darkus and Haos!"

"Well yeah, your strategy is good." Said Shun. "But it's your execution that needs work!"

"What? Whadda ya mean?" Asked Shuji.

"Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance!" Hawktor blew away the light, and nearly blew Shuji backwards.

"Ability Activate! Slim Pointer!"

"Ability Activate! Fly Fang - Hyper Storm!" Hawktor flew up to avoid the attack, then came back down to crash into the Haos Bakugan, defeating it and beating Shuji.

 _Battle over, and the victory goes to Shun Kazami!_ Shun jumped up and landed next to us.

"Nice one Shun!" Said Dan as he and Shun hit wrists. "But you still got a ways to go to catch up to me and Atom."

"If Marucho's in third and Shun's in second, then whoa!" Said Jake, as he saw me and Dan tied for first. "Dan, Atom, look! You're number one!"

"Won't take me long to catch up." Said Shun.

"You're up next, Jake my friend." Said Ren.

"Huh?" Asked Jake.

"What're you talking about Ren?"

"Well, I shifted around the battle orders a little bit to move him up."

"Ren, that's not fair for the others whose turn it really is."

"Since Jake is our friend, I thought we could make an exception."

 _On tap for the next battle is one of our number one brawlers, Atom Kuso!_ The crowd cheered.

"I will never get used to that last name." I said.

"Wouldn't want you to." Said Dan. "It's still weird."

"We needed to give you a last name, and it was the only one that fit." Said Marucho.

Ren turned to Jake. "You're up, Jake. Thank your lucky stars, not many people get to go up against a top rated brawler in their first battle."

"I really don't know if I can do this in front of all these people." Said Jake. He screamed. "I can't do it, no no no no no."

"Come on dude, take it easy." Said Dan.

I whispered into Ren's ear. "Don't think I don't know what you did."

 _Facing off against Atom is a first-time participant, Ren Krawler!_

"Huh?" Asked Dan and Jake.

"What?" Asked Marucho.

"Oops, whoops. Looks like I messed up the order. Probably best that you watch two pros go at it first."

"Come on Ren, what is going on here man?" Asked Dan.

"I bet he planned it this way." Said Shun.

"You did this to embarrass me."

Ren turned to me. "Come on Atom, can't keep the fans waiting."

"You sure about this?" I asked Ren. "I know all your moves and Leo is pretty strong."

"Well my Linehalt's no pushover." The two of us went down to the field.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Let's see what you got." I said. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Leo!" Leonidas appeared in his Realital Leonidas form and roared.

"I just realized, I've never seen Ren battle before."

"He's going up against Atom. It could be over before he knows it." A digital gate appeared next to them, and Tom came through.

"This is going to be interesting." He said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" Linehalt opened in a purple aura, then broke through it as he revealed himself.

"I've never seen that Bakugan before." Said Marucho. Linehalt was at 900 Gs while Leonidas was at 950.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Time Charge!" Leonidas gained a yellow aura and began moving faster. He charged right at Linehalt, who managed to dodge. "Stay on him!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Volting Vibra!" Linehalt hit Leonidas, sending his power down.

"He nullified the ability. Just as I thought."

"Lucky shot." Said Drago. "Let's go, Atom!"

"Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" the arena became a lot brighter and Leonidas gained some power. "Ability Activate! Realital Strength!" Leonidas shot a huge ball of light.

"Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!" Linehalt absorbed the ability and took the power that Leonidas had gained. Then he launched the attack back.

"Hold on, Leo. Ability Activate! Novan tornado!" Leonidas transferred 400 Gs and rushed at Linehalt, who couldn't dodge in time and was defeated. Ren life gauge fell to 150 Gs.

"Oh yeah! Atom totally schooled him!" Said Jake.

"Yeah, but he got some pretty good shots in on Leo. Ren is definitely no punk."

"Check it out guys, look! They've started round two already!" The two Bakugan were soaring up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Volting Vibra!"

"I knew you'd do that! Ability Activate! Diminishing Returns!" Leonidas created a shield and it stopped the Volting Vibra. "Diminishing Returns nullifies any ability that you have used before!"

"Well played. Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" Linehalt broke the shield.

"Well, that didn't last long." Said Leo.

"Gate Card, open! Freeze Enemy!" Leo lost 200 Gs and seemed to be frozen in time.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"I can't move my body! It's like I'm frozen in time!" He said as he fell.

"Command Card Freeze Enemy is a trap card that freezes the movements of your opponent and prevents them from activating abilities."

"Leo!" He landed hard and was defeated. My life gauge fell to 350 Gs.

"Oh no!" Said Jake.

"I know you don't think that was a bit harsh, but I'm asking anyway!"

"Come on, why should I pull any punches? You're a number one, right?"

"That's true, don't forget it." I said as I set a gate. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Ability Activate! Time Charge!"

"Ability Activate! Dark Saber!" Linehalt created a purple blade out of his hand, and gripped it. He then slashed at Leo, dropping his power.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Power Enhancement!" Leonidas glowed brightly. "This should do it! Ability Activate! Realital Strength!"

"Fusion Ability Activate! Twist Bow!" Linehalt threw his blade at the fireball.

"You think that's all it takes?" I asked. The blade hit the orb and shattered.

"Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" The attacks collided, but Leo's attack still won. It blasted through and hit Linehalt. "Leo's as tough as his reputation says. I was hoping to save this for later." Ren pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter.

 _Ready, Boomix._ Ren grabbed it and Leo saw.

"He's got Battle Gear!" Said Leonidas.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Ren.

"Knew it!" I said. Linehalt held onto Boomix tightly, and gained 200 Gs. "We can play that way too." I pressed a few buttons and Leo's battle gear formed.

 _Ready, Time Split._

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Leo gained 100 Gs as his bracelets appeared.

"So awesome!" Said Jake.

"Their power levels are nearly even now!" Said Shun.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Mega Blaster Lock!"

"Let's do this! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Light Time Split!" Three lights formed on Leo's bracelets in the colors of Pyrus, Aquos and Haos. It then sent out a blast formed of the three colors at the same time Linehalt fired. The two attacks clashed in the middle and created a huge explosion.

"Oh no!" Said Shun.

"I need an emergency shutdown of the system! Terminate this battle immediately!" Linehalt and Leonidas were blown back by the blast as was Ren and I. The brawlers were also blown back to a lesser degree. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dan next to me.

"Where am I?" He asked. Then we saw a blast. "Huh?" Then we were almost hit from behind. We jumped out of the way, and Dan looked to his right and saw the upper twelve order Bakugan. Dharak roared and they charged. Dan looked behind himself and saw some Haos Bakugan trying to fight back. "What, what is this place?"

"A war zone." I said. The Ventus Bakugan flew over us, while the Subterra one charged forward and the Pyrus one followed. Dan and I ran, and as we did the Aquos Bakugan came out of the ground behind us. Dan screamed, and then we woke up. I saw the others over me, and Dan next to me.

"Are you two okay there?" Asked Ren.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"You had to shut it down, didn't you?" I asked Marucho.

"Yes, I did." Said Marucho.

"There was an accident and Marucho had to pull the plug." Said Leo. "Are you okay?"

"An accident?" Asked Dan. "I don't remember that."

"There was a huge explosion in the middle of it. That's what knocked you and Atom out." Said Marucho.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

"I remember watching it, but I don't remember seeing it." I said.

"You don't remember any of it?" Asked Shun.

"Remember?" Asked Dan. "I saw some things, maybe it was all just a dream."

"Calm down." Said Ren. "Just tell me what you saw."

"Bakugan, but they were all at war with each other!" Said Dan.

"How could that happen?" Asked Marucho.

"It makes no sense!" Said Shun.

"Why would the Bakugan be at war with each other?" Asked Jake. "You must've been hallucinating."

"Dan, it was not a hallucination." I whispered to him. "Those Bakugan were real."

* * *

 _All of our friends think that the visions we had after the explosion were fake, but Dan knows what he saw was real. It was very vivid. He just can't explain where they came from, but I know. But that's when Ren made a confession to us. He's been keeping a secret that has to do with the unknown data. He is involved with the warring Bakugan, but the others don't know that yet. Dan is going to do his best to get information out of him, maybe others could listen in to find out for themselves what the truth is._


	2. First Contact

**I don't know if you guys are as excited as I am, but it doesn't matter. I know what I'm doing now, and that's all it takes. If you guys want me to, I can get to work on fixing up the original Reality Shift to be similar to New Vestroia and this one. If not, then you don't have to let me know. Anyways, it's time to enjoy!**

Me and Dan met up with Jake and took him to Interspace. There, he met Marucho and Ren, the latter who mixed around the battles and brawled me! It ended in a draw, and me and Dan ended up having a strange vision, showing Bakugan at war! I wasn't phased, but Dan certainly was, and now he wants answers.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The upper twelve orders were in Barodius's throne room, awaiting a status report. "Nurzak, were you successful in finding the source of the dimensional disturbance?" Asked Gill. Nurzak was kneeling down in front of the throne.

"As per your orders, Emperor Barodius, I immediately began my search, and it lead me to a virtual gaming interface on the planet Earth known as Bakugan Interspace. During a recent battle, the energy exerted by the two combatants caused an explosion. The fallout from this extended all the way to our world."

"Those were some powerful Bakugan if they created an explosion so big that it rocked our world!" Exclaimed Stoica. He giggled a little.

"There's nothing funny about this, Stoica." Said Airzel "Perhaps you should take things seriously for once. This could affect us greatly."

"Oh relax!" Replied Stoica.

"Kazarina, what do you have to say?" Asked Barodius. "As the director of the Bakugan Biology lab, what's your opinion?"

"Well, Stoica has a point about how powerful the Bakugan who created the explosion was." Said Kazarina. "Unfortunately, none of my research has demonstrated that such a mighty creature even exists."

"Well well well, something about the Bakugan that the brilliant Kazarina doesn't know." Kazarina looked away from him.

"Yes. Well, whatever the case may be,"

"I hate to interrupt." Said Someone. Barodius sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt a meeting? You are not to bother us!"

"Like I said, I hate to interrupt, but I know what Bakugan it could be." Said the same person. Everybody turned to the entrance to see what he was talking about. "This Bakugan is unlike any you have ever seen, and it powerful enough to challenge you, Emperor Barodius."

"Get on with it." Said Kazarina. Barodius put his hand up to silence her.

"Go on, you have me intrigued."

"This Bakugan is the one who has saved his own race several times, and is capable of stopping your best soldiers in their tracks. It is Pyrus Helix Dragonoid, and his partner is someone your advance team has met, Dan Kuso." Said Chaos, unknowing that his old friends were in the same reality.

"Pyrus Helix Dragonoid, huh?" Asked Gill. "Seems like an interesting name."

"If this might Bakugan does exist, we cannot afford to have him join our enemy's side." Said Barodius. "Get word to our agents in Earth that we want this Bakugan brought into our stable." He turned to Chaos. "And you, I have a special assignment for you."

"Of course, yes sir." Said Gill. "As you command."

"This ought to be interesting, Emperor." Said Chaos.

* * *

A whistle blew, and the Football teams got ready. The cheerleaders started up, and Julie was in their ranks. She looked to her left to see me and Dan in the stands. Dan was in deep thought. "I'm not crazy, what I saw wasn't a dream!" He thought back to the Bakugan.

"Dan?" Asked Julie.

"Wha?" Asked Dan, shocked.

"You've been sitting here like a zombie all afternoon. Are you okay?"

"You do seem out of it, Dan." Said Jake. "Are you and Atom daydreaming more about the warring Bakugan?"

"Why would you be daydreaming about that?" Asked Julie.

"We weren't!" Said Dan. "But we saw it, it was the real thing. I swear it."

* * *

Ren and Marucho were in a small dining room. "Running Bakugan Interspace has really wiped me out, I slept like a log last night. How about you? Asked Marucho.

"Yep." Said Ren. Marucho took a sip of his soup.

"So, um, I was thinking after Breakfast we could have a look at the system, make sure we fixed all the damage. I'm pretty sure we're good but I think that"

"Sure." Interrupted Ren.

"Is everything all right with you sir?" Asked Kato.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"You seem distracted Ren, talk to me." Said Marucho.

"Huh?"

"You and I are responsible for Bakugan Interspace, we're partners. If there's something wrong, please tell me. I'm here for you. Are you listening Ren?"

"Please excuse me." Said Kato. "I'll leave you gentlemen to your discussion." Kato bowed and left the room. The duo was quiet for a moment, then Ren started speaking.

"Actually, I've been thinking about the visions that Dan and Atom have been having."

"I'm worried too, Dan keeps talking about them like they're real, I think the explosion did a number on him."

"Well, I actually do know something about his visions, but first I must confess." Ren seemed reluctant to continue.

"Go on, you were saying?"

"It's me."

"Tell me." Said Marucho calmly.

"As some of your friends already know, I am not from this planet. I am actually an"

"Alien?" Asked Marucho. "Are you serious?" He yelled.

* * *

Me, Dan and Jake were walking home. "Dan the Man, it's not that I don't want to believe you, but I was there. You two were only out a few seconds, what else could it have been but a dream?"

"That's great Jake, you think I'm crazy too." Said Dan.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I know you two know a lot, but sometimes you can get confused." Our Bakupods beeped.

"It's the Brawlers emergency beacon!" Said Dan.

"It's coming from Marucho, come on!" Said Jake.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Dan as they headed to where the beacon said. I created a gate in front of myself, and stepped through to Vestal.

* * *

Shun was meditating in the forest when the beacon went off. He tilted his head up and opened his eyes.

* * *

Dan and Jake ran into the transporters, and quickly digitized themselves into Interspace. They got there and went through the door, approaching Shun, Marucho, Ren and Tom. "We got the call." Said Dan. What's up?"

"Is everything okay?" Asked Shun.

"It's about Ren, isn't it?" Asked Tom.

"Yes and yes, we should go to me office to talk." Said Marucho.

"We can't go yet, Atom said he would meet us here!" Said Jake. Then a gate opened up next to them, and I walked out of it with Azion.

"We're here." Said Azion.

"Now we can go." Said Jake. Marucho opened up a doorway to his office in Interspace, and we all walked through. Before long, Ren told us what he needed to tell us.

"What did you say?" Asked Dan.

"An Alien!" Asked Jake.

"I'm sorry to have to spring the news on you. I'll understand if you're mad, but for now we have more pressing issues."

"We're listening." Said Shun. "So let's have it."

"I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia. Much like you human here on Earth, we existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But then, one day, a hostile tribe called the Neathians invaded our planet using their Bakugan. I'm pretty sure that Dan and Atom's visions of warring Bakugan were coming from my world. The explosion from Leo and Linehalt's battle must have caused some kind of distortion, which allowed their minds to travel there in their unconscious state."

"So the legends are true." Said Drago as he opened up. "I remember hearing the stories when I was young, but thought they were just fables. A long time ago, when the core of Vestroia split, and it became the world of the six attributes, the enormous energy created is said to have blown some Bakugan to another dimension."

"Even if all this stuff is true," started Jake, "it doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth."

"The Neathian Bakugan were trained as soldiers from birth, whereas the Bakugan on Gundalia were raised in an atmosphere of peace and calm. Because of that, we lack the skills to evenly match them in battle. Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians, and our very freedom is at stake. I too heard the legends, but in reverse of Bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learned of the mighty warriors known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Yeah." Said Shun. "So now, I suppose you want our help, but why should we believe you?

"Perhaps you'd like to see the cities on my planet that have been left in ruins, or maybe I can show you the Neathian moles who have already infiltrated Bakugan Interspace."

"Moles like sleeper agents?" Asked Dan. "What do they want?"

"The same thing I do, of course." Said Ren. "To recruit the Battle Brawlers to their so they can crush their enemies once and for all."

"BI is not for war!" Said Marucho.

"I understand, we never asked to be attacked. And we'd like the fighting to be over as soon as possible. Which is why I'm coming to you, Brawlers. So please, will you help me?"

Dan clenched his fists. "I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons!"

"Yeah, we can't let these Neathian creeps get away with this!" Said Jake.

"They infiltrated Bakugan Interspace, which is meant for peaceful purposes! They're gonna pay for that!"

"Yeah, we have to protect the kids inside." Said Shun.

Ren knew that he had gotten the support of the brawlers, but us shifters were another matter altogether. "How will I be able to convince them?" He thought to himself. "If the rumors are true, then they already know of my lies."

"We're up for protecting the populace." Said Tom.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Azion.

"Let's do it." I said.

"Okay, it's unanimous!" Said Dan. "We're in! You can count on us!"

"Okay then." Said Ren as he stood up. "Thank you for agreeing to help out. Gundalia's in your debt." He pressed the table and it became a screen. "I've managed to identify two sleeper agents. They are Sid Arkale and Lena Isis."

* * *

"So what do you think of this?"

"Yeah yeah, I like turtles!" Two people walked up.

"Hey, you two nose wipes." Said Sid. "How about taking us on in battle?"

They seemed hesitant, so Lena spoke up. "Just a little, friendly brawl."

"You wanna?"

"What, you need permission from your mothers? Give us an answer!" Said Sid, harshly. The two boys ran away.

"Could you have been any more menacing?" Asked Lena.

"Excuse me guys." Said Marucho. The two turned to us. "Any chance you two are Sid and Lena?"

"Depends on who's asking." Said Lena.

"We are!" Said Dan. "The Battle Brawlers!"

"Uh, technically, I'm just a brawler in training." Said Jake.

"Great, now that we're well acquainted with each other, how about you tell us what you want." Said Lena.

"We heard you two were looking to battle." Said Marucho. "So we're here to grant your wish. Bakugan Interspace is for gaming, now war! I won't let you Neathians exploit it for those purposes!"

"Easy now, we're just here to have fun." Said Sid. We walked into an arena. It was devoid of anybody else. Marucho turned to the group.

"Since you like secrecy so much, I got us a private arena to do battle in."

"We can go full on in here, no holds barred!" Said Dan.

"That's just how we like it." Said Lena.

"So, which two rodents are gonna take us on?" Asked Sid.

"Ha, that'll be me and" said Dan.

"Me. So get ready to be taken down!" Said Marucho. The rest of us went to the stands as the two groups got ready.

 _Bakugan Battle will commence with Dan and Marucho facing off against Sid and Lena. The Bakugan Field is open!_

"I'll get this party started." Said Sid. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a red glow. He flicked his Bakugan up, and caught it. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"Heads up, Drago! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"He doesn't look so tough." Said Sid. "Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!" Rubanoid shot small projectiles at Drago, who dodged them. "Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!" Rubanoid fired a blast that went around Drago, tracking him as he dodged.

"Enough of this ballet nonsense! Ability Activate! Burning Reflector!" The blast hit Drago's shield, and was stopped. "Pucker up! Double Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon plus Fusion Ability Activate! Dragon Impulse!" Drago shot a fireball and a ball of energy at Rubanoid. As the two came closer, they combined. It hit Rubanoid, who just shrugged it off.

"Looks like your attacks have a little kick to them." He said.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Whoa! That one can talk!" Said Dan.

"That means he's not a digital clone then." Said Marucho.

"Remember, the Neathians use real Bakugan in battle." Said Ren. "They're from the same lineage as Drago."

"Wow." Said Jake. "That's pretty cool."

"Real or digital, Drago will win this battle." Said Shun.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Akwimos. "Bakugan Stand! Come on, Aquos Akwimos!"

Lena adjusted her glasses. "Based on my initial analysis, I predict a win for my side! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Phosphos!"

"Whoa! That thing totally freaks me out dude!" Said Dan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Tri Viper!" Phosphos shot three beams at Drago, and they surrounded him with a blue aura.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"My body's going numb!"

"You've been stung by Phosphos's paralysis Venom. Drago can't activate any abilities now."

"Man!" Said Dan as Drago went down by 200 Gs.

"Sit tight, Dan, I got it! Ability Activate! Heal Blue!" Akwimos shone a blue light on Drago, curing him and adding 300 Gs to himself and Drago.

"Awesome!" Said Jake. "He nullified her ability!"

"Not only that, Drago and Awkimos's power levels went up." Said Shun.

"Yeah yeah, big deal. Gate Card, Open!" Said Sid. "Enemy Down!" Drago and Akwimos lost 300 Gs each.

"He brought my power level down!" Said Dan.

"Don't sweat it Dan, I've got a good plan! Ability Activate! Ninja Eraser!" Akwimos jumped up, then came crashing down, nullifying the Gate Card. Their power levels went back up.

"Thanks a lot, Marucho. Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago shot a huge fireball.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Mirage Field!" Rubanoid's wing-like crystals moved a bit and showed reflections of both Drago and Akwimos just as the fireball hit. It went into the crystals and disappeared. Rubanoid laughed.

"Try getting one of your attacks through now, Drago! It's hopeless!"

"Here we go, Phosphos! Ability, Activate! Gorgon Viper!"

"You ever heard the saying seven heads are better that one?" He laughed. Dan and Marucho screamed.

"And I thought the last guy was creepy!" Said Dan. Phosphos then fired at Akwimos and Drago.

"No! Not the venom again!" Said Drago. Both of them lost 500 Gs, and Akwimos was defeated.

"No! Akwimos!" Said Marucho.

"Don't worry Drago, we won't leave you out!" Said Lena. The other half of Phosphos's ability activated, and he began to freeze Drago.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"It's too late, Drago. Soon the Venom will travel throughout your body so that all that's left for you is the end!"

"This is bad, everything's going hazy!" Said Drago as his vision started to fail.

"Drago!" Said Dan.

"Hang on!" Said Shun.

"Dan better think of something fast, or it's lights out for Drago!" Said Jake.

"The big oaf is right, how is he going to get out of this one?" Thought Ren.

"Come on, think! For every problem there is a solution. For every problem there is a solution! For every of course! How could I miss that?" He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter, and Jet Kor began to form. _Ready, Jet Kor._ "Battle Gear, Boost!"

"What?" Asked Sid.

"He was able to launch his Battle Gear!" Said Rubanoid.

"You guys forgot one thing! You may have frozen Drago's lower half,"

"But my Battle Gear mounts on top!" Finished Drago.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Jet Kor Delta!" Drago fired at Phosphos, and defeated him.

"So much for that strategy." Said Lena. Drago then turned the blast to Rubanoid.

"This is gonna hurt!" It hit him and he was defeated.

"That's right! That's how we roll!"

"That is some heavy firepower!" Said Sid.

"Indeed." Agreed Lena. They both lost 100 Gs off their life gauge.

"That's it! Dan the Man for the win!" Said Jake.

"It's not over yet." Said Tom.

"They both still have 400 Gs left." Agreed Azion.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Lena.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sid.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Tri Viper!" Akwimos was hit by the attack.

"Oh man, she pulled out the venom attack again!" Said Marucho.

"After seeing how well it worked on Akwimos last time, it would have been foolish not to." Akwimos was defeated, and Marucho's life gauge fell to zero.

"Oh no. I can't believe they beat us."

"But why? He knew about the venom!" Said Jake.

"Most brawlers would vary their method of attack in battle. She, however, stayed with one and faked him out." Said Shun.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Joule Deeper!" Rubanoid fired a beam at Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Spinning Wall!" Drago was surrounded by flames, and they blocked the attack as he gained 500 Gs. Then, Drago went straight into Phosphos. Sid laughed.

"This is fun."

"Keep it up!" Said Dan.

"That's pretty tough talk considering you're down a brawling partner, not to mention on the ropes yourself." Said Lena.

"Lena, no more talk, okay?"

"All right, very well then." The duo pressed a few buttons on their Bakumeters. _Ready Destrakon. Ready Terrorcrest._

"Ready whatever gear you want, it doesn't matter! You're going down suckers! Ha, get ready to hurt!" Dan pressed a few buttons, and Jet Kor began to form. He grabbed it as soon as it was ready.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said The trio.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Rubanoid fired from his battle gear straight at Drago. This froze him in crystals.

"I can't move!" Rubanoid then fired three more lasers that cut through the crystal, but hurt Drago. Then he fired a sound wave that shattered the crystal, and sent Drago backwards.

"Drago!" Said Dan.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Rubanoid. One piece of his battle gear came out from the ground and entangled Drago.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Terrorcrest Stigma!" Phosphos fired four beams from one hand, and hit Drago dead on.

"This is the end." Laughed Sid.

"Victory is ours now." Said Lena as she adjusted her glasses.

"Really, are you sure?" Asked Dan. "Think again punks! Ha, Gate Card Open! Capacity Booster!" The Gate Card opened, and gave Drago power. He broke free from his restraints.

"What?" Asked Sid.

"Their powers returned to base level." Said Lena, shocked. "Why won't he go down? I don't get it!"

"Maybe it's because I've been in hundreds of battles, and have faced far tougher opponents than you." Said Drago as he stood up. "Perhaps you forgot that I'm Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"That's right." Said Dan. "I should explain something else to you guys, the command card also increases the power of Drago's Battle Gear!"

"What?" Asked Sid. "That means that"

Lena gasped. "He's going to activate level 2 class ability!"

"You ready Drago?"

"Absolutely!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!"

"Jet Kor Flame Impact!" Said Drago. Both Rubanoid and Phosphos looked on in worry as Drago flew up.

"Target, locked on!" Two lights came off of Drago's gear. "Fire!" He aimed down, and shot at them. The two Bakugan were defeated, and returned to Sid and Lena.

 _Winner of the battle, Dan and Marucho!_

"Yeah!" Said Dan as he caught Drago. "Ah, that's right!"

"You did it Dan, way to go!" Said Marucho.

"Thank you for the exciting battle, gentlemen." Said Lena.

"Ha, yeah, it was real educational." He looked at Rubanoid. "All right, come on Rubanoid."

"Time to go friend." Said Lena. The two transported.

"Guys!" Said Jake as we all ran over. "Dan the Man delivers a body Slam!"

"Dude, what did I tell you about the rhyming?" Asked Dan.

Shun turned to Ren. "Ren, those two battlers aren't the only moles from Neathia, are they?"

"No, I highly doubt it."

"Ah, who cares?" Asked Dan. "I'll take a thousand of them on. Whatever, they're no match for the battle brawlers!"

"You're nuts." Said Marucho.

"Well Dan Kuso," thought Ren, "your strength, ingenuity and finesse in battle are all very impressive." He closed his eyes. "You are indeed a most powerful brawler. However, you're still not number one." Ren opened his eyes. I leaned over to Ren, and whispered in his ear.

"You're right, he's not number one, yet. He will be thought, just you wait."

* * *

 _Dan woke up late to his alarm blaring, and he has to rush to get to Interspace for a meeting. Little does he know he's going to be finding something a bit different from normal. When he's literally thrown after running into someone, he finds out a partial truth for Shun, who begins to question further. How long will Ren's lie hold out?_


	3. First Clue

As the upper twelve orders were discussing what had happened, we received a beacon asking us to meet up with Marucho and Ren. When we got there, we went into the main office and Ren told us the partial truth: he's a Gundalian that has been recruited to find us to help them in the war. He showed us a few 'Neathian' spies, and Dan and Marucho confronted them. What happened after was a battle between them that ended in Dan winning. Now, the full truth will be slowly revealed.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Princess Fabia transported into an alley in Interspace, and opened her eyes. She looked around a bit. "So, this is where humans come to battle; Bakugan Interspace! I wonder if anyone here received the message that I sent." She continued wandering around Interspace, trying to find any clues as to who might have received her message.

"Hey cute stuff!" Said a guy. Fabia looked at him. "You lost? Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Actually," started Fabia.

"I would be happy to be your tour guide." He laughed, and winked at her. "Well? Come on."

"Is he trying to tell me something?" She thought. "Perhaps he's speaking in code?" She gasped. "Of course!" The she refocused her attention on the guy. "Are you the person who received the message that I sent?"

"Message?" Asked the guy. "Uh, oh yeah! I definitely got your message!" He turned sideways and gave her a thumb's up. "So, you need a tour guide then?"

* * *

"Sid Arkale." Said Marucho as he dragged his finger across the screen, moving Sid's profile. "Lena Isis." He turned to Ren. "They were really strong battlers."

"So then?" Asked Shun. Marucho turned to him. "Well, have you got any information on the other Neathian moles, Ren?"

"Oh yes, I've put together a dossier." He stood up, and tapped the screen, showing an image of Zenet. "Zenet Surrow." He moved her image. "Jesse Glenn, Mason Brown. These are the three latest Neathian agents that I found." Jake walked in.

"Sorry dudes, I was waiting around for Dan the Man, but he didn't show. Neither did Atom or Azion."

"Where are they? I hope they're okay." Said Ren.

"He's fine, I called Dan's house and his mom answered. Guess they slept in."

* * *

"Later mom!" Called Dan as he rushed out of the house, with me and Azion following.

"Aren't you glad we woke you up?" I asked.

"Man, the guys are gonna be mad!" Said Dan as he jumped on his bike, ignoring me. I turned to Azion.

"Let's get the spare bike working, then catch up. Good plan?"

"The best." Agreed Azion

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Haos Jetro!"

"Where did a cute girl like you get such a weird looking Bakugan? Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Koji. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Luxtor!" The Gs were show at an equal 600 each. "Ability Activate! Eye-Ray Hammer!"

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Fabia. "Haos Saver!" Jetro was surrounded by a shield as the blast hit.

"Ability Activate! Crush Cluster!" Luxtor jumped, and crashed into the card below, nullifying it. Then it came back up and fired at Jetro.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Spark Storm!" Luxtor's abilities were negated, leaving it vulnerable. It was defeated, and Koji's life force dropped by 200.

"Huh?"

Fabia's face appeared on a screen. "What's wrong there? I hope you haven't been holding out on my account."

"Looks like she fooled me with her innocent act." Said Koji. "You asked for it! I'm going all out this round! Promise. Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a brown shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Kick it, Subterra Luxtor!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Stand! Come on, Haos Jetro!" It was ready. "Ability, Activate! Match Wave!" Jetro's antennae began glowing as it sent out yellow waves into the air. Luxtor appeared to be in pain.

"Big deal! Ability Activate! Metal Break-Through!" Luxtor's body became reflective. "Check this. Metal Break-Through builds a super strong metallic around my Bakugan's body. "It protects him from the effects of your abilities and your Gate Card, so there."

"Interesting. Well then."

"Sorry, you wanted to go full on! Gate Card, Open! Active Ghost!" Jetro appeared to be defeated by the card. "Oh yeah!" Then the smoke cleared to show Jetro still standing. "What? I don't understand!"

"Ability Conjure Light! I nullified your Gate Card."

"Are you serious?"

"Ability Activate! Flash Storm!" Jetro's arm-like appendages glowed, and fired on Luxtor. Despite its shield, it couldn't handle the 400 Gs difference and was defeated.

"No!"

 _Battle Over! Winner, Fabia Sheen!_ The crowd cheered.

"Clearly you're not the powerful brawler that I came here looking for." Fabia turned away.

* * *

The door in front of Dan opened, revealing me and Azion. "What the? How did you guys get here so fast?"

"Let's just say we know a few shortcuts." Said Azion. "That, and you're actually not that fast."

"Let's just forget it. Come on, let's go!" All three of us ran to the ports, and were soon transporting.

* * *

"I should've known he was lying about receiving my message." Thought Fabia. "The person I'm looking for is a mighty battler."

* * *

We transported into Interspace. _Welcome to Bakugan Interspace._ "Finally, I'm here!" Said Dan, forgetting about us once again. _Please enjoy your stay and remember, play nice._ Dan ran through the door with us following. As we turned a corner, Fabia was in front of us. Dan crashed into her and got flipped. Then me and Azion ran past her and I looked at her as we passed. Dan turned to face her from the ground. "Hey! What's that about?"

"I'm so sorry. My reflexes just kicked in."

"That smarts." Said Dan as he got up. Drago went onto Dan's shoulder and chuckled.

"She flipped you. Flipped you for real." Fabia's eyes widened upon hearing Drago.

"Quiet! I don't need you rubbing it in."

"You could use it." I said.

"Yeah, your ego is pretty dang on big these days." Agreed Leo. Fabia looked at him as well.

"It is true Dan, especially these days." Said Azion.

"I remember how little Ego you had when we joined you." Said Pyreon. At this, Fabia gasped, and walked up to Dan.

"Excuse me, so do you hang out in here a lot?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Asked Dan.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who the strongest battler in here is."

"Heh. Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but that's me right at the top of the board over there." Fabia looked at the board to see Marucho and Shun in third and second respectively, then me and Dan tied for first.

"Don't forget about me, Dan. We're still tied."

"Dan and Atom Kuso. So then, you're the number one battlers!" She turned to us.

"Yep, we sure are. Gotta run, see you!" Dan went into a gate that led to the meeting room for the brawlers, and I turned to Fabia as Azion went through.

"Fabia, I warn you, they have already been fed information." I went through the gate.

"Wait please!" Said Fabia as it closed. "Dan and Atom Kuso."

* * *

"Ren, can I ask you something?" Asked Shun.

"Sure, of course."

"So how have you been tracking down these Neathian agents?"

"Actually Shun, it was quite easy. The agents from Neathia have devised a way to travel between their world and Bakugan Interspace using the power of their Bakugan. They don't need to rely on access points like we do."

"Wow, that's awful convenient." Said Jake.

"It's similar to our shifting." Said Tom. "Just between dimensions and not realities."

"Basically," continued Ren, "that means we'd have records of their battles but no records of their arrival or departure through the access points. I just had to cross-reference those two lists."

"But the number of people on those lists would easily be in the millions!" Said Marucho. "Cross-Referencing ass of that data should have taken at least a week."

"Guess I got lucky. I found all three in just one day." The door opened.

"Sorry, I had to help this old lady cross the street." Said Dan.

"Sure you did." Said Marucho as the three of us walked in.

"He was sleeping, and we woke him up." Said Azion.

"He forgot to set his alarm." I agreed.

"Really guys? Anyways, get this you guys. On my way here, some chick grabbed me and tossed me like a ragdoll."

"Huh?" Asked the brawlers, except Ren.

"Was she a giant?" Asked Jake.

"Why? What did you do to her?" Asked Shun.

"Nothing." Said Drago. "He was just running past and kapow!"

"She had to be some kind of kung-fu master to have that kind of power." Said Dan. "You'd never know it though, she's just this tiny brunette with big green eyes." Ren gasped as Dan said that.

"Dan, did this girl say anything else to you at all?"

"Yeah, she asked me who the best battler in Bakugan Interspace was. It was as if she had never heard of me before!"

"Again, you forget that we are tied." I said.

"Maybe she was some kind of crazy man in disguise." Said Marucho.

"If she was a fan, why would she throw him to the ground like that?" Asked Jake.

Shun noticed Ren not smiling at what had transpired. "Hey Ren, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking that this girl might be another Neathian agent."

Everyone but the shifters gaped. "But what makes you think that?" Asked Marucho.

"Neathians are known for their stealthy hand-to-hand combat skills, and if she's been asking for the strongest battler then maybe she was sent here to kidnap you and force you to fight for their side." An alarm began blaring.

 _There has been an access breach. Trespasser on the premises._ Ren closed the images on the agents on the table as Fabia took form in the room.

"What! Not you again!" Said Dan.

"She followed you." Said Shun.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm trespassing but it's an emergency. So, I hacked into your system to gain entry. It was a risk." Dan walked up to her. "So Dan, did you receive my message then?" The comment went right past Dan, but not Shun.

"What message?" He asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Dan.

"Uh, well I'm, uh."

"You're from Neathia, aren't you?"

Fabia gasped. "So you did receive it!"

"Give it up. We're not falling for your tricks." Said Marucho. Ren walked up.

"Hey, I'm Ren from Gundalia. I don't believe that we've met before."

"Oh no." Thought Fabia. "Atom was right, I'm too late. The Gundalians got here first."

"We never got any message from you, so you can give it up!" Said Dan.

"I found the one, but who knows what lies he's been told?" Wondered Fabia. She gasped. "If you are helping Gundalia, then you are my enemy."

"Well then, if we're enemies I can't let you leave!" Said Dan. "Time for us to battle!" Before long, we transported into an arena. Dan and Fabia prepared for battle. "I just realized, I never got your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

 _The battle between Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheen will now commence!_

"I had hoped we would be fighting alongside one another, not against each other." Said Fabia. "I guess Cassie was wrong." I gasped at the name, but nobody heard me.

"You might have gotten the drop on me this morning, but don't think that's gonna happen again!" Said Dan.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!"_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Fangoid!"

"Whoa, dude, do you see the size of that thing?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, he's huge all right."

"We fought tougher, and won!" Said Dan. "Let's go, Drago!"

"I'm ready!" Drago closed up and Dan caught him.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

The Gs were revealed and Fabia was shocked. "A power level of 900? This has to be the one I've been looking for!" Thought Fabia. "No question. I can't believe I'm facing him as an opponent." She sighed, then held up a card. "Ability, Activate! Luna Spartan!" Fangoid created two discs of energy, and launched them at Drago.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" Drago glowed red and vanished before the discs hit. He reappeared and disappeared just as quickly to dodge another attack.

"What?" Asked Fabia.

"Stay calm." Said a voice from her earphone. "This is the number one brawler." Drago rushed in and broke the discs.

"Sweet! He nullified her ability!" Said Jake.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Fabia. "Haos Reactor!" The card glowed. "One more, Ability Activate! Goliath Snow!" Fangoid sent out a white dust that nullified Dragon Hummer.

"Two can play that game, she just nullified his ability too." Said Marucho.

"Ha, you think that's going to stop me?" Asked Dan. "I'll just pull another trick out of my sleeve! Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago shot a huge fireball, and gained 500 Gs. Fangoid was struck by it and was defeated.

"What incredible power!" Said Fabia.

Dan caught Drago. "Ready to give up?"

"Nice line!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah yeah, Dan the Man!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Maybe if I can beat him, he'll come over to our side." Thought Fabia. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Your turn Haos Merlix!" The Bakumeters showed Merlix at 800 Gs.

"Wow, that is one freaky looking dude, huh Drago?" Said Dan.

"Freaky or not, they all go boom just the same."

"Good job, now go for it." Said the voice to Fabia.

"Ability Activate! Jinx Magic!" The entire arena turned dark.

"Oh no, what's going on here you guys?" Asked Jake. Merlix vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Drago, looking.

"Careful Drago!" Said Dan.

"Yes, I know." A giant hand appeared behind Drago, and grabbed him.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago lost 400 Gs. "Okay, Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" Drago forced his way out of the hand and removed the dark clouds.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Doom Cube!" A die appeared above Merlix's hand, and began spinning.

"Oh man, what the heck is that thing?" Asked Dan.

"Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago shot a fireball, but it had no effect.

"He deflected it?" Asked Drago.

"As long as the cube is rotating, none of your attacks will work!" Said Fabia.

"Good job, keep it up. Shun will eventually figure it out." Said the voice, again to only Fabia.

"So what, you're just gonna let it spin?" Asked Dan. "We gotta end this battle eventually!"

"Any Bakugan with the rolled attribute has their power level drop to zero."

"What?" Asked Drago.

"You have a 1 in 6 chance, when the die stops turning your fate will be decided." The die stopped spinning, and landed on Pyrus.

"It's Pyrus!" Said Ren.

"My condolences." Said Fabia. A yellow aura appeared around Drago and his power drained away.

"My energy!" Said Drago.

"Hold on Drago!"

"Why don't you just face it?" Asked Fabia. "It's game over for you! It's too late for you to counter with an ability."

"It's never too late!" Said the voice.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Dan. "Ring Zero!"

"What? A Gate Card?" Asked Fabia. Drago's power drain stopped at one G.

"Ring Zero is a command card that freezes all of your opponent's activated abilities!" Explained Dan.

"My turn to play!" Said Drago as he regained his base power.

"He knew to set a gate card to nullify my ability." Thought Fabia. He has a tremendous natural instinct for battling."

"Now Drago! Let's finish this thing!" Drago went in to kick Merlix.

"Dan Kuso, I've never seen a battler like you." Fabia thought. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Drago kicked Merlix as Aranaut opened, and defeated it. He looked up to see Aranaut readying for battle. "Haos Aranaut." Finished Fabia.

"He's identical to the first digital clone we came across!" Said Marucho.

"Not identical, the original." Said Tom.

"Aranaut, it is now my turn to ask for your help." Said Fabia. "Aranaut, I need you to defeat the Bakugan known as Pyrus Helix Drago! We can't let the Gundalians have him!"

"Of course, as you wish princess."

"He speaks too?" Asked Jake.

"The Neathians would have real Bakugan just as the Gundalians do." Said Shun. "Am I right, Ren?"

"Yes, that's correct Shun."

"So then, that's really the original Aranaut, from which our digital Aranaut was cloned, which means that the other digital clones," Marucho gasped, "like Akwimos, Coredem and Hawktor are all Bakugan from Neathia!"

"You mean, our enemies?" Asked Jake.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid that they are." Said Ren. Shun looked at him. "What is it Shun? Is there something wrong, my friend?"

"Well Ren, I'm not quite sure yet." Said Shun. "Maybe."

"Come on, let's go Aranaut!" Said Fabia. Aranaut disappeared, and reappeared in front of Drago. He then hit Drago backwards.

"He's so fast!" Said Drago.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Aranaut again appeared in front of Drago and attempted hand-to-hand combat, to which Drago dodged the attacks. However, Aranaut was fast enough to still hit Drago numerous times. Aranaut laughed at Drago's attempts to fight back.

"Pathetic. Can't even land a punch."

"Hand in there Drago!" Yelled Dan. Aranaut dodged another blow and appeared under Drago, and landed an uppercut. Drago groaned as he flew backwards and landed on his back. Aranaut lowered his arm.

"You thought you could beat me with brute force? Embarrassing."

"Drago, come on buddy! Get up!" Drago stood, and flew up.

"Running away?" Asked Fabia.

"Princess, Battle Gear!"

"Okay then." Said Fabia as she pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Battle Crusher._ Fabia grabbed it. "Battle Gear, Boost!" She threw it, then held up a card. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!"

"Lock on target!" Said Aranaut. "Engage!" He fired a blast at Drago.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Hyper Helix Shield!" A transparent bubble appeared around Drago as the blast hit.

"Ha, that won't last." Said Aranaut as he kept firing. Two more blasts hit the shield, and a third hit Drago.

"Time for us to break out the Battle Gear too!" Said Dan as he pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Jet Kor._ "Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Dan. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Jet Kor Delta!" The green circles on Drago's gear began charging, and he aimed at Aranaut.

"Locked on target!" Said Drago as he gained 250 Gs.

"Oh no!" Said Aranaut.

"Engage!" Drago fired two beams at Aranaut, and he was defeated.

"I can't believe I lost even though I was battling with Aranaut." Said Fabia.

 _Battle over. Winner, Dan Kuso!_

"Dan the Man does it again!" Shun was deep in thought.

Fabia jumped down. "Dan Kuso and his Bakugan Drago, They're more powerful than I could have ever imagined." She stood. "I can't believe they're fighting on the side of Gundalia." Dan walked up.

"Ha, let that be a lesson! Bakugan Interspace is for friendly battling, hostile forces like you aren't welcome! Stop using the Bakugan as weapons of war!" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Flip him." Said the voice. Fabia did just that. He landed on his butt again.

"Not again!" He wailed.

"You don't know anything Dan!" Said Fabia. Then she transported away.

"Dan!" Said Marucho as the group ran up. Dan stood up, then held his butt in pain.

"Ow, ow!"

"You okay Dan?" Asked Jake.

"I think she broke my butt!" He then noticed Shun's absence. "Huh? Where did Shun go?"

"Uh." Said Jake.

"But he was just here" said Marucho.

"With us." Thought Ren.

* * *

Fabia was hiding in an alley, thinking. "The battler we've spent all this time looking for, looks like he's already working for the Gundalians." Aranaut floated up to her shoulder, then opened.

"What shall we do, princess? Perhaps we should return home."

"No, we can't go back now, not if we're empty-handed. I know what we have to do now, we must get Dan to switch to our side to help us fight the battle Aranaut."

"So tell me."

"What's up?" She looked at Shun. "So it's you."

"I'd like to hear your side of the story." Said Shun.

* * *

 ** _Jake couldn't believe it when we asked him to join the Battle Brawlers, but he's so new he's wondering if it's even fair to call himself one. He still has so much to learn, but it's a good thing Julie is going to be able to help in ways the rest of us can't. Being a Subterra Brawler, Jake can learn more from her than from the rest of us, hopefully he'll learn enough._**


	4. Training Day

**Back again for another chapter. This is going to be getting interesting, and it's getting harder to keep the Shifters placed in the story naturally. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

First, Dan woke up late, which made me and Azion late. Then, on our way to the meeting, Dan got flipped by Fabia. Afterwards, she hacked into our meeting room to try and get help. This resulted in her and Dan battling, allowing us to see the original Aranaut, and me hearing a name of old. After the battle, Shun confronted Fabia, wanting to hear her side of the story. Things are about to start getting rough for Ren.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan, holding up a card. "Galactic Dragon!" Drago shot a fireball.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" Coredem's fists glowed, and he fired punched at the fireball, which dissipated it and hit Drago.

"Not bad, Jake." Said Drago. "You got me pretty good there, your skill is improving."

"Well he does have me as a coach after all." Said Dan. "Okay Jake, ready to kick it up a notch?"

"I'm ready, Dan the Man! Give me everything you got, buddy! Ability Activate! Scale Arrow!" Coredem crossed his arms over his chest, and fired at Drago.

"That's it? Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Surge!" Drago shot a larger fireball from his hands that plowed right through Coredem's attack. Jake could do nothing but watch as it hit, and defeated Coredem. Soon, the two went to talk to each other about it.

"Man, I was so close to winning." Jake hit the ground. "I had you on the ropes but I blew it! Ah, this stinks!"

"Take it easy." Said Dan. "You fought a good fight. You really bring the intensity you show on the football field to the battle arena in a big way."

"You show great promise as a battler Jake." Said Drago. "But there is still much to teach you." A gate opened behind them.

"I'll say." Said Azion. "He still has a lot to learn, but not all of it strategy. However, he will make a great battler."

"Yeah, but one day, soon he's going to make a great addition to the battle brawlers."

"Huh? Who, me?" Asked Jake, getting on his knees. He stood up and jumped from one foot to another. "Yeah, I'm a battle brawler! I'm a battle brawler! I'm a, huh, wait a minute. You said one day I will be, so does that mean I'm not one yet? Why not? Is it because I lost, it's because I stink" He kept rambling.

"Please, stop rambling!" Said Pyreon.

"Just relax dude, you're working yourself up." Said Dan. "You don't stink as a battler, we just have some work we gotta do" Then Jake screamed, surprising Dan.

"I blew it! You gave me a chance and took time out to train and coach me, and I let you down!" He turned and pointed at Dan. "Don't worry Dan the Man, I'll make you proud. I'll prove I'm worthy of the battle brawler title!"

"Ah, okay, big guy." Said Dan.

"Dan." Said Marucho over Bakumeter. "Dan, do you read me?" Dan brought his Bakumeter up.

"Yeah Marucho, I'm here."

"Our security systems have detected another breach from a Neathian agent."

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

* * *

"It seems he's in the M4 battle arena. Can you meet us there as soon as possible?" Ren walked up.

"We'll be there." Ren touched the screen and a schematic pulled up as Dan ended the call.

"I see you have a lock on the enemy agent." Said Ren. "So how did you manage that?"

"Well Ren, you pointed out that the Neathians were infiltrating Bakugan Interspace by bypassing the access points. So, I re-set the system to raise an alarm whenever it detected a combatant who hasn't entered through an access point."

"That's very clever of you, it sounds like it was a complex job."

"Once I knew where to look for the weaknesses, it was no big deal. Thanks to you, Ren. The only hard part was excluding the shifters from the protocol." Marucho began walking towards the door.

"Uh, right."

* * *

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said someone. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this!"

Mason waited a few seconds for emphases. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Avior!" The kid looked surprised.

"Whoa! Ability, Activate! Gale Storm!" His Bakugan flew up, and aimed down to fire lots of boomerang shaped projectiles at Avior. Very few of them hit. "Yeah boy! Huh?" The smoke cleared showing Avior unharmed. "Huh? But how?"

"Listen kid, you're not gonna win anything using little league garbage like that. Maybe it's time that you learned a hard lesson. Ability, Activate!" Avior came out of his shell and grew wing-like appendages. The group ran in to see Mason about to win. "Long Aerchule!" Avior began powering up.

"Whoa! Unreal!" Said Dan. Avior fired at the Ventus Bakugan, forcing everyone but Mason to close their eyes from how bright it was. The blast then died down, and the Bakugan was defeated, depleting the kid's gauge.

 _Battle, over! Winner, Mason Brown!_

Mason caught Avior. "I'm sure you're a really big deal in the preschool crowd, but I'm looking for someone tougher!"

"That dude's harsh." Said Dan.

"Did you see that?"

"He smoked him with one attack!"

Mason walked towards the exit. "I've got one spot left on my dance card, anyone else up for a twirl around the battle arena?"

Ran walked forward a little. "Heh, Mason Brown."

"Then it must be him!" Said Marucho. "That's the name that the security system flagged.

"Okay, I'm gonna own this guy so badly he'll wish he never stepped foot inside Bakugan Interspace!" Said Dan. He walked forward. "Hey mutton chops, I'm game!"

"Aw snap, it's Dan!" The crowd cheered.

"You're in a world of hurt now buddy!"

"That's right, Dan's a number one!"

"Let's see how your Avior does against Drago!" Then the crowd began cheering Dan's name.

"Dan huh? Ah, so you must be the battle brawlers."

"It sounds like you've heard of us then. Maybe you wanna pack up and leave peacefully?"

"Why would I do that? This may be just the thing I was looking for."

"Okay, so let's quit talking!"

"Jake, you have to do this battle." Whispered Tom.

"Dan the Man, wait a sec!"

"What?"

"You gotta let me take this one!"

"Huh?"

"But why Jake?" Asked Marucho.

"I'm already fired up and ready to go from our training battle! Let me do this and prove to all of you that I'm ready to be a Bakugan Battle Brawler right now! I'll rock this house!"

"Really?" Asked Mason.

"Is that guy serious?"

"I don't want to see him battle."

"Yeah, none of us do!" the crowd began booing.

"Why are you jerks doing that?" Yelled Jake. "I can do this! I'll show you, I'll show all of you monkeys man!"

"Uh, okay okay! Calm down, you can fight this battle." Said Dan.

"Really?" Asked Jake. Ren sighed.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I've got faith in him." Said Dan. "He can do this, no problem!" Dan turned back to Jake. "Go win this thing Jake!"

"Yeah!" Screeched Jake. He walked down to the arena.

 _The next battle will see Mason Brown versus Jake Vallory!_

"I can do this, Coredem and I can win it!" Jake said to himself.

"Yeah Jake, take it!"

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Jake. He screamed. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Coredem!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mason. "Rise, Subterra Avior!"

"Ability Activate! Core Knuckle!" The symbols on Coredem's body began glowing, and his fists did the same. "Hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast! Whew!" Yelled Jake. The attack was heading straight for Avior.

"Ability Activate! Offering Armor!" Avior gained an orangish aura that blocked the attack.

"I thought you were a tough guy. Are you just going to hide behind that shield like a scared little turtle?"

"You have no clue." Said Mason.

"What did you say?"

"Perhaps before entering into battle, you should learn a little something about your opponent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Jake. "You're just trying to distract me! All I need to know is that you're hiding behind your shield like a little scaredy cat! Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" Coredem fired at Avior and gained 400 Gs. He kept firing at the shield, but was unable to break it. "I don't understand! This even worked on Drago! Why won't this guy go down? Why?"

"Ha, you're a little quick to lose your cool, aren't ya big guy? I get it, I can see that you're scared. Well, you should be."

Jake growled. "I am not scared! You're the one who refuses to come out and fight like a man! Totally!"

"Oh, ok, all right then. Ability Activate! Volting Chain!" Avior's tail came out and zapped Coredem, lowering him by 300 Gs.

"Whoa! Uh, ok, Gate Card, Open! Land, Pressure?" Jake said weakly. The attack stopped.

"Nice move, Jake! Land Pressure is a great Command Card to use 'cause it'll freeze your opponents!"

"Haha, now what pal?" Asked Jake.

"Ability Activate! Luft Howling!" Avior's head came out and he blasted the card, nullifying it.

"Huh? What the?" Asked Jake. Then Avior fired at Coredem, defeating him. "Coredem!" Jake lost 200 Gs off of his gauge.

"That was just a small taste." Said Mason. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Let's go, Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said both.

"All right, let's try this again." Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!"

"Pathetic." Said Mason as Coredem fired. "Ability Activate! Battle Howling!" Avior came out of his shell, and fired at Coredem's attack. The shockwave knocked Coredem over, and the impact knocked Jake over.

"Uh, Ability, Ability."

"Save your breath." Said Avior. Jake looked up the fell backwards from Avior being right in front of him. "Battle Howling will prevent you from activating any abilities, so you're essentially helpless.

"I've wasted enough time." Said Mason. "Ability, Activate! Ifreet Cannon!" Avior shot fire at Coredem, and defeated him with 300 Gs, resulting in Jake losing.

 _Battle Over. Winner, Mason Brown!_

"Hmph, big fail for a big guy."

"Man, I can't believe I lost."

"What was that? You're pathetic Jake." The crowd began booing again.

"Just go home, you bum!" We ran up to him.

"Jake!" Said Dan.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Said Marucho.

"Ha, Dan Kuso." Said Mason. Dan looked at him. "I'll be seeing you around, my friend." He transported away. Dan stood up, then looked down at Jake.

* * *

Dan was looking through his locker, trying to figure out what to say to Jake. "Jake, I'm sorry. I let you down." I walked up.

"Dan, don't worry. I figured out a way to help him. Remember how Baron couldn't battle the same way as you?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with"

"Hey Dan, hey Atom." Said Julie. Dan closed his locker.

"Julie." Said Dan.

"Pyrus is your way, not everyone's." I said. Dan and Julie walked to get Dan's bike while I went to my locker to get my stuff. Dan then told her what had happened after she asked how Jake was doing.

"Wow, so you actually let him battle?"

"Yeah, he wanted to prove himself so bad, I thought it would be good for his confidence, but it totally backfired."

"What's done is done, Dan. We have to focus on what's important now."

"Yeah, I know. We gotta find that creep Mason!" Then the duo heard yelling, and looked at where it was coming from. They saw Jake playing a game of football.

"Ugh, I looked like a total fool in that battle arena. I let Dan the Man and all the other brawlers down." He went past two other players. "Most of all, I let myself down. I had a chance to show everyone what I could do and I blew it, even though I had a number one brawler as my coach. Well, I won't make that mistake again! If I ever see that creep Mason Brown again, he's going down!" He crossed the touchdown line and the coach blew a whistle. "Yes, yeah baby!" He yelled.

"Look at him, I thought losing would make him depressed." Said Dan. "Seems like it lit a fire in him instead."

"I don't think it's that simple." Said Julie.

"Huh?"

"Ah, Dan, I know all about Subterra Brawlers, leave it to me." She waited for him to finish even after Dan left, and not too long after, the coach called the game. Jake walked off the field to see Julie.

"Hey Julie. What's up?"

"Dan tells me you battled yesterday."

"Yeah, it was a disaster. I just wanted to prove myself as a brawler. I should've followed Dan's teaching more closely, and it might've ended differently. Dan knows best."

"I used to think that way too, Jake."

"Huh?"

"I used to follow Dan around, like I was a little lost puppy. I wanted to be a better brawler, and I thought that meant being just like Dan." Julie began walking up the stairs.

"And did it?"

"Dan is an awesome Brawler, no question, but his style of brawling isn't the best way for everyone. He's wild and impulsive, and that works for him, but it didn't work for me." She reached the top of the stairs.

"Really? Go on."

Julie ran down the stairs. "Every brawler must find their own style. Think about how important strategy is, when you're on the field playing football."

"Strategy?"

"Success involved following your playbook. You need to adopt a similar approach inside of the battle arena."

"Oh."

"Dan's method of battle would fail you in a football game, your strength is in executing a well planned, step-by-step attack which anticipates every possible reaction from your opponent. Just like football, you need to formulate your own sort of playbook for brawling. Your style must involve planning."

"Planning, yeah!"

"You should be able to visualize every round of battle."

"Before I fight it. I think I get what you're saying Julie. I understand."

"So remember that next time you're in the battle arena, ready to throw down. Take a moment and think of your playbook. Then, as you're getting ready to execute your plan, take a deep breath and visualize how it will unfold." The wind began blowing, and Jake walked up next to Julie.

"Okay, visualize the attack." Jake took a deep breath. "I just hope this works."

"Oh, it will." Said Julie. "And keep in mind, the shifters have to keep six strategies ready to go, one for each attribute. If they can do that, you can do this!"

* * *

Jake once again entered the battle arena against Mason. "Are you seriously back for more?"

"You stink Jake!"

"Yeah, go home!"

"You're no brawler!"

"Oh man, that's a really, really harsh crowd out there tonight." Said Marucho.

"You think Jake is ready for this?" Asked Ren.

"You bet, he's gonna settle the score, I can feel it!"

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Subterra Coredem!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mason. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Subterra Avior!"

"Don't let my last performance fool you, this battle's different."

"Ability Activate!" Was Mason's only reply. "Volting Chain!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Dimension Hole!" Coredem got hit by the attack, but he redirected it down.

"Oh ho, not bad then."

"But let's see how long he can hold out." Said Avior.

"Ability Activate! Scale Arrow!" Coredem fired at Avior, creating a large amount of smoke, but Avior was unharmed.

"Oh yeah? Ability Offering Armor. I just nullified your ability."

"Just like I knew you would. Ability, Activate! Phantom Blow!"

Mason held out a card. "Did you also know that ability wouldn't work on me? Ability, Activate! Battle Howling!" Avior fired at the attack, and stopped it.

"Gate Card, Open! Chain Link force!" The ability was cancelled.

"What's happening?" Asked Avior.

"Oh no!" Said Mason. Coredem gained 400 Gs.

"You think I'd actually fall for that twice, dude?" Coredem fired again, and defeated Avior.

"Ugh, maybe he did learn something from our last battle."

"All right man!" Yelled Dan.

"He used the Command Card Chain Link force to bounce the Battle Howling attack back in their own face! How awesome!" Said Marucho.

"Way to go Jake!" Yelled Dan.

Jake caught Coredem. "Haha, all part of the plan."

"Hm, so you've done your homework this time." Said Mason. "Let's go again." He looked at Avior.

"Don't worry, he won't get the drop on my this time around." Mason gripped Avior.

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Stick to the plan, Coredem! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jake.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said both combatants.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Scale Arrow!"

"I'm not gonna lose to a newbie like you! Ability, Activate! Offering Armor!" The aura blocked the attack, then Avior charged.

"Oh no, Coredem's hit!" Said Marucho.

"Hold on!" Yelled Dan. Avior kept on rushing into Coredem.

"Oh man, he really packs a punch!" Said Jake. "Coredem's in trouble, what do I do?" Then he remembered what Julie said. "That's it! Got it! I can't freak out and do something wild and impulsive. I have a strategy, I just have to take a breath and visualize the battle. Stick to the plan!"

"Had enough yet, newbie? Why don't you just give up?"

"That's not part of the plan! Ability Activate! Armored Exia!" Coredem began to glow. "Armored Exia is an ability unique to Subterra Coredem, he used his whole body's energy line to absorb your power." Avior rammed into Coredem again, who took the 300 Gs that was gained by Avior.

"I didn't expect such a strong defense." Coredem lifted Avior up, and charged forward, and then slammed him down.

"Touchdown!" Said Jake.

"You're going to pay for that one!" Said Avior as he got up.

"Time to put you to bed!" Said Mason. "Ability Activate! Long Aerchule!"

"He's got reach with that neck!" Said Jake. "Defense!" He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter, and it began to glow. _Ready, Rock Hammer._ Jake grabbed it. "Battle Gear Boost!" Coredem attained his battle gear and gained 100 Gs.

"He has battle gear?" Asked Mason.

"Big Deal." Said Avior. "I'll show him!" Avior fired at Coredem.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer - Beo-blaster!" Coredem fired from his gear, and the two attacks fought for supremacy. But, Coredem's attack won out and hit Avior.

"What the? Oh no!" He yelled as he lost by 400 Gs.

 _Battle Over! Winner, Jake Vallory!_

"Oh wow, he actually did it!"

"That was totally awesome!"

"Hahaha, just like we planned it, dude. Nice one!" Said Jake as he caught Coredem. Mason jumped down to grab Avior.

"We got taken, he must've been waiting all along for you to stick your neck out like that."

"I can't believe we got beaten by a newbie like that. I thought it was because I was getting old, but maybe it's you who's the problem, Mason."

"Pipe down, you. That kid got really lucky, it won't happen again. Let's go now." He transported away.

The group ran up. "Stop right there!" Said Dan, seconds after Mason transported.

"Looks like we're too late." Said Ren.

Dan looked to Jake. "Way to go, Jake. Nice."

"Yes, it was a very impressive win!"

"Congratulations, Jake. Good job."

"Uh, I actually won? Haha! Does this mean I'm an official member of the Battle Brawlers? Oh yeah!"

* * *

Dan and Julie again met up after school. "Really? Jake won? That's totally awesome!"

"Yeah, and it's all because of you, Julie! Thanks a lot!"

"Well Dan, all I really did was have a little chat with him! No big deal."

"Listen up, the key to winning is strategy." Said Jake to his team. Dan and Julie looked at him. "Remember guys, visualize the battle and stick to the plan." The coach blew the whistle, and Jake's team literally bowled over him.

"What the heck is he doing?" Asked Dan.

"I wonder if landing on his head like that was part of his strategy." Said Drago. Dan laughed.

"Ugh, looks like I'll have to give him some pointers on team play next." Said Julie. Jake laughed.

* * *

 _When Ren finds more spies, they come and challenge us directly to a fight. He claims that he doesn't feel right having us fight his battle for him, so he tries to help in the battle. But I know he's up to something most of the brawlers are blind to, but we'll pull through!_


	5. Confronted

**Another Chapter ready to go, and I'm sorry it was late; I kinda woke up late. Anyways, things are wearing this for Ren, as most of you know. Enjoy the chapter, and see if you can figure out what Chaos's mission is.**

When Jake had troubles trying to beat Mason, he had no idea how to recover. It was only when Julie taught him how to brawl his own way that he was able to overcome that particular challenge, and because of that he was able to become a more powerful brawler. However, Ren's lie will not hold much longer, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The crowd was cheering for the Tag Team brawl, and it was well underway. "This guy is pretty good, who is he?" Asked a female combatant.

"Don't know, but we're gonna take him down! Go Snapzoid!" The Subterra Bakugan countered against the Pyrus Bakugan's attack.

"Nice play, I can see now why you're a top ranking brawler, kid." Said Mason.

"Time for the girls to have a go!" Said the female combatant. "Come on, Glotronoid!" Glotronoid began lighting up, and blinded the Aquos Bakugan, then it disappeared into the dark mist that was created.

* * *

In another arena, a Ventus Bakugan was launching an endless onslaught against a Haos Bakugan. "The gentle wind blows, like a mortal swath song before the final curtain!" Said Jesse.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Malfire!" His Pyrus Bakugan fired a cone of fire at the Aquos Bakugan, defeating it.

"Oh man." Said Sid's opponent.

"Not bad, big guy." Said Sid.

* * *

The Haos Bakugan reverted to ball form, defeated. It's brawler looked on in freight.

* * *

Mason and Lena's Bakugan reverted to Ball form, as their opponents high-fived. Mason clapped.

"Well done, you both fit the bill nicely."

"Yeah, you'll be coming with us now." Agreed Lena.

* * *

"It's strange." Said Marucho, looking at Data. "This makes absolutely no sense!" Dan and Jake came in.

"Hey, what's happening you guys?" Asked Dan.

"Good, you're both here." Said Marucho.

"Sup there Maruch."

"I hope my message didn't startle you, but the matter was rather urgent."

"No worries. What's the deal there buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Well, I wanted you to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Asked Dan as he looked at images of brawlers.

"This is the system data from Bakugan Interspace that tracks each and every player who enters the environment. I increased the security protocols after we discovered the Neathian moles."

"Very impressive." Said Drago.

"Recently, our security program has reported some strange occurrences, and it seems as though someone's been messing with the system."

"Don't look at me!" Said Dan. "I never touched it." Marucho broke out laughing at that, as did Jake. Then Dan started, before Marucho returned to the matter at hand.

"I wasn't accusing you, silly. The readings are weird, they say that a number of battlers have been disappearing from inside Bakugan Interspace, even though they haven't actually teleported out."

"But how? That makes no sense at all!" Said Dan.

"Maybe there's a bug or something in the system." Said Jake. Ren walked in.

"I wish the explanation was that simple, but it's not. I've run a systems check and everything is 100%."

"Then it must be" started Drago.

"The Neathians." Finished Dan.

"It would make sense." Said Ren. "According to our records, everyone who has disappeared has been among the top ranked battlers in Bakugan Interspace."

"Could this have something to do with their war against Gundalia?" Asked Drago.

"Kidnappers." Muttered Dan.

"Not necessarily." Said Marucho. "It's strange, but it seems that everyone who goes missing eventually returns to BI."

"Well, if too many people disappeared it would set off alarm bells." Said Ren.

"But why would you steal people away if you're just going to let them come back in?"

"You're right." Said Drago. "It doesn't add up."

"Whatever they're up to, it's got to be rotten. We can't let them get away with it!" Said Dan.

"Yes, I agree with the both of you." Said Marucho. "Which is why I came up with this little plan."

"What plan?" Asked Dan.

"Well Dan, it involves using some data that Ren was able to extract from the system for us."

* * *

Four recently taken brawlers were in front of Kazarina. "Hey! What is this place?" Asked one of them. "Where are we?"

"I want to go home!"

"Hush now, my precious ones." Said Kazarina. "There's no need to be afraid. No one here will hurt you, I promise. Relax, and look into my eyes." Her eyes began glowing yellow, and then the captured brawlers eyes began glowing.

* * *

"I trust the recruitment of battlers is going well, Gill." Said Barodius.

"Yes, all according to plan, Master Barodius."

"Okay, very well then." Dharak floated in front of Barodius. "Your services aren't required yet, Dharak." He opened up.

"Hmm, I'm ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." Barodius laughed.

"There is another matter though. How is Chaos doing on his quest?" Asked Barodius.

"He is doing very well, and is very close to what he was sent for." Said Gill. "However, is it possible for me to know what he is after?"

"Not at this point in time, but you will know when he returns."

* * *

Lena, Mason and Jesse were watching Kazarina work, and Lena turned to the others. "Did you notice? Sid and the others aren't back from battle yet."

"So what? Are you their babysitter all of a sudden now or something?" Asked Mason.

"Now that they've had a taste of battle, they can't satisfy their appetites. Perhaps they're hungry like the wolf." Said Jesse.

* * *

Sid walked up to two kids. "Hey, you two mush brains." They looked at him. "How about a battle?" The two looked at each other.

"Quick, let's split."

"Right behind you." The two walked away.

"Come on!" Then he noticed everyone else staring at him. "What're you lookin' at?"

"Good Afternoon everyone, can I have your attention please for a very important announcement?" Asked Marucho. "If I could pry your attention to the monitors, the following people have entered Bakugan Interspace and should be considered dangerous. If any of them approach you asking for a battle"

"Hmph, that's a nice, offensive play battle brawlers."

"Now that they've called us out, looks like we'll have to take the battle to them." Said Zenet. "But as long as they're around we won't be able to continue recruiting."

"You're probably right, Zenet, but Drago's no ordinary Bakugan. Defeating him won't be easy."

"Hm, sounds like fun to me, Sid. You know how I love a good challenge." She jumped down the stairs. "Let's go find those battle brawlers and take care of them so we can get back to business."

* * *

"That was the smart play, Marucho." Said Drago. "Now the Neathian's movement will be severely limited."

"Thanks." Marucho turned to Ren. "Hey Ren, should we start trying to pinpoint their locations now?"

"We should." He and Marucho began typing on the screen.

"We'll give you a hand too guys." Said Dan, as he readied his hands. "Let's click here." He began pressing buttons as Jake freaked out.

"Dan the Man, take it easy dude! This isn't a video game you're playing with here, if you're not careful you might mess things up, you know so you should really leave it to Marucho and Ren, okay? Okay?"

"Are you saying I don't know my way around technology?" Asked Dan.

"He's right Dan, you burn popcorn in the microwave." Said Drago.

"That was an accident." He rested his elbows on the rim around the table. "Fine, I'll just stick to brawling. It's what I'm best at anyway. Hurry up and find those guys so I can give them a good thumping, okay?" Marucho began to laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear!" Said Marucho.

"Incredible." Said Ren.

"What is it Ren?" Asked Marucho.

"Well, your level of dedication toward my people is what I mean." Marucho still looked confused. "You're fighting just as hard to defend Gundalia as you would your own planet."

"You're one of us now, Ren. The Battle Brawlers aren't just a team, we're a family, which means if anybody threatens a member we band together to fight."

"Well then." Said Ren, sitting up straight. "I thank you." Marucho laughed a little before an alarm went off.

 _Security Alert. Security Alert. Unauthorized access, receiving transmission._ The table screen changed to a video of Sid and Zenet.

"You clowns think you're clever with that little stunt you just pulled exposing us?" Asked Sid. Ren's eyes widened.

"Look! Aren't those two guys" started Jake.

"Those lousy Neathian agents!" Said Dan.

"How did you access this frequency? It's on a secure server!" Exclaimed Marucho.

"Your security system is so basic a kindergarten student could crack it." Said Zenet.

"Get out!" Said Ren.

"Well why don't you make us, tough guy?" Asked Sid. "Meet us in a battle arena and we'll settle things that way."

"Fine!" Said Dan. "We'll be there!" Sid smiled before the transmission ended.

"Now what?" Asked Jake.

"We go and fight." Said Dan.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said Marucho.

"Hold on." Said Ren as he walked over to Dan. "I'm coming too. Like Marucho said, we're in this together."

"Awesome, let's do this buddy." Said Dan. Marucho smiled.

"Hold on, quick question." Said Jake. "Where are the shifters?"

"Don't worry." Said Marucho. "They're just working with our technicians to try and prevent the body shifting that the Neathians do. They should be back soon." At that, a gate opened to a private arena, and they all walked through. Before long, Ren and Dan were staring down Sid and Zenet.

"So these guys are the mighty battle brawlers." Said Zenet, snickering. "They look like a bunch of lightweights to me." She turned to Sid. "Tell me again why you're so scared of these geeks."

"Hey!" Said Dan.

"Will you please quit flapping your gum?" Asked Sid. Contestir jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'm with Sid." He said. "Why are we still talking when we could be battling these fools?"

"Hmph, remember who's in charge here Contestir."

"Are you the ones responsible for battlers disappearing from here?" Asked Ren.

"Watch out, looks like we're dealing with a genius here." Said Sid.

"Quiet you, I've heard enough of your smack talk!" Said Dan. Drago jumped onto his shoulder and opened. "Ready Drago?"

"You bet!"

"Huh? So this is the infamous Drago?" Asked Zenet. "Pyrus Bakugan aren't usually my taste, but I guess I can deal."

"Since these guys are trying to kick us out, it seems only fair that we take a parting gift." Said Sid.

"Say what?" Asked Dan.

"I said we're taking your precious Bakugan!" Said Sid.

"Oh, you have got to be out of your mind there pal!" Yelled Dan.

"That's not your decision to make, got it brawler?"

"Like you could even take him!" Said Dan.

"Let's do this Dan." Said Ren.

"Kick it." The two groups separated, and went to their respective sides.

 _Bakugan Field, open!_

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand! Come on Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" A gate opened up in the stands and me, Tom and Azion walked out of it.

"Looks like we're just in time." Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Zenet. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Contestir!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sid. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Darkus Linehalt!"

"Ladies first." Said Zenet. "Ability Activate! Bleach Out!" Contestir's hand lit up, and it created an expanding ball of light.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"Say goodbye!" Said Zenet as Contestir fired the ball of light at Linehalt. He lost all of his color and became gray. "Haha, too easy!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Galactic Dragon!" Drago fired a fireball.

"No big deal, little man!" Said Sid. "Ability Activate! Crimson Defense!" Rubanoid became covered in a transparent set of armor, and ran in front of Contestir. He hit the fireball, and dissipated it.

"Unbelievable!" Said Drago.

"There's more coming." Said Sid.

"Contestir!" Said Zenet, and Contestir jumped behind Linehalt and grabbed him.

"Get ready to hurt." He said.

"Linehalt!" Said Drago.

"Take him down! Ability Activate! Shiny Monk!" Said Zenet. Linehalt lost 400 Gs, and was defeated. Zenet laughed. "Hard on you!"

"Come on, Man!" Said Dan.

"It didn't take much for your buddy to crash and burn." Said Sid. "Let's see how you do against my Battle Gear!" He pressed a few buttons and the battle gear began to form. _Ready, Destrakon Gear._ Sid grabbed it. "All right, Battle Gear Boost!"

"We can play the game too." Said Dan as he pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Jet Kor._ "Battle Gear, Boost!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Rubanoid fired several different blasts at Drago.

"Watch out Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago did several aerial maneuvers around the blasts, trying to dodge them all. Then Rubanoid shot with the sound waves and hit Drago.

"Is that is?" Asked Sid after Drago landed on the ground.

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Hyper Sky Bolt!" Contestir fired at Drago, causing him extreme pain. His color drained too, extending to his battle gear.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Hyper Sky Bolt won't let you activate any abilities." Said Zenet. "Or even use your Battle Gear."

"Yeah? We'll see about that! Gate Card Open! Subterra Battle Audience!"

"Huh? What the?" Asked Sid.

"This Command Card creates a battle environment with the attribute that I named, meanwhile, it also nullifies the opponent's abilities." Drago's color returned as he gained 200 Gs, then his coloring became Subterra, and he vanished.

"He's gone." Said Zenet.

"Drago can camouflage himself so he becomes completely invisible in any environment! Not only that, but the power levels of all opponent Bakugan that aren't the attribute I named drop by 500." Contestir and Rubanoid seemed startled by it. "Now Drago! Hit it!" Drago reappeared behind Contestir, and knocked him away.

"Contestir!" Yelled Zenet. Drago disappeared again.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Jet Kor, Delta!" Drago came out of the ground in front of Rubanoid, and took aim. He fired at both Bakugan, defeating them. Both Zenet and Sid lost 100 Off their gauges and the battlefield returned to normal. Drago regained his original colors and returned to Dan. "Yeah, you like that?" Sid and Zenet looked at their Bakugan as they opened.

"His power is incredible." Said Rubanoid.

"Yeah." Said Sid.

"Right." Agreed Zenet. "That's why we need him for our side. So why don't we wrap this thing up, okay?"

"You make it sound like we're dealing with amateurs." Said Contestir. "That's not the case here."

"Oh come on! What's wrong? Do you need a bandage for your booboos or are you gonna toughen up and get back in the fight?" She looked over to see Ren and Dan high-fiving. "Hey, if you're done patting each other on the back, you think we can get back to business?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Said Dan. "Are you?"

"Ha." Said Zenet. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a yellow shockwave.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the four combatants. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"All right, time to snag Drago." Said Zenet. "Ability Activate! Hyper Sky Bolt!" Contestir again fired at Drago. Linehalt looked at Ren, then ran in front of the attack.

"Linehalt!" Yelled Drago. Linehalt was defeated, and Ren was out of the battle. Drago punched the ground. "Linehalt, you didn't have to sacrifice yourself like that."

"Ha, save your tearful goodbyes for later." Said Sid. "Ability Activate! Mirage Field!" Rubanoid created a dome of crystals. "I just contained your abilities, how do you like me now?"

"It's almost over!" Said Zenet. "Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!" The beam hit Drago multiple times, and transferred 200 Gs.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan as Drago was defeated, returning to Dan.

"That must have hurt." Said Zenet.

"Sorry I can't back you up Dan." Said Ren.

"No sweat, Drago and I can pull this one out. Right pal?" Drago jumped up to Dan's waiting palm. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's do this!" Said Drago.

"Here we come!" Said Sid.

"Wait for me!" Said Zenet.

"Let's strike the final blow, Zenet."

"You glory hog, don't forget I'm the one who brought him to his knees." They both readied their Battle Gears.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Both. Both Bakugan gained 100 Gs as they stared down Drago.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Drago again dodged the attacks.

"Dan!"

"Hang on." He was getting the battle gear ready.

"Oh no you don't! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spartablaster Sunbeam!"

"What the?" Asked Drago as he lost 400 Gs.

"Ah, I can't see anything!" Said Dan.

"Let's see you try to use your Battle Gear now, brawler!" Said Zenet as she laughed. Rubanoid sent out a few pieces of his Battle Gear to entwine Drago.

"Come on, finish this." Thought Ren.

"Dan!" Yelled Drago amongst the onslaught of attacks.

"Drago! Gate Card Open! Power Flatter!" All three Bakugan returned to base power.

"He just dropped our power levels with that gate card." Said Sid. "How is that even possible?" Ren saw this, and was surprised. Drago broke free of Rubanoid's entanglement.

"Almost home, buddy! Battle Gear Boost!" Drago gained power to be on par with the other Bakugan. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Jet Kor Flame Impact!" The Gate Card glowed red as it linked with the Battle Gear. Drago fired a very large blast at both Contestir and Rubanoid, causing them to be thrown backwards.

"Whoa! He smoked them both at the same time." Said Sid. "Looks like this guy is hardcore, Zenet."

"A gate card that interlocks with the Battle Gear? Oh man, this is awesome!"

"I need you to focus here, Zenet." Said Contestir as he stood up. "He's strong, we haven't won this yet.

"If we keep using our standard abilities, we're gonna lose." Agreed Rubanoid.

"Well, why don't we try something different? Ability Activate! Andromeda!"

"Excellent choice." Said Contestir. "Here wo go." He began glowing, and knocked Drago's battle gear off. He returned to 900 Gs.

"His Battle Gear's gone!" Said Dan. Contestir returned to Zenet, and her gauge fell empty. "What just happened?" Asked Dan.

"I sacrificed my Bakugan to get rid of Drago's Battle Gear, that's what." Said Zenet. "It's a groovy little ability that's unique to Haos Contestir."

"Let's finish them!" Said Rubanoid.

"Yeah! Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Scarlet Plate!" Rubanoid created lots of crystal shards and sent them at Drago, transferring 300 Gs and defeating him. Dan's gauge fell.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. He ran to grab him while Ren just watched. "You okay?" Drago opened.

"I'm fine." Ren walked up.

"I'm sorry Dan. It was all my fault."

"It's no one's fault, don't worry about it." Said Dan.

"Listen, Dan, you and your buddy Drago there put up a good fight. And since it was two against one we're gonna give you a break this time and not take him, but know this: we've got our eye on you, got it?" Ren looked up angrily, surprising Dan. "Let's hit the road, Zenet." Said Sid.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" Said Dan.

"Don't get your pants in a bunch Dan, our paths will cross again. Like I said, we're watching you."

"Bye bye." Said Zenet as the two transported.

"Dan, you did great!" Shouted Tom. Dan and Ren looked at us.

"Don't sweat the loss, or their threat." Said Azion. "We wouldn't let you two get separated unwillingly."

* * *

Kazarina snapped her fingers, and the four brawlers found themselves back in Interspace, without any memory of what happened.

"What the?" Asked the female brawler.

"Where uh, exactly are we?" Asked her brawling partner. In front of them they saw Mason and Lena.

"They're ready now." Said Mason.

* * *

"Sid, I have orders from the Emperor." Said Gill to Sid. Zenet was just behind a pillar listening to them "Just stay away, period. Do not engage the brawlers anymore, dealing with them is Ren's job from now on."

"Yes sir, I understand. But, I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Ren has the brawlers convinced, but what about the shifters? If the rumors are true, then they will never join us."

"Leave them alone too. According to our emperor, Chaos will be back soon with a being able to stop their strongest."

* * *

Ren sat in a large room, alone, drinking water. Linehalt jumped onto the table and opened. "Don't worry, today was a success Ren."

"It was, but just barely. The battle could've easily gone the other way."

"But it didn't." Ren got up and walked over to the window.

"The future of our people is at stake, so failure is not an option Linehalt."

* * *

 _When Shun has a hunch, he is usually right. He's been missing for a few days, but when Jesse showed up Shun returned with Fabia, and she joined the battle. At first, Dan was confused as to why she was fighting her own people, until Shun told what the truth was. Ren's time was wearing thin, and it just ended. The truth will be revealed._


	6. The Truth

**Another Day, another chapter. So, do any of you have any ideas about Chaos and what he's doing? Or maybe you just know that Ren's lie is coming to a close? Either way, these chapters are going to mix things up a bit. Make sure to keep a close eye on the changes, they're very important.**

When brawlers were disappearing from Interspace, it wasn't long before Marucho called the team together to try and stop it. However, when Sid and Zenet tapped into the private channel of the meeting room, things went from bad to worse. First, Ren loses the battle quickly, followed by Dan not being able to fight two on one effectively enough. However, because of his prowess, Dan was able to keep Drago and got them to leave.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Fabia and Shun faced each other in Shun's yard. The bamboo rod filled with water, then drained itself, causing a loud thud. Fabia and Shun just continued to look at each other, and then the thing did it again. The two charged at each other, and Fabia threw Shun over her. He landed on his roof. "Nice throw! Your skills are definitely impressive, Princess Fabia." He jumped down next to her.

"You know, you still haven't told me if you believe me yet."

"I wouldn't have addressed you as Princess if I didn't." Fabia gasped. "I'm afraid the brawlers have made a big mistake, Fabia."

* * *

"Hey Marucho, we need to talk about my next battle." Said Dan as he walked into the meeting room. "I want to use that new arena you just built."

Jake turned in his seat to face Dan. "Maruch isn't here right now. He's gone off with Ren to work on something."

"Really?" Asked Drago. "Again?"

"Yes, Again." I said. "But it's for a good reason."

"Oh man, it's like Marucho's never around." Dan and Drago looked at each other.

* * *

"Has the data from E24 finished compiling yet?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes, it's done." Said Ren as he typed away. "How about the 3D spatial variation figures?"

"I had to run a defect program on that server first, when it's done I'll get started on those numbers." Marucho's Bakumeter buzzed.

"Hey Marucho, you there man?"

"Yes Dan?"

"So listen"

"Sorry, can't talk." Marucho hung up on Dan.

* * *

Dan and Jake looked at each other confused.

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't extract the data." Said Marucho. Ren sighed. "Malfunction incidents rate of the transportation cycles appear normal."

"What if we tried using the Master Alive program?"

"Whoa, I never thought of that, but," Marucho began typing and more subscreens popped up, "that's a great idea Ren. Now then."

"On my mark. 1, 2"

"3!" They both said. The two datas they had combined, and a new section of Interspace appeared.

"It worked! The expansion for the new battle arena is done!" Said Marucho.

"You did it Marucho."

"You mean we did it Ren." The two hit the backs of their fists together.

* * *

"Wow." Said Dan, looking at the new arena. "Looks like Ren and Marucho finished the new battle arena."

"Cool!" Said Jake. "That should really help shorten the mega long waiting list for battlers looking to get their brawl on, know what I mean?"

"I must admit, Marucho and Ren make a good team." Said Drago.

"Yeah, those two dudes do some pretty good work, but I have to be honest with myself, sometimes their techno babble gives me a headache."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Said Jake. "It's always data this, program that."

"It's kind of like how you two always talk about brawling." Said Drago. I laughed.

"Yeah, exactly." Said Dan.

"That's right." Said Jake. I laughed even harder as they looked at Drago.

"Huh? Say what?" They exclaimed.

"Oh look at that, time for my nap." Said Drago as he flew away.

* * *

Ren was doing a bit more typing, and a small rift opened in the new battle arena. A small alarm went off, and Ren did a little more coding to hide it. He sighed. Marucho came into the room and pushed a drink towards him. "Here you go. Let's take a break Ren."

"Sure, thanks Marucho." Said Ren as he grabbed the mug. The two left the console, and sat on the stairs.

"I should be thanking you."

"Why?" Asked Ren.

"Well, without your help, I would've never been able to develop Bakugan Interspace this far by myself. Every battler in the system owes a debt of thanks to you. Well, I hope you realize that, and I want you to never forget it."

"I do, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate you letting me be a part of all this." Ren winked at Marucho, who looked forward again.

"You know, I had an amazing dream last night."

"Tell me."

"It took place in the future, I saw children here on Earth battling in Bakugan Interspace with kids from your homeland of Gundalia. Wouldn't that be so incredibly awesome Ren? Wouldn't it? I just get so excited thinking about it. It should be a goal we strive for!"

"Yes, it sounds wonderful. It really does."

"We can't forget the war." Ren looked at Marucho. "Until we put an end to that, the dream will never come true. We have to stop the Neathian's campaign of terror and return peace to Gundalia, as soon as possible!"

"You're right, once we accomplish that, peace will definitely follow." A small alarm went off, and Marucho and Ren stood up."

"Is that?" Asked Marucho.

"Another Neathian agent!" Said Ren. "Yes!"

* * *

Me, Dan and Jake walked into the new arena. "There's no one here dude." Said Jake.

"Maybe all the alarms scared them off." A gate appeared and Marucho and Ren walked out of it into the stands.

"This is where the signal came from, isn't it?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes." Said Ren.

"Marucho!" Said Dan. "You testing the alarm system?"

"No, there's been a breach."

"Then the intruders must be hiding somewhere." Said Dan.

"Try looking under your nose." Said Jesse.

"Hey! who are you?" Asked Dan.

Jesse flipped through his book. "An ancient Neathian proverb says foolish is the soldier who knows not the face of his enemy, for all of his weapons will prove useless under the weight of his ignorance." He closed his book and Plitheon floated up.

"We've been waiting for you, children." He said.

"You're agents from Neathia, aren't you?" Asked Dan.

Jesse jumped down to the arena from the stands. "My name is Jesse Glenn, it's a pleasure to meet you." Plitheon hopped onto his shoulder. "And this is my partner, Plitheon." He made sever gestures with his hands. "I believe that's my cue."

"Uh, what? Are you kidding me?" Asked Dan. "Save the formalities pal, we're not interested." Jesse didn't respond. "You want a battle? Then come on!"

Drago opened up. "Yeah!"

"Hey Dan, hold on a second." Said Ren. "You don't know anything about this guy!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Marucho.

"Dan the Man won't even break a sweat dude." Said Jake.

Dan did a thumbs-up. "Yeah, count on it!"

"Can you feel it?" Asked Jesse. "The winds of war are blowing." The pages of his book flipped, as if in an actual wind.

"Enough with the jibber jabber!" Said Dan. "Gate Card"

"Wait!" Yelled Fabia. Dan looked behind him.

"It's you."

"Fabia?" Asked Drago.

"What the?" Asked Marucho.

"He's lying to you." Said Fabia. "He isn't from Neathia, he's an imposter, and now he must pay for his crimes."

"Wha, what?" Asked Dan as Fabia walked past him.

"Both of us will be fighting you this battle."

"Prepare for the Princess's wrath." Said Aranaut.

"Very well." Said Jesse. "This reminds me of a poem I read. I was called Requiem for the Fallen Warrior."

"And it doesn't have a happy ending." Said Plitheon.

"Hold on a sec, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Dan. "This is my battle to fight, not yours!"

"Stand back Dan, this is Fabia's battle to fight." Said Shun. "She is the true Neathian!"

"But Shun." Said Marucho.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Asked Dan. "Where the heck have you been?" Shun glared at Ren.

"He's been hearing the other side of the story." I said. Dan reluctantly went to the stands with me and Jake to watch the battle.

 _The battle between Fabia Sheen and Jesse Glenn will now commence!_

"I don't understand." Said Marucho. "If he's an imposter, then where is he from? And why should we believe her anyway?"

"Huh dude?" Asked Jake. "I'm totally confused."

"Shun, what in the world is going on?" Asked Dan.

"Maybe," started Shun, "you should ask your friend over there." He looked at Ren.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marucho.

"How should I know?" Asked Ren. "I have no idea either guys."

"You want to try getting that one past me?" I asked. "Or should I get Tom and Azion here too?"

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_

Fabia grabbed a card. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a yellow shockwave. "Here we go, Bakugan Brawl!" She threw Aranaut. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"I will battle to the end for you, Princess!"

"For who will the bell toll when this is over, madam? I predict it will be you. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jesse. "Bakugan, Stand! Come Ventus Plitheon!"

"I was ready to stomp some brawlers, but you two will do just fine!" Said Plitheon. Aranaut charged.

"Here we go!" He jumped up and began to fight in close quarters.

"Those guys are wicked fast." Said Jake.

"No kidding, I can barely keep up!" Said Dan. Jesse flicked his book forward, and a card came out. He grabbed it.

"Ability Activate! Life Eater!"

"Great! My favorite." Plitheon fired lots of small projectiles at Aranaut, and he lost 300 Gs. "And just to keep it interesting, how about a bit of this!" He dove down feet first to try and kick Aranaut. He connected, and sent Aranaut to his back.

"Come on, get up Aranaut! Ability Activate! Vector Fist!" Two weapons appeared on Aranaut's wrists, and he flipped them forward and grabbed them, gained 400 Gs, then charged at Plitheon.

"Good choice, Princess." He jumped up. "Thank you! " He closed in on Plitheon. "Let's see how you like this!" He sliced at several places along Plitheon's body, causing several glowing marks, then light spewed from them.

"Aw yeah!" Said Dan.

"Hardcore!" Agreed Marucho. Plitheon fell over.

"Now stay down!" Said Aranaut.

"We're not ready to drop the final curtain, not when there's so much wonderful drama left to play out!" He moved his sleeve up and revealed his Bakumeter, then pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Vilantor Gear._ Jesse grabbed it. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Plitheon attained his Battle Gear and gained 100 Gs. "Now then, Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" Plitheon fired from the top half of his Battle Gear, then fired from his entire battle gear. Aranaut was hit by an onslaught of attacks and lost 400 Gs.

"That was just a small taste." Said Plitheon as high speed winds came out from the bottom half of his gear. They battered Aranaut, and sent him skyward.

"Aranaut!" Called Fabia. "Gate Card, Open! Haos Saver!" The card opened, then shattered. "What the?" The winds stopped, and Aranaut landed on the ground hard, yet was still standing.

"It's no use. With the Vilantor Gear Cyclotron activated, your gate card is destroyed." Both Aranaut and Fabia growled. "Battle is a delicate ballet, wouldn't you say?" Plitheon charged another attack, and took aim. Then he fired four sustained bursts of energy at Aranaut, defeating him. Fabia's gauge fell to 20%.

"Aranaut, no!"

Jesse laughed. "Combat can also be brutal."

"She just got royally stomped." Said Dan.

"He really turned it around." Said Jake.

"Why do you even care?" Asked Ren. "They're both our enemies, let them destroy each other."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Said Dan.

"Not all is as it seems." I said.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

Jesse was flipping through the pages of his book. "And here we are at the final act." He held up a card. "Gate Card Set!" It expanded in a green shockwave. "I believe this calls for a grand crescendo, don't you? Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again Ventus Plitheon!"

"Your fancy clothes and flowery vocabulary can't disguise the fact that you're a monster! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Stay strong Haos Aranaut!"

"I will avenge my previous defeat, I swear it!"

"I'm ready whenever you are, weakling." Taunted Plitheon.

"Ha, you think you can bait me that easily?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Up!"

"Just what I was thinking." Aranaut crossed his arms, the brought them to his sides as he glowed. He gained 300 Gs.

"I must admit, there is a beauty in the way she carries herself on the field of battle that I admire."

"Can we get on with this, please!" Yelled Plitheon at Jesse.

"Hm, I suppose you're right Plitheon." Jesse rose his book and another card came out. "Even beauty will wilt in the face of true power. Ability Activate! Metal Verde!" Plitheon's horns extended, and his eyes glowed.

"Take a good look, I'm the one who's going to tear you apart!" The metallic claws on his wrists extended outwards as he gained 300 Gs. Aranaut charged.

"I don't think Aranaut's strong enough to do this." Said Jake.

"Check it out, Plitheon has turned part of his body into a metal shell and increased his defensive ability."

"Then she needs to use" started Dan.

"Battle Gear." Finished Drago.

"You need the Gear Fabia." Said the voice.

"On it." She pressed a few buttons on her Bakumeter. "Here we go!" _Ready, Battle Crusher._ Fabia grabbed it. "Come on Aranaut, win this! Battle Gear, Boost!" Aranaut got two half rings around his body. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Doom!" Aranaut's cannon aimed at Plitheon.

"Okay, target is locked! Engage!" Aranaut fired at Plitheon and gained 500 Gs.

"Whoa, that's got to hurt." Said Jake.

"Is he down?" Asked Shun.

"Not sure." Said Dan.

"Not quite." I said.

"Nope, not even close." Said Dan.

"That attack barely fazed him!" Exclaimed Aranaut.

"I don't understand it!" Said Fabia.

"Now I'm really angry!" Screeched Plitheon.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Jesse. Plitheon gained 100 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

"Time for you to disappear!" Said Plitheon as he fired. The attack drew close and Aranaut's gear blocked it. Jesse was surprised. "Stop fighting and accept your defeat!" He fired again, only for it to be blocked again.

"Hold on Aranaut!" Said Fabia. "Battle Crusher Doom weakens all the opponent's attacks by half." Aranaut only lost 200 Gs instead of the 400 he would've. Plitheon screeched again as he continued his barrage.

"Whoa! Talk about turning the tables!" Said Dan.

"Come on Aranaut, you can still win this!" Shouted Drago.

"But I thought we agreed we weren't supposed to be cheering for either one of these guys." Complained Marucho. Ren glared at the battle, then smiled. Shun took notice.

"Ready for the final attack Aranaut?"

"Yes!" Aranaut again took aim, and prepared to fire.

"Game over, Jesse!" Said Fabia.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jesse.

"Aranaut, get out of there!" I yelled.

"What?" Asked Fabia.

"Listen carefully, Fabia. It's the sound of your own defeat, sneaking up on you." Fabia gasped, and Aranaut fired then sank into the glitch that Ren programmed.

"What is happening?" He asked as his attack narrowly missed Plitheon.

"Watch your step." Taunted Plitheon.

"What the?" Asked Dan. "What is wrong with Aranaut?"

"It looks like there's a bug in the software that's caused the arena's virtual environment to become unstable." Said Ren.

"A bug?" Asked Jake.

"But how?" Asked Marucho.

"I just don't know, Marucho." Said Ren. "I'll have to run a diagnostic after the battle." Shun glared at Ren.

"Try that again Ren, and tell the truth." I said.

"Aranaut!" Yelled Fabia.

"Princess!"

"Gate Card, Open!" Called Jesse. "Gear Barricade!" Aranaut's Battle Gear fell down around him.

"What is happening?"

"I'm sorry Aranaut, I don't know!" Said Fabia.

"The Command Card Gear Barricade shuts down the opponent's Battle Gear. And then it connects with Plitheon's Vilantor Gear and it activated the Level Two Battle Gear Ability!" Plitheon flew up.

"I feel incredible!"

Jesse flipped through a few pages. "This is Vilantor Gear Nirvana!" Plitheon's Gear began spinning. "Open yourself to the power, Plitheon. Let it flow through you, and when you're ready, release!"

"Goodbye, Aranaut!" Said Plitheon as he fired. Aranaut was completely surrounded by a green beam, and then it hit him.

"Aranaut, no!" Yelled Fabia. Aranaut lost 300 Gs.

"Princess, I'm sorry!" Aranaut was defeated.

Fabia gasped. "Aranaut."

 _Battle Over! Winner, Jesse Glenn!_

We all ran up to Fabia, just in time to see her start to cry.

"You creep!" Yelled Dan. "You think you're tough? Battle me next!"

"Easy Dan, maybe we should quit for today." Said Ren.

"Why should I?" Asked Dan.

"Yes Ren, why should he?" Asked Shun. "Is he disrupting your plans?"

"What do you mean plans?" Asked Jake.

"Think about it." Said Shun. "That tear in the environment that Aranaut stepped into? What are the odds of something like that happening randomly Marucho?"

"Huh? It's not very likely. But"

"So then, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that is was an act of sabotage committed by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose."

"Wha?" Asked Jake.

"A trap set for us?" Asked Dan.

"But who would do that?" Asked Drago.

"The person responsible would have to be extremely knowledgeable with the Bakugan Interspace. Someone like the administrator."

"That's just crazy." Said Ren. "Why would I do that?"

"Says the liar, and cheat." I said.

"Because you're a lying, conniving Gundalian!" Said Ren. "Shun has told me everything that Ren has said to you about the war between our planets. And it's all a pack of lies."

"What?" Asked Dan.

"I know that he told you that Neathia invaded Gundalia, but the real truth is Gundalia is the one who invaded!"

"Ren is really the enemy." Said Shun.

"Are you serious!" Asked Dan.

"Total bummer." Agreed Jake.

"What? Huh? What are you talking about Shun?" Asked Marucho. He turned to Ren. "Tell him it isn't true, okay Ren?"

"Of course it isn't true, she's the one who's lying." Said Ren, not looking at us. Everybody looked at him. He sighed, then looked at Jesse.

"My my my, there's more drama on this stage than even I can handle."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, Neathian!" Shouted Ren. "We will deal with you yet!"

"Nice try, but he's a Gundalian just like you, Ren!" Said Shun. "Isn't he now? A spy you planted!"

"I don't believe this!" Said Dan.

"Believe it, it's true." I said.

"I believe that's my cue." Said Jesse. "I bid you all a fond farewell." Ren's eyes widened.

"Is he?" Asked Marucho. Jesse chuckled.

Ren pointed at Jesse. "Don't you walk away from me! Come back and fight, Neathian!"

"I do apologize, but there will be no encore performance today." He transported.

"Coward!" Called Ren.

"Time to give it up, Ren." Said Shun.

Ren turned to the group. "I don't have to take this." He ran off.

"Ren!" Said Dan.

"Wait!" Called Marucho.

"See, he ran away." Said Shun. "What further proof do you need that he's guilty of all that Fabia says he is?"

"I don't believe you." Said Marucho. "Ren's my"

"Marucho." Said Dan.

Marucho turned to us. "Ren is my friend, okay you guys? He would never do anything to hurt us or Bakugan Interspace! Got it? So knock it off!"

"Marucho" said Shun.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Shun. Ren is a good guy, okay! I don't want to hear another bad word about his from anyone!" He ran off.

"Wait! Maruch!" Said Jake.

"He is a good guy, he's just not free of his shackles!" I called.

"Marucho!" Called Dan as Marucho left the arena. In the real world, a storm was brewing.

* * *

 _When Ren was confronted, he took off running. Marucho began searching, but couldn't find him anywhere. He just can't believe that Ren is capable of such bad things, and is willing to go very far to prove it. But, when he begins questioning himself and Ren, will they be able to keep their friendship?_


	7. Friendship's End

**This is going to probably be the last chapter for a few days, I'm heading out of state and don't know what kind of WiFi I'm going to have for both writing and posting. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters done! Anyways, if any of you are going to Noah's Ark in the Wisconsin dells this Friday, try to find me. I'll be singing either the Bakugan theme or the Reality Shift theme. So, without further Ado, Enjoy!**

Ren decided to try and force a loss for Dan, only for it to backfire and happen to Fabia, who Shun claims to be the true Neathian, and she brawls Jesse only to lose because of the bug Ren planted. When confronted, he ran away and Marucho went after him. Now, the rest of the brawlers need to hear the truth.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Marucho was running through Interspace, trying to find Ren. He stopped at an intersection. "Ren!" He called out. Then he ran towards another place, and eventually looked in the meeting room. "Ren?" Then he went back to his house, and began running through the halls. "Are you in here Ren?" He entered his computer room. "Ren?" Then he found Kato in the art room.

"Master Ren has run off you say?"

"Yeah, I was hoping he had maybe come back here."

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't seen him either, sir."

"I wonder where he is. I've been everywhere and I still can't find him." He thought back to what Fabia had said, then everything said after. "I don't care what Shun says." He thought. "I don't believe that Ren is our enemy, if I can just find him I know he'll be able to explain himself!"

* * *

 _Confirmed, Master Marucho was here 15 minutes 47 seconds ago._ Said a computer voice in the meeting room.

"Just missed him, bummer." Said Jake.

"Why did you have to get so harsh with him, Shun?" Asked Dan.

"It was the truth." Shun replied.

"He needed to hear it." Agreed Aranaut.

"We all need to hear it." Said Drago. "From the beginning."

"Not all of us." I said. "But I'd like to hear it anyway."

"Okay then." Said Fabia. I'll tell you all the real story." We all sat down. "On my home planet of Neathia, we had lived in peace with the Bakugan for generations, but one day, hostile forces from the neighboring planet of Gundalia invaded our cities using their Bakugan."

"So Ren lied when he said the Neathians were the invader!" Asked Dan.

"Yes." Said Fabia.

"I bet he was lying about everything else too." Said Jake. Shun nodded.

"Go on." Said Drago.

Fabia nodded. "Sadly, the Neathian army had no choice but to use their Bakugan for defense." She thought back to one of the battles. "Unfortunately, because we had never battled before, we were no match for the Gundalians. It didn't take long for them to gain the upper hand and force us to our knees. So, in one final, desperate attempt to save our people from enslavement, my sister, Queen Serena of Neathia ordered me to send out an urgent S.O.S. message to all the worlds across every dimension."

"Whoa! You're the queen's little sis?" Asked Jake.

"That's why she goes by the title Princess, Jake." Said Shun.

"Wow! A Princess for real?" Asked Dan.

"Focus on the story, Dan." Said Shun.

"I have to agree with him on this one." I said. "It is rather important."

"If you recall the unknown data we received along with Spectra and Professor Clay, it contained a mysterious melody as well."

"I remember it, none of us could figure out what it had to do with the rest of the data at the time." Said Drago.

"Well, it was actually Princess Fabia's distress signal." Said Shun.

"We sent it in hopes of finding powerful Bakugan and their battlers to help us in our fight." Said Aranaut. He thought back to the Bakugan and the beams of light they sent out. "Once you defeated our digital clones, a message with crucial battle data was relayed back to us on Neathia." He then thought about what happened after they received the message.

"That's when I came to earth looking for the source of those readings." Said Fabia.

"Unfortunately for us, Ren arrived way before she did." Said Shun. "Before we knew any better, he had us believing his lies, and we ended up taking Gundalia's side in the conflict."

"Dude, I can't believe Ren had us all fooled so badly." Said Jake. "He made total chumps out of us."

"Yes, he was a very convincing liar." Said Shun. "Even I believed him."

"If I hadn't known what I did, I probably would've too." I said.

Dan growled. "The weasel. He might have fooled us, but he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship!" He slammed his hands on the table. "That's it! No one punks my friends like that!"

* * *

Ren looked around a corner, then began walking forward. He stopped in front of a wall, and pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. The wall opened, and we walked inside. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Big shot." Said Sid.

"I can't believe after all that work to infiltrate the brawler's inner circle, you failed to bring them over to our side." Said Lena.

"Useless." Said Zenet.

"You should have just snatched them up like we did with the other kids, way less hassle." Said Sid.

"A battler fighting under hypnosis only performs at 75% capacity, we needed 100%." Argued Ren. "Which meant I had to recruit them of their own free will, and it was all going fine until Princess Fabia showed up." He glared at Jesse. "Not that Jesse was much help in maintaining my cover! You just sat there and let her rip my credibility to shreds!"

"Ha, don't point fingers." Said Mason. Jesse closed his book as Sid walked up to Ren.

"What's wrong Ren? Don't tell me you started liking your little brawler buddies for real!"

"He fit in so well he forgot who he was." Said Lena. Zenet laughed.

"Aw, how adorable!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Retorted Ren. "Do I need to remind you that I'm in charge, and that you work for me now? If any of you have a problem with that, you can take it up with Emperor Barodius!" Ren made to go back outside, and the wall closed behind him.

"You might be the Emperor's favorite now, but that can quickly change you know." Said Sid.

* * *

Ren looked back and forth, then walked back the same way he came. Linehalt jumped onto his shoulder. "What now Ren?"

"A change of plans. We've lost our chance with the brawlers, so we'll have to find some new recruits to help us in our fight."

 _Attention Please, Attention Please. This is a page for Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown, you left your I.D. card in arena G18._ Ren opened a gate in front of him, and went through to find Marucho waiting.

"So you remember that paging Mr. Brown was our secret code for when we needed to meet in an emergency. I knew you wouldn't forget and that you'd come!"

"I couldn't ignore an emergency call." Said Ren.

"I think we have some unfinished business."

"Yeah, I know we do." The two went to opposite ends of the arena.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" The power levels showed equal. "Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" Linehalt fired at Akwimos.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Heal Blue!" Akwimos created a shield that nullified the attack, and gained 300 Gs. The attack hit but did nothing. "I thought you and I were supposed to be really good friends Ren!"

"Yeah, we were! Ability Activate! Volting Vibra!" Linehalt again gained 400 Gs, and reduced Akwimos by 600. The attack hit the shield and broke it, then hit Akwimos.

"If that's true, then how could you deceive me like that? Tell me!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ability Activate! Spiral Pressure!" Akwimos fired water from the blasters on his sides. Linehalt got hit.

"Not a bad shot, but my power level is still much higher than yours!"

"Try this!" Said Marucho. "Gate Card, Open! Battle Release!" The card started glowing. "The Command Card Battle Release halts all battles!"

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Ice Crusher!" Linehalt summoned dark clouds that rained down massive hail onto the Gate Card, nullifying it. Akwimos was also defeated by it.

"No! Akwimos!" Marucho's gauge fell to 40%.

"I just realized," said Ren as he caught Linehalt, "we've never battled each other before, have we friend?"

"I must admit, I always thought we might face each other in battle, but not under circumstances like these."

"Sorry to disappoint you! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan Stand!" Linehalt stood at 900 Gs, but Marucho did nothing. "Huh? What's wrong Marucho? Let's fight!"

Marucho growled. "Come on Akwimos, let's win this! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Akwimos stood at 900 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Dark Saber!" Akwimos lost 300 Gs, and used his water to blast into the air. Linehalt sliced through the water, then jumped up. He made to hit Akwimos.

"Ability Activate! Shadow Pincer!" Akwimos's claws extended, and he blocked Linehalt's attack. The two broke combat and landed on the ground.

"Now to bad." Said Ren. "Gate Card Open! Element Merge!" Akwimos's power was drained from him into Linehalt.

"Oh no! Akwimos's power level is being absorbed!" The card transferred 200 Gs.

* * *

"I wonder when Marucho's gonna come back." Said Dan.

"He's probably looking for Ren, maybe we should go after him."

"Good idea, I think you should come too Shun." Agreed Dan.

"Wait a minute." Said Shun.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. Shun tapped a few keys, and a battle popped up.

"Take a look at this."

"What?" Asked Dan. "Ren and Marucho are battling each other!"

"Well this could get interesting." Said Fabia.

"Yep." Agreed Dan.

"It'll be more interesting later on." I said.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Depth World!"

"Water?" Asked Ren.

"Yep! Akwimos is second to no one in the water!" Akwimos gained 400 Gs, and created a floating ball of water. He then launched himself right a Linehalt several times.

"Get out of there Linehalt!" Linehalt glowed, then flew out of the water. "Battle Gear time!" Ren pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. _Ready, Boomix._ Ren grabbed it. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"Okay Ren, we can go there too!" Said Marucho as he pressed a few buttons. _Ready Gigarth._ Marucho grabbed it. "Let's do this! Battle Gear, Boost!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Boomix Lock!" Linehalt fired at Akwimos, and he lost 500 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Ocean Booster!" Akwimos surrounded himself is water before the attack hit and gained 300 Gs. The blast did nothing.

"You brought your power level back?"

"I told you Akwimos couldn't be beat when it came to water combat!" Said Marucho. "Okay, Battle Gear Ability Activate! Gigarth Pointer!" The twin turbines spun up, then shot at Linehalt, and transferred 300 Gs.

"What?" Asked Ren. The blast hit and defeated Linehalt. Ren also lost 300 Gs off of his gauge. The doors opened, and we ran in.

"Marucho!" Said Dan. Marucho looked to us, then Dan looked at the board.

"Whoa, they're tied." Said Jake.

"This next round will decide it for sure." Said Shun.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan Stand!" Linehalt stood in a veil of darkness. "This is it Marucho!"

"Come on, bring it on Ren!"

"Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!" Linehalt created a javelin and transferred 400 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Shadow Claw Double!" The claws on both of Akwimos's hands extended and he transferred 200 Gs. Akwimos was able to block Linehalt's attacks, despite the power difference.

"Keep going! Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt flapped his wings, and sent a blast at Akwimos, nullifying the ability, and transferring another 300 Gs.

"Akwimos!" Said Marucho.

"Ren's battling really hard." Said Shun, in the stands.

"That lying creep!" Said Dan.

"That dude has no heart, now only did he betray little Marucho but now he's rubbing his face in it."

"He was raised as a soldier." I said. "And a soldier follows orders."

"I have to do this." Thought Ren. "My people are counting on me." He looked back to the battle remorsefully, and pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. He grabbed Boomix. "Battle Gear Boost!"

Marucho pressed a few buttons, and grabbed Gigarth. "Battle Gear Boost!" Akwimos and Linehalt attained their Battle Gear. "Gate Card Open! Power Pit!" Linehalt's power was drained to Akwimos.

"I suppose you think you're clever using a command card that sucks up 500 points from the opponent's power level, but I have to tell you, I am not impressed! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" Akwimos lost 500 Gs.

"I can't believe you Ren. I treated you like a brother and you stabbed me in the back! I'll never make that mistake again!"

"It wasn't supposed to be personal! There are things at stake here you wouldn't understand!"

Marucho clenched his fist. "I trusted you Ren." Ren looked in shock. "The brawlers welcomed you into our family! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Gigarth Hydrizer!" Akwimos began charging.

"Engage!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt fired.

"Engage!" Yelled Marucho. Akwimos did the same. The two attacks collided in the center, and both sets were giving it their all, and AKwimos transferred 500 Gs, giving him the advantage. His attack broke through and hit Linehalt. He was blown back, defeated. Ren's gauge ran empty.

 _Battle Over, Winner Marucho!_ Dan and Jake cheered, then we all ran down to him. The two were in the center and Ren picked up Linehalt.

"I knew you were good, Marucho, but I had no idea you were that good."

"We're coming for you next time, Drago." Said Linehalt. "Or perhaps Leo."

"Whoa man! Did he just speak?" Asked Jake.

"So, you've been lying about your true identity as well Linehalt." Said Drago.

"Of course he was." Said Leo. "Just like Ren."

"Marucho, we can still be friends. Leave the brawlers and come with us!"

"Get lost!" Said Dan.

Ren looked at Dan. "You must take me for a fool," started Marucho, "if you think I'd ever go with you! I would never leave my family for a dishonest poser like you, you got me!" Ren looked at Marucho as tears streamed down his face.

"Marucho." Said Dan, worried.

"Very well." Said Ren. "As of now, our friendship is completely over Marucho." He began glowing, to everyone's surprise except me and Fabia.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"Whoa!" Said Jake. Ren stopped glowing, and revealed himself in his Gundalian form.

"So this is how you really look." Said Shun. Marucho looked on in shock.

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." Said Ren before he transported away.

"Ren!" Thought Marucho, angrily.

* * *

 _Now that the truth is revealed, Fabia has decided to give us the real versions of the digital Bakugan she sent. However, Ren decided to go all our and begin capturing brawlers by the dozens, and the ones that were already captured were made to battle us. They're going hard, but we're ready!_


	8. Betrayed

**I'm so sorry, but I was unable to get any writing dome this weekend. I had terrible internet. Anyways, here's another chapter, and this one is going a lot farther into inclusion of shifters than any other chapter besides Summons - Part 2. So, without further Ado, Enjoy!**

While Marucho tried to find Ren, we all heard the real story of what happened between Gundalia and Neathia. After that, we saw Marucho brawling against Ren, who lost and showed us his true self. He told us that the next time we saw him, we would be enemies. This crushed Marucho, but he will recover. He has to.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We were silent in the meeting room. Dan was just standing, while me, Jake and Fabia were sitting. Azion and Tom were both leaning against a wall. "What just happened?" Asked Jake. We all thought back to what had happened after Ren made his proposal.

"I can't believe he betrayed Marucho like that!" Said Dan.

"I guess little Maruch is taking it pretty hard, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's been hiding out in his house ever since." Agreed Shun. Fabia lowered her gaze.

"I should probably go check on him." Said Dan. He turned to leave.

"Wait." Said Shun. "I think it's better for you to just leave him be."

"Don't you care about your friend?" Snapped Dan.

"Of course I do, but"

"Marucho needs our support, let's go!" Said Dan.

"Not quite, Dan." Said Azion. "We weren't skulking about it, we were waiting." At that, the meeting room door opened.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

Marucho walked in. "I finally did it!" Everybody turned to him.

"Finally did what buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Check this out." Said Marucho as he pressed a few buttons. A blue light formed, and it turned into Akwimos.

"Akwimos?" Asked Drago.

"I don't understand." Said Shun. "What's the big deal about Akwimos?"

"Just take a listen." Said Marucho. He poked Akwimos, which made his open. He flew over to Drago, and pushed him a little.

"Cool is the rule dude!" He said. He kept repeating that.

"Cool!" Said Dan. "How did you get him to talk?"

"Ever since Jake mentioned that only real Bakugan speak, I've been working on a speech program for the digital ones. Akwimos began chasing Drago.

"Cool is the rule Dude! Cool is the rule Dude!"

"Go away." Said Drago as he flew away, Akwimos following.

"Why does he keep saying that over and over?" Asked Shun.

"I programmed him to have a laid back personality and this is what the speech generator came up with randomly."

Dan laughed. "Laid back, huh?"

"You bet!"

"Well buddy, looks like you're in better spirits."

"We've got Gundalians to fight, I can't stay depressed forever!" Marucho looked at Fabia. "Huh?" He leaned forward. "You're awfully quiet, Fabia; what's the matter?"

"Huh?" She asked. "Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure about that?" Asked Dan. "You can tell us anything you know!" Fabia remained quiet. "Fabia?"

"Sometimes I worry if you guys ever really believe me."

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"After being deceived by Ren, how can you extend your trust so easily? Surely you guys must have a lot of doubts about me."

"Ha, don't worry about it!" Said Dan. "We trust you."

"And it doesn't hurt that us shifters know just about everything about the Bakugan Reality, at least what of it follows the show." Said Tom. "That includes us knowing who's telling the truth and when. Usually."

"Beyond that, it was when we saw how angry you got about Bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did."

"I see." Said Fabia.

"That's all the proof we needed. We're on the same side, Fabia."

Fabia smiled. "Yes, we are!" She put her hands on the table, and opened them, depositing three Bakugan. "I think it's time that I give you these."

"Whoa! Are those new Bakugan?" Asked Jake.

"Meet Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor and Subterra Coredem." Each opened as they were called. "These are the original Bakugan!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Shun.

"Of course, I brought them from Neathia."

"Just what I always wanted! Awesome!" Yelled Jake. "Real Bakugan!" The three Bakugan lifted from the table, and floated over to their respective brawlers.

"Hello there, I'm Shun."

"Whoa! You're the ninja!" Said Hawktor.

"That's right."

"That's awesome! Maybe you can help me with my stealth attacks! I'm usually more crash and bang with things but I know sometimes the subtle approach is better, what do you say?"

"Huh?" Asked Shun.

"Hey, uh, my, my name is Jake."

"That's a strong name." Said Coredem. "Nice to meet you Jake."

"Oh man! The real Coredem is the coolest!"

"My name's Marucho, I'm very pleased to meet you Akwimos."

"Wassup little kid?" Marucho had a look of confusion. "Knock the rock baby!"

"Uh, okay." Marucho raised his fist, and Akwimos hit it with his. Then the digital one floated by."

"Cool is the rule dude!"

"Whoa!" The real Akwimos floated away a bit. "Cool is the rule, huh? I like that!"

"Oh, it's just a little something I programmed him to say."

"Cool is the rule Dude. Cool is the rule Dude."

"Cool is the rule Dude. Yeah yeah, I really dig it man, it's awesome. I think I'm gonna use it myself if you don't mind. Check it out. Cool is the rule Dude!" He pushed the digital clone away a bit. "Hahaha. Not bad, huh?"

Dan laughed. "This is a real trip man."

"No kidding." Agreed Drago.

* * *

Sid and Mason were brawling. "I heard that we weren't supposed to battle those guys because they're dangerous."

"What were they supposed to do? They got cornered into battle by those two dudes." Ren watched the battle.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mason. "Volting Chain!" Avior fired and defeated the Darkus Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Joule Deeper!" Rubanoid fired and defeated the Ventus Bakugan.

"Oh no, we lost." Said Casey.

"They're strong." Agreed Taylor.

"Hmm, well, you guys are pretty good I guess." Said Sid as he and Mason caught their Bakugan.

"You'll be of use to us. Come on, let's go." Said Mason. The two looked up as they transported. Then Sid and Mason transported.

"Where'd they go?"

* * *

"Loyal soldiers of Emperor Barodius's army, march! Go forth and destroy the enemy Bakugan!" The army of human brawlers came to a halt before the Neathian Bakugan.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Go Darkus Venoclaw!" Said Taylor.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Casey. "Rise Ventus Buz Hornix!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Taylor. "Dark Silencer!" Her Bakugan opened it's mouth and fired. It hit a Haos Jetro, defeating it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Casey. "Barbarian Tornado!" His Bakugan created a tornado and defeated another Bakugan.

* * *

The upper twelve orders were in Barodius's throne room. "Those Earth children aren't half bad after all." Said Dharak.

"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before we get our hands on the element, sire." Said Nurzak.

"I'm not sure that we have enough." Said Barodius. "Go Ren, and bring me more Bakugan battlers immediately. I don't care how you do it."

"Yes, as you wish sire." Said Ren. The doors opened.

"Emperor, there is someone who wished to speak to you." Said a guard. He ushered in Chaos after Barodius nodded.

"Emperor, I have completed the task you set before me." Said Chaos, holding up a Bakugan.

"Excellent timing." Said Barodius. He looked at Ren. "Bring Chaos with you. He will be an asset against the shifters."

"Understood." Said Ren.

"Shifters?" Asked Chaos. "As in others?"

"Ren, fill him in on the details as well."

"Yes sire."

* * *

"Okay, so remember, laid back is the key. Ready?" Asked Marucho.

"Hey dudes, take a chill pill! No need to get your socks in a bunch! We got no time for the drama rama, so just relax!"

"Hey, not bad." Said Dan.

"It's not Zen, but it'll do." Agreed Shun.

"And so concluded today's lesson on how to be laid back and relaxed." Said Marucho.

"Hey little dude, I totally dig this whole laid back way of being. Thanks for showing me the way, my man." An alarm began blaring.

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"This isn't going to be good." I said. Marucho began typing, and pulled up Ren's team cornering two kids. I noticed a seventh member as well, one that shocked me. Ren held out his hand, and the two kids disappeared.

"What just" started Dan.

"He's taking children back to Gundalia with him to fight!" Said Fabia.

"He's toast!" Said Dan.

* * *

"Haha, and so I said" a duo of brawlers were approached by Ren's team.

"Huh?" They both asked. Ren held out his hand and they were transported.

"Who's next?" Asked Ren.

"Knock it off Ren!" Said Dan as we ran up.

"Huh?" Sid turned to us.

"Heh, look who showed up."

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here, Ren!" Shouted Dan. "You've got no business here! Do you hear me you creep?" Ren looked at Marucho, who only gave a cold stare in return.

"Actually, you're wrong Dan. Very wrong."

"You know he's not wrong, Ren." I said. "You just don't want to go back empty handed for fear of punishment."

"Let's go." Said Ren. He and his team turned away, except for Mason and Sid.

"Wait a minute!" Said Dan. He tried to run forward, and I did as well. Dan was stopped by Taylor and Casey while I dodged them.

"Actually, you'll be battling with us!" Said Casey. I ran after Ren, and Chaos jumped in front of me.

"Hello, old friend."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Asked Dan.

"I recognize you two!" Said Marucho. "You guys are Casey and Taylor!"

"You know them?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, they're two of our top brawlers!" Said Marucho.

"Go ahead and do your thing guys." Said Sid. "We'll come back for you a little later."

"Come back later?" Asked Fabia. "Something strange is going on here Aranaut."

"Strange how?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling they're up to something." Behind her, Tom and Azion were trying to sneak past the hypnotized brawlers and Ren's team. "I think you and I need to follow Ren."

"Okay." Whispered Aranaut.

"Get out of the way guys!" Said Dan.

"We won't let you mess with Master Ren!" Said Casey.

"Master Ren?" Asked Dan.

"Chaos, you know as well as I what will happen here!" I said. "Don't do it!"

"It's sounds like they've been brainwashed by the Gundalians!" Said Shun. Fabia began backing away.

"I think you're right." Said Dan.

"No way!" Said Jake.

"Ah man, maybe if we beat them we can snap them out of it." Said Dan to himself.

"Good luck with that." Said Chaos. With that, Dan and Shun entered a battle against Mason and Taylor while Marucho and Jake entered a battle against Sid and Casey. I entered a battle against Chaos.

* * *

 _The battle between Dan and Shun versus Mason and Taylor will now commence!_ All four gauges filled, and the battle began. _Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Here we go!" Said Dan. "Gate Card Set!" It expanded in a red shockwave and Dan grabbed Drago. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mason. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Avior!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Taylor. "Bakugan Stand! Come on Darkus Venoclaw!" The power levels showed Drago and Avior tied with Venoclaw 100 Gs behind.

"Let's see what you've got little girl." Said Mason. Taylor held up a card.

"Ability Activate! Lag-Range Dark Matter!" Venoclaw's eyes began to glow and dark waves surrounded Drago. He was lifted into the air.

"Drago!" Said Dan as he lost 300 Gs.

"I can't move!" Said Drago. Venoclaw's head opened up, and the jewel inside began to glow, and fired at Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Hawktor!"

"Time to show them they messed with the wrong ninja!"

"Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance!" Hawktor fired a tornado in front of Drago and blocked the attack. The dark energy dissipated and Drago regained his lost power.

"You okay Drago?"

"Yes, thanks Hawktor."

"Dan, come on, stay focused here!" Said Shun.

"Yeah yeah, sorry man."

"Let's go!"

"Aw yeah!" Agreed Dan.

* * *

 _The Bakugan Battle Between Marucho and Jake versus Sid and Casey will now begin!_ All four gauges filled, and the battle began.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Coredem! Let's show these guys just how tough we are Coredem!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan Stand! Let's go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Yeah! Cool is the rule dude!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Casey. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Venus Buz Hornix!" The power levels showed Buz Hornix at 100 Gs behind.

"Do some damage Casey!" Said Sid.

"Ability Activate! Queen Riot!" Buz Hornix fired at Akwimos and Coredem. Coredem just stood there and took it while Akwimos began dancing around trying to avoid it.

"Cool is the rule dude! Cool is the do somethin'!" They both lost 300 Gs.

"Hang on buddy! Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Plate Shield!" The sphere in Coredem's chest began glowing, and it sent out energy it created a shield around them

"My turn now." Said Marucho. "Akwimos, Ability Activate! Depth World!"

"This is more like it!" Said Akwimos. Water erupted from underneath Buz Hornix, and surrounded it. "Time for a relaxing massage!" Said Akwimos as he jumped in. He then began to hit Buz Hornix very fast. He gained 400 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Casey. "Durandal Cannon!" Hornix's eyes began to glow and it flapped its wings a little. Its spikes began to glow, and it dispersed the water.

"Wipe out!" Called Akwimos. Hornix focused its beams on Akwimos, who dove for cover. Both he and Coredem lost 400 Gs while Hornix gained 400.

"Come on, we can't lose Coredem! Ability Activate! Sling Exia!" Coredem stomped one of his feet, and a chunk of the arena rose. He then hit it straight at Hornix who lost 500 Gs.

* * *

"Where did you slither off to Ren Krawler?" Thought Fabia as she ran.

* * *

Ren typed onto the console, and brought up data. He continued to type, and then grinned.

* * *

 _The Battle between Atom and Chaos shall now commence! Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go Leo!"

"I don't know who you are, but I know you are going down!" He said to Chaos.

"Bold words, coming from you." Said Chaos. "I know just as much as Atom there, and that's how I know of this Bakugan." He held up his hand and showed a Darkus Bakugan.

"This can't be." I said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Vladitor!" Vladitor took form, and took a stance.

"So, it is here that we meet." He said. "On the field of battle, as it should be."

"Who are you?" Asked Leo.

"I am Darkus Vladitor, and your opposite."

"Opposite?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Said Chaos. "Back in our Reality, there was a Bakugan video game. It was there that you and Vladitor were. Leonidas, you were the partner of the player, and Vladitor was the quote-em-quote boss. And just so you know, Atom, this will not end the same. Look at the Gs." I did, and the two were tied at 950.

"So, you think you can beat me that easily?" I asked. "It takes more than a Bakugan to beat me, old friend, you should know that well."

"We'll see. Ability Activate! Dark Sphere Impact!" Vladitor began charging up an attack in his hands, then fired the orb at Leonidas.

"You think that's all it takes?" Asked Leo.

"Ability Activate! Realital Strength!" Leonidas charged up his own orb of energy, and launched it at Vladitor's, causing an explosion in the middle.

* * *

"So, this is one of the Earth's number one and the Number Two battlers, huh." Said Mason. "Think we can take this old timer?"

"Are you kidding? I was battling when these two were putting their diapers on their heads!"

Mason chuckled. "I love your fighting spirit, old dog, but how about we try a new trick?" Mason pressed a few buttons, and his Bakumeter glowed. _Ready Lashor_. Mason grabbed it. "Battle Gear Boost!" Avior stuck his head and tail out, and attained his battle gear. He gained 100 Gs. "Check this out!" Avior then began to take off.

"Man, that thing is crazy huge!" Said Dan.

"It's even more impressive in action." Said Mason. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Lashor Heavy Striker!" Avior fired down upon Hawktor and Drago.

* * *

Ren continued typing as several files became red. "Enjoy Bakugan Interspace while you can, it'll be a while before you see the inside again."

* * *

"Guess I'm up." Said Sid, watching Hornix struggle. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Pyrus Rubanoid!" He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. _Ready, Destrakon Gear._ Sid grabbed it. "All right, Battle Gear Boost!" Both Marucho and Jake watched in shock. "No point in dragging this thing out! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Rubanoid gained 400 Gs, and fired upon Coredem and Akwimos. Hornix managed to get back up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Casey. "Queen Riot!" Hornix again began firing as both Akwimos and Coredem lost another 300 Gs each.

"This just isn't good." Said Jake. "Here we go Coredem! Gate Card open! Darkus Battle Audience!" The battlefield became Darkus as Coredem became so as well. Then Akwimos changed into Darkus, and they both vanished. Rubanoid and Hornix lost 500 Gs each.

"What's happening?" Asked Rubanoid. "I can't see anything!"

"What?" Asked Sid.

"Akwimos, get ready! Ability Activate! Heal Blue!" Akwimos shone light on Coredem, gaining them both 300 Gs.

"Now Maruch!"

"Okay!" Akwimos and Coredem ran forward.

"Cool is the rule Dude! Yeah!" The two hit Hornix, and defeated it. It glowed green, and returned to Marucho. Casey's gauge was rendered depleted. He held his head, then fell to his knees. A shadow left him.

"Oh man."

* * *

"I'll find you under whatever rock you're hiding." Thought Fabia.

* * *

"We have to stop him." Whispered Tom to Azion.

"How can we do that when we're currently captured?" He replied. "These two aren't going to just let us go."

* * *

"Still equal after all this time, huh? Well, time for me to change that!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Chaotic Charge!" Vladitor began to glow, and fired a beam at Leonidas.

"Ability Activate! Novan Tornado!" Leo created a tornado light around himself that blocked the attack.

"Let's see what you do against this." Said Chaos as he began pressing buttons on his Bakumeter. _Ready, Deriver._ "Battle Gear, Boost!" Vladitor gained a large scabbard on his back, and he drew a sword from it.

"Two can play that game!" I said as I pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Time Split._ "Battle Gear, Boost!" Leonidas gained his bracelets.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" We both said.

"Deriver Light!"

"Light Time Split!"

* * *

Drago and Hawktor were breathing heavily. "Your Bakugan are looking pretty beat up, guys." Said Mason.

"Oh yeah pal?" Asked Dan. "Hey Shun, why don't we show them exactly how beat up our guys are?"

"Let's do it!" Drago roared, then the two took off. "Ability Activate! Bolting Fang - Combo Slug Shot!" Hawktor spun himself into a tornado, and electricity sparked across it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Spinning Wall!" Drago did the same, except it was a tornado of fire. Hawktor gained 700 Gs while Drago gained 900.

"What the?" Asked Avior. The two went past he and Venoclaw, defeating Venoclaw and sending it to Dan. Taylor's gauge fell to zero, and she grabbed her head. She fell to her knees and a shadow came out of her.

"What, what just happened to me?"

"Taylor!" Said Shun. "Looks like we got her back!"

"That's good news." Said Dan. "Hey! Better Hurry and dive out! You're in danger staying here!" He shouted.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just go!"

"Uh, okay!" Taylor got to her feet and ran for the door.

* * *

"Time to finish this!" Said Jake. He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. _Ready, Rock Hammer._ "Battle Gear Boost!"

 _Ready, Gigarth._ Marucho grabbed it. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"Aww yeah!" Said Akwimos as both of them gained 100 Gs.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Sid. "Ruby Storm!" A dome made entirely of crystals formed around them.

"Hey, come on! What's with all the red dude?" Asked Akwimos.

"The command card Ruby Storm increases Rubanoid's power level and enables the Battle Gear Ability Level Two to be activated." Marucho and Jake glared at him. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!" Rubanoid fired at them, and Akwimos screamed. He and Coredem lost 400 Gs while Rubanoid gained that much.

"I'll crush this bug!" Said Jake. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer - Beo-Blaster!" Coredem fired at the pieces of the Destrakon Gear, and made Rubanoid lose 400 Gs.

"Now Akwimos! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Gigarth Pointer!"

"Cool is the rule Dude!" Said Akwimos as he fired, transferring 300 Gs. He hit Rubanoid, who was then defeated.

"Yeah!" Said Jake.

"Yeah, we did it Jake!"

 _Battle Over! Winners Marucho and Jake!_ Casey got up.

"Huh? Where am I? What just happened to me?"

"Hey Casey, you okay?" Asked Jake.

"Run now, before they grab you again!" Said Marucho.

"Huh?" He looked at Sid, who grinned at him, and ran.

"Well that one got away, but I managed to chew up enough of your precious time, brawlers!"

"Huh?" Asked Marucho and Jake.

* * *

The two attacks were still going, with Vladitor shooting a beam of light at Leo's triple attributed beam. "Still even! Dang it!" Said Chaos.

"I got you now. Leo! Let's do this!"

"On it!" He said.

"Gate Card, Open! Gear Lock!" Both Battle Gears stopped firing and were removed.

"What the?" Asked Chaos. "You idiot! You took away your only chance at victory!"

"Not quite." I said. "We haven't done this in a while, Ready?"

"Ready as ever, just do it!"

I focused on the power of Pyrus, the heat of it in battle, and the Pyrus symbol on my hand began to glow. "What the?" Asked Chaos.

"I feel power welling up inside of him!" Said Vladitor. "Bakugan Power!"

"Wait, what?" Asked Chaos.

"Form Change! Pyrus!" I yelled. The glow extended across my body, and changed my clothing to be more like Dan's while Leonidas became Pyrus. "It worked!"

"Now, let's see what we can do!" Roared Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Pyrotechnic!" Leo charged up fire in his mouth while also charging it up in his hands. Then, he fired the three blasts at Vladitor and they combined into one, hitting and defeating him. Chaos's life gauge fell to 300 Gs.

* * *

"I'm not finished with you yet, Drago!" Yelled Avior as he charged.

"We're ready for you out there Pal. Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago gained 500 Gs, and fired at Avior, defeating him.

 _Battle Over! Winners, Dan and Shun!_ Dan and Shun caught Drago and Hawktor.

"Aw yeah!" Said Dan.

"Right on schedule." Said Mason.

* * *

Ren continued typing as more subscreens became red. Then the last one became red and a confirmation warning showed. "Okay, this should do it." He pressed the 'OK' button, and the screen glowed, then Azion and Tom transported.

* * *

Dan and Shun began to transport. "What the?" Asked Dan.

* * *

Marucho and Jake transported.

* * *

Fabia stopped running and transported.

* * *

"Time for the end." Said Chaos. "I've wasted enough time." Then I began to transport. "Wait, what? I was promised a full battle against you! Ren!"

"Change of plan, we need more recruits." Said Ren in Chaos's ear. I transported away. We all exited Interspace. Dan, Jake, Azion and I in the Bayview access port. Shun and Fabia in theirs, and Marucho in his. Tom transported nearby Klaus's house.

* * *

"What the?" Asked Shun.

* * *

"We just got forced out of Bakugan Interspace! But how?" Asked Marucho.

* * *

The pods opened, and Jake looked at Dan. "What is going on dude?"

"I have no idea!" Said Dan.

"Then let me explain." Said Ren, on our Bakumeters. We all looked at them. "As of this moment, Bakugan Interspace is now under my sole control."

"Huh? Say what!" Asked Dan. Ren laughed.

* * *

 _Ren took over Interspace and booted us out, and what's even worse is that we can't get back in or ward others from going in. Jake decides we need to stop them from going in, no matter what. Good thing we got Neathian Bakugan who can get us inside. The only problem is us shifters and Dan. But we'll figure it out. And when we get to Ren, he's going to be one sorry Gundalian!_


	9. Locked Out

**Another chapter, another step closer. Here's a little tidbit, I started this Fanfic as an idea to have others be able to plug in characters whenever they want. For example, Bakuganman is planning on bringing in a Leonidas into his story, weather or not it be in TE 1 or 2. But, in doing this, I made a realization: by using Reality Shifting, we are capable of creating stories within timelines that don't interfere with the original story. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. Maybe some of you will be able to create your own stories, with characters having the infamous Realital Gene. Who knows the future? Anyways, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

Ren decided that it was time to advance his plans, and began taking kids from Interspace! However, when he left, he left a few of his teammates to stall while he went to change BI to be under his control. Azion and Tom tried to stop him, but were unsuccessful. Now, we're trapped outside of Interspace.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Say what!" Asked Dan. We were in his room, talking to Marucho on his Bakumeter. "Are you serious Marucho?"

"Yes. It looks like the Battle Brawlers were the only ones Ren and the Gundalians forced out of Bakugan Interspace."

"The rest of the kids in there have no idea it's been taken over by hostile forces." Said Shun.

"Whoa, Shun." Said Dan. Then Fabia got in on the conversation, and it was getting crowded on the tiny screen.

"Kids are still diving in like normal because they don't know that anything is wrong."

"Fabia's with you too?" Asked Drago.

"Why did you guys all get ejected to the same place?" Asked Dan.

"They didn't." I said. The sounds of a plane could now be heard.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "What's the sound?"

* * *

Outside, Dan's mom noticed a shadow. "Huh? What's going on?" She looked up to see Marucho's family plane. "Oh my!" Dan opened the door.

"Hey! What's all the commotion? Whoa!" He ran out as the plane landed, and me and Azion followed.

"We thought it would be easier for us to come to you!" Said Marucho, waving.

"So, this is where Dan and Atom live now, huh?" Asked Hawktor.

"I dig it!" Said Akwimos. "It must be so sweet living so close to the ocean!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends guys?" Asked Dan's mom.

"Of course." Said Drago, then he turned to everybody. "Everyone, this is Dan's mother Miyoko."

"Greetings, I'm Ventus Hawktor. Nice to meet you."

"Hey there mama Kuso, what's happenin'? My name's Akwimos."

"I'm Haos Aranaut, it's a pleasure to meet you milady." He attempted a bow in his Bakugan form, with some success.

"Well aren't you the perfect gentleman?" She laughed.

"Why, hello there ma'am. My name is Fabia Sheen, and I'm visiting from Neathia."

"Uh, Neathia? Uh, right. I think that's where my cousin went on her honeymoon!" She said, having no clue where Neathia was.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we're kinda on a tight schedule, I hope you understand." He turned to us. "Ready to go?" We swiftly climbed aboard, and were taking off.

* * *

A ding was heard in the access point, and Ren's face appeared on all the screens, giving the same spiel Marucho did. "Ugh, lying traitor!" Said Jake. Dan tried to scan his card nearby, but was rejected. _Access Denied. This user ID is no longer valid._

"No go." Said Dan angrily.

"Dan the Man," said Jake as he jumped over the railing, "it's blocked over there too."

"Dan, we have to do something and quickly, otherwise all these kids are going to wind up becoming soldiers for the Gundalia forces!"

"I know, hang on!" He ran past all of us.

"Dan?" Asked Fabia. He walked to the next door over.

"Hey you guys, listen up everyone!"

"Hey, isn't that Dan?"

"Yeah yeah, from the brawlers."

"Bakugan Interspace has been taken over by some very bad dudes! Anyone who enters it is in serious danger, so I want you to all head home instead! Okay?"

"Is he serious?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that he is."

"Hmph."

"Huh?" Asked Dan. I walked over with Azion.

"Forget that dude." Said Sein.

"Yeah, forget that!" Agreed Lewin.

"Look at that, buddy." Said Sein, pointing to an image of BI. "Tell me exactly where you see the danger!"

"Yeah, looks like everyone's having fun to me!" Dan growled.

"They're right! They all look fine in there!"

"Yeah yeah, I agree."

"I'm going in anyway."

"Hey Dan, we can't be sure that's a live feed we're seeing." Said Shun.

"He's right." I said.

"Guys, I'm telling you, it's all a trick!" Said Dan.

"Ha, what are you really afraid of Dan?" Asked Sein. "Is the presence of being number one getting to you? Worried one of us might beat you, big man?"

"Yeah, I bet that's it!" Agreed Lewin.

"If that's so, then why am I agreeing with Dan here?" I asked. They ignored me, and the door opened.

"Who knew the great Dan Kuso was a chicken?" Asked Lewin.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Said Dan. He tried to go forward as the door closed. "Don't do it!" It fell on deaf ears as the two transported. "Come back!"

One of the kids looked at the rest. "Let's go!" They all charged.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "What the! Are you guys nuts? It's a trap!"

"Dan the Man, leave this to me buddy!" Jake grabbed everybody, and started to force them out of the room, but he was struggling.

"Here, I'll help." Said Azion, as he helped Jake push them all. When they got outside the small room, Jake turned to Marucho.

"There, now you can go ahead and shut it down little Maruch."

"Uh, that's easier said than done." Said Marucho. "Ren has seized complete control of the system, so it's absolutely impossible for me to shut it down from here!"

"I may not know as much about computers as you do, but let's try" said Jake.

"Yeah, uh, Jake." Said Dan as Jake charged into the keypad.

"Applying some pressure! Like this!" He smashed the keypad. It sparked, and everything began shutting down. "Not too shabby, huh guys?" Marucho laughed. Everybody began to exit as Marucho led us to another room.

"Hey, Marucho, how come you've never told us about this room before?" Asked Dan.

"It looks like a remote command center." Said Drago.

"That's exactly what it is!" Said Marucho. We built one of those above every access point!" He jumped into a seat. "But haven't found the need to use them, until now that is!"

"Awesome dude!" Said Akwimos. "So this could be like our own private oasis!"

"I think a base of operations would be more practical." Argued Coredem.

"Your actions back there were a bit overly extreme, Jake." Said Shun.

"Maybe, but at least now there's no more kids going into Bakugan Interspace."

"That's true, but it also means that the ones who are currently in there can't come out either."

"That's not entirely true." Said Fabia. "We know for sure that Ren had figured out a way to get the kids out using something other than the access points. Thanks to Jake, at least we've minimized the number of kids he can take back to Gundalia."

"Then our goal needs to be getting all the kids currently inside Interspace out." Said Drago. "Aranaut, don't you know of a way to body shift yourselves directly into Interspace?"

"Yes, indeed we do." Replied Aranaut.

"Perfect, so why are we still standing around?" Asked Dan. "Let's jump right in and take these turkeys by surprise!"

"Dan, wait!" Said Shun. "I know you're anxious to get in there, but we really need to think this through first!"

"Shun's right, we need to be cautious." Said Hawktor.

"What if one of us snuck in to do some surveillance first, then reported back to us?" Suggested Marucho.

"Right!" Said Dan. "Leave it to me guys! Let's go Drago!"

"Hold up a second, Dan." Said Drago.

"Huh? Aw, what is it now Drago?"

"I don't have the ability to body shift myself into Interspace like the others do."

"Huh?" Jake walked over.

"Dan the Man, just let me go and do it, okay? It's my fault we can't bring those kids back the much easier way. Coredem, you can jump right in, right?"

"Yes, absolutely." Coredem floated to Jake.

"Cool." Said Dan. "Let's all go together then!" Coredem landed in Jake's hand.

"Hold onto me tight Jake." Jake curled his hand, and gripped tightly. "Dan, you hold onto Drago now, and then grab Jake's hand."

"I got you bro!"

"And I got you, pal."

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" Coredem began to glow, and they transported.

"They just disappeared!" Said Marucho.

"I guess it worked and they're on their way." Said Shun.

"Yes." Said Fabia.

"Now the rest of us can plan." Said Azion.

* * *

Dan and Jake transported into Interspace, and let go of each other. They looked around a bit. "Looks like we totally made it!" Said Jake.

"Sweet, it worked dude." Agreed Dan. Then he looked to where the wall intersected the floor, and saw something very unsettling. He looked around a bit more to see the black vines all over the place. "What the heck happened here?"

* * *

An alarm went off as Jesse read his book. He closed it and looked at Sid and Ren. "Looks like our guests have finally arrived." Ren stood up, and brought up a video feed. He saw Dan and Jake.

"Dan and Jake."

"How ironic this is." Said Sid. "They get caught in the same security cameras they installed to catch us. I love it!" He finished with a laugh.

* * *

"I don't see Ren or any of the other Gundalians." Said Dan.

"Yes, it's just kids." Agreed Drago as they looked around a corner.

"It's very strange." Said Coredem. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's a trap." Said Drago.

"Excuse me." Dan looked to see two girls trying to get two guys to battle them. "Do you guys want to battle us?"

"Yeah, sure." One of them replied.

"Okay!"

"Well come with us then. We'll take you somewhere really cool." One of them held her hand out, which revealed her Bakugan, the the others held hands. The Bakugan glowed, and they transported. Dan and Jake ran over.

"What was that?" Asked Dan.

"Whoa! Check it! It's happening again!" Another group transported. "And again!" Another group did the same.

"Did you see the eyes of those kids asking to do battle?" Asked Coredem. "Totally creepy."

"I saw that too." Said Dan.

"It's just like team you battled who had been brainwashed by Ren, they're hypnotizing kids to recruit other battlers for them!" Said Drago.

"We're gonna put a stop to this." Said Dan. "Right now!" He ran into a large group of people. "Ren!" He yelled. "Come out and show your face!"

* * *

"I know you can hear me, creep! Quit hiding and come out and fight me!"

"Aren't you going to answer?" Asked Sid.

"Ren!" Yelled Dan.

* * *

"You lousy coward!"

"Huh?" Asked Jake as two kids walked up. Dan looked at them

"You two." He said.

"So we meet again." Said Sein.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves this time brother." Suggested Lewin.

"My name's Sein Pam."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm his younger twin, Lewin!"

"You can save all the screaming and shouting, Master Ren won't be coming."

"Master Ren, huh?" Asked Dan. "Why not?"

"Because we'll be the ones battling you instead."

"Look at their eyes Dan, it's obvious." Said Drago. "Ren has gotten to them as well."

* * *

"How could you give up a leading role to those two understudies?" Asked Jesse.

"I don't get you sometimes, Ren." Agreed Sid. "Don't you want a crack at the brawlers after all the smack they've been talking about you?"

"Once again Sid, you are completely missing the point of the exercise. We're here to find powerful battlers to turn into soldiers, not to battle Dan and the others."

"Then why don't we just grab the brawlers and brainwash them too?" Asked Sid. "So what do you say then, huh smart guy?"

"How many times must I explain this to you Sid? A battler under hypnosis only battles at 75% capacity, we needed 100%. Besides, this will be a good opportunity to see the fighting potential of the Pam twins. And if they do manage to defeat the brawlers, I'm sure the Emperor will be happy with the new addition to his army."

"Hm, you always have an answer for everything, don't you Ren?" Asked Sid.

Jesse chuckled. "Act one is about to begin."

* * *

"Dan the Man, these two should totally snap out of it if we beat them, right?"

"Well, that's what happened last time." Said Dan. "So fingers crossed we can make it happen again!"

 _The Bakugan Battle Between Dan and Jake Versus Sein and Lewin will now begin! Bakugan Field, Open!_

"I'll go first, brother! Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a purple shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Lewin. "Bakugan, Stand! Go, Darkus Volt Elezoid!"

"Hole snap, dude! That thing's a Bakugan?" Asked Jake.

"Better be ready for him to be just as tough as he is ugly." Said Coredem.

"I know, I know. Let's do this Coredem! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Say hi to Subterra Coredem!" Proclaimed Coredem. The Gs showed Coredem ahead by 200.

"Let's take him Elezoid! Ability Activate! Sherasineian Bind!" Elezoid's eye glowed, and bathed Coredem in its rays, lowering his power.

"Coredem!" Shouted Jake.

"Knock it off!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Kick it, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Not so fast, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Sein. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Longfly!" The Gs showed Drago ahead by 200 against Longfly. "Ability Activate! Sonic Missile!" Drago got battered by strong winds as he and Coredem lost 200 Gs each. "Ha! We're perfectly prepared for a Pyrus offensive!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Dan.

"Sit back and watch!" Said Lewin. "Gate Card, Open! Pyrus Spotting Out!" The card glowed, and Drago lost 500 Gs.

"Oh no! He used the Command Card that drops the power levels of Bakugan with the Pyrus Attribute!" Drago fell to the ground.

"My power."

"Drago! Get up!"

"Okay, now Longfly! Take out Drago while we still have him paralyzed!" Said Sein.

"Come on Drago!" Drago was unable to move as Longfly came in for the kill.

"I got this!" Said Jake. He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter, and Rock Hammer took form. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Coredem gained 100 Gs. "Eat this! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer - Beo-Blaster!" Coredem fired at both Bakugan, dropping them by 400 each while raising his own power by 400. Both Bakugan were defeated.

"What the?" Asked Sein.

"He got us!" Saud Lewin. Both their gauges fell by 200.

"Thanks for the help, Coredem. That was close." Said Drago.

"No problem, brother." Said Coredem.

"Brother?" Asked Drago. They both returned to ball form, and went back to their respective partners.

"Hey Dan, let's finish this and wake those two dudes up from their nightmare!" Said Jake.

"You bet." Said Dan.

"Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a brown shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Subterra Coredem!"

"Let's do it, Drago. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ha, you Bakugan may call each other brother," started Sein.

"But we'll show you how a true brotherhood works!" Finished Lewin. "Sit back and watch!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sein. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Ziperator!" Ziperator rushed in, and attacked before anybody could respond.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Lewin. "Bakugan, Stand! Meet Darkus Ramdol!" Ramdol circled Drago and Coredem, before stopping next to Ziperator. Gs were shown as Drago and Coredem having a 100 Gs advantage.

"What?" Asked Dan. "They pulled out another new Bakugan?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, buddy." Said Lewin.

"Get ready to have your mind blown!" Agreed Sein.

"Ability Activate!" They both said. "Dual Battle!" Ziperator sat on top of Ramdol, and the two zoomed towards Drago and Coredem while both gaining 400 Gs. Then the power levels combined, giving them a total of 2400 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sein. "Chain Whip!" One of Ziperator's hands became a whip, and he swung it around. He hit both Drago and Coredem, and they both lost 200 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lewin. "Extreme Illumination!" Ramdol's eyes glowed and blinded Drago and Coredem. Then he rammed into them both, making them lose another 200 Gs each.

"Jake, we gotta stop this thing right now!" Said Dan.

"Yep. Gate Card, Open! Subterra Battle Audience!" The ground became sand, and Ramdol tried to move but had no traction.

"Whoa! What's this?" Asked Sein.

"This Command Card changed the battle environment into whichever attribute I choose, and camouflages the Bakugan on my side to the same attribute!" Both Drago and Coredem disappeared after Drago became Subterra.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Asked Sein.

"Just watch out Ramdol!"

"It's too late." Said Coredem. "We're already" the sand in front of them began to up upward.

"Here!" Finished Drago as he flew up. Ziperator looked up, then Coredem lifted them both into the air from underneath. He threw them away, and they were unable to remain together.

"Nice, Coredem really knows hot to throw down." Said Dan.

"Yes, now it's my turn!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Strike Tornado!" Drago whipped himself into a fire tornado, and went straight at the opposing Bakugan, who dodged out of the way. Then fire erupted from the ground where Drago went. They both lost 500 Gs while Coredem and drago regained 200 each. Then they both lost another 400 Gs each while Drago gained 400.

"Whoa!" Said Jake. "Talk about scorched Earth!"

"And I'm not done yet!" Dan pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter, and Jet Kor took form camouflaged in Subterra. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Drago attained his battle gear and gained 100 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Jet Kor Delta!" The green discs charged up, and drago shone them on the Bakugan.

"Objective Lock, On! Engage!" Yelled Drago. He fired down on them, gaining 500 Gs and defeating them. All three returned to Dan.

 _Battle Over! Winner, Dan and Jake!_

Ok yeah!" Said Dan before they ran over to check on the Pam siblings.

"Hey." Said Jake.

"You guys okay?" Asked Dan.

"Man, my head feels totally weird and fuzzy." Said Sein.

"Mine too. What happened?" Asked Lewin. "I don't remember anything after we both jumped in!"

"Jake, we got them back!" Said Dan happily.

* * *

Jesse stood up. "Well that was a disappointing climax. No curtain call tonight."

"I guess I chose poorly." Said Ren as he closed the battle off the screen. "The twins were mightier with words than actions."

"I guess you're destined to face the brawlers in battle after all." Said Sid. "I look forward to that one, haha!" He walked away laughing.

* * *

"Dan and Jake sure have been gone a long time." Said Marucho.

"I wonder if Ren and the others found them." Said Fabia.

A small noise was heard, and Shun looked up. "Huh?"

"Dan! Jake!" Said Marucho as we ran over.

"So are those" started Shun.

"The boys who ignored your warnings about going into Bakugan Interspace?" Finished Fabia.

"Yep, they were brainwashed by Ren like the last guys we fought. Luckily we won so we were able to snap them out of it!"

"Now do you believe us?" Asked Jake. "That place is super dangerous, okay?"

"Say who, pal?" Asked Sein.

"We don't remember a thing, okay!" Said Lewin.

"Are you kidding me? You two still think we're lying to you?" Snapped Jake.

"Easy there Jake." Said Dan.

"But Dan!"

"They've been through enough today already. We'll make sure one day you'll be able to safely battle again inside Interspace. But until then, promise me you won't dive in again, okay?"

"Okay." Said Sein. "We won't." The twins exited the room, back into the main part of the access point.

"There are so many others like them inside." Said Dan. "We're going back!"

* * *

 _When Ren contemplates his beginnings, he wonders what would happen if we knew about them. They used to dream about escape, and now they have it, but at a price. He doesn't care who he has to go up against, friend or foe. He won't let them stand in his way. And when Marucho infiltrates Interspace, he thinks about sharing the truth._


	10. Reinfiltrated

**Before you read, I would like to remind all of you that you can always ask questions about the story or the Shifters at any time. With the said, enjoy!**

When Ren does something, he does it big. He began using the kids that he had already taken to get more kids. When Dan and Jake dove in, they were greeted by two kids who had failed to heed our warning before diving in. Luckily for us, Dan and Jake pulled through, and were able to free them. Now, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

A large crowd was waiting outside the access point. "Sorry guys." Said Julie. "Bad news. Bakugan Interspace is temporarily closed." The crowd began talking. "Hey, let's not get nasty guys!" They began talking about how upset they are.

* * *

"I'm sorry Master Marucho." Said Kato. "I've tried the various methods you described to override the system from here, but unfortunately, it appears the Gundalians have complete control of Bakugan Interspace at the moment."

"Alright then, thanks a lot Kato." Said Marucho. He turned to the rest of us. "I suspect that Ren has transferred the system controls to the Bakuroom. It was built with a stand-alone server so it would make more sense."

"I bet it was his idea to build it that way too!" Said Jake.

"So if we can't access it through the main Ethernet network, that means" started Dan.

"We have to physically get inside the Bakuroom, and then manually override and reset the system to regain control."

"How are we going to pull that off?" Asked Jake, leaning his head against his hand.

"It's kind of ironic that the security system Marucho just enhanced will be the very thing that tips Ren and the others off if we breach Interspace without diving into an access point." Said Shun.

"Hey Marucho, didn't you program it to ignore us?" Asked Tom.

"That is true, and I have one or two ideas for how we can get around that hassle. Building Bakugan Interspace was a dream come true for me, finally we'd have a place for kids from all over the world to come and interact in a peaceful environment, but now that's being threatened by the Gundalian Invaders!"

"We're with you." Said Drago.

"Yeah, all the way!" Agreed Dan.

"It's time for us to take back Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho.

* * *

Ren was on one knee with his head bowed in Barodius's throne room. "Ren." Said Gill.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid we're going to need you to explain. How is it that you managed to infiltrate the brawlers yet somehow failed to bring them over to our side?"

"Well sir," started Ren.

"There's a rumor that you've come to sympathize with our enemy. So tell us, is that true?" Asked Kazarina.

"Who told you those lies?" Asked Ren.

"It doesn't matter who told us." Said Barodius. "You've given me no reason to doubt your word, Ren. But if you're playing me for a fool, and I find out you betrayed me, the punishment you'll supper will certainly be legendary."

"Yes, your highness." Said Ren as he bowed further.

"Very well, but that still doesn't address the fact that the brawlers appeared to have sided with the Neathians." Said Gill. "What do you have to say about that, Ren?"

"The only thing I can offer you if to renew my pledge of undying loyalty to Emperor Barodius. And to promise that if the brawers get in our way again, then I will destroy them without hesitation."

"Heh." Said Barodius. "Very well. You may leave now, Ren." Ren bowed again, then stood and left.

"You're just letting him go?" Asked Gill.

"I am." Replied Barodius.

"With Respect, I think you're too lenient on him, your highness." Said Kazarina.

"I could be accused of being the same with you." Dharak floated over and opened.

"I'm certain we have nothing to fear from the other Bakugan, except the ones that call Drago and Leo. They could prove difficult for Linehalt to defeat."

"Hah, then I suppose we should have you waiting in the wings." Said Barodius.

* * *

Ren was walking down the hallway, and Linehalt was floating next to him. "Ren, you can tell me the truth."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that you don't really want to battle the Brawlers."

"Do I need to remind you, Linehalt, of the Darkness we escaped?"

"Of course not, Ren. You must know that after so many years of being trapped there, I'm very thankful for every day of freedom I've been granted."

"Then tell me, tell me the awful truth again so we're both reminded of why we took on this mission in the first place." He and Linehalt delved into a flashback.

* * *

"There once existed a tribe of Dark Bakugan from ancient times, who were rumored to possed Forbidden powers. Because of this, they were feared by all, and forced by the Emperor's family to live underground. Over time, our numbers diminished until I was the only one left." Outside the cave, Ren walked up to some iron bars.

"From today forward, you will be caring for the Dark Bakugan who lives here." Said an elderly man. Linehalt appeared on the other side of the bars, and Ren screamed a bit as he was still young.

"I-I don't wanna do it!"

"This is your destiny, boy. As a descendant of the protectors of the Dark Bakugan, this is what you must do."

"But, I don't want to!" Ren eventually crossed the bars, and began descending the large steps.

"This child is who they sent to care for me?" Thought Linehalt. "Hmph, as the last of the Dark Bakugans, it appears as though I am not valued." Ren jumped down another step and landed near the edge, only for it to break and fall. He screamed on the way down, only for it to be stopped suddenly. Ren looked up to see Linehalt. "Are you alright?" Ren stood up quickly, and backed away what little he could on Linehalt's hand. "No need to be afraid. What's your name, little one?"

"Ren, Ren Krawler."

"I am Darkus Linehalt, it's nice to meet you." Ren nodded, and Linehalt pressed his finger into Ren's head slightly.

"I don't know how I would've survived without your protection." Said the real Linehalt.

"Enough with your teasing." Said Ren.

"The strange thing is that no one, including myself, even knows what these Forbidden powers are."

"Yet the fear and superstition around them forced us to live underground, in darkness for years."

"Do you think we'll ever see sunlight in our lifetime Linehalt?" Asked the flashback Ren.

"I don't know, Ren, but I never give up hope."

The flashback changed to when Ren was called before Barodius, and given the chance to prove himself.

* * *

And that's why we chose to serve under Emperor Barodius."

"I would like to know what these Forbidden powers are that the Dark Bakugan are supposed to posses."

"I wonder too what my true duty is as the latest generation in the long line of Protectors of the Dark Bakugan. And to find that out, I'm willing to use any means necessary."

* * *

"Okay, well, thanks for understanding, and not throwing your lunched at me!" Said Julie. "Oh man, that almost got ugly." She said to herself as she turned. She sighed, and opened her eyes to see another crowd at the doors to the Access Point. She fell over. "You can't be serious."

* * *

"Yes." Said Fabia. Shun nodded.

"Totally." Agreed Jake.

"One hundred percent." Said Dan.

"It worked before, so why not now?" I asked.

"Let's give it a try." Said Azion.

"I'm in." Said Tom.

"Good, then everyone's down with my plan." Said Marucho.

"We're down, but are you sure it's gonna work?" Asked Jake.

"It'll work, Jake. You just need to relax and let Marucho do his thing." Said Coredem.

"If you're ready then Fabia, Tom, let's do it!"

"I'm ready to go." Said Fabia.

"Don't let me hold you up." Said Tom.

"No pressure, but we're counting on you." Said Dan.

"Yeah, no pressure at all." Said Drago.

"Hey, we're not nervous at all guys." Said Marucho.

"Cool is the rule, baby!"

"Ready Aranaut?"

"As you command, Princess."

"I'm ready if you are Tom!" Said Slight.

"Then we're ready." Marucho and Fabia began to transport as Tom made a gate in front of himself.

"Good luck, friend." Said Azion.

* * *

Fabia appeared in Interspace, to the surprise of everyone. She turned to the crowds. "There is danger here! You all need to dive out immediately and go back to your home!"

"But why?"

"Don't ask questions, just go now, okay!"

Aranaut turned. "Princess, over there." Fabia turned to see Zenet and Lena.

"They're onto us."

"All according to plan."

"I hope this works, Marucho." Thought Fabia.

"You guys really stink at sneak attacks." Said Zenet. "I hate to tell you losers."

"The security system picked up two intruders." Said Lena. "Where is the other one, Zenet?" Zenet looked around the crowd, and saw Marucho.

"Hey! That's what his name. Mashisi? Mashusho?"

"My name is Marucho." Said Marucho.

"Yeah yeah, that's right. Marucho!" Laughed Zenet. "I knew I recognized ya!"

"We've gone through a lot today to come here and take your Bakugan from you in battle." Said Fabia.

"Okay, very well then." Said Lena. "Show us what you got, Princess." She adjusted her glasses. The four of them went to a battle arena.

 _Attention everyone, and welcome! The battle between Fabia and Marucho versus Zenet and Lena will now begin! Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Lena. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Phosphos!"

"Here we go, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Neathia's Castle Knight, Haos Aranaut is here!" The Gs showed equal.

"Look at you, such a tough guy!" Said Zenet mockingly. She kept babbling.

"My turn now." Said Lena. "Ability Activate! Spit Poison!"

"Ability Activate! Light Wave!" Countered Fabia. Aranaut held his hand in front of him, and the poison was blocked.

"Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!" Phosphos's extra heads made themselves known.

"Disgusting creature." Said Fabia. Phosphos attacked. "Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!" Aranaut regained the Gs he had lost to the attack, and then transferred another 200. He hit the attacks and dispersed them.

"You're nothing but a pack of despicable traitors!" Said Aranaut as he charged. He attacked Phosphos. "No more!"

"Man, you take over one stinking home world." Said Zenet as she grabbed Contestir. "What a whiner. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Haos Contestir! Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!" Contestir's horn glowed, and he transferred 200 Gs from Aranaut.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Jet!" Both Phosphos and Contestir lose 300 Gs. Aranaut created a small shield in front of himself, and got out of the way of the attack. Then he fired at them.

"Invade that you filthy animals!" He said.

"Ha." Said Lena. "Gate Card Open! Apoptosis!" The card glowed. "This extremely potent poison will devour him from the ground up, much like we've been doing to your beloved Neathia. And he'll be helpless to stop it! Just like you and your people have been helpless to stop us." The poison travelled up Aranaut's legs as he lost 800 Gs.

"Aranaut! Oh no!" Shouted Fabia.

Zenet laughed. "Nice one! The royal princess gets a royal fail!"

"Why hasn't he joined the battle yet?" Wondered Lena.

"Marucho, I need you!" Said Fabia.

"I understand Fabia. Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw a Haos Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"What the? Another Aranaut?" Asked Phosphos.

"I don't get it." Said Contestir. "Zenet, do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know, maybe they're twins or something?"

"This makes no sense." Thought Lena. "I've researched Marucho. I seem to remember him being an Aquos Brawler like me. But if that's true, why did he throw a Haos Bakugan?"

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Akwimos. "You making any progress yet?"

"I have to agree with him." Said Slight.

"Yes, at least I think so." Said Marucho.

"We're not going to be able to get all of it." Said Tom. "Let's get that back door up and running."

"We'll have to hope that they still think my Avatar is the real me."

"I'm sure if our cover was blown, we'd have heard by now." Said Akwimos. "But still, you need to work faster!"

"Right." Said Tom and Marucho.

"Okay Fabia, just buy us enough time to finish this thing." Said Marucho. "Pretty please."

"She will Marucho, she will."

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Avatar Marucho. "Support Light!" His Aranaut glowed, and it spread to the card. When the entire card was covered, it shattered. The poison left Aranaut's body.

"Thanks for the help, my friend." He gained 1000 Gs.

"I've got it. The second Aranaut is a digital clone." Said Lena.

"A digital clone?" Asked Zenet.

"Huh, Interesting." Said Contestir.

"Well, now that they've figured that out, we may as well fight together!" Said Aranaut.

"Right." Said Fabia. "Okay guys, let's win this fight! Ability Activate! Dual Commando!"

"Time for a case of double vision." Said Aranaut as they both gained 200 Gs. The duo flipped in the air, and kicked one of the opposing Bakugan, one each. They landed, then did a roundhouse kick each.

"No more!" Yelled Aranaut. Phosphos fired, but missed.

"Now I'm getting really annoyed!" Said Zenet.

"Playtime is over, children." Said Lena. She pressed a few buttons on her Bakumeter. "Battle Gear, Boost!"

"I want some fun too!" Said Zenet. _Ready, Spartablaster._ " All right! Battle Gear, Boost!" Both Bakugan gained 100 Gs. "Here I come. Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spartablaster Sun!" Contestir began to glow brightly, and blinded the Aranauts.

"I can't see." Said Aranaut as they both lost 200 Gs.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Terrorcrest Stigma!" Phosphos charged as his hands glowed at both Aranaut. They each lost 400 Gs.

"Princess, I'm sorry!"

"You're next, clone!" Said Contestir. "Prepare to lose!" He fired down lightning, and defeated the clone. Both Fabia and Avatar Marucho lost 300 Gs on their Life Gauges.

"When will you Neathians learn that you're no match for us in battle?" Asked Zenet.

"It's almost over." Said Lena.

"You two better hurry up." Thought Fabia.

* * *

Marucho and Tom continued to type away, trying to reprogram Interspace. "And what do you think you're doing?" Asked Ren.

"Huh?" Asked Marucho as he turned his head. "Ren." He stood up, and the two glared at each other. Ren pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter, and the battle opened up on the screen. Tom tried to close it, but was unable to. It honed in on the Avatar Marucho.

"Ah, tricky tricky. You used an avatar to double for you while you snuck in here. How deceitful."

"Well you'd know best about deception, wouldn't you?" Accused Marucho. "But never mind that, I've come to take Bakugan Interspace back!"

"Oh really? Well, heh, I seem to remember building this place together! So as I see it, I have just a big a claim on this place as you do! So why should I give it up? Just because we have different views on how to use it?" His arm fell to the screen, and he pressed a few buttons. A video of the room appeared in the battle arena. "That hardly seems fair, doesn't it friend?"

"What the? There are two Maruchos too?" Asked Zenet. "How is that even possible, huh?"

"We've been battling a clone all along." Said Lena. "Just like the second Aranaut."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Looks like they've figured it out, Princess." Said Aranaut.

"Yes, it does!"

"Ability Activate!" Said the Avatar. "Spiral Blowdown!" The clone Aranaut jumped up high, then spun as he went to kick Contestir.

"What does that faker think he's doing?" Asked Zenet. "Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!" Contestir transferred 300 Gs from Aranaut, returning him to base.

"Time to end this!" He fired at the clone, who was defeated. Marucho's gauge fell to zero, and he disappeared.

"Bye cutie!" Said Zenet.

Fabia gasped. "Gate Card, Open! Healing Up!" The card glowed. "Even if I have to do this alone, I'm not going to give up!"

"Yes, me neither princess." Said Aranaut. Fabia pressed a few buttons on her Bakumeter.

"Let's go!" She said. _Ready, Battle Crusher. "Okay_ , get ready Aranaut! Battle Gear, Boost!" Aranaut gained 100 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Poison Rip!" Phosphos's claws lengthened and glowed red.

"Lights out for you!" He attacked, and Aranaut countered. Phosphos tried to attack Aranaut, but was blocked by the battle gear.

"Eat this!" Said Aranaut as he fired. Phosphos ducked, and lunged again. Aranaut retaliated by kicking him away.

"Nice one!" Shouted Zenet. "You got him!"

"What just?" Started Aranaut, then he felt pain from his leg. There was a blue line on it.

"Phosphos's poison is fast acting and can invade the entire body even from the tiniest scratch." Said Lena. "Looks like that's game over for you." The poison began to spread on Aranaut.

"Aranaut!" Yelled Fabia.

"I failed."

* * *

"We may have built Interspace together, but it was based on my original vision. One of peace, not war!"

"Like I said before, this is as much mine as it is yours and I'm not vacating just because you asked me nicely."

"Alright Ren, have it your way. If all you understand is battle, then that's what we'll do."

"Think you can take both of us?" Asked Tom.

"To settle this, the loser will leave Bakugan Interspace forever." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, that works for me. But are you really going to leave Fabia to struggle by herself like that?" The duo looked at the battle to see Aranaut nearly defeated.

"Aranaut!" Called Fabia.

Lena laughed. "Looks like the poison is taking its hold on Aranaut. Battle Gear Boost!" Phosphos gained 100 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrorcrest Stigma!" Phosphos attacked.

"Run Aranaut! Right Now!" Said Fabia.

"I'm sorry." Phosphos hit, and defeated Aranaut.

* * *

"Oh no! Fabia!" Said Marucho.

* * *

"Hey Lena, I got a really good idea!" Said Zenet.

"I'm listening."

"What if we took princess fancy-pants back to Gundalia with us?"

"That is a pretty good idea. With her as a hostage," Fabia gasped, "it would give us quite a bit of leverage against the Neathians."

"Aranaut, we have to get out of here!" Said Fabia.

"I'm sorry Princess, but the last round depleted all of my energy. I don't have enough left to transport us home."

"Oh no!" Said Fabia.

* * *

"You and I will finish this another time, Ren." Said Marucho. He ran to the door, and Ren watched him. He then turned to Tom.

"Ren, I know you fear the Darkness, but this is not the way to avoid it." He opened up a gate, and stepped through.

* * *

"Give it up, sister!" Said Zenet. "You're coming with us, one way or another! So why make this difficult?" Zenet reached out to grab Fabia, and her whole world turned upside down as Fabia flipped her. Marucho came into the Arena.

"Fabia!" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Marucho!" Said Lena.

"Let's go Akwimos!" Said Marucho. Akwimos glowed and they transported. Lena stepped forward to Zenet.

"Are you okay?"

"No, she totally kung-fued my butt!"

* * *

"You knew this would happen, so you made sure Marucho saw that battle." Said Linehalt. "Didn't you?"

"Now why should I do that Linehalt?"

"We both know why." Said Linehalt.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Said Julie. "Free cocoa and donuts while you wait!" The people crowded around her. "Easy now, one at a time! There's plenty to go around!"

* * *

"So you weren't able to get back control of Bakugan Interspace?" Asked Dan.

"No, but we were able to install a back door for us to use instead." Said Marucho.

"Huh?" Asked Jake. "What do you mean by back door?"

"I don't get it." Said Dan.

"They installed a computer virus that will allow us to jump in and out of Interspace without being detected." Said Shun.

"Nice one!" Said Dan.

"Yeah dude!" Agreed Jake.

"If I've learned anything, it's that you always need a plan B." Said Marucho. "And now we've got one!" We all laughed, but only for a few moments.

* * *

"Emperor, with the huge influx of battlers from Earth, our troops have been very successful in the field." Said Arizel.

"We believe it is just a matter of time before we break through the first shield." Said Kazarina.

"If Neathia does posses the Ultimate power to rule the universe, it is of no use to them, as they are like mere children!" Said Barodius. "Only Gundalia deserves such power and wealth! But to ensure that happens, we will need the Element!"

"Yes sire." Said the other five upper twelve orders.

* * *

 _In an effort to stop the kidnapping of brawlers from Earth, we've infiltrated Interspace. We tried as hard as we could to get as many out as possible, but then two people from Neathia show up. One claims to be named Linus while the other claims to be named Cassie. They wanted to see Fabia. Most of us weren't sure what to think of them since many we've met recently seems to be harboring deep secrets, but us Shifters know they can be trusted. Especially since one of them is family._


	11. Secrets Abound

**Another day, another chapter. Enjoy!**

We decided it was time for us to take back Interspace, so Marucho came up with a plan. He and Tom went to the control room while Fabia brawled with an Avatar of Marucho. They weren't able to completely reprogram BI, but they were able to make a back door. Now, we're able to get in and out freely. Now, we need to save as many as we can!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

On Neathia, the Gundalians were pushing forward, trying to gain ground. "Ability Activate!" Said several kids. "Halber Impact!" More blasts came from the Gundalian side, this time Darkus.

"Ability Activate! Hyper Mace!" The Pyrus battalion fired.

"Ability Activate! Dual Cannon!" The Subterra Bakugan added their power. The attacks blew through the Bakugan, and hit a shield.

"Hm, those brats Ren snatched from Earth have made a huge difference!" Said Airzel.

"It's true." Said Gill. "Hypnotizing them into battling with us has proven useful!"

"Hm, you sound so surprised." Said Kazarina.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said all three.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Airzel. "Go, Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Bakugan Stand!" Said Kazarina. "Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Gill. "Go Pyrus Krakix!"

"Finally, we get to join in the fun and games!" Said Strikeflier.

"I've been chomping on the bit for some action too!" Said Lumagrowl.

"This is no game, fools!" Said Airzel. "Our quest to breach that shield and take the Element is serious!"

"Now Krakix!" Shouted Gill. "Ability Activate! Argon Stream!" Krakix's hands pulled into his arms, and fired from them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Arcania Sword!" Lumagrowl fired from his tails.

"Ability Activate!" Called Airzel. "Tidal Foehn!" All three began attacking and took out several Bakugan each. Then the attacks hit the shield, and destroyed it.

"Captain Elright, the first shield!" Said Linus.

"Linus, you need to take the Element and go to Princess Fabia immediately!" Replied Elright.

"The Princess Sir?" Asked Linus.

"Perhaps the battlers that she was seeking can help us in this fight!"

"Ay." Said Linus.

"I'm coming too!" Shouted someone. Elright and Linus looked over to see Cassie running over.

"Cassie?" Asked Elright. "Aren't you supposed to be in the castle helping the Princess?"

"I can't do that job anymore. My cousin may have tried to teach me Bakugan, but I never got very far. There is only so much I can do without his help. It is, however, possible for me to help her on Earth!" A blast hit nearby.

"If you're going, then let's go!" Said Linus. Cassie grabbed onto him. "Neo, transport us to Earth."

"Okay, hold on." Said Neo. Linus changed into his human form, and they transported.

"Good luck." Said Elright, just before another attack landed and covered him in dust. Strikeflier came down, and landed in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the captain of the Neathian forces." Said Airzel.

"Gundalian scum!"

"This is the part where you tell me where the Element is!"

"Hurry Linus, time is running out." Thought Elright. "We're counting on you."

* * *

The screen was showing all of us as a warning. _These eight individuals are considered extremely dangerous. If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the system administrator._

"No way." Said a little girl.

"Are they for real?"

"I think so."

Jake and Marucho were watching from around a corner. "Crazy weasels." Whispered Jake.

"It's a smart offensive play to make kids afraid of us." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, convincing them to leave will be pretty hard now." Agreed Jake.

"Maybe they've figured out that we've hacked their security system." Said Coredem.

"Whoa! Slow down dude, no point in running until we know we're being chased!"

"Yes, I have to agree with Akwimos. If they knew we had compromised their security system, we'd be surrounded by now."

"I suppose you're right." Said Coredem.

"They may not realize it, but it won't stay a secret forever."

Jake growled. "Why can't things ever be easy?"

"Relax dude, remember, cool is the rule! If we stay focused, everything will be fine!"

"I wonder how Dan and the others are doing." Said Coredem. "There's no way anyone is going to believe this nonsense, right?"

* * *

"All that stuff is a pack of lies!" Said Dan.

"I don't know, then why is it up there?"

"Huh?" Asked Dan. He looked at the screens. "Are you actually going to believe that over me? I'm telling you guys, you're in danger if you stay here!"

"It's not that we don't want to believe you, Dan. You've always been our hero.

His friend pushed his shoulder a little. "Hey."

"Sorry."

"Please, you must believe us. We have no reason to lie to you, we are only here to help you." Said Fabia.

"You coming?" Asked Dan.

"What do you think?"

"Uh, um."

"Are you serious!" Asked Dan. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Take it easy Dan." Said Drago. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Whoa! Drago!"

"I don't believe this." Said Dan.

"I can't believe it's him! I've never seen him up close before!"

"We're both huge fans!"

"Okay! We'll go! Just show us the way!"

"Yeah! Whatever Drago says!"

Dan was silent for a moment. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Drago.

"Oh, you know, I just went from hero to zero."

"Quit your sulking, we got the result we wanted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned to Fabia. "Fabia, can you transport us to Bayview?"

"Sure." She turned to the two boys. "Okay everyone, join hands." The four of them held hands. "Aranaut, if you're ready."

"Of course!" Aranaut began to glow, then it spread to the others. They transported.

* * *

Linus and Cassie transported into Interspace, in an alley. Linus and Neo looked around a bit. "Princess Fabia's here?" Asked Neo.

"Yes, these are the coordinates she logged with the Palace." Said Linus.

"Let's begin looking." Said Cassie. They walked out of the alley.

 _These eight individuals_

"They look like wanted posters." Said Neo.

"What?" Asked Linus. "I don't under" he thought for a second. "Why Princess Fabia?"

* * *

Shun transported into Interspace. "That's five groups of kids we've transported." Said Hawktor.

"Yes, let's not slow down." Said Shun. "There are still many left inside who need to be rescued." Then he noticed something. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Shun?" Hawktor looked where Shun was looking and saw Linus and Cassie.

* * *

Linus and Cassie walked past another alley. "Hey you, stop!" Said Shun. He jumped down behind them. "Who are you?" Linus turned, and gasped.

"You're the one from the video!"

"Linus, perhaps they" started Neo.

Shun gasped. "Another Gundalian!"

"Tell me, are you working with Princess Fabia?" Asked Linus.

"Who's asking?" Countered Shun.

"I am Linus Claude, a castle knight from Neathia. Let me introduce my partner Bakugan, his name is Pyrus Neo Zip zam."

"A castle knight?" Asked Hawktor.

"If memory serves, you're one of the Bakugan that the Princess took with her on her mission." Said Linus as he walked forward.

"Yes, that is correct. I am Ventus Hawktor, at your service sir."

"Wait, are you sure we can trust this guy?" Asked Shun.

"You can trust him." Said Cassie. "He is speaking the truth."

"And how do you know?" Asked Shun.

"Because my cousin taught me a little bit about Bakugan, and this is one of the things I remember."

"Cousin?" Asked Shun.

* * *

"Hey Ren, you should have a look at this." Said Sid. "Ha, so much for your airtight security system, smart guy. Epic fail."

"You're always causing me headaches Shun." Said Ren.

* * *

"What do you want to see Fabia?" Asked Shun.

"I have something for her, but it is very important that I give it to her in person. The fate of Neathia is at stake."

"Very well." Said Shun. "This way."

"Look at them scurry, just like a couple of giant rats." Said Ren. Shun, Linus and Cassie looked at him and Jesse.. "Tell me, was it Marucho who found a way in?"

"Ren!" Said Shun.

"I don't recognize your friends."

"That guy's" started Linus.

"Gundalian." Finished Neo.

"Very good, and I presume you're from Neathia." Said Ren.

"Now that we know our cast of characters, what do we do with them?" He flicked Plitheon into the air, and caught him.

Linus turned to Shun. "Quickly, you must get me to the Princess."

"Wait Linus." Said Neo. "We are of the castle guard, it is not in our nature to run from a battle. We must stand our ground!"

"But I'm not running!" Argued Linus.

"We are here because fate brought us. We must fight this out to the bitter end, for better or worse."

"Ah, fate. At times it is powerful, and at times so fragile. Like in the wind, it is fleeting and so beautiful."

"I never got your name." Said Linus.

"My name is Shun. And any ally of Fabia's is an ally of mine. But I never got her name."

"Cassie, my name is Cassie." Linus turned to Shun.

"I would be honored to join you in battle." Said Shun.

"The honor is all mine." Said Linus.

"But, there's only room for two brawlers in this battle, what should we do?" Asked Cassie.

"Cassie, if you are what you think you are, then it would probably be better for you to brawl. You will know what they're planning." Said Shun.

"Me?" Asked Cassie. "But, but I've never brawled!"

"We're waiting." Said Jesse.

"I-I'll do it. I need to practice anyway." The five of them transported to an arena.

 _The battle between Linus and Cassie versus Jesse and Ren will now Begin! Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Linus. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"In the name of Neathia, I will take down every last evil Gundalian!" Proclaimed Neo.

"Just like the dimming of the theater lights, the bell signals the beginning of act one. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jesse. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"I'm about to ring some bells of my own!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Cassie, uncertainly. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Ventus Janthide!" A fairy-like creature took form, and its wings spread some dust.

"First time for everything!" Said Janthide.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Now, Darkus Linehalt!" All four Gs showed equal.

"Ah, with a cast like this we are surely in for an epic performance today! Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!" Plitheon gained 400 Gs, and fired at Neo and Janthide.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Linus. "Ba Arrow!" Neo fired a huge beam at the attack, wiping it out. Plitheon was barely able to dodge.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Ah, I do love a worthy foe." Said Jesse.

"Are you going to invite them to dinner, or unleash your next attack?" Asked Plitheon.

"Ah, Plitheon, don't forget that haste makes waste. Consecutive Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!" Plitheon's wings glowed, and several energy copies surrounded Neo and Janthide.

"Huh?" Asked Neo.

"What's happening?" Asked Janthide.

"And now, Fly Destroyer!" Said Jesse. Plitheon fired into a lens, and created a huge blast. At the same time, the wings sliced into Janthide and Neo, then the attack hit.

"Janthide!" Yelled Cassie. She lost 300 Gs while Neo lost 400.

"Ability Activate!" Said Linus. "Orb Shield!" A multicolored orb formed around the two, and protected them. The blast eventually petered out.

"What? What's this?" Asked Jesse.

"This ability absorbs all of the opponent's abilities and reflects it back at them. I hope you're enjoying this taste of your own medicine, Jesse!" Linehalt and Plitheon each lost 700 Gs while Janthide and Neo went back to base. Then, the orb fired the attack back at Plitheon and Linehalt.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Volting Vibra!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie, still uncertain. "Wind Shield!" Janthide created a blast of wind that blocked the attack.

"Leave the children alone!" Yelled Cassie. "That's what Shun would say at this point in time, if he was brawling."

"And I'll say it now. Leave them alone!" Yelled Shun.

"Heh, or what Cassie?" Asked Ren.

"Jesse, why are we just standing here?" Asked Plitheon. "Let me take them down!"

"Patience, let's not upstage our co-star." Jesse pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Plitheon gained 100 Gs.

"Battle Gear?" Asked Linus.

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

"You're going down!" Yelled Plitheon as he fired at Neo.

"Neo!" Yelled Linus.

"Oh no!" Said Cassie. "Why didn't I learn Bakugan when I had the chance?"

"What? All out of tough talk?" Asked Ren. "Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" Linehalt fired at Janthide.

"Janthide!"

"Here's a little extra." Said Ren as he pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. "All right, Battle Gear Boost!" Linehalt gained 100 Gs. "Come on, go now Linehalt!" Linehalt took aim at Neo.

"Watch out!" Called Shun.

"Janthide!" Yelled Cassie. She was unable to move, then broke free.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" Linehalt fired.

"Stay strong!" Yelled Janthide.

"Gate Card Open!" Said Linus. "Explode!" A shield appeared in front of the two Bakugan, and nullified the ability.

"The Boomix was deflected?" Asked Ren.

"Explode nullifies an opponent's ability, and brings the power levels of all Bakugan on it's side back to their base levels."

"This mysterious new cast member has me wondering what his motivation is." Said Jesse. "Ability Activate! Ghost Storm!"

"Who cares? My motivation is to destroy!" Said Plitheon as he began to glow. He charged towards the two Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Linus. "Power Shaker!" A sphere appeared around the two again, and Plitheon rammed right into it, defeating him.

"Plitheon!" Janthide and Neo both gained 500 Gs, making Jesse lose 400 off of his gauge. "That Bakugan is"

"Powerful." Finished Cassie.

"Come on Linehalt!" Linehalt fired to no effect.

"If you're the Gundalians mightiest, then maybe we don't have much to worry about." Tauted Neo.

Ren growled. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Dimension!" Linehalt fired again, and gained 400 Gs while Janthide and Neo lost 400 Each.

"This should be interesting." Said Neo. Cassie gasped.

"It's going to go through the shield!" The blast disappeared into a hol.

"It disappeared!" Said Janthide. Another hole appeared inside the shield, and the blast came out.

"What?" Asked Neo. The blast hit, and destroyed the shield.

"Janthide! Are you okay?"

"That was an ingenious move right then, transporting the attack like that."

"That one hurt." Said Janthide as she fell, defeated. The smoke began to clear.

"He didn't fall?" Yelled Ren.

"You'll need something more powerful than that to take down Neo." Said Linus. He held up a card. "Ability Activate! Metal Destruction!" Neo gained a fiery aura, and went skyward. Then he changed direction suddenly, and went straight for Linehalt. They collided, and Linehalt lost 500 Gs and was defeated. Ren's gauge fell by 300.

"Wh-what power!" Neo stood straight as he returned to Linus.

"To be pulled from the stage in mid-performance by some kind of big player! In this second act, they'll see that I am indeed a major talent. Gate Card, Set!" Said Jesse. "It's time to raise the stakes! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Linus.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Cassie, gaining confidence.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren.

"Let's finish this!" Said Janthide as all three stood.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Slag Tornado!" Plitheon's talons began to glow, and that blasted at Neo and Janthide. They both lost 200 Gs, and fell to the ground.

"Get up Janthide! Ability Activate! Wind Shield!" High speed winds pushed against Plitheon and negated the ability.

"Ability Activate!" Said Linus. "Ba Arrow!" Plitheon was hit, losing 400 Gs.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Ren. Linehalt gained 200 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" Linehalt fired at Janthide.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Air Dance!" Janthide began dodging the attacks and nullified the ability.

"The final act is upon us! Ability Activate! Gravity Mine!"

"On your knees, Neathian swine!" Yelled Plitheon. Janthide and Neo were forced to shoot down to the ground, and lost 300 Gs each.

"Here we go." Said Ren. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Dimension!" Linehalt gained 400 Gs while Janthide and Neo lost 400 each.

"Ability Activate! Sky Twister!" The blast disappeared. "We won't fall for that again!" The blast reappeared, and hit the tornado formed by Janthide, then she rammed into Linehalt. He lost 800 Gs, and was defeated by 300, causing Ren's gauge to fall empty.

"What an exquisite ballet of pain and destruction." Said Jesse. "Now it's our turn to join in!" He held up a card.

"A ballet? Seriously?" Asked Plitheon.

"Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!" Plitheon gained 300 Gs while Janthide lost 300. "Secondary Ability Activate! Metal Verde!" Plitheon gained an additional 300 Gs, then sliced at Janthide, defeating her by more than 500 Gs.

"Janthide!" Screamed Cassie, as her gauge fell to zero.

"That was the breakout performance of the year!" Said Jesse, as Janthide slowly began to fall toward Cassie.

"Ability Activate! Force Alive!" Said Linus. Neo gained 300 Gs.

"What the? My energy!" Said Plitheon as he fell to 1100 Gs.

"Well played sir, but I have a little surprise left. You could call it a twist ending. Gate Card, Open! Gear Barricade!"

"Uh oh!" Said Shun. "That card is linked to his Battle Gear!"

"What?" Asked Linus.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Plitheon gained 100 Gs, and Jesse held up a card. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Nirvana!" Plitheon's gear began to glow as he gained 300 Gs. Linus lost the same.

"Oh no!"

"If I lose this round, I will lose Neo!" Said Linus. "And of course the Element!"

"It is time for you to exit stage left! There is no encore for you because"

"This is the end!" Finished Plitheon. He fired, and hit Neo.

"Neo!" Yelled Linus.

"Linus!" Said Cassie as Janthide changed direction to head to Jesse. A large piece of rock fell nearly on him. "Linus!" Yelled Cassie as she charged onto the field. She kneeled down to see Linus in bad shape. "Linus." Linus opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Linus." Said Neo. He returned to ball form, then slowly fell to Linus. He reached up for him.

"Neo." Neo stopped a few inches from his hand, then flew over to Jesse. He caught both Neo and Janthide at the same time.

 _Battle Over! Winner, Jesse and Ren!_ Plitheon fell to him.

"Nice work, Jesse." Said Ren.

Jesse looked in his hand. "Two Bakugan from Neathia, what a wonderful trophy to win." They both transported, and Shun jumped down from the stands.

"Now that, they have it, Neathia's doomed." Said Linus. He fell forward.

"Linus." Said Cassie. Shun ran up. "Stay with me! Linus! Linus!" Linus blacked out.

* * *

"Linus." He began to open his eyes to see Fabia, Shun and Dan.

"Princess, Fabia?"

"Linus, thank goodness you're awake now! Oh, Linus." Said Fabia.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us now. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, I was supposed to protect it and give it to you, but I, I lost it."

"You lost what?"

"It was the Element, and now our enemies have it."

"Wha?" Asked Shun.

"Why did you say Neathia was doomed when they took Neo earlier?" Asked Hawktor.

"Wait a minute, who's Neo?" Asked Jake.

"He was Linus's partner." Said Cassie.

"Doomed?" Asked Marucho.

"Element?" Asked Dan.

* * *

 _Dan's still not sure why the Element is so important, but he does know it's powerful and with the Gundalians. It's a good thing they don't know it's in their possession right now, but just as we were trying to figure out a way to get it back, Sid and Jessie showed up and challenged me and Dan to a battle. We of course took it, Dan to try and get the element back, and me to try and get my cousin's Bakugan back. This is going to be intense._

 **So, how many of you saw that one coming? You'll all learn exactly who she's related to in the next chapter, but several of you may already know. I'll let the suspense build.**


	12. Elemental Affinity

**I will always enjoy writing these, but I will not post tomorrow. I'm just too busy. Enjoy this one!**

Saving the kids is hard work, especially when Ren and his team do everything in their power to stop us. We were able to save several before Shun saw two people he had never seen before: Linus and Cassie. They brawled Ren and Jesse, and each lost their Bakugan. Me, Tom and Azion had no clue of what happened because we were elsewhere. In the end, Linus was severely damaged, and out of commision. It was then that he revealed he had lost the Element.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Destruction was everywhere on Neathia, and scouts were about from Gundalia. "Scanning quadrant omega for the Element. Negative. Anything in your sector Glotronoid?"

* * *

"Nothing here, but we'll keep looking." The Bakugan were in huge machines.

* * *

"Copy that, returning to base." The scouts flew back to the airships.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have the Element?" Barodius asked Gill.

"We successfully broke through the outer shield and took out the Neathian front line, but,"

* * *

"Unfortunately, your highness, in spite of our searching the Element was nowhere to be found." Continued Kazarina.

* * *

"Captain Elright was among those who we managed to capture." Said Airzel. "However, our interrogation of him has been fruitless."

"Incompetent fools!" Said Barodius. "Apparently you don't understand that failure is not an option. I must possess the power that exists within the Element,"

"Sire." Said Gill before the communication link was ended.

"It's only a matter of time." Said Barodius. "Once I posses the Element the Universe is mine!"

* * *

"I can't believe that Linus lost his Bakugan Neo to the Gundalian!" Said Fabia. "Especially since the Element is hidden within him."

"Hopefully the Gundalians don't realize what they have yet." Said Aranaut. "Otherwise, Neathia is doomed."

"Fabia, just what is this Element anyway?" Asked Dan.

"Perhaps it's the reason Gundalia attacked Neathia in the first place." Said Drago.

"Well, the Element is the ancient Life Force of Neathia." Said Fabia.

"What exactly do you mean by Life Force?" Asked Dan.

"The power that comprises the Element is like nothing else in the known universe. It has the ability to turn the driest deserts into fertile farmland. It can bring happiness and prosperity where once there was only sadness and despair. Unfortunately, such great power is also a source of temptation, and there are those who wish to harness it and twist and distort it for their own evil purposes. The Gundalians are such a people. So, does that answer all of your questions Dan? Now do you understand why it is so important that we get it back?"

"Yeah, if those dill weed Gundalians get their hands on it, Neathia's toast!" Said Jake.

"No, not just Neathia. The Gundalians won't stop until they rule" started Cassie.

"Everyone!" Said Julie. Everybody present looked at the screen. "It's Linus!"

* * *

"Whoa, take it easy Linus." Said Marucho.

"You need to lie down." Said Julie.

"Leave me alone, I have to fix it, it's all my fault!"

"Linus, stop saying that!" I said. "It was not your fault!" The door opened.

"What's going on?" Asked Shun.

"Linus is freaking out!" Stuttered Akwimos. "He says he's going to go after the Gundalians himself and get the Element back! Dude can barely stand up straight! Tell him to chill out before he hurts himself, will ya!"

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Jake.

"Julie is right Linus, you need to rest right now!" Said Fabia.

"I'm sorry Princess, but not even you can stop me." Said Linus. He tried to stand up, but was unable to. Aranaut floated over to him.

"Linus, please wait."

"To lose my partner Bakugan and the Element right in front of my eyes," Linus grunted in pain, "I have to get them back, before I" he fell over and something landed on the floor. Dan caught him, and helped him up.

"Don't worry Linus, we'll get them back for you pal." Said Dan.

"It's not just for Neathia." Said Drago. "The freedom of the entire Universe is at stake!"

"I would help too if Janthide wasn't taken from me." Said Cassie. I turned to her, and Julie noticed something on the ground. She bent over and picked it up.

"Hm? What is this?" She looked at Linus's pendant.

"It's an ID tag, worn by the Castle Knights." Said Linus. "It's also a symbol of the brotherhood between battler and Bakugan."

"Linus, you can count on us." Said Dan. "We will get Neo back for you, I promise buddy. Right Drago?"

"Absolutely. Neo Zip Zam sounds like a brave and noble Bakugan. I'm very anxious to meet him."

"Dan." Said Linus. "Drago. I,"

"Come on Linus, you have to put your trust in Dan and the battle brawlers." Said Fabia. Linus nodded.

"Yes, very well."

"Yeah, now that that's settled, let's saddle up and hit Bakugan Interspace with a vengeance!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Jake, Marucho and Fabia. Shun just leaned against the door.

"You better move fast, it's only a matter of time before Neo's secret is uncovered." Said Shun.

"And while you're at it, could you save Janthide for me?" Asked Cassie. "I wish I had been good enough to save her myself, but I never fully listened to what my cousin said about Bakugan." That fully got my attention.

"Cousin?" I asked. "Hold on a second, are you who I think you are?" Cassie turned to me.

"Wait, hold on, how?" She asked. Before I knew it, she was hugging me. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"Me too, me too." I said. I looked at Dan. "I'm coming with too. Nobody messes with my family!"

"Okay bud, okay." Said Dan.

* * *

"A Bakugan belonging to a Castle Knight, and one from somebody we've never seen before?" Kazarina asked Ren in the control room.

"Yes, we took them in battle from Linus and Cassie, the former being a Castle Knight who escaped to Earth from the Neathian front line. The strange thing is, the Bakugan has sealed itself in ball form, and won't budge no matter what I do."

"An escaped Castle Knight? And a sealed Bakugan? That is very strange indeed." Said Kazarina. "If it refuses to open, then it must have something to hide."

"Yeah, such as?"

"My guess would be that it has something to do with the Element."

"Huh?"

"Return to Gundalia immediately with the Bakugan. I will examine it. I'm confident my methods will be fruitful."

"Of course." Said Ren.

"Now, about the other Bakugan." Said Kazarina.

"What of it?"

"Is there anything strange about it?"

"Well, we did get it from someone we've never even heard of before. Does that clear anything up?"

"I have a few theories, one being that it's brawler may actually be one of the shifters."

"What?"

"Bring that one along as well." Kazarina ended the video chat.

"Well well, look at the little weasel hiding in his home." Said Sid from the door. "While we're out doing your dirty work, recruiting soldiers," he changed to his Gundalian form, "you're in here playing teacher's pet. Have you no shame, Ren?" Sid walked over.

"Huh? What do you want Sid?"

Sid grabbed Neo. "Well, maybe I'd like to try doing your job for a little while, Ren. I think I'd be awesome at it."

"Get your hands off that!" Said Ren. "I'm supposed to bring it to the Emperor! Hand it over!" Ren stood up.

"Easy, take it easy tiger! Ha, maybe I'll take this Bakugan to the Emperor and score some brownie points."

"You wouldn't!" Said Ren.

 _Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Bakugan Interspace has been breached!_

"Oh, what now?" Asked Ren. "Blasted Brawlers!"

"Hm, this should be interesting." Said Sid.

* * *

Dan held onto Shun while they all transported, and Azion made a gate for the four of us to come through. We all ended up in the same place.

Akwimos laughed. "Hey! Touchdown kiddies! What do we do now?"

"Keep our eyes peeled for a start." Said Shun.

"They wouldn't likely leave Neo out in the open, would they?" Asked Fabia. Dan ran off.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"Where are you running to so fast?" Asked Hawktor.

"They must have Neo hidden somewhere, I'm going to try the Bakuroom!"

"Dan, slow down!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah dude, you need to take it down a notch and form a plan of attack!"

"There's no time guys, let's go! Pitter Patter!" Dan ran off again.

"I'll follow him, I'm the only one here who can keep up wit him." I said as I ran after him.

"Dan the Man!" Said Jake.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Coredem.

"Yes, come on, let's go!" Said Fabia.

"Right." Said Aranaut. The rest of the group followed us, albeit a little behind.

"Slow down dude!" Said Jake. Suddenly, a gate appeared in front of us, and we all fell in.

"I knew that was coming, but it still hurt." I said as everybody landed on me and Dan.

"Ow, my spleen!" Said Dan. Then he looked up. "Huh?"

"We got teleported to a battle arena." Said Drago. "But why?"

"It's called a trap door you pack of numskulls." Everybody turned to Sid. "Did you really think we'd just leave the gaping hole you put in our security system open?"

"Maybe." Said Dan."

"I take it you all came to get your precious Bakugan back. Or maybe you're here because of the secret this little guy is keeping locked up inside, that's it, isn't it?"

"He's got!" Started Fabia.

"Neo with him!" Finished Aranaut.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Asked Ren.

"Get lost, this is none of your business there Ren." Said Sid. Ren growled.

"Give him back to us, now!" Said Dan.

"And let's not forget the other one!" I said.

"If you want your little friends back, you guys are gonna have to face me in a battle arena!"

"What the?" Asked Dan. Ren growled again. "Okay Sid, you want a fight you got it pal!"

"And since you have two we want, it'll be me and Dan!" I said.

"Two against one, are you kidding me?" Asked Sid. "So unfair." He pressed a few buttons, and another gate opened. Jesse walked in.

"What do you need of me?" He asked. Then he saw us. "I see, time to perform." He held up the Bakugan that he never gave Ren, then he and Sid went to the other side. Me and Dan took our positions. The rest went to the stands.

 _The Bakugan Battle featuring Dan and Atom against Sid and Jesse will now begin!_

"Come on, get them back Dan and Atom." Said Fabia.

"I'm going to trounce you by more than 500 points, pal. Then I'm going to take Neo back from you." Said Dan.

"Same for me to you." I said to Jesse. "Just for Janthide instead of Neo.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Sid. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Rubanoid. "Bakugan Stand!"

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"Go Pyrus Rubanoid!" All the brawlers and Cassie gasped. Tom and Azion were unfazed.

"He threw Rubanoid." Said Drago.

"What's with the fake switch you weasel?" Asked Dan.

"What are you talking about brawler? I never said I was going to battle you with Neo!"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Rubanoid and I have a score to settle with you two first!"

"We can't move forward until we crush you and Drago once and for all!" Said Rubanoid.

"We're both Pyrus battlers Dan, you should understand why I need to take you down!"

"Sid!" Grumbled Ren.

"We're gonna have to take down Rubanoid first." Said Dan.

"Which will force him to take out Neo in the next round!" Agreed Drago.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan Stand! Come on Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Let's get this over with." I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Haos Realital Leonidas!"

"Time for the opening act! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jesse. "Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"Ha, I'm gonna make you pay for every spot-on comment you've ever made about me!" Said Sid. "Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!"

"Ability Activate! Metal Verde!" Rubanoid attacked Drago while Plitheon attacked Leo. They both dodged.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Hummer!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Time Charge!" Both Bakugan began to glow and began moving faster.

"What?" Asked Rubanoid. One of his shots hit Drago's palm, and broke. Plitheon attempted to hit Leo and ended up getting hit himself.

"Do you really think you can take us down that easily?" Asked Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Firim Tornado!"

"Ability Activate! Novan tornado!" Both Bakugan became cloaked in their respective Attributic power. They both gained 400 Gs, and dove at Rubanoid and Plitheon. They were both hit to the ground, and lost 400 Gs.

"Nice one!" Called Jake.

"Keep the pressure on!" Said Marucho.

"Don't get too excited kids." Said Sid. "Gate Card Open! Ruby Storm!" The entire arena became encased in a ruby dome and Rubanoid gained 400 Gs.

"What's this?" Asked Drago.

"Look out!" I said.

"Rubanoid's power level just shot up!" Said Shun.

"Command Card Ruby Storm not only ups Rubanoid's power level, but it also enable to activation of battle gear level two, so buckle up kiddies."

"Must you always be so forward?" Asked Jesse.

"Alright, Battle Gear Boost!" Rubanoid gained 100 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!" Several pieces separated from Rubanoid and attacked Drago and Leo.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan.

"Leo!" They both lost 400 Gs while Rubanoid gained 400.

"Drago!" Said Fabia. "Leo!"

"I won't give up!" Said Drago. "Can't let Linus down!"

"Neither will I!" Said Leo. "Any family of Atom's is family of mine!"

"What are you yapping about?" Asked Rubanoid.

"We made a promise that we would get Neo and Janthide back, and we intend to keep it!"

"We all do!" Said Dan. "Now it's our turn!" He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter.

"You know it Dan!" I started pressing buttons.

"I will join in the festivities as well." Said Jesse.

"Battle Gear Boost!" We all called. All three gained 100 Gs.

"Let's go Drago! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Jet Kor Delta!" Drago gained 500 Gs.

"We're not scared! Go get him Rubanoid!"

"With pleasure!" The two attacked each other.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Ghost Storm!" Plitheon gained 400 Gs, putting him at 1100 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Halfway!" Plitheon lost 200 of the 400 Gs he gained. Again, the two attacked each other, but drago and Leo began overpowering the other two. The dome disappeared as they were hit.

"You'll pay for that." Said Rubanoid.

"In your dreams, Rubanoid."

"We'll see about that." Drago too aim again.

"Engage!" Rubanoid was hit, and was defeated. Sid lost 100 Gs off of his gauge.

"Ready Plitheon?" Asked Leo.

"I know when I'm beaten, even though I don't like it!" He said as he was defeated. Jesse's gauge fell by 100.

"Yeah! That's right!" Said Dan.

"This round is done." I said.

"Sweet!" Said Jake.

"I don't get it! We've hit them with a level two class battle gear ability!" Said Sid.

"Drago and Leo are very powerful." Said Ren.

"Pipe down, who asked you!"

"I think I'll throw first this time." Said Dan. "Gate Card Set!" It expanded in a red shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sid. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"I'm coming for you Drago!" Said Rubanoid.

"Consecutive Ability Activate!" Said Sid. "Scarlet Plate Plus Red Deeper!" Rubanoid fired several plates at Drago.

"Uh oh!"

"Light him up!" Drago got zapped, the Rubanoid fired another blast at Drago. Rubanoid gained 300 Gs while Drago lost 700.

"It's a booster shield, that means his power will be amplified several times over!" Said Marucho.

"Oh no!" Said Akwimos.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan Stand!" Leo roared. "Ability Activate! Light Wave!" A transparent shield formed in front of Drago as Rubanoid fired again. The blast hit, and was surrounded. Then, it blasted back at hit. Drago regained his power, and Rubanoid was down to base.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jesse. "Rise Ventus Janthide!" Janthide rose, and said nothing.

"Alright, Battle Gear Boost!" Said Sid. Rubanoid gained 100 Gs. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Drago and Leo were both hit.

"Give up, you're finished!" Said Rubanoid.

Jesse flicked his book forward. "Ability Activate! Fairy Light!" Janthide gained 300 Gs, and began to glow.

"Dan, a little help!" Said Drago.

"Yep. Ability Activate! Hyper Helix Shield!" A shield formed around Drago and Leo, and blocked the attack.

"No no no!" Yelled Rubanoid. "Why isn't my attack working?" The blast came back to him. "What's this?" Asked Sid. "No way! We need to win this so we can return to Gundalia with a victory and this trophy for the Emperor!" He brought out Neo, who glowed and unsealed himself. "What the?"

"It's open now?" Asked Ren.

"Can you feel that? It's coursing right through me!" Said Sid.

"What are you?"

"Can't you see! It's the Element! That what this little guy has been hiding from us by staying locked!"

"We don't need this Sid, I can beat Drago and Leo on my own!" Said Rubanoid.

"Using it will guarantee and win!" Argued Sid.

"Don't do it!" Said Ren.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sid. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Neo Zip Zam!" Everybody but me, Tom and Azion gasped.

"You ready buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Yes." Said Drago.

"We need not worry." I said.

"What?" Asked Leo.

"I can finally beat Drago!" Said Sid. Neo began to glow. "Huh? What's happening?" The glow became a sphere that engulfed Neo, Drago and Leo. Nobody noticed Slight and Pyreon glowing.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

* * *

Drago and Leo opened their eyes. They saw lots of screens, showing many battles between the Gundalians and the Neathians. "What is all this?" Asked Drago.

"It looks like the war." Said Leo.

"At last, we meet." Said Neo. The screens disappeared.

"Neo, what's happening?" Asked Drago.

"Drago, Leo, it is our fate that we finally meet."

"Our fate?" Asked Leo.

"Yes. Until now, it has been my responsibility to protect the Element, but the time has come for me to pass it on to you." A ball of light left Neo.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"The people of Neathia are counting on you." The light split into two.

"Wait!" Said Leo.

Neo began to float backward. "My mission here is over." He began to glow. "Good luck you two." The lights entered Drago and Leonidas.

* * *

Pyreon and Slight looked at each other, and then looked around. There were lots of lines all over the place, each a different color. "Where are we?" Asked Slight. "And why are we in Bakugan form?""

"I don't know." Said Pyreon.

"It's been a while." Said someone. Pyreon and Slight looked forward, and saw Chronogian.

"Chronogian?" They both asked.

"But how?" Asked Slight.

"Timeline Bakugan never truly fade, they become one with the Timeline. I am simply speaking to you by using it."

"Well, why have you contacted us?" Asked Pyreon.

"It's because I've noticed that your partners haven't given you up for stronger ones because they care about you. I know that you two may not accept it, but you will need to be more powerful for the days ahead. So, it is with that I give you this gift. Two things began to form in front of them.

"Are those?" Asked Pyreon.

"Battle Gear?" Asked Slight.

"They are, but it is only one half of it." They both began to glow.

"What the?" Asked Slight. They were both consumed in the light, and then emerged, evolved."

"No way." Said Pyreon.

"We've evolved again!" Said Slight. The two gears floated to them, one of them was a cannon, the other was a set of wings.

"Use these well, you will need them." The vision faded as the cannon went to Slight and the wings went to Pyreon.

* * *

The glow faded from the arena, showing Drago and Leo evolved. "Wha-what just happened?" Asked Drago.

"I think we evolved again." Said Leo. Drago had grown another set of wings, and Leo had gained another set of horns, and his wings grew bigger. They were both glowing, and then it faded as they both gained 100 Gs.

"Drago, you've evolved again pal!" Said Dan.

"That's to be expected for Leo as well." I said. Our cards began to glow. Dan looked at his.

"Lumino Dragonoid? Lumino Dragonoid!"

"What? Lumino Dragonoid huh?" Asked Sid. I looked at my card.

"Illumination Leonidas." I said. "That's new."

"But how?" Asked Jesse. "How did this twist come about unseen?"

"Neo made Drago and Leo evolve." Said Ren. "I guess Neo did possess the Element after all."

"Who cares if they're evolved?" Asked Rubanoid. "So what? I'm not through with them yet!" He charged, and Drago flapped his wings.

"Kick it Drago! Ability Activate! Cross Fire!" Drago's wings went ablaze, and fired at Rubanoid, defeating him by 400 Gs.

"Let's try this out! Ability Activate!" I said. "Bright Burst!" Leonidas's horns glowed, then his wings did. Then the circle completed, and he fired at Janthide. He gained 300 Gs while Janthide lost 100. He beat Janthide by 500 Gs, and she fell to me. Sid growled.

"No way!"

"Yes Sid, they got the Element back. Nice play." Ren began walking away, and Sid chased him.

"Hey! It's not my fault." Jesse just opened a digital gate and left.

"Dudes! That was so cool the way you evolved like that!" Said Jake.

"I must admit, I never expected this to happen." Said Fabia.

"Me neither." Said Aranaut.

"I feel very strange now that the Element is part of me." Said Drago.

"You and me both." Agreed Leo.

"How so pal?" Asked Dan.

"I feel tapped into the entire universe." Said Drago. "And I assume Leo feels the same."

Dan looked shocked, then looked around. "Hold on a sec, where's Neo?"

"He's gone." I said.

* * *

Linus was asleep, dreaming. "Linus." Said a voice. "Linus." Linus opened his eyes to see Neo.

"Neo! You came back!" He jumped towards him, only to be stopped by Neo. "Huh?" Neo just looked at him. "What's wrong?" He looked over Neo. "You seem a lot different."

"Yes, I've passed along Element to two more powerful and worthy Bakugan. It was the right thing to do for Neathia."

"I understand." Said Linus. "Be well, my friend." Neo faded away, and Linus opened his eyes in the real world. He sat up, and looked at his pendant. He grabbed it, and looked at hit. He held it in his hand, then closed his hand. The door opened.

"Hey Linus, I brought you a fruit basket." Said Julie. Then she looked up. "Oh no. What's wrong hun?" Linus was crying.

* * *

"You've got some nerve, showing your face here after you lost the Element!" Said Barodius to Sid. "I have no use for fools in my inner circle."

"But sire!" Started Sid. Rubanoid opened up.

"Are you serious?" He transformed. "You can't just dismiss us like that!"

"Rubanoid." Said Sid.

"How dare you?" Asked Gill. "Insolent fool!"

"Our loyalty deserves respect." Said Rubanoid. "Do you hear me?" He then screamed in pain as Krakix grabbed him, and threw him to the side.

Kazarina laughed. "I can use this one in my experiments!" She waved her hand in his direction, and he transported.

"Rubanoid no!" Said Sid. He looked away.

"Emperor Barodius, give us another chance!" Said Ren.

"Ren?" Asked Sid.

"Grant us a pardon this time, and I promise we will take down the brawlers! We will redeem ourselves!"

"Silence!" Said Barodius. Ren shifted backward, then lowered his head.

"Begging for your life Ren? How weak and pathetic you are." Said Sid. The floor opened under him, and he fell. Ren looked away and growled.

"So Drago and Leo have been fused with the Element." Said Barodius. "You had best not waste any time capturing them, and retrieving the Element Ren. Don't make me regret giving you a second chance."

* * *

 _Now that we have the Element, the next step is getting it to Neathia to help them. We were planning, and it was decided to tell everyone before we left. Unfortunately, Zenet was watching and tried to capture Drago from Dan by pretending to be Julie. It was only thanks to the real Julie showing up that we didn't lost him. However, not only Zenet is brawling. Chaos is back, and trying to beat me again! It's going to be a big deal, but we'll get it done! We will succeed!_

 **So, how many of you know who Cassie was a cousin to? And how many of you expected Pyreon and Slight to evolve? What about the new Battle Gears?**


	13. Twin Power

**Sorry for the late post, but it's here! So, what do you guys think so far about how I'm getting the Shifters in further than with the previous two stories? lease do tell so I can improve! Anyways, Enjoy the next chapter!**

When Linus came from Neathia, he brought someone else with him: my cousin. I had never thought that would happen, nor did I think I would have to rescue her Bakugan. During the battle, Sid decided to throw out Neo, who the split the Element and gave it to Drago and Leonidas. But now, we know we need to get the Element back to Neathia.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Linus was looking down at his Pendant while inside our emergency room. "Things got crazy in that last battle, is it true the Neo Zip Zam is gone for good?" Asked Dan.

"It's true." Said Linus. Dan hit his fist on the table.

"Ugh, it's my fault! I wasn't strong enough to win him back!" Shouted Dan, angry at himself. Linus gripped his pendant.

"It's okay." Dan looked at him. "Neo knew the risks of being a soldier. He acted nobly, and acted bravely when he passed the Element to Drago and Leo. Now, he's a part of them."

"Nice." Said Dan.

"I'm honored." Said Drago.

"As am I." Said Leo.

"Princess, based on Linus's report, Neathia has suffered a serious setback!" Said Aranaut. "We need to return immediately to help fight."

"Right." Said Fabia. She turned to the entire group. "I need to ask a favor, and I understand if you say no."

"Don't worry, we're in." Said Dan.

"Huh?" Asked Fabia. Dan stood up.

"We'll go with you to Neathia to fight!"

"It could be dangerous, are you sure?"

"Of course he is." Said Tom, standing up.

Shun stood up. "The Gundalians are an enormous threat to the entire universe!"

"Even though we've made some good counter attacks, they're still taking children from Bakugan Interspace to battle on their side." Said Marucho.

Jake stood up. "Maybe now we can shut these Gundalian creeps down for good!"

"I'll agree to that." Said Azion as he stood.

"You got that right!" Said Dan. "We're going to take the fight to their front door!"

"It won't be easy, but it's necessary." I said. "We will be victorious."

"Let's go then!" Said Fabia.

"Yeah!" We all said.

* * *

Ren and Zenet were in the meeting room, and she was growling. "You and Sid really made life tough for the rest of us when you messed up and lost the Element like that." She flashed back to when Sid fell into the floor. "Well Ren, got anything to say for yourself? Huh?"

"If we get the Element back, all will be forgiven by the Emperor."

"Huh? You would need to beat Drago and Leo to get it back! You actually think you're that strong Ren?"

"If we can't beat them through might, Zenet, then we'll have to use trickery to get it back."

"Any ideas?"

"Try on someone else's skin."

"Hm, well, I can do that."

"Have you got a plan?" Asked Contestir.

"Yes, and it starts with us heading to Earth."

"Trickery won't work on Atom." Said someone from the door. Zenet and Ren looked to see Chaos. "Keep in mind, he is a shifter who knows almost everything about Bakugan."

"And what do you suggest genius?" Asked Zenet.

"I'm going with. If needed, I will capture Leonidas myself."

"Fine." Said Contestir. "Hold on!" He began to glow, and Chaos put his hand on Zenet's shoulder. They all transported. Ren blinked, and turned back to the screen on the table.

* * *

"I don't know." Said Dan's mom. "All this outer space and interdimensional travel sounds dangerous. Please just tell me you're being careful, Dan you sweetheart."

"Yes mom." Said Dan.

"And you too Drago, you need to watch each other's backs."

"Don't worry, I promise." Said Drago. She turned to me and Azion.

"You guys might not be a true part of the family, but please be careful! I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you."

"We're shifters, remember? We are ready for anything and can react accordingly." I said.

"We gotta head out now mom, see ya." Said Dan. He rode off, with me and Azion not far behind. Down the road, Zenet lifted a manhole cover.

"You couldn't be more precise with your coordinates than a sewer? Huh?" Asked Zenet. Then she saw us coming toward her. "They're not slowing down!" She quickly dropped down, and Dan rode over the cover. She lifted it again to see him riding away, then me and Azion rode past.

"Don't be thinking you can try anything on us." I told her.

Zenet waited until we were out of earshot. "Got ya."

* * *

Dan stopped in front of the Café where Julie worked. "We gotta say goodbye to Julie before we head out." Said Dan.

Me and Azion rode up. "We should, shouldn't we?" Asked Azion. We walked up, and Dan noticed how crowded the place was.

"Why is this place so packed?" He asked. "Hey, Julie!"

"Hey there guys! Hold on a sec, I'll be right with you!"

"Excuse me miss, could you get me another cheeseburger special please?"

"Yeah!" Said Julie.

"I'll have one of those too please!"

"You got it!" Before too long, the place began to get less busy. "Thanks very much, please come again." Then she looked at the clock. "Oh, is that the right time? I'm late for cheerleading practice!" She flung off her work clothes to reveal her clothes underneath. "Bye!" She ran off.

"Julie! Wait a second!" Said Dan. He ran forward, and she rode past him on my bike.

"Sorry! Gotta borrow your bike! See ya!"

"But!" Said Dan. "I!"

"I'll bring it back later!" I walked up to Dan.

"Alright, just be careful, okay?" He said.

"You bet! You're totally the best ever."

"Oh dude, she never slows down."

"You totally forgot." Said Drago.

"Forgot?"

"To tell Julie that we're leaving?"

"Snap! We can't leave without saying goodbye to her!" He ran to his bike, then rode off. "Julie!" I turned to Azion.

"Get your bike, and catch up to us, okay?" I followed Dan, and started catching him. Zenet looked around a corner.

"Zenet, if you're going to try and trick him, don't do it while I'm watching." Said Azion. Zenet looked at him, grabbing his bike. He rode away, leaving her bewildered. She shook it off.

"Looks like girly girl has a fan. I think I've found my id." She thought back to Julie. "Or should I say my new skin!" She stepped into the center of the sidewalk, and began to glow. Within seconds, she looked just like Julie, except for her eyes which were slightly different. "Huh? Yes! Fits like a glove! He'll never know the difference."

"Well Zenet?" Asked Contestir.

"Hey, call me Julie! We have to keep up the illusion if we're going to trick Dan and Drago. All we have to do is catch him when he's not with Atom and Azion." Contestir glowed, and they transported. Chaos looked at her from the roof.

"Don't worry, they'll be busy."

* * *

Dan was breathing heavily as he got to the school. "We made it, but I don't see Julie."

"If she's at cheerleading practice, wouldn't she be on the field?"

"Good point." Said Dan.

"Hey Dan!" Said Zenet. Dan looked at her only to see Julie.

"Julie!" Said Dan.

"I spy with my little eye the Element!" Thought Zenet. "Now I just need to grab him!"

"What uh, happened to cheerleading practice? Aren't you late for it?"

"I thought I'd blow it off. Who needs to be jumping around and shouting when I can spend time hanging with my favorite person in the world!"

"Well uh, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Awesome! Let's go chat!" Zenet grabbed Dan's arm roughly.

"Easy on the arm, okay?" He was being forced to walk faster than normal by her. "Slow down, will ya?"

"Oh, so silly Dan! You really crack me up!" She dragged him to a bench, and handed him a soda can. "Here you go." She said. "Just a little thank you for letting me borrow your bike earlier."

"Hey thanks, but it wasn't mine. It was Atom's."

"Dan." Said Drago.

"Oh right." Zenet looked at Drago, then pretended to spill her soda. It all landed on Drago.

"Oh, sorry! Let me dry you off Drago."

"It's okay, I can do it myself." Drago shook about, spraying the soda everywhere.

"No, no. the mighty Drago doesn't need any help!" Said Zenet.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Because Pyrus Bakugan are the best, right?" Asked Zenet. "And Drago's the best of the best!"

"What's going on with you Julie?" Asked Dan.

"You're acting strangely." Said Drago.

"Oh, sorry guys. Sometimes I get overexcited when I talk about Bakugan." She looked up to see Julie. "Oh no, it's the real thing!" She thought. "Hey Dan, how about we go grab a bite?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I know a great place!"

"Julie, slow down will ya?" The real Julie heard Dan, and looked at him. "Julie, take it easy will ya?"

"Is that Dan there?" Asked Julie.

"It is." I said. Julie gave a little peep, then turned to me.

"What the? Atom?"

"That is Dan, and he needs your help. The Gundalians are trying to take Drago."

* * *

Zenet dragged Dan to the field, and to the stands. "Hey Julie, I thought we were going to eat!"

"Snap, I wonder if she saw us." Said Zenet, to herself. "I guess I better hurry it up."

"What's she mumbling about?" Asked Dan.

"Dan, you need to tell her so we can go!"

"Yeah, okay pal!"

"So"

"Julie, we're heading to Neathia today." Said Dan, interrupting Zenet.

"Huh? But why?"

"We need to stop the Gundalians, once and for all!"

"If he gets to Neathia with the Element, we're all in trouble!" Thought Zenet.

"Those creeps are a threat to the entire universe as long as they're out there."

"Well, uh."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've faced tough guys before, we'll be back before you know it." Zenet stared at him blankly. "Anyhow, so long Julie." He began to walk away.

"Hey wait! Wait a second!"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I could see Drago for a second? Huh?"

"What for?" Asked Dan.

"I just, wanted to say a proper goodbye. May I?" She held her hands out. "All right, come on." She thought. "Oh no, did I blow it? Maybe I was too pushy trying to get my hands on it?"

"Okay, no sweat." Said Dan. He grabbed Drago, and began to hand him to Julie.

"Well, that was easy." Thought Zenet. "I can't believe how simple it was to punk this dude. Ren's gonna freak! Come on, hand it over! That's it!" Dan was about to place Drago in her hands, then pulled away.

"Hey Dan!" Said Julie. Zenet and Dan looked at her. "What the?" She asked.

"Two Julies?" Asked Dan. "But how?"

"What's going on?" Asked Drago.

"Dan, she's an imposter!" Yelled Zenet.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

"She's posing as me, she's obviously trying to trick you!"

"Don't listen to her Dan! She's the imposter!" Shouted Julie. "I'm telling you, she's a total fake!"

"What the heck?" Asked Dan.

"She's lying!" Said Zenet.

"I'm the real Julie! Trust me!" They both said.

"J-just hang on!" Said Dan.

"Dan, calm down." Said Drago.

"Maybe I should just lean over and grab that thing from him." Thought Zenet. "I'll prove to you I'm the real Julie Dan! I was going to ask you to not to go to Neathia and stay here with me!" She added the additional effect of tears.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"What? You were going to go to Neathia?" Asked Julie.

"Uh, that's right." Said Dan.

"Awesome! Are you going to fight the Gundalians?" Asked Julie.

"You bet." Said Dan.

"What?" Asked Zenet.

"And now I know this is the real Julie." Said Dan.

"But, why Dan?" Asked Zenet. "I was the one who was worried about you!"

"Maybe you should try learning something about the person you're impersonating." I said.

"That's true," said Dan, "but the real Julie knows it's important for me to go and fight!"

"That's right." Said Julie. "I would never ask Dan to turn him back on anyone who needed help from the brawlers!"

"Hmm?" Asked Zenet. "Enough of this already! You guys are too goody goody, it's sickening." Zenet began to glow, then returned to her human form.

"So you're really a Gundalian!" Accused Dan.

"That's right, and I've come to take your Bakugan." Said Zenet. She raised her arm, and showed her Bakumeter.

"It's not easy to trick the brawlers, is it?" I asked.

"It might not be possible for you, but I don't work like that." Said someone. I turned and saw Chaos.

"Chaos." I said.

"And Vladitor." Said Leo.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Just a few: bring it on!" Chaos and Zenet walked to one side of the field, while me and Dan walked to the other. We all pressed a few buttons on our Bakumeters to show that we were in a brawl, and the field opened.

"Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a yellow shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Zenet. "Bakugan, Stand! Come on Haos Contestir!"

"Here we go." Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Bring it Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" The Gs showed Drago ahead by 100.

"Whoa! I know Ren said Drago had evolved, but he is one mean looking dude!"

"Ha, we'll see about that!" Said Contestir.

"Wait until you get a load of us!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Illumination Leonidas!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Darkus Vladitor!"

"Let's kick it off!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Cross Fire!" Drago's wings went ablaze, and created an X of fire heading straight for Contestir and Vladitor. It hit.

"That one hurt!" Said Contestir. Vladitor just took it.

"Not that much." He said. Drago gained 300 Gs.

"Whoa!" Said Zenet as Contestir landed on his back. "You gonna let him smack you down like that right out of the gate? Toughen up! Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!" Contestir transferred 200 Gs. The attack approached Drago, who simply hit it away.

"Next." He said.

"Try this! Ability Activate! Volting blow!" Contestir attacked with lightning, and transferred another 200 Gs.

"No big deal!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Particle Wave!" Energy began to coagulate in front of Drago, and it fired out towards Contestir, and transferred 500 Gs. Contestir landed on his back.

"Our turn!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Dark Blow!" Vladitor's fists became cloaked in darkness, and he went forward to try and hit Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Light Dispersion!" Leo created lots of flashes, and the attack faded. Vladitor returned to 950 Gs.

"Fine. Ability Activate! Umbranic!" Vladitor became cloaked in Darkness, and the Leo was. He transferred 200 Gs.

"Ability Activate! Illuminate!" The attack became brighter, and switched.

"Oh yeah!" Said Dan.

Zenet growled. "We're never going to get it back this way! Step it up Contestir!"

"Ready." He said as he got up.

"Gate Card, Open!" She said. "Misty Solitude!" The card glowed, and Drago and Leo's perception of reality changed. They were in a very cloudy area.

"Huh? What this?" Asked Drago. "Dan? Where did you go?"

"Drago, what's happening? Can you hear me?" Asked Dan. "Drago!"

"All right! And now for part two!" Said Zenet. "Ability Activate! Evil Copy!" Contestir began to glow, then changed into Coredem.

"I'll do the same." Said Chaos.

"What?" Asked Zenet.

"Ability Activate! Darkness Obscurus!" Vladitor again became cloaked in darkness, and then came out as Pyreon, although smoke seemed to be coming off of him.

"Contestir just changed into Coredem?" Asked Dan.

"Beyond that, Vladitor just became Pyreon!" I said. Then I noticed something a bit off. "Wait a minute, he looks different." I then realized. "Wait a minute, he and Slight must've evolved!"

* * *

In Drago and Leo's perception, Coredem and Pyreon just appeared. "Are you okay Drago?" Asked Coredem.

"And what about you?" Asked Pyreon.

"Coredem? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same to you Pyreon."

"Where did Contestir and Vladitor go?" Asked Drago.

"I don't know." Said Coredem. "I haven't seen them." Drago turned away, and Coredem's eyes glowed.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Said Leo. Then Coredem attacked Drago.

"Coredem! What are you doing?" Asked Drago. Pyreon attacked Leo.

"I knew something felt off!"

Zenet laughed. "They fell for the slip! Morons!"

"Drago! That's not Coredem pal!" Shouted Dan.

"Save your breath, he can't hear you inside there Dan."

"This is bad." Said Dan.

"So, let's see how you enjoy this next little trick of mine, battle brawler. Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" Contestir attacked Drago, who flew backwards a bit. He gained 400 Gs, then another 100 Gs. Drago fell to his knee.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Inferno Blast!" Pyreon blasted Leo.

"Coredem, what's wrong with you?" Asked Drago.

"Pyreon, this isn't like you!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenet.

"Scale Arrow!" Called Contestir.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Ability Activate! Infernal Blast!"

"Leo!" We both dashed forward.

"What?" Asked Zenet. Drago lost 300 Gs, then another 100 Gs. We continued to walk forward. "Wow! Those boys are crazy!"

"Atom once told me he would be willing to do basically anything Dan did if it happened to Leonidas, if we ever had Bakugan." Said Chaos. "But I never really believed him!" Dan walked up to Drago.

"Drago! You gotta wake up! Do you hear me?" He began kicking Drago's foot.

"Hilarious!" Said Zenet.

"We gotta get closer Dan!" I yelled.

"Okay then!" Said Dan. He began to climb Drago, and I did the same with Leo.

"Whoa! Are they nuts?" Asked Zenet. We continued to climb.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely nuts!" Said Zenet.

"I never really thought Atom would be so crazy!" Said Chaos. Dan got to Drago's shoulder first, then I got to Leo's.

"Drago! Wake up!"

"Leo! They aren't real!" I called.

"Please! You have to! Drago! Drago! Wake up!" Drago moved his head.

"Dan?" He turned to Dan. "Dan!" Leo turned to Drago, and I began thinking hard. Leo turned to me.

"Atom? Really?"

"Aw, no way!" Said Zenet.

"Drago! That's not Coredem! It's Contestir in disguise!"

"What?" Asked Drago.

"He can't actually be hearing him." Said Zenet, worriedly.

"Can you hear me? It's Contestir!"

"That must be it! That would explain it!" Said Drago

"Atom, I got your message." Coredem and Pyreon slowly showed their real selves, Coredem being discolored, and Pyreon giving off smoke.

"I hear you Dan!"

"Wha! I don't believe it!" Said Zenet. "Talk about a defective card!"

"Dan?"

"Yeah pal!" Dan jumped off. "Payback time pal! Ability Activate! Cross Barnum!"

"Same here Leo!" I jumped off. "Ability Activate! Cross Lightning!" Drago's body became entirely cloaked in flames, and he rushed at Contestir at the same time Leo rushed Vladitor. They both gained 500 Gs, and defeated both Bakugan. Zenet and Chaos lost 200 Gs off of each of their Gauges. Me and Dan caught Drago and Leo as we walked back to our spots.

"That's right!" Said Dan.

"Thanks for bringing me back." Said Drago.

"Same here friend." Said Leo. Zenet and Chaos picked up their Bakugan. Zenet growled.

"Those two are really tough, but I'm not going back to Gundalia without the Element in my hand! Got it?"

"Got going to fool us again!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Set! Let's go, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Zenet. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Contestir!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan Stand! Let's finish this Haos Illumination Leonidas!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan Stand! We will win Darkus Vladitor!"

"Time to fight fire with fire!" Said Zenet. "Ability Activate! Evil Copy!" Contestir glowed, then turned into Drago.

"That's right." Said Contestir. "Nice play, Zenet."

"Go Evil Twin Drago!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Darkness Obscurus!"

"Finally! Time for me to taste the light!" Said Vladitor as he turned into Leo.

"Quit it with your charades!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Cross Fire!" Drago gained 300 Gs, and created an X of fire.

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Cross Fire!" Contestir Gained 300 Gs, and then an additional 100 Gs.

"What the?" Asked Dan. Zenet laughed.

"Evil twin Drago can use the same abilities as Drago, but they're even more powerful!" Both Pyrus Bakugan fired, and the attacks dissipated.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Bright Burst!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Chaos. "Bright Burst!" Again, both attacks fizzled against each other.

"Try this then!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Cross Barnum!" Drago became fully ablaze, and rushed at Contestir.

"Blah blah blah! Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Cross Barnum!" Contestir did the same, but gained an additional 100 Gs. He forced Drago back.

"Ability Activate! Count Break!" Leo glowed, and gained 300 Gs.

"Ability Activate! Count Break!" Said Chaos. Vladitor did the same, and both Bakugan charged only for Leo to be sent backward. Zenet laughed.

"I got ya good!"

"This is getting annoying!" Said Dan. He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. "Try copying this one!" _Ready, Cross Buster._

"Like I said, sweets. Anything you can do buddy, I can do better." She pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened. "Even if it's whoa! What the?"

"Zenet!" Said Contestir.

"What now?"

Contestir returned to normal. "It's no good. We can't copy Battle Gear."

"Seriously?" Asked Zenet.

"If they can't copy Battle Gear, then they shouldn't be able to copy this!" I said. "Ready Leo?"

"Always!"

"Form Change! Ventus!" Leo became Ventus.

"Let's go Drago, New Battle Gear Boost!" He threw it, and Drago gained his more powerful Battle Gear. It covered all four of his wings.

"We aren't going to win." Said Chaos.

Vladitor returned to normal. "We can't undergo Form Change."

"What?" Asked Zenet. "Come on Contestir!" She pressed buttons very quickly. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Both Bakugan gained 100 Gs. "I'm beat!" She held up an ability. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spartablaster Sol!" Contestir began to glow brightly, and blinded Drago. He lost 400 Gs.

"Drago, our turn!" Said Dan. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" Drago took aim, and fired. He transferred 400 Gs, and beat Contestir by 300.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Wind Dry!" Vladitor lost 400 Gs, and Leo defeated him by 300. "This ability is unique to Ventus Illumination Leonidas! This ability will make the Bakugan lost the power needed for my Bakugan to win and defeat the opponent!" Both Zenet and Chaos's life gauge fell to zero.

"That's right!" Said Dan.

"Aw man, I can't believe we lost." Said Zenet.

"Need an instant replay?" Asked Dan.

"No thinks." Said Zenet. Chaos grabbed Vladitor, and put his hand on Zenet's shoulder as she transported. Time unfroze, and Julie gasped.

"Dan! Atom! You beat them!" Dan turned to her.

"Are you really surprised?" She tackled him.

"Oh Dan, you really are the best!"

"Aren't you?" I asked.

"Take it easy!" Said Dan.

* * *

Zenet returned to the meeting room with Chaos, breathing heavily. "Zenet, did you get Drago?" Asked Ren.

"Sorry, no dice. What's up with those guys anyway? I mean all this yakety yak about friendship and doing the right thing! It's exhausting! Can you explain it to me?"

"It's the strength that unites them." Said Ren.

"What?" Asked Zenet.

"Ah, just, never mind." Said Ren.

"Zenet, aren't you forgetting something told before the battle?" Asked Chaos.

"Oh, oh there's something else! It sounds like the brawlers are coming to Neathia!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Ren. He ran out the room.

"Huh?" Asked Zenet.

* * *

"Go get them brawlers!" Said Julie.

"Thanks Julie." Said Marucho. "You're the best cheerleader ever!"

"You got me totally pumped." Agreed Jake.

"Let hit them hard, guys!" Said Dan. He put his hand in, and everybody else did the same. The four of us shifters didn't. Aranaut landed on the hands.

"We'll meet you there." Said Azion.

"Or rather, you'll meet us there." Said Tom. Azion opened a gate in front of us. The six of them transported, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Jake, Fabia and Linus. Ren ran towards us, but hid behind a tree.

"I'll see you soon Dan Kuso." He said.

"And we'll see you too, Ren." Called Tom. Ren gasped. "Are you really surprised?" The four of us went through the gate, and it closed behind us.

* * *

 _We've finally gone to Neathia, and Fabia decided to reveal the Sacred Orb to us. She explains how it is what Barodius wants. Then she explains the twelve orders to us, and how strong they are. But, we all know our own strength. When they attack, they are forced back by us. Strangely, when Dan and Drago go after Barodius and Dharak, they are stopped, and the same happened to me and Chaos. At this point, even I don't fully know what's happening! Hopefully it's not what I think it is._


	14. Allying Forces

**This chapter marks the beginning of our fight on Neathia. Hope you enjoy!**

Even when we try something simple, such as saying goodbye to a friend, the Gundalians find ways to make it difficult. Zenet posed as Julie to try and get Drago, and was thwarted only by the real Julie. After that, me and Dan faced Zenet and Chaos in a brawl, and me and Dan won. Now, we're on our way to Neathia, but it's only going to get harder from here.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Ren, Lena, Zenet, Mason and Jesse were all kneeling before Barodius and the upper twelve orders. "The whole point of your mission was to convince the battle brawlers to join us." Said Kazarina. "What part of that was confusing to you?"

"Instead, they've now joined the Neathians." Said Airzel.

"You guys blew it!" Said Stoica. "Pathetic!"

"With the brawlers on their side, we no longer have the advantage we once did over the Neathians." Said Nurzak. "And that doesn't even account for the Shifters."

"Your highness, I suggest a preemptive strike." Said Gill.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said Barodius. "Twelve Orders! All Battalions, prepare to attack!" They all ran for the ships, and took off.

* * *

Aranaut was leading, with Fabia not too far behind. Following her was Dan and Marucho, who were then followed by Jake and Shun. Linus brought up the rear, in his Neathian form. They exited the transport gate, and landed. They all looked around, and Fabia turned to them. "Welcome to Neathia! This is my home you guys. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Fabia, it's incredible!" Commented Dan. Before long, they headed for the palace. They began walking through the halls, Linus and Fabia leading. "It's even more amazing inside!" They were approaching a door.

"This is like, totally sick dude!" They stopped in front of the door.

"Please let the queen know that we are here to see her." Said Fabia.

"Of course." Said one of the guards as he opened the door.

"She already knows by the way." Said the other. They entered, and were nearly blinded by the light. I waved to them.

"About time you guys got here." Serena smiled.

"Whoa, she's really beautiful." Said Dan.

"What did you expect? She is my sister after all."

"Welcome Brawlers." Said Serena. "I am Queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight to save our homeland. My little sister speaks very highly of you all. You're obviously very brave to come here, without hesitation. All Neathians are indebted to you, brave battle brawlers."

"You don't owe us anything." Said Jake. "The Gundalians are a threat to the entire universe, we've got as much at stake as you do."

"We need to take back control of Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho.

"We also need to free all of the children that they've kidnapped from Earth." Said Shun.

"And we need to stop them from using Bakugan as weapons!" Finished Dan.

"That is an ironic statement, coming from you." Said Serena.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"Think about it a little." Said Tom.

"Well Dan, you'll be engaging in battle, which means you too will be using your Bakugan as weapons like our enemies. So, how does that make you different from them?" Asked Serena.

"They're not weapons to us!" Said Dan. "The Bakugan are our partners in battle. They're also our best friends."

"It's true." Said Drago.

"I am very happy to hear you say that." Said Serena. "We feel just the same as you do. Fabia, take them to the Sacred Shrine. They can be trusted."

"Of course." Said Fabia.

"The Sacred Shrine?" Asked Dan. "What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians?"

"Just follow me." Said Fabia. "I'll explain soon enough."

"Shifters, I know you already know of it, but please follow Fabia as well." Said Serena.

"Of course." Said Tom.

"We need to see it just like the others do." Agreed Azion. Before long, we were walking to the shrine. As we exited from one cave onto a bridge, Dan saw something. He looked up, and saw a head.

"What's the matter?" Asked Fabia. "Why are you stopping?"

"What is that?" Asked Marucho, signifying the head. "Some kind of dragon?"

"Whatever it is, it's creepy." Said Jake. "I don't think we should go in there!"

"What's going on Fabia?" Asked Dan. Me, Tom, Azion and Cassie went forward.

"Relax, it's just a gargoyle we use to scare people off so they won't snoop. We don't want to draw attention to the Shrine's location." We entered the cave, and walked past brilliant crystal formations. Dan stepped on some water, and drew his foot back.

"Whoa! Careful guys. I almost got a total soaker there." Fabia walked back a bit, on the water.

"It's okay Dan." She said. Then Marucho saw the scientific impossibility.

"What? Fabia, how are you walking on water?" Asked Marucho. I walked forward.

"The same way we are." I said as we stepped onto the water.

"Anyone who is pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking." Said Fabia.

"Interesting." Said Shun.

"You mean crazy!" Said Jake.

"That totally defies physics!" Said Marucho.

"It's another safeguard for the shrine." Said Drago.

"It assuredly is." Said Leo. "Not many Gundalians would be able to get past easily."

"Yeah, but it's still freaky." Said Dan.

"No feeling so pure of heart?" Asked Drago.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan. "I'm as pure as they get! Watch this." He tapped his toe on the water. "I'll just do a little soft shoe here and that should uh," he walked forward. "Haha, yeah!" He turned back to the group. "See! I told you I could do it!"

"Yes, and quite humble too." Said Fabia. Then we exited into a large cavern, occupied by a huge orb on a gold and crystal pedestal.

"Um, Fabia, what's that disco ball thingy up there?" Asked Dan.

"It's the Sacred Orb, a revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all Bakugan. Inside, it contains the original DNA codes for each Bakugan."

"Wow, the origin of all." Akwimos floated up, and began glowing. "Huh? Akwimos!"

"Dude! This thing is the source!" All the Neathian Bakugan floated up, including Janthide, and all began glowing.

"Whoa!" Said Coredem. "Every part of me feels like it's tingling!"

"I know, it's like there's this energy filling me up inside!" Said Aranaut.

"It's like I'm gonna burst, but I've never felt so good!" Said Hawktor.

"It's amazing, too far for words." Said Janthide.

"I feel it too, but behind it there's a strange foreboding, it's like I'm connected to the orb, and it can sense danger. I've never felt anything like this before."

"The same goes for me, Drago."

"Barodius, the Emperor of Gundalia, wants to get his hands on this so he can twist its powers and use them for his own evil purposes." Said Fabia.

"I don't understand. I thought you told us earlier that the Gundalians were after the Element." Said Shun.

"The Element is just a portion of the power that is present inside the Orb. Barodius did want to possess it, but only for the temporary advantage it would've provided to him in his battle against us. But now that it has been absorbed by Drago, there's no double he's set his sights on the Orb. I'm convinced the Orb has been his original target all along. If he manages to get his hands on it, then he will not only possess its power, but also the ability to control every Bakugan in existence, since their DNA codes are contained within."

"I wouldn't want that to happen, as that would mean me and Leo would be the only ones left to fight." I said.

"Don't worry Fabia, we're here now to help you fight, so there's no way that's ever going to happen!" Said Dan. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, not a chance!" Said Jake.

"You can count on us, Princess!" Said Marucho.

* * *

An alarm went off near the current front line. "The dimensional radar has locked onto an unauthorized transport. There's no response to any of our communications!"

"The analysis is complete. It's a Gundalian!"

"There are six ships in total sir."

"Six ships?"

"Yes, and they're closing in!" Outside, the ships emerged in flashes of light. They appeared just above the second shield.

* * *

"What would you like us to do with the Neathian prisoner sir?" Asked a guard to Airzel.

"Prisoner?" He thought for a second. "Ah yes, Elright. He's useless, get rid of him!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"All ships prepare for dimensional leap!"

* * *

"All Battalions attack, show them no mercy!" Said Barodius.

* * *

Down below, kids began to transport. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the Pyrus Battalion. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Pyrus Spidero!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Gill. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Krakix!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said the Aquos Battalion. "Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Megarus!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Stoica. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Lythirus!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said the Ventus Battalion. "Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Buz Hornix!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Airzel. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Subterra Bakugan were thrown. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Subterra Glotronoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Nurzak. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Many Haos Bakugan were thrown. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Haos Ramdol!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Kazarina. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"

* * *

An alarm began going off in the Sacred Shrine. "What's that?" Asked Dan.

"Defense alarm, it's the perimeter!" Said Fabia. An oval screen appeared, and Serena was on it.

"The Gundalians are here. Please hurry back."

* * *

The Neathian Forces were firing on the Gundalians, but weren't making a dent. "Ability Activate! Stray Impact!" The Spideros began to fire back, defeating several Haos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Deadly Inferno!" Krakix's horns began to glow, then electricity shot out, defeating several Bakugan.

"Ability Activate! Durandal Cannon!" The Hornixs began firing, but one of them was hit, defeated.

"Crush them Strikeflier!"

"My pleasure!" Strikeflier flew high.

"Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!" Strikeflier began spinning, and created a huge hail storm that took our more Bakugan.

* * *

"Looks like this wimp has passed out again." Said the guard as we walked up to Elright. "Time to wake up, Neathian scum!" He brought his baton down to hit Elright, who caught the guard's arm. "Playing possum? You coward!" Elright then began fighting the guard, who ultimately lost and was forced into the torture chair.

"Heh, sweet dreams cupcake." Said Elright before he left.

* * *

Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Arcania Sword!" Lumagrowl's tails glowed, and he started firing upon the Neathian Bakugan, defeating many.

"Ability Activate! Acid Bath!" Said Stoica. Lythirus hit several Bakugan that were walking past the water, and defeated them. The Neathian forces were wearing thin as Sabator walked up, laughing. He simply hit and kicked several Bakugan, defeating them.

* * *

Barodius was watching the carnage from his ship. "Time to go to work, Dharak. Destroy the second shield."

"No problem." His eyes glowed. "I'll hit it with everything I've got!" From within the ship, Dharak's mech transported.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Barodius. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Dharak!" Dharak landed in his mech, and it roared. Then it took a step forward, and Dharak roared. "Ability Activate! Darken Waiver!" The mech fired three blasts, then they combined into one powerful one. The attack hit the shield, and broke it.

"All battalions, follow Dharak!" Called Barodius, as the Gundalian forces moved forward.

"Oh no, they've destroyed the second shield!" Said Elright. He then looked behind him to see Dharak, and nearly a dozen Buz Hornix.

"No mercy! Charge!" Elright was then surrounded by Bakugan.

"Blaze Barnum!" Called Dan. The attack landed in front of Elright, and defeated the Bakugan surrounding him. Elright looked up to see Drago and Leo flying above.

"Who, who are you?" He asked himself.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Volting Fang - Combat Slug Shot!"

"Come and get it!" Said Hawktor as he began spinning. He rammed into several Gundalian Bakugan, and defeated them.

"Captain Elright!" Called Fabia.

"Huh? Princess Fabia!"

"You escaped, thank goodness!"

"I did. Tell me, who are they? Huh?"

"They're the allies I recruited from Earth. They're known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and they're fierce."

"They sure look like it." Agreed Elright.

* * *

Barodius looked down upon the battle. "Hello Brawlers."

* * *

Sabator was defeating Bakugan left and right. "Who's next? This is too easy!" Someone held up a Subterra Bakugan.

"Right here." Said Coredem.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Subterra Coredem!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Sabator.

"Your worst nightmare, that's who!"

"Yeah Coredem! Pummel this dude!" Called Jake.

"Just what I had in mind."

"I'm going to make you eat your words, Tin can!" Mocked Sabator. He and Coredem charged.

"This should be interesting." Said Nurzak, from above. "Show us your best, brawlers."

* * *

Akwimos was under the water, Battle Gear equipped. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Gigarth Pointer!"

"Ride the wave!" Said Akwimos as he fired. He defeated lots of the Bakugan, and eyes glowed from below.

"Who's that?" Asked Marucho.

"I don't know, but he's a mean looking sucker!" Said Akwimos.

"Hey kid, I like your Battle Gear!" Said Stoica.

"To bad we're going to have to destroy it!" Said Lythirus, laughing.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Tom. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Typhoon Slight!"

"Time for us to join the brawl!" Said Slight, as his new form was revealed. His claws were now larger, and he was standing on two legs.

* * *

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan Stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"Time to throw these invaders out!" Said Aranaut.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Elright. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Raptorix!"

"Well well, who let you out of your cage Elright?" Asked Kazarina.

"Somebody's getting fired." Said Gill.

"We are ready and willing to protect the Sacred Orb with our lives!" Said Fabia.

* * *

"This dude is huge!" Said Dan.

"Well, his suit of armor is." Said Drago.

"Dharak is actually the Bakugan in the center." I said.

"Dan, look!" Said Drago. Dan looked up.

"Huh? Hey, are you Barodius?"

"You dare address your Emperor that way?" Asked Barodius.

"You're not my Emperor, pal. And you never will be, got it?" Asked Dan.

"Nor will you be mine!" I said.

"You'll pay for your insolence."

"You all will." Said Dharak.

"Bring it on!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Vladitor!" Barodius looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, Emperor, but Atom knows your every move before you make it. I am simply providing a distraction so you may take on the other."

"Very well, but don't interfere next time." Barodius turned back to back to Dan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Entropic!" Vladitor's feet began to spew out energy, and he floated up. I stared Chaos down.

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "Thunder Probe!" The Colossus's tail sparked, and then shot lightning at Drago. Drago was forced to the ground.

* * *

Akwimos, Lythirus and Slight came out of the water. "Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Spiral Pressure!" Akwimos blasted water at Lythirus.

"Really? A water gun?" Asked Stoica. "Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!" Lythirus fired water at Akwimos and Slight. They fell backwards.

* * *

Hawktor was chasing Strikeflier. "Careful, he's tricky." Said Shun.

"This one is quite impressive." Said Airzel.

"He doesn't look like much to me." Said Strikeflier. "Smash him!"

"Very well then! Ability Activate! Multi-Cam Effect!" Strikeflier disappeared.

"Whoa, he's gone." Said Shun.

"Don't worry, I'll find him!" Said Hawktor.

"Be careful Hawktor." Strikeflier reappeared behind them, and flew up. Shun looked behind him. "Look out!" Strikeflier kicked Hawktor, sending him down.

"Got ya!" Said Strikeflier.

* * *

"Stay strong Coredem!" Called Jake.

"I've never seen Sabator so evenly matched before." Said Nurzak. "This is bad."

"Enough!" Said Sabator as he broke the fight. Then he charged again. He rammed in Coredem.

* * *

"Ability Activate! Mirage Up!" Called Fabia. Aranaut began to glow.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Kazarina. "Fang Dome!" Lumagrowl began to glow, then jumped at Aranaut.

"You think you're fast, do you?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"Yeah, faster that you, doggy." He pulled his fist back. "And tougher!" He released a barrage of attacks. Lumagrowl dodged.

"I doubt that!" He counterattacked.

"Ability Activate!" Said Elright. "Hyatt Spinner!" Raptorix began spinning, and started to glow. He rammed into Krakix who blocked it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Deadly Inferno!" Krakix's horns began to glow, and he shot out lightning.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan stand! Time to go, Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!"

"This is going to be fun!" Said Pyreon.

* * *

Drago began to get up. "Are you okay buddy?" Asked Dan.

"I'm fine." Said Drago. The colossus tried to stomp on him, only for Drago to dodge.

"So, you're the one they call Drago." Said Dharak.

"That's right!" Said Dan.

"And who are you?" Asked Drago.

"You're not worthy to hear my name."

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Once I take you down, you'll know exactly who I am, you worthless lizard."

"Ha, big words." Said Drago.

"Come on Drago, let's show him just how worthless we are."

"I'm ready. Let's do it!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Lumino Hammer!" Drago sped up, and glowed.

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "Darkness Probe!" Dharak fired again, but Drago dodged.

"What?" Asked Dharak.

"What was that you said about taking me down?" Asked Drago.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Judgement Wave!" Leo created a wave of energy that went at Vladitor.

"Ability Activate! Counter Blast!" Vladitor sent out his own energy, and the two attacks dispersed.

"Ability Activate! Light Speed!" Leo glowed, and sped up.

"Ability Activate! Dark Pulse!" Vladitor began firing orbs of energy, but Leo dodged them. "How?"

"You weren't able to beat me back home, you won't beat me now!" Leo closed in.

"You will never beat us!" Said Leo. Drago crashed into the cliff below Dharak.

"What the?" Asked Dharak. Drago came out in front of Dharak.

"Get ready to hurt. Badly!" Said Drago.

"Don't make me laugh!" Said Dharak. The Sacred Orb began to glow, and light appeared between Drago and Dharak. Then light appeared between Leo and Vladitor.

* * *

Serena gasped, and stood. "The Sacred Orb is calling out!"

* * *

"This is weird dude!" Said Dan. Everybody looked on in shock, and all battles stopped. Drago floated closer to Dharak, and the light got brighter.

"This isn't good!" I yelled. The light became blinding, and the Gundalians disappeared.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"They just disappeared!" Said Dan.

"Did they disappear into the light?" Asked Drago.

* * *

The Gundalians were in their ships, above Gundalia. "What just happened? Somebody tell me!" Said Barodius.

"We are not exactly sure, sire." Said Nurzak. "But it appears we were forcibly transported out of Neathia by a very powerful energy."

"But, what would harness such a power?" Asked Barodius. Dharak floated up. "Perhaps, it was the Element. What do you think Dharak? Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure, but it is interesting that the light appeared when Drago and I got close to each other."

"There was also a light near Vladitor and Leo." Said Chaos. "I wonder if it's what I think it is."

* * *

Fireworks were going off above the main Neathian city, and everybody was cheering. All of us were there, dressed in Castle Knight uniforms. Dan and Azion in red, Shun and Cassie in green, Marucho and Tom in blue, Jake's brown. Fabia's was yellow, as was mine. All of our Bakugan were floating next to us. Elright called for attention, and every Castle Knight stood straight. "I hereby appoint the Battle Brawlers to the order of Castle Knights!" He shook our hands, starting with Shun, and stopped at Cassie and Fabia. "Princess Fabia, Adviser Cassie, are you sure about this?" They nodded.

"Of course, I am a Battle Brawler too now." Said Fabia.

"I have served my role as Adviser, and I can no longer fulfil it like I once did. It is time I join in the fight!" Serena smiled. Elright walked over to me and Dan.

"Hey." Said Dan. Elright shook his hand.

"I'm grateful for your help on the battlefield, thank you Dan and Drago." He turned to me. "And thank you too, Atom and Leo." Both Bakugan floated up, and Dan scratched the back of his head.

"No need to thank us captain." Said Dan.

"You're a good man, Dan Kuso." Said Elright. "I look forward to battling alongside you again."

"Me too." Said Dan. "We both do." He looked at Drago. "Right Drago?"

"Absolutely." We all turned to the rest of the Castle Knights, and they all cheered.

* * *

 _With us now as Castle Knights, we are briefed on what has happened to date. The Gundalians had destroyed two shields, and were heading for the third one. That's when Marucho came up with the idea to restart the second shield, and we started going for it. This is going to be an advantage for us, keeping them occupied and creating a better defense. We will win this fight!_


	15. Distractions

**This month is drawing to an end, and we've almost beaten last's month's total views! I hope you all like this story, and continue to read it for a long time to come! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Neathia was our next stop, and it was an important one. We got there, and were led to Serena, the queen, who told us a little of the plight and asked Dan a question. Upon answering, she said that we could be trusted, and we were sent to the Sacred Shrine. Not long after, the Twelve Orders attacked, and we were forced to defend. Just when we were starting to win, a strange light appeared between Drago and Dharak, then another appeared between Leo and Vladitor. Something strange in happening, and I think I know what, but I hope I'm wrong.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Now that the Neathian's second shield is down, victory is near." Said Barodius to the Upper Twelve. "Do not let this slip from our grasp." They nodded.

"We should take down the third shield now. Strike while the iron is hot!" Said Dharak.

"I completely agree, but unfortunately there are a couple of Gundalian ships taking their time charging up." Said Kazarina. "I believe Pyrus was one of them, wasn't it Gill?"

"Just relax, okay?" Asked Gill. "As soon as it's charged I'll go ahead and"

"Master Gill has greater challenges to deal with. I will proceed with the attack." Said Airzel. "And take down the shield myself." Barodius nodded, and Airzel left for the attack. Kazarina and Stoica followed.

"Wow Airzel, I've never seen you so aggressive before!" Said Stoica.

"I learned a few of their tricks after our last battle, they'll come in handy this time." Said Airzel.

"Yes, real handy!" Said Strikeflier. Airzel turned to Mason.

"Prepare to attack, Mason. You're getting a rare chance to redeem yourself after failing so badly on Earth."

"Yes." Said Mason. Avior hopped onto his shoulder.

"We understand, and we're ready to hit them with everything we've got! They're going down!"

"Well then Avior, let's get the orb!" Said Airzel.

* * *

"The Twelve Orders?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, they're the highest level of the Gundalian ruling class, headed of course by Emperor Barodius." Said Serena, on screen.

"Let me Introduce them to you." Said Elright. He walked over to a different screen. He brought up an image of Gill. "This is Pyrus battler Gill. He's a cold-blooded warrior who displayed fiercesome obedience to Emperor Barodius. His Bakugan is Pyrus Krakix." He brought up an image of Stoica. "Aquos Battler, Stoica. He's a madman whose personality flips from joker to ruthless savage in the blink of an eye. You never want to turn your backs on this one. His Bakugan is Aquos Lythirus." He pulled up an image of Airzel. "Ventus Battler Airzel. Captain of the Gundalian Forces, he is a student, and protégé of Gill's. He's also the scum who captured and interrogated me. His Bakugan is Ventus Strikeflier." He pulled up an image of Nurzak. "Subterra Battler Nurzak. He's a Gundalian elder who's served since the reign of the previous Emperor. He's also the wisest person on Gundalia. His Bakugan is Subterra Sabator." He pulled up an image of Kazarina. "Haos Battler Kazarina. She's in charge of the Bakugan Biological Research Center. Rumors persist that she's conducting cruel experiments on living Bakugan. Her own Bakugan in Haos Lumagrowl." Finally, he pulled up an image of Barodius. "Finally, Darkus Battler and Gundalian Emperor, Barodius. He may say very little, but trust me he's insanely smart and equally devious. Barodius is pure evil. His Bakugan is Darkus Dharak."

"Hey, those are the dudes we just fought!" Said Dan.

"The ones that disappeared." Said Drago.

"Not all of them." I said, thinking about Chaos.

"Those six Battlers and their Bakugan comprise the twelve orders. They're leading the attack on Neathia." Said Serena.

"Their forces have already breached the Second Defense Shield." Said Aranaut.

"That's right." Said Fabia. "That means the only remaining line of defense is the third security shield! If that falls, then we're finished!"

"Don't worry Queen Serena, we're not going to let that happen!" Said Dan. "We got to get the second shield back up and right now!"

"But how do we do that guys?" Asked Shun.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on the third Shield?" Asked Marucho.

"Hmmm." Said Dan. Elright pulled up a map.

"If we can make it through to sector D, and can find the second shield generator, maybe we can jump start it. But we'll need a powerful source of energy to do that."

"Something powerful like the Element that's inside of me and Leo?" Asked Drago.

Elright nodded. "Yes, that would definitely do the trick, but we'll need both pieces, and unfortunately, to get there we would have to pass through the front line. We'd be at a horrible disadvantage. I just don't know."

"Come on dude!" Said Jake. "I thought you were head on the Neathian army! You gotta have some kind of a plan in your back pocket, right? Otherwise the Gundalians are going to cream us!"

"Chill out Jake." Said Coredem. Jake sighed, and an alarm went off.

"Captain Elright, sensors are picking up the signals from three Gundalian ships on the move in sector D."

"I told you guys they were coming!" Said Jake.

"Sir, we have a visual!" The screen changed to show the three ships.

"Those ships belong to Stoica, Kazarina and Airzel." Said Fabia.

"Let them come!" Said Hawktor.

"Yeah, we're ready for them!" Said Coredem.

"We won't let them crack the third shield." Said Aranaut.

"It can't happen with all of us around!" Said Azion.

"Hey, I have an idea guys." Said Marucho. Elright turned to him. "While the lead ships advance, we sneak around behind them, fire up the second shield, and cut off their reinforcements." He began to walk forward.

"Huh?" Asked Fabia.

"What are you talking about Maruch?" Asked Jake. Marucho stopped in front of the screen, and turned to us.

"The main unit of the castle knights will attack the three Gundalian ships, giving the appearance that it's our main offensive, so all of their focus will be on us. Meanwhile, a breakaway unit will get to the second shield generator. Then we'll jump start it guys!"

"So then we're talking about using a decoy!" Said Shun.

"Yep." Said Marucho.

"Their dimensional sensors might pick us up during the transport, so we can't risk teleporting there. The safest way for us to get there would be to walk through the jungle." Said Elright.

"Guys, I should go." Said Fabia. "I know that Jungle like the back of my hand!"

"Awesome." Said Marucho. "Dan, Atom, you Drago and Leo need to go too, since we'll need the Element to kick start the generator. Got it?"

"Yeah! We're totally ready for a rumble in the jungle!" Said Dan. "Bring it on!"

"Let's do it!" Said Drago.

"Chaos knows we'll be heading for that, so he'll try and sway this mission to the Gundalian's advantage. I won't let him." I said.

"They won't know what hit them!"

"We'll go too!" Said Shun.

"Yeah, you can use the backup!" Said Hawktor.

"Don't forget about us!" Said Cassie. "We can help too!"

"Yeah! We might not be the best, but we know how to brawl!" Said Janthide.

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Marucho.

"It's a brilliant plan, Marucho." Said Serena. "Already you have proven what a gift you are to Neathia."

"Aw gee, it was nothing." Said Marucho, embarrassed.

"Okay, now that we know who's doing what, pitter patter." Said Dan. Everybody nodded.

"Yeah." Said Marucho. Before long, the Neathian forces were transporting to the battlefield. Elright transported with Marucho and Jake, then Azion and Tom materialized.

"Okay then captain Marucho, I think it's time we follow your lead on this one Sir." Said Elright.

"Uh, what!" Asked Marucho. He looked back and forth from Elright to Jake.

"Come on little Maruch, you're a natural. We'll all be right behind you dude!"

"We know you can dude this Marucho." Said Tom.

"You are capable!" Agreed Azion. "So now do it!"

"I guess." Said Marucho. "Okay Castle Knights, let's go!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the different battalions in sequence. "Bakugan Stand!" Before long, the Gundalians were facing an army.

* * *

"Here come the Castle Knights." Said Airzel. "It looks like they still haven't learned their lesson if that's all they're coming at us with."

"Who cares?" Asked Strikeflier. "We'll make short work of them, and then annihilate the third shield!"

"Get ready Mason."

"Yes." Said Mason. Below, Gundalian forces transported down. This included kids.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the soldiers.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said the Kids.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said both.

"Oh man." Said Marucho.

"Hey, isn't that your buddy Airzel?" Asked Jake.

"Yes, and the one beside him is Mason brown." Said Elright.

"Huh? Isn't he on Ren's team?" Asked Marucho.

"It's all the same." Said Elright.

"Dude!" Said Jake. "He is all kinds of ugly underneath his disguise!"

"Okay everyone, you all know what's at stake here, so let's give it all we got!" Said Marucho.

* * *

Fabia jumped over a tree root, and Dan tried to do the same. "Parkour!" He slipped on the root, and landed on the ground on his butt. "Fail!" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

"That's odd." Said Kazarina. "Why haven't they sent Dan and Drago, or Atom and Leo, their strongest soldiers, to the front line?" Asked Kazarina.

* * *

Stoica tapped his finger on his seat. "Shun is missing too."

* * *

"Let's brawl!" Said Jake.

"I know that you want payback from Airzel, but you can't let that cloud your judgement, Captain Elright." Said Marucho to Elright.

"It won't." Marucho and Jake walked away, preparing.

"I know you'll try not to let it affect you, but if you get the chance to get a little payback during the brawl feel free to." Said Azion. Elright laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Gate Card Set!" Said Marucho. "Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Cool is the rule!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mason. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Avior!"

"Now Coredem! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"I hope you creeps are ready for a thrashing!" Yelled Coredem.

Mason flipped a card out of nowhere. "Ability Activate! Long Aerchule!" Avior came out of his shell, and began charging up.

"Marucho!" Called Jake. Avior fired at Coredem, transferring 400 Gs.

"Let's see how you like this!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Loop Defense!" Akwimos created a shield.

* * *

Azion and Tom were about to throw their Bakugan when they saw someone familiar. "Chaos!" Yelled Azion.

"The one and only." He replied. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a purple shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Vladitor!"

"Two on one, are you ready Tom?"

"You know it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Rise Aquos Typhoon Slight!"

"Time for you to wash up!" Shouted Slight.

"Rise Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!"

"Time to take him down!" Agreed Pyreon.

"Good luck with that." Said Vladitor.

"Ability Activate! Dark Pulse!" Vladitor began shooting out orbs of energy, which Pyreon and Slight were not able to dodge.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Pyreon charged up an attack, and sent three fireballs at Vladitor, who simply dispersed them with his hand. Vladitor had gone up by 400 Gs while Pyreon only went up 300.

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Wash Out!" Slight created a huge orb of water, then got it spinning. He launched it at Vladitor, who again just hit it to make it vanish.

"That's all you got?" Asked Vladitor.

* * *

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Marucho. Akwimos attained his Battle Gear.

"Aw yeah!" He said as he gained 100 Gs, putting him at 1100.

"So then, we're using Battle Gear, are we!" Said Airzel.

"Let's do it!" Said Strikeflier. Airzel grabbed him.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"We've got to keep this going." Said Marucho.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Said Jake.

"Let's hit them again!"

"Yes!" Said Jake. He pressed a few buttons on his outfit, and Rock Hammer appeared. "Battle Gear Boost!" Coredem gained 100 Gs.

"Ha, you guys are really starting to annoy me." Said Mason.

"Okay Mason, let's finish this for good!" Said Avior. He flew up, and took aim at Coredem. "This time when I hit you, you better stay down, because it's really going to hurt!" He fired upon Coredem.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Rock Hammer - Beo-Blaster!" Coredem fired, and followed Avior until he got hit. Avior lost 400 Gs.

"I can't believe they got me with a direct hit!" He said as he fell, defeated.

"Avior!" Mason lost 300 Gs off of his gauge. Strikeflier dove into the water.

"Let's try this again underwater." He said.

"Yo dude, did you not hear what I said earlier? No one beats me in the water, you got it?"

"It's time to put your money where your mouth is!" Said Airzel.

"Be careful Akwimos, he's dangerous!" Said Marucho.

"Aw yeah! Don't sweat it!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Airzel. "Skill Capture!" Strikeflier shot his fist into the air, and his arm turned into Coredem's.

"What was that?" Asked Akwimos.

"That was me taking on Coredem's hammer blow ability." Said Strikeflier.

"But how?" Asked Coredem.

"Strikeflier has the ability to absorb his opponent's abilities and then mirror them!"

"Too bad for you!" Said Strikeflier. He hit Akwimos with the Hammer Blow. "Okay big shot, let's see what you got!"

"Oh, I'll show you what I got! Step right up! Come on! Let's go, let's go!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Gigarth Hydrizer!"

"Yeah, that's it!" Said Akwimos. "This ability takes us to level two! All right! Get ready to fall!" Akwimos fired, and transferred 500 Gs. The attack hit Strikeflier.

"You're nothing more than a bunch of amateurs!" Said Airzel. "Ability Activate! Burst Dive!" Strikeflier left the water, and floated above it. His wings glowed red, and fired at the water. It began heating up, and was soon boiling.

"Yow! That's hot! Hot!" Said Akwimos. Then the water vaporized, and he fell to the ground, and lost 500 Gs.

"Akwimos!" Called Marucho.

"You're about to get flushed like a toilet!" Said Strikeflier. Airzel's hand began to spark, and a battle gear formed above it.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Strikeflier attained his fairly small battle gear, and gained 100 Gs.

"Still nothing from the second shield, keep going!" Said Jake. Coredem and Akwimos fired at Strikeflier.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Called Airzel. "Battle Turbine Drain!" Strikeflier fired at Akwimos and Coredem. "This is tedious. Your defeat is imminent! Give up and let us get on with taking down the third security shield once and for all." Akwimos and Coredem growled as the attacks hit each other. Strikeflier's attack broke through, and hit Akwimos and Coredem, defeating them. Both Jake and Marucho lost 300 Gs off their life gauges.

"I'm not going down like Sid did, got it?" Said Mason.

"I hear you." Said Avior. "So let's finish this now and take the Emperor a victory!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Mason. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's send these losers packing!" Said Jake. "Coredem, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Come on Dan, what's happening?" Asked Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Why haven't I seen Dan Kuso or Atom yet?" Asked Airzel. "Something seems off here! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

* * *

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Chaos. Vladitor gained his scabbard, and drew his blade.

"Let's do it Tom!" Said Azion as he pressed a few buttons. _Ready Spetero._

"100%!" Agreed Tom as he pressed a few buttons. A kite shaped gear came from Azion, while a dome shaped one came from Tom. _Ready, Hydro Cannon._

"Battle Gear, Boost!" They both said. Pyreon gained a set of wings while Slight gained a large cannon on his back.

Chaos laughed. "So this is the real Pyreon and Slight. Such a shame. Battle Gear Ability Activate! Deriver Light!" A beam came from Vladitor's sword.

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Water Crest!" A wave of water appeared, and absorbed the attack.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Spetero Battle Form!" Spetero opened up to reveal large orbs of energy charging up. Pyreon took aim.

"Fire!" He said. The two orbs were sent out to Vladitor, who simply looked at them.

"Ability Activate! Deriver Integration!" Said Chaos. The sword became a part of Vladitor's arm, and he gained 500 Gs while Pyreon and Slight both lost 400. He went in to attack, and slashed them both, defeating them. Both Azion and Tom's gauges fell to 20%.

* * *

Dan turned to Fabia. "Please tell me we're getting close."

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Airzel. "Diamond Trick!" Akwimos and Coredem both lost 500 Gs, leaving them both at a vulnerable 100. Strikeflier created strong winds that battered them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Heal Blue!"

"You can't hurt me! Cool is the rule babe!" Akwimos created a large shield around himself and Coredem, which negated the Diamond Trick and gained both of them an additional 300 Gs.

"Why won't they just go down?" Asked Strikeflier.

"Try this!" Said Airzel. "Ability Activate! Stun Out!" Strikeflier glowed very brightly, and negated Heal Blue. The shield vanished, and Akwimos and Coredem returned to 100 Gs.

"Oh man, that's bad!" Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Sling Exia!" Coredem hit the ground, and forced up a rock. Then he punched it, and sent the shards flying at Avior and Strikeflier. They both lost 500 Gs, but both dodged.

"That kid is annoyingly good." Said Strikeflier.

"I'm getting really sick of this." Said Mason. "Ability Activate! Long Aerchule!" Avior began charging up, and fired at Akwimos, who screamed. He barely dodged.

"I don't know if we can keep this up much longer." Thought Marucho. "I hope they're almost done." Akwimos landed. "Akwimos, this is the last on!"

"Sweet!" Said Akwimos.

"Ability Activate! Elemental Blue!" Akwimos began glowing.

"We're calling it a day kids, and declaring this battle a draw!" A freezing cloud appeared.

"What?" Asked Avior.

"What's happening?"

"Strikeflier! Where are you?" Ice began to form. Marucho and Jake caught Akwimos and Coredem.

"Come on Jake, we should split while they're still distracted!"

"You bet!" They both ran as the cloud dissipated.

"I'm frozen, can't move!" Said Strikeflier.

"No one turns me into a popsicle!" Said Avior.

"Avior!" Said Mason.

* * *

Azion saw the ice form. "That's our cue!" He said. "Ready Tom?"

"You bet! Ability Activate! Bone Chill!"

"Our turn to make it a draw!" Said Slight as a cold beam was sent out. It hit Vladitor, and froze him in a huge ice cube. He then hit an isolated tree, freezing it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Infernal Blast!" Pyreon hit the frozen tree, and evaporated the ice creating a huge fog cloud. Pyreon and Slight returned to their respective brawlers, and they ran.

"I should've expected that!" Said Chaos. He looked at Vladitor.

"I have never been this cold before!" He stuttered.

* * *

"Way to put them on ice Maruch!" Said Jake. "Think Dan and the other will be in the clear now?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope so! We gotta keep our fingers crossed! Dan hasn't let us down yet!"

* * *

Dan and Shun stopped for a second, and Dan wiped his forehead. Fabia turned to them. "Come on you guys, the generator is just up ahead!"

"Alright." Said Dan.

"Great." Agreed Shun. The five of us resumed walking.

* * *

 _Marucho, Jake, Azion and Tom are doing a great job of distracting the Gundalians, but we aren't to our goal yet. We've still got a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it! We need to hurry, even if it means pulling a fake out. We just need a little more time, we can do this!_


	16. Switched About

**I can officially say that last month's record of views has been passed this month, and there's still another five days to go! I want to thank you all again for sticking with this story as I continue to write it. I hope you all continue to enjoy it! Speaking of which, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

With Neathia in danger, Marucho came up with a plan to regain some safety. We are going to restart the second shield. However, we are still going through the woods, trying to get there in time. The others have done their part, now it's our turn!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We were continuing to walk when Dan turned to Fabia. "Please tell me we're getting close."

"We're not far." Said Aranaut. "Hopefully Marucho and the others are keeping the Gundalian's busy."

"Don't worry about Marucho, he's got our backs." Said Drago.

"Even so, he won't be able to hold off their forces forever." Said Shun. "We need to keep moving!"

"We really do." Said Cassie.

"Alright then," said Fabia, "this way guys." She began walking again. I turned to Cassie.

"We will need to do the switch now." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered back. I handed her Leo, and she handed me Janthide. We all walked up to a stream, and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Asked Dan.

"Don't you see the giant lake in front of you?" Asked Hawktor.

"Come on dude, what's the big deal? Don't you remember? We can walk on water here!"

"I'm not sure this is the same as the Sacred Spring." Said Shun.

"Come on, as long as we're pure of heart we'll be fine!" Said Dan.

"Um, wait, Dan!" Said Fabia as Dan went for it. "It's just a regular lake!" Dan looked at her, and stopped running. The he looked down, and began running as fast as he could.

"Almost there almost there almost there!"

"But how is he?" Asked Fabia. Dan Jumped off the water, and landed on the ground on the other side. He turned to us.

"Saved the Day!"

"I think I'll try something else." Said Shun. Fabia chuckled. Shun launched a hook to a branch up above, pulled, and jumped. He swung across, and landed safely.

"Well, that was a very impressive way of crossing the river." Said Hawktor.

"Thanks!" Said Dan.

"He was talking to Shun." Said Drago.

"You ready Fabia?" Asked Shun. He threw the rope over to her.

"Thanks." She said as she caught it. She mimicked what Shun did, and was soon across. She threw the rope back to us, and I caught it.

"Ready?" I asked Cassie.

"Ready." She said as she grabbed on. We pulled, and jumped, and were swinging across. We soon landed on the other side.

"Not bad." Said Dan. "We all made it across, but I think I get extra points for style."

"You wish." Said Fabia.

* * *

Stoica's ship was flying. "So, Jesse, just like the rest of your incompetent teammates, you get one final chance to prove yourself."

"Worry not. In all great dramas, the hero must go through trials and tribulations in order to achieve his redemption."

"Why did I get stuck with him?" Mumbled Stoica.

* * *

"Guys, make sure you watch out for blooming buttercups." Said Fabia.

"What's a blooming buttercup?" Asked Dan as he stepped on a root.

"Well Dan, they're" Fabia gasped, and Dan was grabbed by one of the buttercups. "They're a species of giant, carnivorous flowers that grow here!"

"You mean like that one?" Asked Shun.

"What a stupid name for a man-eating plant!" Yelled Dan.

"Wait, hold on Dan!" Said Fabia. Then she heard a noise behind her. Another flower was coming for her, but Shun kicked it.

"Absolutely no overgrown weed is going to have me for lunch!" Yelled Dan as he forced his way out of the plant.

"Time to run for it!" Said Shun. Dan dropped down, and followed the rest of us. Fabia backhanded one plant as it got too close, and Dan gave another one an uppercut. We continued to run as more plants followed us. Before long, we made it to a clearing. Dan sat down on a crystal formation.

"Do me a favor next time and warn me before I step on something that might eat me, okay!" Said Dan.

"What for? You handled that really well." Said Fabia. "I'd even give you extra points for style!"

"Yeah yeah." Said Dan.

"Fabia says the generator is just over that ridge." Said Drago.

"Awesome!" Said Dan. He stood up. "The sooner I get out of this stinking jungle, the happier I'll be!" A strong wind blew on us as a shadow covered everything. "What's going on here?"

"Gundalians!" Shouted Shun. Stoica and Jesse transported down, Stoica laughed.

"We found you!" He said.

"It's Stoica!" Said Fabia.

"And Jesse!" Said Dan.

"Play it cool, they don't know what we're after." Said Shun.

"Our comrades on the front lines suspected your forces might be a decoy." Said Stoica. "Looks like they were right. So now, the real question is," the two jumped down, "what are you really doing out here?"

"Tell us, what is your motivation?" Asked Jesse.

"Ah, this stinks!" Said Dan. "We're so close!"

"Relax Dan, we still have one trick left." Said Fabia. "It's time we use the secondary Decoy strategy." Said Fabia. "Okay?" Dan turned to Shun.

"It's all on you there pal." He held up his hand.

"Fight hard." Said Shun. Fabia nodded and Shun grabbed Dan's hand. Then Shun disappeared, and reappeared behind Stoica and Jesse.

"Huh?" Asked Jesse.

"What?" Asked Stoica. Shun jumped away again.

"We lost a cast member." Said Jesse.

"Yeah yeah, who cares? We'll have our hands full enough with the other four. If the little coward wants to run, then let him. He'll have his own teammates to deal with after we defeat them." He turned to us. "Out with it brawlers! Tell us the real reason you're wandering around the Neathian Jungle!"

"Oh, we were just looking for some Gundalians cockroaches to stomp!" Said Dan.

"My, my, my." Said Stoica. "Aren't you a cocky little boy?" Dan stepped forward, and Fabia stopped him.

"Wait, hold on." Said Fabia. "These guys are ours first, Dan." I turned to Cassie, and she nodded. We began to run, only to be stopped by someone.

"Where are you going?" Asked Chaos.

"Chaos." I growled.

"I have a score to settle with Plitheon on behalf of the Castle Knights!" Said Aranaut.

"You're a real glutton for punishment, Aranaut." Said Plitheon. "When will you realize you've got no chance of beating me?"

"Now who's the cocky one?" Asked Aranaut.

"Well, this should be interesting." Said Stoica. "Go and get him Jesse!" I nodded to Cassie, and grabbed onto Chaos. She ran, following Shun.

"Brat." Spat Chaos.

"Learned it from you." I said.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Jesse. "And now the curtain rises on our first act! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"Get ready to feel some pain!"

"Here we go, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"The Castle Knights will be avenged!" Shouted Aranaut. The Gs showed equal at 900. "Victory will be ours, Princess.

"Ability Activate!" They both said.

"Mirage Up!" Aranaut began glowing.

"Ghost Storm!" Plitheon began to glow and gained 100 more Gs than Aranaut.

"Come on tough guy!" He proclaimed.

"This is going to be fun!" Said Aranaut. Both Bakugan charged.

"Hold on." Said Aranaut. "Where did you go?"

"Now you see me, now you don't!" Aranaut went to hit Plitheon, but Plitheon dodged.

"Wow!" Said Stoica. "I'm having trouble keeping up with the action!" Lythirus laughed.

"They don't look so fast to me!" Plitheon scratched Aranaut.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Fist!" Aranaut charged, and hit Plitheon. He lost 400 Gs, then Aranaut transferred another 200.

"You'll pay for that!" Proclaimed Plitheon as he was sent backwards.

"You sure?" Asked Aranaut. "You look like you're finished to me!"

"Don't be so sure!" Replied Plitheon.

"All right, Gate Card Open!" Said Jesse. "Ansamon Judgement!"

"What is happening?" Asked Aranaut as he fell to one knee. His power level began dropping.

"The Command Card Ansamon Judgement leads all Bakugan who aren't Ventus to their demise. Surrender to the slumber!" Said Jesse.

"No! Aranaut!" Said Fabia. Plitheon charged at Aranaut, and began hitting him.

"Watch out Dan, once Jesse's done with Fabia, I'll be taking your precious Drago as well!" Said Stoica. "Or maybe I'll got for Atom and Leo!"

"Ability Activate! Valkyrie Fist!" Said Fabia. Aranaut glowed, and jumped up. He came down and struck the gate card with his hand, destroying it.

"What?" Asked Plitheon.

"I've just destroyed your gate card, which means that Aranaut's power level has returned to normal."

"Come on Jesse!" Said Plitheon. Jesse took a card out of his book.

"Ability Activate! Drake Twister!"

"Let's take a spin!" Said Plitheon. Heavy winds battered Aranaut and transferred 400 Gs.

"Let's go with the flow!" Said Aranaut. He jumped out of the tornado. "Princess!"

"Ability Activate!" Replied Fabia. "Spiral Glowdown!" Aranaut began spinning and falling, foot first as he gained 300 Gs. He kicked Plitheon and defeated him. Jesse reached down to grab him as he lost 200 Gs off his gauge. Aranaut laughed.

"Score one for the Castle Knights."

"Nice one Fabia!" Said Dan.

"Chaos, we will not battle today." I said.

"Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean I won't be waiting." He began to run after Cassie.

"So Dan, are you ready to fight me yet?" Asked Stoica.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on Aranaut, let's hit him hard again!"

"With pleasure!" Said Aranaut. "Let's do this!"

"Just finish this, will you please?" Asked Stoica. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Enough talking." Said Aranaut. "It's time to get back to business."

"As the lights dim it signals the beginning of" Stoica went in front of Jesse.

"I can't wait any longer! Now it's my turn to battle! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Stoica. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Lythirus!" Lythirus laughed.

"You're doomed!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Merfolk!" Lythirus fired a beam at Aranaut, who lost 400 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Fist!" Aranaut began to glow.

"Lights out!" He charged, and dodged every blast that Lythirus made. Aranaut regained 400 Gs, then transferred another 200. Lythirus laughed.

"I see you!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Eel Weakness!" Aranaut's weapons disappeared, and he stopped glowing.

"Huh?" He asked. "But how?" The power levels returned to what they were before Mirage Fist was activated.

"He nullified our ability!" Said Fabia.

"How observant!" Said Stoica.

"Okay, Ability Activate! Mirage Jet!" Lythirus's eyes began glowing again, and the ability petered out. Aranaut looked at his hands in shock.

"Princess, we're running out of options here!" He said.

"Something feels off here." Said Stoica. "From what I've heard about Dan, it doesn't seem like him to take such a backseat while his teammates are outnumbered two to one. It's like you're trying to distract us!"

"Keep him busy Aranaut!" Said Fabia.

Lythirus laughed. "You cannot escape!"

"That's it, isn't it? You're trying to trick me, aren't you!" Said Stoica. Dan said nothing. "Why won't you say something?" He wondered.

"Hurry Shun, I think they're onto us." Thought Dan.

* * *

Shun was at the base of a cliff with Cassie, and threw some daggers. They impaled the rock, and he began to jump up them. He got to the top of the cliff, and looked back to the battle. He looked down at Cassie. "We need to keep moving!" He jumped. Cassie groaned, and began to run around the cliff.

* * *

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jesse. "Bakugan, Stand! Finish them Ventus Plitheon! Ability Activate! Fly Destroyer!" Plitheon fired into a green, glowing disc, and the attack power increased. It rocketed down at Aranaut as he lost more Gs.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Fabia. "Solomon Sabreur!" The card glowed, and the attack stopped. Aranaut transferred 200 Gs from each opponent. _Ready, Battle Crusher_. "Battle Gear, Boost!" She threw it onto Aranaut, who gained 100 Gs.

"What?" Asked Plitheon.

"You're not afraid of a little Battle Gear, are you?" Asked Stoica.

"Afraid?" Asked Fabia. "Command Card Solomon Sabreur is a card that's unique only to Castle Knights! It nullified the opponent's abilities and decreases all of their power levels!"

"The Castle Knights have their very own Command Card?" Asked Stoica.

"Yes, and on top of everything I just mentioned, it also merges with Aranaut's Battle Gear, allowing a level two class to be activated!"

"Ready?" Asked Aranaut.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Battle Crusher Demise! Say goodbye!" Aranaut fired a large beam, and hit Plitheon. Then the gear began to glow, and fired at Lythirus. They both lost 600 Gs, and were defeated. Stoica and Jesse lost 200 Gs off of their Gauges.

"Had enough yet scum?" Asked Fabia.

"Not very likely!" Said Stoica. "Gate Card, Set!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said the three combatants. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"So much for your big, dumb brawler allies Fabia!" Taunted Stoica. "One of them has run away and the others refuse to fight!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Fist Alley!" Aranaut fired at them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Fencer Shield!"

"This is one of my favorites!" Said Plitheon as two tornados came out of his hands. They caught the blast, and absorbed it.

"All right, Gate Card Open!" Said Stoica. "Random Meinzer!" Aranaut fell to his knee.

"Not more paralysis!" He lost 400 Gs while Plitheon and Lythirus gained 200 each. Dan was still quiet.

"What's the matter Dan? You look like you're going to cry!" Laughed Stoica. Aranaut was hit by Lythirus several times.

"Aranaut!" Said Fabia.

"Hey, Lythirus will keep pummeling him until you bring out Drago or Leo! So let's fight, or do you want to turn and run like Shun?" Dan again said nothing, and smiled a tiny bit. "Wait a minute, did Shun take?" Thought Stoica. He gasped. "Where's Drago?"

"Rock on buddy!" Said Dan. "Ha, psyche! Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw a Ventus Bakugan. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Hawktor!"

"Surprise, surprise! Ventus Hawktor is in the house!" Hawktor showed at 900 Gs, and combined Gs with Aranaut.

"What?" Asked Jesse. "Where's Drago?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Stoica. "You imbecile, they switched Bakugan!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Volting Fang - Slug Shot!"

"Coming right up!" Said Hawktor. His hands glowed, and he began spinning, creating heavy winds that battered against Lythirus and Plitheon. They both lost 150 Gs while Hawktor gained 300, placing the two teams within 200 Gs. "Oh man, that felt great! I was just itching to get in there and smash some Gundalians around!"

"Sorry pal, had to do it." Said Dan.

"Now that they know about our trick, should we connect some more dots for these guys?" Asked Fabia.

"Why not? It'll be fun to watch them squirm once they find out that their days are numbered." Said Dan.

"Especially when they learn why both me and you switched Bakugan." I said. "Considering what they possess."

"We switched Bakugan early on as an added safety measure in case you guys jumped us." Said Dan.

"Me and Cassie switched earlier on, before either of you saw us." I said.

"We also knew you'd come after me first thinking that I'd be fighting with Drago. So, while we were keeping you distracted, Shun, Drago, Cassie and Leo could continue on our true mission." Stoica growled.

"You slippery eels conned up again!"

"Yep, and we're about to restart the Second Shield, which will cut off your reinforcements!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister!"

"This will be a blast!" Said Hawktor as he rammed into Lythirus and Plitheon. He took 200 Gs from each of them. Plitheon flew up.

"Jesse, give me something to counter with!"

"Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!" Plitheon attacked Hawktor, and transferred 300 Gs. The two tornados flew into the air.

"Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Megalo Scannie!" Lythirus began firing at Hawktor, who lost 300 Gs.

"Uh oh!" He said.

"Hold on buddy!" Said Dan. "We're just about to shut these clowns down for good! Ability Activate! Sky Fang - Cyclone Soar!" Hawktor glowed, and out sped the attacks. They were negated, and Hawktor and Aranaut were once again ahead. "Ability Activate! Ninja Comet Streamer!"

"Nice call Dan!" Said Hawktor as he flew up higher. Then he came back down, and destroyed the Gate Card.

"Aw yeah! Gate Card Nullified!"

"Wow, that packed a bigger punch than I expected." Coughed Hawktor. "Maybe we should dial it back a bit, huh?"

"Are you getting soft on me?" Asked Dan.

"Uh, no, I was just, uh, kidding!" Laughed Hawktor.

"I have to win this to stop them from raising the shield!" Said Stoica. His hand began sparking, and a battle gear formed. "Battle Gear Boost!" Lythirus gained 100 Gs and laughed.

"You're mine!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Razoid Charybdis!" Lythirus fired from his giant claws, and brought Hawktor and Aranaut down to 1000 Gs. "Stings, doesn't it?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Life Eater!" Plitheon began firing down on Aranaut, who lost 300 Gs.

"I've had it with these twelve order freaks!" Said Dan. "Time for some major demolition!"

"I'm right behind you, Dan!" Said Fabia. "Let's make them really hurt!"

"We're going big Hawktor!" Warned Dan. "Ability Activate! Volting Fang - Slug Shot!"

"Stand Up Aranaut! Ability Activate! Jumpy Mirage!"

Hawktor flew up. "Feel like doing some damage Aranaut?"

"More than you could ever know!" Both readied their attacks, and fired. They gained 300 Gs, then both transferred 300 Gs. Lythirus lost an additional 300 Gs. This put Aranaut and Hawktor ahead by 900 Gs. They attacked, and defeated Lythirus and Plitheon. Both their gauges ran dry.

"Redemption has evaded me today." Said Jesse.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Said Dan. Stoica reached down for Lythirus.

"Blast it! You got lucky today brawlers!" They both transported back to the ship, which flew away. Dan and Fabia high-fived.

"Good job guys, we're right on track!"

* * *

Shun looked down to Drago. "Let's go Drago. We have to get the shield up."

"Lead the way, Shun. I'm ready when you are!" He looked at the generator as Cassie ran up under him.

* * *

 _Shun and Cassie finally made it to the generator. They were racing to get the second shield up and running, but had to get past all the guards. Just when it looked like they were good to go, Lena and Kazarina showed up. There was too much at stake to back down, so they're fighting with everything they've got! Time to see what sort of teamwork they can do!_


	17. Second Shield Restoration

**My cousin is actually over when I'm posting this, and she approves of my using her as a character in my story. So when I told her she was going to be playing an important part, she got really excited. So, I'm posting this more for her than anything else today. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

When all else fails, we take risks to try and get more options. This includes us going on a mission to restart the second shield. When we ran into Stoica and Jesse, Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan, and Shun continued on with our mission. Me and Cassie had done it earlier on the path, and she did the same. Now, it's up to them.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Kazarina and Lena were in Kazarina's ship. "Mistress Kazarina, we've received word that the Bakugan possessing the Element is heading this way." Kazarina called Lena before her when she heard the news.

"Stoica and Airzel have failed. Now, it's all on you Lena." Said Kazarina.

"Me?"

"The entire reason we don't have the Element in the first place is because Ren and your crew blew it when you took over Bakugan Interspace. Think of this as a chance to redeem yourself."

"I, I understand."

* * *

Shun and Cassie looked at all the guards in front of the generator. "Fabia didn't say anything about this." Said Shun. "The generator building is surrounded by Gundalian guards!"

"There are too many of them for us to face head on." Said Drago.

"You've been battling with Dan too long."

"I don't see any other way" Shun jumped "Hey!" He jumped to the building, and shot one of his hooks, and landed on the side of the building. "How about you warn me next time you do something like that!"

"Speed and stealth is the way of the ninja. Get used to it." He began to climb.

"Guess there's nothing I can do for now." Said Cassie.

"Don't worry, you are being helpful by just being here." Said Leo.

* * *

Shun broke into the building through an air vent. "And here I though Dan was a difficult brawler to be partnered with." Said Drago. Shun kept running, and took out two guards. "Speed and stealth, huh?" Shun looked up, seeing that the room was a huge cylinder.

"This looks like the control room." He dashed forward, but was stopped by Kazarina and Lena appearing.

"And where do you think you're going, brawler?" Asked Kazarina.

"Kazarina!" Said Shun.

"Maybe we weren't so stealthy after all." Said Drago. "Got any ideas now?"

"Well, I think we're about to find out what it's like to battle together." Said Shun.

"Are you finished talking yet, little boys?" Asked Kazarina.

"Because we're ready to fight!" Said Lena. "Gate Card, Set!" Shun jumped away. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Phosphos!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Go, Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" The Gs showed Drago ahead by 100.

"A power level of 1000, there's no question Drago possess the Element." Thought Kazarina.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Spit Poison!" Phosphos fired a beam at Drago, who nearly dodged by was hit on the foot. He lost 300 Gs.

"Drago!" Said Shun.

"Don't fight the poison! Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!" Phosphos's extra heads came out, and they all fired at Drago. He lost another 500 Gs, and landed on the ground.

"Gate Card, Open! Apoptosis!" Poison began spreading up Drago's legs and he roared in pain as he lost another 100 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Lumino Wave!" Drago's wings glowed, and destroyed the gate card as he flew up. He went back to 700 Gs as the poison left his body.

"Whoa!" Said Phosphos. "Where did that come from?" He was blown back by the shockwave.

"Element or not, there's no way I'm going to let these guys take us down!" Said Lena. Drago flew up, then out of the building. "Phosphos, quick, go after him!" Drago stopped flying up, and turned back to the building.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" Asked a guard. Then Phosphos came out of the building, and the guards looked at him. Shun jumped out, and Lena ran out.

"Come on!" Said Lena.

"Drago's power is indeed impressive, but, even with the Element he shouldn't be impossible to beat." Said Lumagrowl.

"That may be true, but it looks like Phosphos could use some help." Said Kazarina.

"As you wish Kazarina." Said Lumagrowl.

Lena turned to Kazarina. "I can do this! I'm telling you, I don't need help!" A guard walked up.

"Mistress Kazarina, please let me escort you away from here."

"Are you insane? How dare you treat me like a junior battler!" She grabbed Lumagrowl. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"

"That's one angry mutt." Said Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Blaze Barnum!" Drago fired at the two Bakugan, and Kazarina gasped. Both Bakugan lost 500 Gs, and Phosphos blew backwards, defeated.

"Phosphos." Said Lena. She lost 300 Gs off of her gauge.

"Who's next?" Asked Shun.

"I'd say Lumagrowl." Said Drago. "We just need to find him." The dust cleared, and he wasn't there.

"Where did he get to?" Asked Shun. Drago looked up to see Lumagrowl on the generator building, jumping down at him. He had no time to dodge, and was brought to the ground. "I don't get it! It's like our last attack didn't effect him at all!"

"That would be because I used the Ability Card Flashing Peaker as a counter!" Said Kazarina. "All Lumagrowl needed to do was make contact with Drago in order to activate it!"

"Get off of me!" Said Drago.

"Not until I finish using my ability to siphon off your energy, and turn it into my own." Said Lumagrowl. "Be patient, I'm almost done." Drago hit the ground.

"Drago!" Said Shun as Lumagrowl gained 500 Gs. As the dust cleared, Drago glowed and returned to ball form. Shun lost 200 Gs off of his gauge.

"With all the trouble our troops have had with you in the past, I wasn't expecting Drago to be such a mediocre opponent." Said Kazarina. "Our battlers were weak." Lena growled. Shun picked up Drago and looked at him.

"Are you okay Drago?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's get back to it." Shun nodded.

"I really don't understand why you're so loyal to the Neathian side, what have they ever done for you?" Asked Kazarina. "Give us the Element! This isn't your fight!" Cassie came out of the forest.

"You're wrong!" Said Drago.

"More than wrong!" Agreed Cassie and Leo.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"This is absolutely our fight, you started it when you began kidnapping and hypnotizing Earth's children!"

"Ha, we were only going to borrow the brats for a little while." Said Kazarina.

"Mistress Kazarina, I can do this!" Said Lena.

"Fine." Said Kazarina.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Lena. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"You're going down this time Drago, I promise it!"

"You're going to regret having ever stepped foot on Neathia!" Said Lena. "Especially once I've ripped the Element from the depths of that lizard! Ability Activate! Hunter Rip!" Phosphos's claws began to glow, then extended.

"You are finished!" He charged, and Drago lost 300 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Cross Fire!" Drago's wings glowed, and he fired an X of fire. He gained 300 Gs. Phosphos was again blown backwards.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Stealth Claw!" Phosphos jumped, and disappeared.

"Where did her go?" Asked Drago as 300 Gs were transferred. Phosphos then kicked Drago from behind.

"Watch out Drago!" Said Shun. Phosphos began slicing Drago as he got up. "Gate Card, Open! Evil Clear!" Said Shun. The card glowed, and 300 Gs were again transferred, but to Drago. Phosphos became visible, and his claws shrank.

"Huh? What's happening?" He asked.

"I just nullified your ability!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Cross Fire!" Drago's wings again glowed, and he gained another 300 Gs. It hit Phosphos dead on, defeating him. Lena's gauge ran dry.

"I knew you weren't up to the task!" Said Kazarina. Lena turned to her. "You've wasted too much of my time, but I'll deal with you later! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Destroy them Lumagrowl!" Chaos ran out of the woods. "Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!" Lumagrowl's tails lashed out and hit Drago. 300 Gs were transferred. "Ability Activate! Blade Phantasma!" Lumagrowl's tails came back, but shot out electricity at Drago.

"Drago! Fall back!" Called Shun.

"I can't move!"

"Ha, so much for the mighty Drago!" Said Lumagrowl. "You're just as easy to control as those kids we stole from Earth! Now, be a good boy and hand over the Element."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'd ever give it to you!" Said Drago.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to take it!" Said Lumagrowl as he charged.

"Not going to happen!" Said Cassie. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Illumination Leonidas!" Leo rose, and blocked Lumagrowl.

"You can't get the Element from Drago anyways." Said Leo. "Because it's split between the two of us!"

"What?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"Preposterous!" Said Kazarina. "That's impossible!"

"Never say that anything is impossible to a Shifter!" Yelled Cassie. "Ability Activate! Judgement Wave!" Leo created a wave that he sent at Lumagrowl as he gained 200 Gs. He jumped out of the way, only for two green beams to nearly strike him. Drago and Leo looked behind themselves.

"What?" They both asked. They saw Hawktor and Janthide.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Leo!" I yelled.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"Atom!" Said Leo.

"Kusos." Said Kazarina.

"Now Hawktor! Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Spiral twister!"

"Ready Janthide? Ability Activate! Storm Warning!" Dark clouds formed above her, and shot lightning at Lumagrowl at the same time Hawktor attacked.

"Who let this ugly thing off it's leash?" Asked Hawktor. Heavy winds battered Lumagrowl, then the lightning struck him. Hawktor and Janthide landed.

"Thanks Hawktor." Said Drago.

"Thanks Janthide." Said Leo. "We owe you guys one."

"No problem." Said Hawktor.

"Always happy to thrash some Gundalian scum." Said Janthide. Me and Dan jumped off the Ventus Bakugan, and ran over to Shun and Cassie.

"Shun!" Said Dan.

"Cassie!"

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Dan.

"Just fine!" Said Shun. "Are you ready to fight?" Dan smiled.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Cross Barnum!" Drago gained 500 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Wolf Howler!" Lumagrowl fired a beam at the attack, and made each of our Bakugan lose 500 Gs. The two attacks collided, and created a lot of wind. Then, Drago's attack overpowered Lumagrowl's, and hit him. Lumagrowl flew backwards, defeated. Kazarina lost 200 Gs off of her gauge.

"No!" Said Kazarina as all four of us caught our Bakugan. Then we all switched back.

"Now this feels a little better." Said Shun.

"Yep." Said Dan. "Hey, what do you say we cause a little damage, huh Drago?"

"Sounds great!" Said Drago.

"I'm up for it." I said. Dan turned to Shun.

"Shun, Cassie, why don't you guys see if you can get to the shield generator."

"Sure." Said Shun. "We're on it!" He ran towards the building.

"Let's go Janthide!" Said Cassie.

"I'm with you!" She ran off as well as Kazarina gasped.

"Guards, seize them right now!" Said Kazarina. The Guards moved to grab them.

"Okay pal, let's rock this!" Said Dan.

"The Element is mine, Dan Kuso." Said Kazarina. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I said. All three Bakugan stood, Lumagrowl at 900, Drago at 1000, and Leo at 1050.

"This is not looking good." Said Chaos.

"Then why don't we jump into the brawl?" Asked Vladitor.

"We can't, otherwise we will all return to Gundalia again."

"That's what I like to hear!" Said Dan.

* * *

Shun knocked out one of the guards while Cassie got the other one. Then they ran into the elevator, and closed the door. They went up a floor, and saw the control room. "I'm assuming this is what we're looking for." Said Hawktor.

"Yes it is, but I still need to hack its access codes." Said Shun.

"I got it." Said Cassie as she walked up to the controls.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Cross Barnum!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Garm Shield!" Drago's attack hit Lumagrowl's tails, and was nullified.

"Dude!" Said Dan.

"Being predictable won't win you the fight. Foolish brawler." Said Kazarina. "Ability Activate! Skill Fang!" Lumagrowl began glowing brightly, and attacked Drago.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Good thing I'm in this brawl!" I said. "I'm never predictable!"

Kazarina laughed. "You're so adorable! Gate Card, Open! Silent Ayir!" Vines began coming out of the ground, and entangled Drago. Leo flew up to avoid them. Kazarina laughed again. "I can't wait to get you on my table to conduct one of my biological experiments on you!"

"Yeah, that's never going to happen!" Said Dan.

"Ability Activate! Arcania Sword!" Lumagrowl transferred 500 Gs from Drago, and Leo lost 500 Gs.

"Ready Leo?" I asked.

"Ready!"

"Form Change!" I yelled. "Darkus!" Leo began glowing, and turned to Darkus. My own clothes changed, and became more like Ren's.

"Time to end this!" Yelled Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Black Out!" Leo began glowing, and Lumagrowl's attack stopped. The gate card shattered, and Drago regained his lost Gs as Leo did the same. Lumagrowl was blown back by the shockwave.

* * *

Cassie lowered down one of the levers, and one of the screens glowed. Then she lowered another one, and a second activated. Shun lowered the third one, and the final screen glowed. The shield gave the signal it was ready. "All done." Said Shun.

"Alright!" Said Hawktor. "Let's fire this up then!"

* * *

An explosion occurred on the building, and both Dan and Kazarina gasped. "They did it!" I said. Hawktor came out carrying Shun and Cassie.

"Guys, everything is ready inside!" Shun called. The energy orb that created the shield rose up.

"Oh no!" Yelled Kazarina.

"The shield generator!" Yelled Lena.

"Nice one!" Said Dan. "Let's finish this thing off!" He pressed a few buttons on his gem. _Ready, Cross Buster._

I did the same. _Ready, True Time._ "Battle Gear, Boost!" We said.

"That's right!" Said Drago.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Cross Buster Neo!" Drago transferred Gs to the point where he had 1400 and Lumagrowl had 300.

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Deadly Phantasma!" Lumagrowl's tails glowed, and he shot lightning at the attack. Drago's attack broke through it though, and hit Lumagrowl. He had transferred 400 Gs to himself, and lost by 300. He sailed backwards, defeated. Kazarina growled.

"Aw yeah!" Said Dan. Drago and Leo began to glow, and then the generator did. "The shield generator device!"

"All right, it's charging up!" Said Shun.

"From the Element!" Said Lena.

"The shield started restoring the second they won the battle!" Said Kazarina.

"I said to never say that anything is impossible!" Said Cassie.

"Time for some added security!" I said. A beam of light appeared, and began expanding. The second shield began rebuilding itself.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be trapped inside the shield!" Said Kazarina. "Prepare to retreat!"

"Ready." Said Lena. The duo transported.

"Hey!" Yelled Dan. "Where are you running so fast, huh?" I looked to where Chaos was, and didn't see him. The ship turned away, and transported out just as the shield started to close. Stoica's ship was just outside the shield.

"Oh no." Said Stoica. "It seems that the brawlers have restarted the second shield! Kazarina's in big trouble!" His ship transported.

* * *

Airzel saw the shield forming. "We can't be cut off from our forces! Fall back now!" His ship transported just as the shield went past him. Soon, the entire shield was back up, and stronger than ever.

* * *

"They did it!" Said Fabia. "The second shield is restored!"

"Oh yeah, Dan the Man does it again!"

"I told you they wouldn't let us down!" Said Marucho.

"Now the real fight can begin!" Said Azion.

"And with all of us, there's no way we can lose!"

* * *

"Nice job Dan." Said Shun.

"You too." Said Dan.

"Cassie, you're learning far faster than I thought you would. I'm proud of you." I said.

"Thanks Atom, I learned it from you!"

* * *

"This is a major failure Kazarina." Said Gill.

"I know." She said.

"As a member of the Twelve Orders, you are held to a higher standard. The Emperor will be greatly disappointed I'm sure. Someone will have to answer for these incompetent actions today."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that Gill." Said Kazarina. Lena closer her eyes. Some time later, the Gundalians returned to Gundalia. Kazarina had called for Lena.

"You summoned me, Mistress Kazarina?" Asked Lena as she came up on a platform.

"I don't have to tell you what an embarrassment today's events have been. You were given a chance to redeem yourself, and you failed! Miserably! You were warned what would happen if you didn't succeed. So, do you have anything to say for yourself Lena?" Lena thought back to a warning that Gill gave her about Kazarina. Phosphos jumped out from behind her, and Kazarina laughed. He came down toward her when Lumagrowl attacked him. Lena gasped as he was defeated. "You've got some nerve, Lena." Lumagrowl growled at her. "Trying to take me out to cover your own blunder? How bold of you. But also very, very foolish!" Her hand began to spark, then it glowed. When the light faded, Lena's glasses hit the floor.

* * *

"Unfortunately, due to the gross incompetence displayed today by Lena on the battlefield, the Neathians were able to regenerate their second security shield. I deeply regret my error in trusting her, please know she has paid the ultimate price for her failure."

"Very well, but don't disappoint me again Kazarina." Said Barodius."

"Sire, I understand." Kazarina walked out to see Gill.

"Why the long face Kazarina? You still got someone to take the fall for you." He said.

"Yes, but not before she tried to ambush me and take me out with her Bakugan. It was almost like she knew what I had planned for her. As though someone had tipped her off."

"Luckily, you had your wits about you." Said Gill. "Next time, you may not be so fortunate. In these troubled times, you never know who you can trust." Ren was eavesdropping from a nearby hallway.

"Lena, I'm sorry." He said to himself.

* * *

 _With Ren's team vanishing without a trace, Jesse got scared and fled. Ren found him, and we entered a brawl. They were trying to redeem themselves by taking some of our Bakugan, but we aren't letting that happen. This drama is going to be heating up, and it is far more than most would expect. This time, they're going down for good!_


	18. Final Bows

**Let's try to get to 2k views this month! We're so close, within 200 with only 3 days to go! If you guys can make it, I'll do a double post on August 1st! Anyways, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

With most of the plan done, it fell on Cassie and Shun to finish it. They got to the generator, and Shun snuck inside, only to be stopped by Kazarina and Lena, and a battle soon ensued. Before too long, Cassie joined in the battle, and then began to turn the tide. After that, me and Dan came in to help them, and we again switched Bakugan, back to our own. Then, Shun and Cassie got the generator ready to go, and Drago and Leo charged it up. Now, we're behind two shields instead of one.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"I really don't understand you, Jesse." Said Plitheon. Jesse looked up from his book, inside a cell. "Doesn't it tick you off that we're the ones rotting in jail here? Why should we be their scapegoats huh?" Plitheon was flying around the room angrily. "The Twelve Orders are blaming us so that Barodius will spare them! Our necks are on the chopping block! Are you really going to sit there with your nose in a book until it's too late? I never figured you for a coward, Jesse!" Jesse closed his book.

"I am merely pensive."

"Huh?"

"If we're unhappy with the ending that's been penned for us, then perhaps it is time that we rewrite it ourselves."

* * *

"Yes, I lost to Drago and Leo, but the second shield would still be down if you hadn't Dan, Atom, shun and Cassie distract you like that!" Said Kazarina.

"I know it's your favorite tactic, but don't think you can shift the blame to me!" Said Stoica. "I'm not one of your worthless lackeys, got it?"

"What?" Asked Kazarina.

"There's still one last sucker we can throw to the lions." Stoica turned his chair to Kazarina. "I never liked Jesse anyway, so it'll be fun to serve him up to Emperor Barodius!" Kazarina growled, then the screen turned on, showing a guard.

"Stoica! Master Stoica, sir!"

"What is it?" Asked Stoica.

"Jesse's escaped!" Kazarina gasped.

"What?" Stoica stood up.

"Now what Stoica?" Asked Kazarina as an image of the cell appeared on screen.

"Someone bring me Ren!" He replied. "Right now!"

* * *

Behind the second shield, reconstruction was happening. "Guys, pitter patter." Said Dan.

"We're moving as fast as we can!" Said Drago, as he carried a block of crystal, tied to a rope.

"Yeah, quit being so bossy, will you?" Asked Hawktor, under the same load.

"Come on dudes, I bet I can stack ten bricks before you do two!" Akwimos was carrying a block about three times the size the others were carrying. "Easy, just a little bit further, just a lit" the rope snapped, and Akwimos screamed in surprise. He fell onto the brick closed, then landed on the ground. "I meant to do that!" Marucho laughed.

"Yeah, I'll bet you did!" Several others laughed with him.

Dan stopped walking for a second. "Guys, are we going to let the Gundalians win?"

"Never!" Replied the knights. Jake was leaning against one of the crystal structures.

"Then why aren't we out there fighting?" He asked. Dan put down his load.

"Hey Jake, what's with the grumpy face?" He asked. I walked over, load in hand. "The second shield is back up"

"Dude, we need to keep hammering at them while they're still scrambling for cover!" Said Jake Shun looked at him.

"We need to rebuild first." Said Drago.

"Drago's right." Said Dan.

"No, he's not! We've finally got them on the ropes, and now you want to take a break? We're going to lose momentum! It's a mistake, seriously dude!" Dan sighed.

"We're not ready."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that the Gundalian forces outnumber us two to one." I said.

"We need to strengthen our fortifications for future battles!" Said Leo.

"I didn't come here to play with building blocks!" Said Jake.

"Hey guys, can you give us a hand here?" Called Marucho.

"Yeah, one sec!" Said Dan. He turned back to Jake. "Listen, are we cool?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool dude. I'm gonna do a perimeter check!" He ran off.

"Jake! Hold up pal!" Called Dan.

"He reminds me of how you used to be." Said Drago.

Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Said Jake to himself as he ran. "I'm gonna find me some Gundalians to thrash, and then I'll show Dan and the others that I was right!"

"Come on Jake!" Said Coredem. Jake stopped running at the entrance a forest. "Dan doesn't think you're stupid, and neither does Atom."

"Oh yeah? Well he sure does treat me like it! But not anymore!" He began running again.

"Jake!" Said Coredem as he floated after him. "Even if what you say is true, there really isn't an arguing against a shifter!"

* * *

Fabia put down a brick, then looked over to see Jake running away. She gasped. "What's wrong princess?" Asked Aranaut.

"It's Jake." Aranaut looked in his direction.

* * *

Jesse was sitting on a rock, next to a stream. Plitheon floated up to him. "What are we heading back toward Neathia? We should be running in the opposite direction! We barely made it out of that prison, so I say it's time to split, before they catch us again!"

"We need to give them one final performance, upon which we may be fairly judged."

"Whatever!" Said Plitheon, annoyed. "I still say we run!" The wind began to blow.

"Hmm. It's too late for that." Said Jesse. Ren walked up behind him.

"As you can probably guess, I've been sent to retrieve you both." Said Ren.

"And what if we refuse?" Asked Plitheon.

"That's a question I don't think you want the answer to." Said Linehalt.

"Why don't you just tell me Linehalt?"

"How about I show you?"

"I'm stand right here Linehalt, what are you waiting for?"

"You're finished."

"That's enough Linehalt." Said Ren. Linehalt floated back to him. "Master Stoica has assured me that you have nothing to fear, if you return with me immediately to Gundalia." Both were silent for a moment. "You'll be safe." Jesse's book flipped a few pages.

"Hmm." Said Jesse. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Do you understand what I'm saying Ren?"

"Not really." Jesse closed his book.

"What I'm saying is" he turned his head to face Ren after he stood up, "that I don't believe you're being honest with me!"

"Huh?"

"Take him." Said Linehalt. Jesse walked up to Ren.

"Jesse." Said Ren.

"I'm ready." He said. The wind blew again.

* * *

"What is that?" Asked Jake as he ran from a Blooming Buttercup. "No one told me about these thing!" He dodged it a few times, then outran it. He ran off a cliff. "This is gonna hurt!" Coredem slowed his fall.

"You gotta lay off the cheeseburgers!" He said. Jake dropped the last foot. "That was too close! We should head back now."

"Forget it! I didn't almost get chomped by a giant head of lettuce to go back to Dan with my tail between my legs! You're supposed to be my partner, now act like it!"

"Okay, calm down." Said Coredem.

"Dude, I am totally calm!"

"You could've fooled me Jake!" Said Fabia. Jake turned to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fabia?" He stood up. "I'm not going back. The faster we take down Gundalia, the faster peace returns to Neathia."

"Very brave Jake, but if you really want to help Neathia, don't take on the Gundalian Invaders by yourself. You're not strong enough!" Jake gasped. "The truth is, none of us are. We need to stick together. On our own, we're vulnerable, but united, we're strong! A loss now, Jake, would be just devastating, given the progress we've made so far."

"I never thought of it that way." Said Jake.

"It may not seem like much to you, but believe me when I say the smiling faces on that building site today were the first I can remember seeing on Neathia since this war began! And now with the brawlers by our side, I truly believe peace will return to my home."

"That's all I really want." Said Jake.

"Can we go back?" Asked Coredem. Jake turned to Fabia, and nodded. The peaceful moment was interrupted by the wind blowing.

"Princess!" Said Aranaut.

"Stand back!" Said Coredem. Jesse and Ren transported.

"Ren, Jesse." Said Jake. Jesse stepped forward.

"How fitting that my costar for my final performance be Princess Fabia." He bowed. "I am honored to play opposite such a marked performer."

"Wha?" Asked Jake. He and Fabia looked at each other in confusion.

"If I am successful, those who wish to cancel my contract will instead extend my engagement." He held up Plitheon.

"Jesse." Said Ren.

"Don't worry yourself Ren. If I fail this time, I will return with you. And you'll still have your trophy to give to your masters."

"What're you doing?" Asked Ren. Plitheon came out of Jesse's hand.

"Enough of this yakking! If we're going to fight, let's fight!"

"We're ready when you are, pal!" Said Jake.

"That's right!" Said Coredem.

"I guess we're fighting Aranaut."

"Indeed." He agreed.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Jesse. "And so begins another fine drama! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"It's going to feel great to have one more kick at the can!" He said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"The only one who'll be doing the kicking is me!" Said Coredem.

"Here we go. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan Stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"In the name of all the Neathian Castle Knights, I will triumph!" The Gs all showed equal, but Coredem and Aranaut combined Gs. Ren prepared to throw, but Jesse stopped him.

"No Ren. This performance is mine, solo. Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!" High winds kicked up.

"Don't worry kiddies, it'll be over before you know it!" Said Plitheon. He gained 300 Gs.

"Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!" Plitheon gained 400 Gs as he fired. Three cards came out of Jesse's book. "Consecutive Ability, Activate! Hyper Verde!"

"Good call, Jesse! I love this one!" Plitheon began spinning, then attacked Coredem and Aranaut.

"Fly Destroyer!" Called Jesse.

"Oh yeah! And I love this one even more!" Plitheon fired into a lens, and hit both Bakugan again.

"Can't move!" Said Aranaut.

"Aranaut!"

"Stay strong Aranaut!" Said Coredem.

"Coredem!" Plitheon was ahead of both Bakugan by 800 Gs.

"With such an exciting opening act, we have no choice but to raise the stakes now!" Said Jesse, as he made Plitheon's battle gear. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Plitheon laughed as he gained 100 Gs.

"This is gonna be a blast!"

"Well we can roll that way too!" Said Jake. He pressed a few buttons on his crystal, and Rock Hammer began to form. "Let's go!" _Ready, Rock Hammer_. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Coredem gained 100 Gs.

"Oh yeah!" Plitheon was still 800 Gs ahead.

"While armor may provide a frightening appearance, it is really what lies in the heart of your enemy that one must fear!" Said Jesse.

"Back to the fancy talk again?" Asked Plitheon. Jesse took a card out of his book.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

"That's more like it!" Said Plitheon as he charged up. "Now choke on this!" He fired.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Rock Hammer - Beo-Blaster!" Coredem fired at the attack, and they created a huge, glowing ball of energy. Plitheon subtracted 200 from both Aranaut and Coredem, but Coredem transferred 400, so Plitheon's power went down by that much while Coredem and Aranaut's remained the same.

"Time for some punctuation!" Said Jesse. Plitheon's attack overpowered Coredem's, and both he and Aranaut were defeated. Both Jake and Fabia lost 200 Gs off their gauges. Jesse caught Plitheon.

"Oh no, are you okay Aranaut?" Asked Fabia.

"I have been battling like an amateur, forgive me princess."

"Aranaut, no need to apologize, we can still win this one!"

"I let you down." Said Coredem.

"We can't be a bunch of mopey pants!"

"Huh?" Asked Fabia.

"Let's hurry up and win so we can get back and help Dan and the others rebuild, aight?"

"Right." Said Fabia.

"Let's do this guys! Gate Card, Set!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's trash these turkeys Coredem!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Jesse. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"I'm ready to do this again!" Said Aranaut.

"You gonna just watch, Ren?" Asked Linehalt. Ren thought about what Jesse said.

"He has no intention of returning with me, win or lose this will be his final battle." Thought Ren. Jesse flicked his book forward and a card came out.

"I hear the sound of victory floating on the wind." The wind began to blow. "Ability Activate! Ghost Storm!"

"Watch closely." Said Plitheon as he flew up. "This one is going to blow your mind!" He glowed, gained 400 Gs, then became a smallish storm.

"Did he just"

"Disappear?" Plitheon laughed as the storm, and blew the Bakugan backwards.

"No big deal punks! Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Crush Arrow!" Coredem fired at Plitheon, and stopped the attack. He transferred 400 Gs.

"That's right! That's how we do it!" Said Coredem as he fired again.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" Linehalt took the second blast.

"Linehalt?" Asked Plitheon. Their power levels combined.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Said Jesse.

"This may have started as a solo, but it will end a duet." Said Ren.

"Huh?" Asked Jesse. Then he smiled.

"We'll take on Linehalt!" Said Fabia. "Ability Activate! Vector Fist!" Aranaut gained 400 Gs.

"This time, it's going to end differently!" He jumped up, and prepared to attack Linehalt.

"Come and get it!" He said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Dark Saber!" Linehalt countered Aranaut's attack with it, and the Gs showed Aranaut ahead by 100. Linehalt was parrying Aranaut's attacks, but then Aranaut broke through his defense. "Fusion Ability Activate! Twist Bolt!" Both Aranaut and Coredem lost 200 Gs.

"Huh?" Asked Aranaut.

"Didn't see that coming!" Said Coredem.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Jake. Both Linehalt and Plitheon fell to the ground. "How many times do we have to beat you blunk heads before you learn that we'll never give up? Neathia will never be yours, so you might as well pack your bags and scram, actor boy." Jesse looked surprised. "Now, get ready for some level two Battle Gear action from Coredem, got it?" _Ready, Rock Hammer_. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Coredem gained 100 Gs.

"Let's rock!" Said Coredem. The Gs showed Coredem and Aranaut 200 ahead.

"We're not scared! Ability, Activate! Dark Javelin!" Linehalt created a javelin, and Plitheon flew up.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Rock Hammer Battle Element!" The attack entangled Plitheon, and broke through the javelin. The Gs showed Coredem and Aranaut 500 Gs ahead. Then Coredem threw the two Bakugan up using the battle gear, and defeated them. "We did it!"

"Yeah." Both Jesse and Ren fell to half gauges.

"We're not losing this Jesse!" Yelled Ren.

"Well, we weren't until you join in the fight, now were we Ren?" Said Jesse.

"Let's get back into this, and show them how it's done!" Said Plitheon.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Ren.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jesse.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Jake.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Fabia.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said all four.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Life Eater!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Razen Breaker!"

"Do you noob think you can handle" started Linehalt.

"A dual attack?" Finished Plitheon. The duo fired at Coredem and Aranaut, as they both lost 150 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Light wave!" Aranaut began to glow, and created a shield. It blocked the attacks, and nullified them. The Gs were again equal.

"She nullified the ability." Said Jesse.

"It doesn't matter!" Said Ren. "Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!" The card zapped Coredem and Aranaut.

"What's happening?" Asked Aranaut.

"They nullified our ability!" Said Fabia.

"Here's a little Subterra styling!" Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Change Exia!" Coredem hit the command card, and it started zapping Plitheon and Linehalt instead.

"What the?" Asked Plitheon.

"Do something!" Said Linehalt.

"He flipped the gate card effect?" Asked Ren.

"Bingo!" Said Jake. "Change Exia is a reversal trick that takes the effect of your opponent's gate card and turns it back on them!"

"Now we can't" said Jesse.

"Can't win!" Said Fabia. "That's right!" She held up a card. "Neathia's freedom, is one free from tyranny Jesse!"

"Oh no!" Said Jesse.

"Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!"

"The final curtain is about to drop on you!" Said Aranaut as he began to glow. Jesse, despite what was happening, smiled. Aranaut charged at the Bakugan, and they each lost 400 Gs. He rammed through them, defeating them. "Victory is ours, Princess!" The defeated Bakugan rolled to the Gundalian's feet, and their gauges ran dry.

"Time for my final bow." Said Jesse. "Let's go Ren."

"Huh?"

"I am, after all, a man of my word. And now I must face my critics, regardless of the outcome."

"Very well." Said Ren. Jesse bowed, and the two transported. The wind bowed again.

"That's right!" Said Jake. "We kicked those dudes to the curb!"

* * *

Jesse was standing in an arena when lights flashed onto him. "Have you finally accepted your fate, Jesse?" Asked Kazarina.

"Or do you need to rack up another colossal failure for it to sink in?" Asked Stoica.

"Nice work on the retrieval, Ren." Said Kazarina.

"In fairness, I was also involved in the battle that was lost." Said Ren.

"Well, I'll let you share that information with Emperor Barodius in person." Said Kazarina. Ren growled.

"So, are you two finally ready to pay the piper?" Asked Stoica.

"It is you who needs to be ready, to bid adieu to Gundalia's finest actor!" Said Jesse. Everybody up above was confused. "The applause has finally faded, and the curtain has dropped. There are no more encores to be had on this stage, or any other! So now, the actor takes his final bow."

"Ha, are you serious?" Asked Stoica. "Do we really have to listen to this?"

"Now you know how I feel!" Said Plitheon as he opened, and transformed. "I can't take any more of this! I'm ready to go now, anything to get away from this weirdo!"

"Huh? Plitheon?" Asked Jesse.

"Finally at a loss for words Jesse?" Asked Plitheon. "What a shock!" Jesse was silent. Then, Lumagrowl and Lythirus attacked Plitheon. Jesse gasped.

"Turning on your battle partner Plitheon?" Asked Lumagrowl. "You truly are despicable!" Lythirus laughed.

"Lower than scum!"

"Plitheon, it's okay." Said Jesse after the two pulled back. "Sometimes costars have friction between them. It's a natural part of the relationship." He held out his hand, waiting.

"I meant what I said. Call me what you want, but I'm done with this guy!" Plitheon began to glow, and vanished. Jesse lowered his hand.

"Ren, it looks like the spotlight has shifted to you now." Said Jesse. He put his book down, and Kazarina smiled. Jesse took his final bow, and was encased in light.

"Farewell." Said Ren. The light became brighter, which forced Ren to look away. When he looked back, Jesse's book was open, and pages were flipping in it. Every single one of them was blank. Then, the lights shut off.

* * *

"So, we stick to the plan, and blame this defeat on Jesse, got it!" Said Stoica.

"Yes, that way, Emperor Barodius doesn't question our competency." Said Kazarina.

"And what are you two doing down here?" Asked Nurzak. Kazarina and Stoica stopped, and looked at him. "Whispering, and scurrying around like a couple of rats. You may have everyone else fooled, but you don't have me fooled. I don't need to be a shifter to know that, I can smell your desperation and your treachery from a mile away." He walked away, and Kazarina growled.

* * *

 _With the second shield back up, we've shifted our focus to rebuilding. However, it didn't take long before the next attack. Somehow, Ren managed to get through the shield, and we didn't have time to look for the security flaw. He, along with Nurzak, entered a battle against Marucho and Fabia. That's when the orb began to act strange, as if it was giving a message. This will be interesting._


	19. Orb Secrets

**Well, you guys did it! 2k views this month, achieved 2 days ago. I thank you all for sticking with me, and like I promised, I'll be posting a double on August 1st. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was harder than normal to write because my little brother wanted me to help him with MCSM. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Jesse, scared of what was coming to him, decided it would be best to flee and attempt a final act to try and regain favor. He challenged Jake and Fabia, and Ren joined in as well. But, when it came to a loss for the Gundalians, Jesse was forced to face Stoica and Kazarina, and was then seemingly destroyed. Now, Ren doesn't know what he should do.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

* * *

An alarm was sounding. "Sir, sensors have picked up a Gundalian ship, Subterra Class!"

* * *

Nurzak's ship was flying over the terrain. "The Sacred Orb that Emperor Barodius seeks not only holds the secrets to the origin of Bakugan, but it is also the source of their ability to continually evolve. An object possessing such great power is incredibly dangerous to one that does not fully understand it." Said Nurzak. "That is the reason why the Emperor's father chose not to pursue it. He believed it would bring about the destruction of anyone who possessed it."

"Then why does Emperor Barodius have such a lust for the Sacred Orb then?" Asked Sabator.

"He believes he can harness the Orb's power, and turn it to his own advantage." He flashed back to a conversation he and Barodius had.

"What about you Nurzak, what do you believe?" Asked Sabator. Nurzak didn't answer as Ren turned back to face the front.

* * *

"Thanks to the power from Drago and Leo's Element, the restored second shield is even stronger than before!" Said Elright. "The Subterra ship we spotted is likely just a scout, otherwise we'd be under attack now."

"The battlements are all rebuilt, so now what?" Asked Jake.

"Maybe we should send out some of our own scouts?" Asked Marucho.

"We need to be cautious." Said Shun.

"I say we put a team together, and go restart the first security shield!" Said Dan. "We can do it! The Gundalians have retreated for now, so it'll be easy to creep in right under their noses!"

"So, I guess you have a plan of attack then Dan." Said Fabia.

"Well, I, um uh." Everybody stared at him.

"You're clueless." Said Drago. "Aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Asked Leo. Everybody seemed a bit disappointed.

* * *

Our scouts have reported that the second shield is operating at increased power." Said Barodius. "Tell me you've got a strategy Kazarina!"

"If we increase Exokor's ability level to a class two, then regardless of the shield's strength I am confident that Dharak will be able to crush it like a tin can."

Dharak floated over to her. "Those are strong words, Kazarina."

"Yes." Said Kazarina.

"How long would it take to give Exokor the required overhaul?"

"Three days." Said Kazarina. Gill turned to face her.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Who knows what the Neathian forces are doing while we're sitting here twiddling our thumbs? Emperor Barodius, I recommend that we strike back immediately."

"Did you hear me? The shield is stronger than before!" Said Kazarina. "It would be a struggle for our troops to breach it should they attack!"

"And who's fault is that?" Asked Gill. Kazarina growled.

"Gill gives a good point." Said Barodius. "Every moment that we give the Neathians give them an increased advantage which we cannot afford. The fact is we need to be ready to attack at any moment, and we will do so Kazarina."

"Might I be allowed to give my own suggestion?" Asked someone. Barodius turned to Chaos as he transported in.

"Chaos, again you interrupt? Do you understand the punishment I could give you?"

"It is worth the risk." He replied. "I know what they're planning, and I know when they plan to do it. If you would allow me, I could help Gill here with creating a large enough distraction to give Kazarina enough time to upgrade Exokor. Furthermore, I would be able to distract the other shifters as well so that you would have fewer forces to deal with." Barodius pondered.

"You make an excellent point, you are the only one on Gundalia that knows their every move before they make it. Very well, You shall help Gill plan. Kazarina, I want you to lead a reconnaissance mission. So you can advise on our first strike point! Take Nurzak with you."

"Me sire? Wouldn't I be better if"

"How dare you question the Emperor's orders?" Asked Gill. "Why don't you leave the strategizing to the grown-ups, little girl!" Kazarina growled again.

* * *

Another alarm was sounding, and we all gathered in the main room. "Dude, what's going on?" Asked Dan.

"Status report, talk to me!" Said Elright.

"The dimensional radar has detected another ship approaching. It's definitely Gundalian in origin!"

"It's a Haos ship!" Said Fabia.

"It's Kazarina." Agreed Elright.

* * *

Kazarina appeared on a screen. "Nurzak, Emperor Barodius has orders the both of us to lead a reconnaissance mission on the surface."

"Very well then." Said Nurzak. Kazarina vanished.

* * *

"Gill better not have any ideas about being second in command." Said Kazarina. "That will never happen!" She turned to Mason. "Mason, I hope for your sake you prove more useful than your counterparts Sid, Jesse and Lena. Get there, and bring me some results!"

"Yes, Mistress Kazarina." Said Mason.

"Be on your way, I'll send your orders soon."

"Yes Ma'am." Mason left.

"I'll knock down the second shield and prove to Emperor Barodius that I am the only one worthy of being his right hand." Thought Kazarina.

* * *

"Looks like the scout ship has picked up a friend." Said Dan, as we watched them on screen.

"Well Dan, it's not an attack force yet but it's safe to say they're gearing up for something." Said Shun.

"Yeah yeah, but what dude?" Asked Jake. "Man! It's making me crazy!"

"Well, rather than sitting around guessing, why don't we take a look around for ourselves?" Asked Marucho. "What do you say Akwimos? Shall we?"

"You betcha buddy! Let's do this!"

"Okay, great! We'll join you guys too!" Said Fabia.

"We never sit around guessing but this will be useful." Said Tom.

"It's Fabia's backyard, so she should take the lead." Said Dan.

"Right." Said both Fabia and Marucho.

"I'll stay here and help prepare for that is coming." Said Azion. "That way, we'll be ready for their attack."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Mason?" Asked Avior.

"If we don't make our move now, we're done for, got it!" He walked into a room.

"You there, you don't have clearance for this area!" Said a guard. Mason smiled, and took both of them down. He stood on the teleporter, and started to transported.

"Kazarina got one thing right, I'm definitely not like the others." He transported to the ground below.

"Well that's that, there's no turning back now." Said Avior.

"What, are you having second thoughts?"

"Are you kidding me? We're a team Mason! I'm with you, all the way!" Mason began running as Nurzak and Ren viewed him from above.

"Is that Mason?" Asked Ren.

* * *

"Mistress Kazarina, Mason and Avior have fled the ship!" Said a guard on screen. He vanished as soon as he appeared.

"Huh? What? That weasel!" Said Kazarina. She growled and Lumagrowl came in front of her.

"You need to calm down Kazarina."

"Where does he think he can go?" Asked Kazarina.

"Is it possible that he's switching sides on us?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"How dare he!" She swung her hand, making Lumagrowl dodge. "After giving him a chance to redeem himself, he just goes and betrays us, and humiliate me in front of the Emperor!"

"Just take it easy, Kazarina." Said Nurzak as he appeared on screen. "He can't get very far."

"Nurzak?"

"For the time being, this is our secret. If I capture him quickly, the Emperor will never know."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Because then, I would be in your debt, of course." Nurzak laughed, then disappeared. "You old man, you better not cross me." Before long, Nurzak and Ren transported down.

* * *

"Are you nervous Ren?" Asked Nurzak

"Huh?" Asked Ren.

"Well your teammates have been taken down 1 by 1, aren't you worried your days are numbered?"

"I prefer to focus on the task at hand, which is why I have to ask you more about your thoughts on the Sacred Orb. Do you really believe what you said to Sabator earlier?"

"You should know better by now than to eavesdrop on your superiors, Ren." Nurzak began walking again, and Ren followed.

* * *

Mason was still walking, trying to get away.

* * *

Marucho was looking at a sensor he had on his Bakumeter. "I swear I just saw the dimensional transport signal flash twice, which is really weird becaus" Fabia put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Somebody's coming!" She whispered. "Stay very still." Nurzak and Ren walked up, and revealed themselves.

"Oh no!" Mumbled Marucho. He forced Fabia's hand away "It's Ren!"

"Marucho?" Asked Ren as they stopped walking.

"Hmm, this is a surprise, but one we could take advantage of." Said Nurzak.

"You're awfully brave coming here by yourselves!" Said Fabia.

"Yeah yeah, don't think I've forgotten about your betrayal!" Said Marucho.

"Of course not." Said Ren.

"Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a blue shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Time to throw down, cool is the rule!" He said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" The Gs showed equal at 900. "Let's go! Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" Linehalt gained 400 Gs as he fired.

"Big deal, Ability Activate! Heal Blue!" Akwimos created a shield, and gained 300 Gs while Linehalt lost 400. The attack hit but did nothing.

"Ability Activate! Gigarth Gray!" Linehalt's wings glowed, and he fired an attack at Akwimos. He lost 400 Gs, and was hit by two spinning blades.

"Akwimos!"

"There's more where that came from! Ability Activate!"

"Dark Saber!" Said Linehalt as he drew his blade. He sliced at Akwimos, who lost 300 more Gs. Nurzak watched the battle with a keen eye.

"You never learn! Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Loop Shield!" A wave of water approached Linehalt, who swiftly dodged. Akwimos gained 300 Gs.

"Ren's fighting like his life depends on it." Thought Fabia. "He must be in trouble with the Emperor." She brought up her hand. "Keep your eye out for weakness!"

"Hold on!" Said Marucho. "Ren and I have a history, I want to take him down! The way he just betrayed us after all we did!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"Get it together!" Said Fabia.

"Crying over spilt milk?" Asked Ren. "Ha! Get over it Marucho, it's all part of the game! Of course I pretended to be your friend, but that was all part of the strategy! Deception is merely a tool. Don't take it so personally! There's no crying in battle! You're embarrassing yourself!"

"You say that, but I still can't believe that you mean it!" Said Marucho.

"Believe it Marucho, every word of it! This is the real me!" Marucho screamed, then pressed a few buttons. _Ready Gigarth_. "You just read my mind!" Said Ren as he created Linehalt's battle gear.

"Alright, Battle Gear Boost!" Said both. Akwimos gained 100 Gs as Linehalt gained 200.

"Dude, your battling partner is a real bummer. Maybe you should switch to a team with some heart!"

"Heart is overrated, I prefer killer instinct!" Replied Linehalt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dude! It's your funeral."

"Bring it on, fishman."

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate!" Said Ren. "Boomix Lock!" Akwimos lost 500 Gs.

"Oh man!" Said Akwimos.

"Gate Card, Open! Healing up!" Said Marucho. The gate glowed, the Akwimos did. He gained 300 Gs.

"Really? That's a bit soon." Said Ren.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Gigarth Pointer!"

"Nice one there boss!" Said Akwimos as he fired. Linehalt fired as 300 Gs were transferred. The two attacks collided, and Akwimos's went through.

"Huh? What?" Asked Ren. The attack hit Linehalt, and defeated him. Ren's gauge fell by 200 Gs. Akwimos returned to Marucho.

"This is much too painful to sit around and watch." Said Nurzak. "Gate card, Set!" It expanded in a brown shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Subterra Sabator, attack!"

"Marucho, let me take on Nurzak, okay." Said Fabia. "Here we go, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"I, Haos Aranaut of the Castle Knights, will take you down!"

"Are you ready to give up?" Asked Ren.

"Even you know me better than that!" Said Marucho.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both said.

* * *

"Sensors indicate that Ren and Nurzak are in a battle on the surface." Said a guard.

"Does that mean they're battling against Mason?" Asked Kazarina as the guard vanished from the screen. "So what exactly is going down there?"

* * *

Mason was still walking. "Everything looks the same here, I should've brought a compass with me." He thought. Then he saw something, and slapped himself on the forehead. "I passed that rock half an hour ago!" He laughed. I've been walking in circles this whole time!"

* * *

"Who are Marucho and Fabia battling against?" Asked Dan.

"Run a Bakugan DNA scan please." Said Elright.

"It's Linehalt and Sabator." I said, before they did. "They're battling Ren and Nurzak."

"Her, doesn't Linehalt belong to" started Jake.

"Good old Ren." Said Dan.

* * *

Sabator started kicking dirt behind himself. "Double whammy!" Called Akwimos.

"Ability Activate!" Said Nurzak. "Rootcal Wilder!" Everything pointy on Sabator began to spin, and he gained 500 Gs.

"I'm gonna bury you!"

"No likely!" Replied Aranaut.

"Smile sukkah!" Said Akwimos. The two tried to hit him, but were both blocked.

"He took them both out at the same time?" Asked Fabia.

"No way, Ren has grown so much stronger!" Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren, then Nurzak covered it.

"I don't need you interfering, out of my way boy." Said Nurzak.

"But Master Nurzak"

"Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!" Both Akwimos and Aranaut lost 400 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Heal Blue!" Akwimos created a shield, and the attack was negated. Then He and Aranaut gained 300 Gs each. Sabator charged, and knocked Akwimos back. He yelled something incoherent as he flew through the air.

"My turn!" Said Aranaut.

"Stay out of this! This is between Ren and I!" Said Marucho.

"Huh? What is this little troll crying about? We are here to fight!" Said Nurzak.

"Marucho, be careful, please! You're letting your anger get in the way!" Marucho growled. "If we focus, we can finish these guys off, once and for all!" Said Fabia. She pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Battle Crusher._ Marucho did the same. _Ready, Gigarth._

"You children are annoyingly persistent!" Said Nurzak as he hand sparked. Ren's did the same.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said the four. Akwimos and Aranaut were at 1300 Gs, while Linehalt got to 1100 Gs, and Sabator to 1500. "Battle Gear Ability Activate!"

"Battle Crusher Duke! Go!" Aranaut fired.

"Gigarth Pointer!" Akwimos fired.

"Cool is the rule dude!"

"Boomix Lock!" Linehalt fired.

"Chamberland Breaker!" Sabator hit the ground with his gear, and created a shockwave. The resulting explosion showed Sabator with the highest Gs at 1700, with Aranaut at 1600. Akwimos was at 1100, with Linehalt at 800. The ground began to break apart as all but Nurzak covered themselves from it.

* * *

Waves of energy were coming out of the Sacred Orb.

* * *

Mason lost his grip of the cliff he was climbing, and fell. "Mason!" Said Avior. He grabbed Mason to stop his fall. Then Mason looked down to see a rainbow of color, that then shot up to engulf them. It raced across the ground.

* * *

"Something's wrong with the Sacred Orb!"

"Our sensors are picking up a massive dimensional twister near the front line!"

"Oh no! That's where Fabia and Marucho are!" Said Serena.

* * *

"Watch out, that's a dimensional twister!" Said Fabia. "If we get caught up in that, we'll be bounced around between dimensions and won't be able to make our way back!"

"That's not good!" Said Marucho.

"The Sacred Orb is angry!" Said Fabia.

"It is sending us a warning!" Said Nurzak. Fabia, Marucho and Ren looked at him. "It seems that our former Emperor's theory was correct after all." He held up his hand. "It is time we retreat Sabator."

"Yes sir." Sabator returned to ball form.

"Master Nurzak!" Said Ren.

"Trust me Ren, we do not want to anger the Sacred Orb any further."

"They're escaping!" Said Fabia.

"Ready to go?" Asked Nurzak.

"Yes." Said Ren. He raised his hand, and Linehalt returned to him. Then, they transported.

"Ren no!" Said Marucho. He tried to run forward, but Fabia tackled him. Akwimos and Aranaut went in front of them, in an attempt to keep them safe.

"We'll protect you, Princess." Said Aranaut. Suddenly, the energy vanished, and the twister stopped.

* * *

Nurzak and Ren transported back to the ship and Nurzak walked away first. "I learned some very valuable truths today." Said Nurzak. He turned to Ren. "How about you, what have you learned Ren?" He continued to walk away.

* * *

"Thank goodness you both made it back safely." Said Serena.

"So, why do you think the Sacred Orb got so gnarly?" Asked Jake.

"Maybe it was all that earthquake action from the battle that made it mad." Said Dan.

"I don't think so." Said Fabia. "We've been fighting the Gundalians for quite some time."

"Right, and if the quakes from those battles didn't anger it, then why now?" Asked Shun.

"Something must've changed." Said Drago.

"What was different about this battle?" Asked Leo.

"Marucho has an idea." Said Tom.

"The difference is there were two friends fighting each other on the battlefield today!" Said Marucho as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"Exactly what he's saying." I said.

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you, Ren will come back to us!"

* * *

"You allowed that worthless Mason to escape, and you lose to the brawlers!" Said Barodius, with Kazarina bowing before him.

"I am sorry, Emperor Barodius! Please forgive me! I'll do anything!"

"You have already done enough." Said Barodius. He rose his hand, and it sparked. Kazarina looked up in fear. He touched her with his sparking hand, and she yelled in pain loud enough for the surrounding area to hear. Some time later, she walked away, gripping her arm. Nurzak walked up.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get Mason, but the pain of your punishment will pass."

"Did you come here to offer me hollow words of condolence, or are you just trying to rub it in? Either way, I don't have time for this, Nurzak." She began to walk away.

"Actually, Kazarina, the real reason that I came was because I'm leaving the Emperor."

"Why should I care about that?" Asked Kazarina.

"Because now that Gill is the second in command, it would seem that you need to hang your hat somewhere else, quickly."

"Ha, you don't beat around the bush, do you Nurzak? Very well then, consider us partners in crime!" The two parted ways.

* * *

 _With Zenet wanting to prove herself, and not be gotten rid of something she didn't do, she sneaks away as Ren to try and get her chance to live. But when Gill finds out, he gives her a chance. But when she fails against Shun, and nearly defeats Krakix, she may just have to face the light._


	20. Partners Forever

**Another day, another episode. Just keep in mind that tomorrow is a double post, so that should be fun! But for today, we see what little loyalty there is in the Gundalians and their Bakugan, not to mention someone learning something about themselves. Enjoy!**

Having been scouted, we decided it would be best if we went scouting. Fabia and Marucho were sent, and they ran into Ren and Nurzak, who were chasing after Mason. A battle ensued, and it caused the Orb to get angry, releasing a dimensional twister! As soon as the battle was over, though, and Ren and Nurzak left, the Orb calmed down, and the twister vanished. We need to get that problem dealt with, but not now.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Fabia, this is very important." Said Serena, on screen. We were all gathered in the main room. "Are you absolutely sure that is what Nurzak said?"

"I am." Said Fabia. "Right after he said it, they both stopped battling and walked away."

"How interesting that the Emperor's closest advisor fears what his master covets." Said Serena.

"Yes, I suppose." Said Elright.

"This information is quite helpful." Said Shun. Jake turned to him.

"What? How do you figure that?"

"Well, if you know what your enemy fears, then you can use it as a weapon against them."

"That's a good point Shun, but we have to figure out the best way to use it so we don't waste our advantage." Said Marucho.

"Perhaps we should shift our focus from Barodius to all of those around him." Said Elright. Everybody nodded, except me.

"Divide and conquer, I like that plan dude!" Said Dan.

"Huh?" Asked Marucho. "Divide how?"

"If we figure out who's afraid of the Sacred Orb, well then maybe we can turn them against Barodius!" Dan turned to Drago. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a solid strategy, my friend." Said Drago.

"We won't get many to switch, but we will get at least one!" Said Azion.

* * *

"Enter." Said Barodius.

"Yes sire." Said Ren. He walked into Barodius's room.

"Relax Ren." Ren stopped walking. "Are you nervous?"

"No sire."

"Good, you shouldn't be. Only my most trusted subjects have the privilege of entering my private sanctuary."

Ren bowed his head. "I am truly honored sire."

"Don't lower your eyes Ren!" Snapped Barodius. Ren proceeded to looked back up. "It's a sign of weakness, and I have zero tolerance for weakness! Despite your team's many losses, I still see a lot of promise in you."

"Thank you sire."

"Tell me what happened with Nurzak." Said Barodius. Ren gave the whole story, and was soon out. He slammed his hand on a wall.

"What are you so angry about Ren?" Asked Linehalt. "This just shows that the Emperor trusts you."

"He just wants me to spy on the others for him. The whole reason I took this assignment was to be free from the underworld where we were forced to live. If I refuse the Emperor's orders, we'll be banished back there with no hope of ever leaving again. But Nurzak is right to fear the Orb. It's a death trap to follow Barodius."

"It's a no-win situation." Said Linehalt. Then Zenet ran up.

"Hey Ren, I gotta talk to you! I heard Barodius summoned you for a private meeting! Was it about me?"

"Zenet?" Asked Ren.

"Does he want be bumped off to? He must, I'm the only one left besides you! What kind of deal did you make, huh? Can you put in a word for me too? Come on Ren, I've always been a loyal soldier! Help a sister out! I'm seriously scared! Oh please Ren, I just do know what to do!"

"You're overreacting." Said Ren. "That's all I can say right now, okay." Ren walked off.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Zenet fell to her knees after realizing that Ren wouldn't listen. She went someplace isolated, and tried to think.

"Maybe Ren was telling the truth." Said Contestir.

"Does it matter?" Asked Zenet. "Don't you know by now shifting blame if the number one game around here."

"Right." Contestir replied.

"And we are next in line to get it."

"What do we do?"

"If only I convince them that my morphing abilities were a crucial asset to the team, maybe they would keep us around. But maybe there's no point!"

"You don't think it's worth fighting?" Asked Contestir. Zenet growled.

"I feel so trapped! We need to wow the Emperor to save our skins, but as long as we have these targets on our backs it's gonna be hard to do."

"But not impossible!"

"Well, pretty close to impossible."

"We've just received orders that we'll be accompanying masters Gill and Ren to Neathia!" Said a guard as they ran by.

"Right behind you!"

"Well maybe our chance was much closer than we thought." Said Zenet after the guards ran by.

* * *

"Are you ready to depart Ren?" Asked Gill as Ren walked up.

"Yes Master Gill." Said Ren.

"This time we're going to permanently destroy the second shield so the Neathians can never resurrect it. Your goal will be to distract the Brawlers and Shifters while I take out the Generator building."

"Sounds wicked, uh" Ren recomposed himself. "I mean uh, that's a great plan, sir."

"You seem a little bit off today Ren. You better not let me down."

"No way dude, er, I mean sir. I won't disappoint you." The ship was taking off, and Ren ran up to it. He growled.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Gill's ship transported to just outside the second shield. "Did you hear me Ren? Are you paying attention?" Ren thrust his fist in the air.

"You betcha, I mean, Yes sir." He went back to standing position. Krakix floated over to Ren.

"Huh? Krakix?" Krakix whipped himself into Ren's head, and he transformed into Zenet. "Huh?" She asked.

"What is the meaning of this, Zenet?" Asked Gill. Zenet walked before him.

"Forgive me Master Gill, it's just that I wanted another shot at those cheese head brawlers, you know, cause I'm jonesing to give them a real thrashing." She laughed. "Sorry I had to be a bit sneaky, but, like, it's hard to do a good job for the Emperor when Ren keeps getting all the sweet assignments."

"It is annoying that he is such a teacher's pet." Said Gill. "Okay Zenet, I will give you a chance, but you better not mess it up!"

"Thank you!" Said Zenet. "Just keep it together Zenet. You can do this no problem, just relax!"

* * *

A Bakugan walked back, and then the ground started shaking. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" The trees began to shake, then Krakix came out of them. The guards screamed.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Gaia Exclamation!" Krakix glowed, then sent waves of energy out that defeated the Bakugan.

"Did you see that?" Asked Contestir. "Incredible!"

"It rattled my teeth!" Said Zenet.

"We need a scan of the shield so we can destroy it on a molecular level." Said Gill.

"Understood." Said Krakix as he came to the shield. He placed his hands on it, and began to take data.

* * *

Hawktor was flying above, with Shun. Cassie was not far behind with Janthide. "Who is that guy down there?" Asked Hawktor.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's Krakix and Gill!" Said Cassie.

"We better go in for a closer look." Said Shun.

"Hold on!" Said Hawktor. He started going down while Janthide stayed up. Shun pressed a few buttons. _Ready Swayther._

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Shun. Hawktor gained his battle gear. "They're tampering with the Shield!" Hawktor activated his gear, then began flying faster.

"Well then." Said Gill. He turned to Zenet. "Time to earn your stripes!"

"Let's go Contestir!"

"I'm ready."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Zenet. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Contestir!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Swayther Geku!" Said Shun. The sky became night, and a crescent moon appeared.

"Oh man! What is this stuff?" Asked Zenet.

"Focus on our objective." Said Gill. "Let the girl worry about the counter attack." Krakix continued to get data, which was transmitted to the ship.

"Time to add some pressure Hawktor!" Said Shun as Hawktor took aim at Krakix and Contestir. Then he opened fire. Both of them were under heavy attack.

"That's it! Keep your head down, and carry on Zenet!" Said Gill. "Keep them off us!"

"Yes sir!" Said Zenet. "All right, let's do this! Ability Activate! Hyper Sky Bolt!" The attack raced for Hawktor.

"Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister!" Hawktor began spinning, and blocked the attack. Then he raced for Contestir, and hit him. He was defeated.

"Come on man!" Said Zenet.

"Sorry, he caught me by surprise there." Said Contestir as Zenet's gauge fell by 100 Gs. "I won't let it happen again!"

"You better not!" Then she grabbed a card. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's do it again Hawktor! Just like last time!"

"Time to inflict some heavy damage!" He landed on the ground. "Come on lightweight!"

"Bring it on!" Said Contestir.

"Take him down Contestir!" The two Bakugan charged. "Ability Activate! Bolting Glow!" Contestir fired electricity at Hawktor, who was blown backwards. "Cheer up, buttercup! Here comes the good part! Battle Gear Boost!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Contestir.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Shun.

* * *

"I really know I should get in on the battle," said Cassie, "but I don't know anything about brawling."

"Don't worry." Said Janthide. "We'll learn it together!"

"I know, it's just that my cousin is so good at it, and I'm not because I never listened to him about Bakugan. He always believed that Bakugan would eventually come to our world, but instead he went to the Bakugan world. I should've known that he would've done so."

"The past is the past." Said Janthide. "But the future is yet to come. You can change it, you know. It's not set in stone."

* * *

"You're not going to shake a tail feather and run from me!" Yelled Zenet as Hawktor flew up. Contestir followed him.

"Don't worry, I've got him in my sights!" Said Contestir.

"I'm getting really bored on this man, let's bruise this flying chicken!"

"You want him original recipe or extra crispy?"

"Gate Card, Open! Angrshine!" The card glowed, and Hawktor was unable to remain in the air.

"Whoa! Losing Altitude!" He stopped his plummet near the ground. "What was that?" He went down to 700 Gs.

"Zenet, quit fooling around and finish them!" Said Gill.

"I'm trying to pompous nimrod!" Muttered Zenet. "Give me a second! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spartablaster Rigel!" Contestir began firing upon Hawktor.

"Let's get out of here Hawktor!" Said Shun.

"You read my mind!"

"Over there, by the shield! That's who we need to hit!"

"You've got it!" Said Hawktor.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Swayther Geku!" The sky became dark again.

"Oh man, not again!" Said Zenet. "I can't see anything in here!"

"Calm down, I'll get us out of here!"

"Hurry up then!" Zenet looked down. "They're right below us! Go get em!"

"I really hate it when you get bossy!" Contestir fired, and Hawktor dodged out of the way to show Krakix.

"Cease fire! It's me you fool!" Said Gill.

"The data has been corrupted, and the encoding transfer has failed."

"You imbecile! What are you doing?" Asked Gill.

"Gah! He tricked me, I'm sorry!"

"Heads up, he's coming around again!" Said Contestir.

"Eat this!" He said as he fired.

"That hurt." Said Contestir as he fell.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Sky Fang - Cyclone Soar!" Hawktor began firing, and the opposing Bakugan fell by 300 each, putting them at 500 total. Hawktor was at 1100.

"Zenet!" Said Gill as both Bakugan were defeated. Shun landed on the ground, and the opposing two lost 300 Gs off their gauges.

"Once more, Gate Card Set!" It expanded in a green shockwave.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said All three. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Deadly Inferno!" Krakix shot electricity from his horns, hitting Hawktor. "Ability Activate! Argon Stream!" Krakix fired fire at Hawktor, who dodged initially, but then was hit. He started falling.

"Ability Activate! Bolting Fang - Slug Shot!" Hawktor broke through the fire, and rammed into Krakix. He began glowing, and forced Hawktor away from him.

"Ability Activate, Samurai Shield!"

"Seriously? Not even a scratch?" Asked Hawktor.

"Uh oh, I better get back in there before I lose my spot!" Thought Zenet. Gill formed Krakix's battle gear.

"It is time you feel the full might of Krakix! Battle Gear, Boost!" Krakix gained his additional weaponry.

"Master Gill, I can do this! Promise!"

"Ready when you are, Zenet!" Said Contestir.

"Ability Activate! Advance Rapier!" Contestir began sparking, then fired at Hawktor.

"Okay, Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!" Said Shun. The attack went around Hawktor then back at Contestir and Krakix.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Zenet. "I can't believe he boomeranged my attack like that!"

"You are useless." Said Gill. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vicer Oroch!" Krakix began attacking.

"Whoa! Easy!" Hawktor barely dodged, but was then grabbed by Vicer, and thrown against the ground. Vicer grabbed him by the sides, and began heating up.

"Hawktor no!" Yelled Shun. The sword blade drew close to Hawktor's neck.

"That's it!" Yelled Cassie. "Ability Activate! Sky Twister!" Janthide became encased in a tornado, and blew away the sword and claw. Cassie jumped off of her, and went over by Shun.

"Thanks Janthide!" Said Hawktor.

"Not a problem!"

"Cassie?" Asked Shun.

"Even if I don't know much about brawling, or Bakugan in general, I still know that I can learn! I will not stand by if it means I am giving up on that!" Her hand began to glow, and she looked at it. "No freaking way!" On her hand was an attributic wheel.

"Where did she come from?" Asked Gill. "No matter. Ability Activate! Argon Stream!" Krakix readied to fire, but Cassie had other plans.

"Ability Activate! Air Dance!" Janthide began weaving between the fire, and nullified the ability. "Time for our counter! Ability Activate! Chaotic Winds!" Janthide flapped her wings, and a huge gust of wind formed. It forced Krakix and Contestir back, and they hit the ground hard.

"This isn't over!" Said Gill.

"Oh, but it is!" Said Cassie over the winds. "This ability will bring it home! Ability Activate!" Janthide began to glow. "Aerokinetic!" Janthide raised her hands, and created a tornado around both Krakix and Contestir. They both were sent spiraling into the air, then Janthide created two more gusts of wind to send them to the ground. They were defeated, and Janthide won by 300 points.

"I don't believe it!" Said Gill.

"Oh, we lost!" Cried Zenet. Gill turned to her angrily.

"You failed me Zenet, let's go!" They transported, and Cassie calmed down.

"That was amazing." Said Shun.

"I don't know what came over me, it's like everything I knew about brawling was multiplied by 10." Said Cassie. "I wonder how that happened."

"It must be the fact that you're a shifter." Said Janthide. "It's in your nature to know more than you should." Shun looked up.

"Why is Drago here?" He asked. Cassie looked up, and saw that he was indeed above.

"He was supposed to help you in this battle, but it seems that the timeline changed a little." Drago came down, and Dan jumped down.

"Awesome! It seems that Atom was right, I just needed to stay out of that brawl."

"Wait, Atom asked you to stay out of the brawl? Why?" Asked Cassie.

"It must've been because he knew this could happen." Said Shun.

* * *

Gill's ship was flying away, and Zenet was sitting against a wall. "That's it, it's over. I'm done for. Oh man!"

"Zenet." Said Contestir.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe there's a way we can talk ourselves out of this."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure we can reason with Gill."

"I doubt it!"

"There has to be something we can offer him."

"All I had to offer were my battling skills, and they weren't good enough. He won't help me."

"But you fought so bravely for him today!"

"You're forgetting we're Gundalian. We're not down with this whole 'loyalty' thing."

"I suppose not." Said Contestir.

"Yep. That's what makes us different from the humans. Things like partnership and loyalty means something to the humans, Contestir. The only time we work together is when we want to mess someone up." She chuckled.

* * *

"Sir, we were only able to transfer 76% of the data successfully."

"That's it?" Asked Gill. He looked at Zenet. "This is all your fault!"

"I'm so sorry sir, I'll do anything if you just give me another chance to make it right!"

"You are all out of chances, foolish girl!"

"Master Gill, I have a suggestion!" Said Contestir.

"Nobody asked you."

"Please sir, if you'll just listen, I promise you'll be interested. It's no secret that others in the Twelve Orders are jealous now that you're second in command to the Emperor. You could use someone loyal only to you to watch your back and report on the activities of these members."

"And who would this someone be?" Asked Gill.

"Why, Zenet of course."

"Right!" Said Zenet. "I, uh, I would be honored to serve under you!"

"And I'll serve alongside her." Said Contestir.

"Very well you two, this sounds like an interesting arrangement, so I'm willing to try it out." Said Gill. "For now, anyway."

"Oh, thank you Master Gill!"

"Now, I want you to disguise yourself as Nurzak, and spy on Kazarina." Said Gill.

* * *

Nurzak was walking past several guards. He looked at one. "Hey, what are you looking at? Am I wearing something of yours or something?"

"Relax, no one suspects a thing." Said Contestir.

"Excuse me, Mistress Kazarina, Master Nurzak here to see you."

"Really?" Asked Kazarina. "He's being very foolish to come here in full view of others." She thought. Zenet walked forward.

"Please forgive the intrusion, Kazarina, but we need to speak immediately."

"You got sixty seconds." Said Kazarina.

"I'm just, wondering if" Zenet looked behind herself, "if you've thought about it."

"About what?"

"Uh, you know, that thing we talked about." Zenet looked at her finger, and it stopped scratching her cheek. "Just stay cool and keep it together Zenet, the grump old bag will never know." She thought.

"And why do you ask?" Asked Kazarina. "I said my mind was made up."

"Right. I was just, you, checking."

"Come on, keep the conversation going!" Said Contestir.

"You think this is easy?" Thought Zenet. "Why don't you try it then? Just back off dude!"

"So what's the matter, old man? Are you having second thoughts now and maybe losing your nerve?" Asked Kazarina.

"What? Of course not!"

"Well that's good to hear. So, our plan to overthrow Barodius is on schedule?"

"Overthrow Barodius?" Thought Zenet. "Well, I'll catch you later, Kazarina. Take it easy." Zenet walked away, and returned to Gill's ship. "Holy cow!" She transported back as Nurzak. "We got a secret! And boy oh boy is Master Gill going to be happy when he hears it!" She returned to normal as she ran to Gill.

"Nice work Zenet!"

"I think I'm a natural at this spy business!" When she got there, she told him.

"Seriously? Those two are planning on overthrowing the Emperor?" Asked Gill.

"I know, right! Can you believe it? Those two are so sneaky!" Gill smiled.

* * *

On top of the ship, Contestir found Krakix. "Krakix, what are you doing here?" Krakix said nothing, but turned to Contestir instead. "Krakix." Krakix transformed and laughed.

* * *

Gill lifted his hand. "You have done very well Zenet."

"Thank you." Said Zenet. "I'm totally ready for my next assignment sir! Master Gill."

* * *

Contestir transformed. "Answer me!" Krakix charged. "You tricked us!" Contestir began to fizzle away.

* * *

Gill raised his hand, and Zenet watch him. "Uh." Gill spread his fingers, and Zenet's eyes widened. Gill then fired electricity at her. "I, I don't understand! You said I did well, so why are you punishing me?" Contestir vanished from the top of the ship.

* * *

Zenet was floating in an endless, white expanse. She slowly opened her eyes. "Zenet."

"Contestir." Contestir floated to her, and landed in her hands.

"They betrayed us." He said.

"I told you that, that Gundalians don't do loyalty, remember?" She sobbed.

"That's not always true Zenet. You and I were loyal to each other, we were real partners."

"Wow, man. You're totally right! We really were partners." She raised him up. "Contestir."

"Yes Zenet? What is it?"

"I'm sorry that it took so long to realize that."

"It's okay." Said Contestir. "Better late than never." Zenet cried and Contestir laughed.

"Good night, and sweet dreams, partner." The two faded into the white.

* * *

 _Now that we know that some in the Twelve orders are afraid of the Orb, we can use that knowledge to our advantage! We could cause a division in those who are loyal to Barodius, and we can seriously weaken the Gundalian forces! If we can get Nurzak to bail, the rest should be easy, but he'll be a hard one to crack. Dan may think we have our work cut out for us, but he doesn't realize what is happening on Gundalia._


	21. Nurzak's Betrayal

**This is the first of two uploads today, I am still working on the second one. However, Just because I'm working on it doesn't mean that you can't read this one! This one will bring about a few things that most, if not all of you didn't expect. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

When Ren was brought to a meeting with Barodius in his quarters, Zenet was scared for her life. So scared that she disguised herself as Ren to go with Gill on a mission. When that failed, she offered herself as a spy, only for Gill to dispose of her anyway.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Nurzak was throwing books into a fire. "How utterly depressing it is." He threw in another book. "That after decades of service to the royal family, all I have to show for my troubles is you."

"That hurts." Said Sabator. Nurzak chuckled.

"Nice try." He walked over to a table, and pressed a button. "I think it's time we extended our olive branch."

* * *

We all entered the main room. "We heard there was a transmission from Gundalia!" Said Dan as we ran in.

"Yes, it's coming through on a secure channel." Said Fabia. "It's a send only transmission, we can't respond to it."

"Attention people of Neathia, this is Nurzak of the Gundalian Twelve Orders. I would like to meet with a delegation of your choosing to discuss a possible peace treaty. Sunrise tomorrow, at the western edge of section K."

"Nurzak? Is he for real?" Asked Dan.

"The Twelve Orders are the ruling body of Gundalia." Said Elright. "He could be acting as a messenger for Emperor Barodius."

"Uh, but I thought the Emperor wanted to steal the Sacred Orb." Said Marucho.

"Is it possible that Barodius changed his mind?" Asked Dan. Fabia gasped as everybody began to think of the possibility, the only ones unfazed were me, Azion and Tom.

"Perhaps, but it is also possible that this is the first crack in the Gundalian's unified front." Said Drago.

"So our plan to divide and conquer is working?" Asked Akwimos. "Dude, that is awesome sauce!"

"Wait, hold on a second." Said Elright. "There's also the possibility that this could be a trap."

"It's true, we can't trust anything those creeps say!" Said Coredem.

"Trap or no trap, we can totally trash those dudes!" Said Jake. "What have we got to lose?"

"How about everything!" Said Hawktor. "We can't afford to be careless about this guys! Come-on!"

"It's true." Said Shun.

"Now what?" Asked Aranaut.

"It is simple, we proceed with Nurzak's meeting." Said Serena. Fabia gasped.

"How can you be sure?"

"I am anything but certain, however it is worth the risk."

* * *

Kazarina and Nurzak were standing on a balcony. "Everything is in place." Said Kazarina. "Using my special hypnosis, I have seized control of the unconscious minds of more than half of the Emperor's soldiers. When the time comes, and we're ready to make our strike, all I need to do is give the signal, and we'll have an army of fierce warriors under our control." She laughed. "Taking over the throne of Gundalia is only a finger snap away, Nurzak."

He laughed. "So it would seem, Kazarina."

"It must feel good for you after all this time to finally be rid of the leader you've despise so much. You should be happy." The bells rang.

"We will strike tomorrow." Said Nurzak. "When the bells at dawn ring out, we'll rise up and crush Barodius, once and for all."

"Yes, and a new day will begin for Gundalia." Said Kazarina. "I'm sure it'll be the most beautiful of sunrises."

"There is one more thing. You will be leading the attack forces by yourself."

Kazarina turned. "What do you mean?"

"With the command of the troops in your capable hands, I can use the revolt as a smokescreen, while I flee to Neathia."

"Why would you go there?"

Nurzak held up a small object. "It is crucial that I give this peace offering to the Sacred Orb."

"What is it?"

"This contains the Switch Code, anyone hoping to harness the power of the Orb must be in possession of this. The former Emperor entrusted it to me for safekeeping."

"If you've had this for all of this time, why have you kept it hidden? You could've unleashed the power of the Orb and defeated Barodius ages ago, you stubborn old fool!"

"Like the previous Emperor, I fear the power of the Orb, I do not covet it." He turned as walked away.

* * *

"Kazarina and Nurzak you say?" Asked Barodius.

"Yes, I've been suspicious of them for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything until I had absolute proof. Zenet provided that before I disposed of her. Just say the word sire, and I will take care of these fools in an even worse fashion."

"Stay out of it." Gill looked at Barodius in question.

"But sire!"

"This information does not leave this room, do you understand Gill?"

"Please sire!" Barodius stood quickly.

"I said, do you understand!"

"Yes, I do." Said Gil as he hung his head quickly.

"I am glad to hear that."

* * *

"It is almost time, Nurzak." Said Sabator. Nurzak opened his eyes.

"Yes, Sabator, it is indeed." Nurzak exited his room.

"You're up early." Said Ren. Nurzak turned to him. "What, can't you sleep?"

"Ren." Said Nurzak. Ren walked forward. "I suppose I could ask the same of you." Nurzak turned.

"I'm on patrol duty."

"Of course, I've always admired the loyalty you show to the throne." Nurzak turned away again. "It is people like you that give me hope." He stopped walking. "Hope that the future of Gundalia will be better than we ever dreamed." Nurzak walked away without another word. Ren made no move to follow him, and he soon found himself in a room dedicated to the previous Emperor. "Your highness." Said Nurzak before he continued on his way. He pressed a panel, and it opened, revealing a passageway. "I never thought that I would see the day where I was the one being forced to use the ancient catacomb tunnels as some sort of escape route." He heard something, and turned to the source. He saw Barodius. "You had the nerve to come alone."

"Did you honestly think that you could hide this from me Nurzak?" Asked Barodius.

"You are like a fly to garbage!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place Hawktor?" Asked Dan.

"Absolutely. This is the western edge of sector K, that's where Nurzak said to meet him.

"Dude, it's going to be a serious bummer if they don't show." Said Akwimos. "I never get up this early, like never!"

"Yeah, well it's going to be an even bigger bummer if this is some kind of ambush." Said Coredem.

"Is that what this is? Are you guys hiding out there like a bunch of chickens?" Asked Jake.

"Take it easy Jake, they're not going to shout out if they are hiding." Said Drago.

"Yeah really." Said Dan. "The Gundalians might be boneheads, but they're definitely not that dumb!"

"You seem like you're on edge, princess." Said Aranaut.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"He's right, you need to relax." Said Cassie.

"We'll know soon enough." Said Shun. "We'll have our answers, when the sun rises."

"I hope so." Said Fabia.

* * *

"No matter how mighty the Empire, or how powerful the leader, the sanctity of the Sacred Orb must not me violated. And to any who ignore this, suffering will follow. Do you remember those words that your father spoke?"

Barodius smiled. "Of course I remember, how could I forget them when my father recited that speech morning, noon and night? He was a superstitious fool, but to his credit he knew how to recruit a loyal following."

"His followers believed in him."

"Of course they did, because he poisoned their minds by preaching to them the same, ridiculous superstitions that he believed in! It is easy to rule when fear is your motivator. Those memories are like a rotting stench to me! And now it's time to clear the air. My father is no longer Emperor, that title belongs to me!"

"Emperor Barodius, I am going to tell one more time, you would be wise to heed my warning."

"And if I decline? What are you going to do, Nurzak? Are you going to sneak off to Neathia, and use that thing in your pocket, and turn the Orb against me? The Switch Code, I know all about it. It's been handed down through my family for generation, after all. I told you that you couldn't hide anything from me!" The bells rang.

"It is time." Said Nurzak. Guards transported into the room, surrounding both. Then Kazarina transported in.

"So, it is a new day in Gundalia." Said Kazarina.

"You have left me no choice, Emperor. Kazarina, unleash the troops, now!" Kazarina snapped her fingers, and all guards pointed their weapons at Nurzak. "What is this?"

"Ha, did you really think I'd betray the Emperor to follow an old man?" Asked Kazarina. She thought back to what had happened the day Nurzak suggested the idea. "You made no secret that you disagreed with Emperor Barodius, so he had me do a little investigation to see just how deep your feelings ran. You were even easier to play than I thought you would be."

"You kniving little witch!"

"Fossils like you need to be buried!" Said Kazarina.

"Enough of this!" Said Barodius, to the surprise of both Kazarina and Nurzak. The guards parted ways for Barodius to walk through. "I think it's time I disciplined this fool for his betrayal!" He walked forward.

"Ha, you think you're man enough to take me on? I've been battling since you were in diapers! This is for the future of Gundalia! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!" Sabator roared.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Barodius. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Dharak!"

"If you think you can beat me, then you're an even bigger fool than your master!" Said Dharak.

Sabator pawed the ground. "Good luck taking me down, you overgrown lapdog!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Nurzak. "Brute Cam Wilder!" Everything sharp on Sabator began to spin, and he charged at Dharak. He hit, and Dharak's head turned away, but it quickly turned back and steam came out of his mouth.

"Ever heard of breath mints?" Asked Sabator.

"Ability Activate! Range Sonic!" Said Nurzak. Sabator fired a beam from his mouth. It created a large amount of smoke.

"Hold strong!" Yelled Kazarina. Dharak was unfazed as the smoked cleared.

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Dharak.

"I'm just warmin' up!" Said Sabator.

"Okay Dharak, try this!" Said Nurzak as his hand glowed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Sabator gained his battle gear.

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "Darkness Waiver!" Dharak shot several orbs of energy at Sabator, that forced him out of the room through a wall. He landed on the ground hard, and skidded a little.

"Sabator!"

"You're gonna pay for that one!" Said Sabator as he got up and Dharak walked out.

"You don't see me running away, do you?"

"Have you had enough yet?" Asked Barodius.

"You wish." Said Nurzak. "I'm about to show you what an old man can do."

"Let's go."

"Gate Card, Open! Silent Stalker!" The card glowed. "Silent Stalked is a card that was passed on to me by your father! It can easily shut down Dharak's powers."

"My patience is wearing thin!" Said Barodius.

"The card also activates Sabator's level three Battle Gear ability, which elevates him far higher in power than Dharak." Sabator stood.

"Get ready punk, because you're about to feel pain like you never knew existed!"

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate! Sabator Hot Fury!" Chompixx's claws began to glow, and a growing orb formed in the electricity.

"Choke on this!" Sabator fired a huge beam at Dharak, blowing through many buildings. Stoica stood in one of them, Airzel in another, and Gill in yet another.

"What's this?" Asked Gill.

* * *

Ren turned around when he felt the shaking. "What's happening?"

* * *

The beam had cut through everything, and Kazarina looked at the damage. "Emperor Barodius!" The man in question floated down, and bent over to pick up Dharak as his gauge fell by 100 Gs. Sabator roared as he returned to ball form. "Nurzak, you won't get away with this!"

"Silence, I don't need you to fight my battles." Said Barodius. He walked forward. "Admit it Nurzak, you crave power just as much as anyone else. For all the years you served by father and I, you were really just waiting for a chance to make your move, correct Nurzak?"

"Ha! Do not pretend to know what motivates me, boy. I have given my entire life to cleaning up the messes that your family has made."

"Isn't that what servants do? Cleaning up after their masters? Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Crush them Dharak!" Dharak roared.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Nurzak. "Bakugan, Stand! Victory is ours, Sabator!" Sabator roared.

"Ability Activate." Said Barodius. "Evil Glow!" Dharak fired a beam at Sabator.

"Ability Activate!" Said Nurzak. Sabator glowed, and the blast was stopped.

"He deflected the blast!" Exclaimed Kazarina.

"Arrogance." Said Nurzak. "You may not fear the Sacred Orb, but I will still teach you a lesson!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Said Barodius. "You think you can overthrow me and get away with it? It is I who will teach you a lesson! Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!" Dharak became encased in a glowing, purple aura as electricity sparked off of him. "There is a reason I ascended the throne faster than any in my family's history!" Lightning was flashing. "Dharak and I are unlike anything Gundalia has ever seen before!"

"What are you saying?" Asked Nurzak.

"These is no limit to our power!" Said Dharak.

"Time to go." Said Barodius. "Perhaps we should try one of the cards that Chaos gave us, what do you think Dharak?"

"Let's do it, I want to obliterate these fools!"

"Ability Activate! Unbound Power!" Dharak's aura became even bigger as his power began to skyrocket. Then, to everybody's surprise, Dharak's body began to get larger.

"This power is overwhelming!" He yelled. "I want more! More!" As if to answer his plea, his power began going up even faster as more lightning came down. Barodius smiled.

"Well Nurzak, what was that you said about teaching me a lesson?" He laughed.

"Barodius, give me more!"

"You fool, do you realize what such power will do to you?" Asked Nurzak.

"I happen to agree with him." Said Barodius as he held up another card. "It's time to obliterate you fools. Ability Activate! Full Power!" Dharak's power began to skyrocket even more.

"This is out of control!" Yelled Kazarina as more lightning began raining down. Nurzak and Sabator were blown backwards.

* * *

Serena noticed the Sacred Orb resonating power.

* * *

"You are pure evil." Said Nurzak as he got up. "And I will cast you out! Ability Activate! Darkus Matter!" Sabator began absorbing Dharak's power. "I will take you down, even if it means sacrificing Sabator and myself to do it!"

"I will devour every last ounce of Darkus power!" Said Sabator. Then Kazarina noticed something.

"Sabator really is absorbing Dharak's Darkus power, and it's creating a gravitational force! But is it too much?" Sabator's body began to crack, and light streamed out from the cracks.

"Sabator!"

"It's okay Nurzak." Said Sabator. "I can do this!" He began to walk forward. "Just a little longer!" He approached Dharak's oversized form.

"You're finished Sabator!" He said, even as his power dropped.

"I guess you are not as wise as you think!" Said Barodius. "Dharak is more than just a Darkus Bakugan! Using that ability on him ultimately means curtains for you Nurzak!"

"What?" Asked Nurzak. Barodius's hand sparked as Airkor formed.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Airkor attached to Dharak, and grew to his size. Dharak's power again began to grow as his body followed suit. "Time for the final boost! Ability Activate! Silent Power!" Dharak's eyes began to glow as his aura became darker in color, and Dharak's power began to multiply itself. It grew far faster, and his body again followed suit to contain it.

"This cannot be!" Yelled Nurzak.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Barodius. "Airkor Zayin!" Dharak's body seemed to surge in size, and he roared. His battle gear glowed, then sent hundreds of projectiles outwards, hitting everything. Because of his immense power, it spread further than Barodius expected.

"Curse you!" Yelled Sabator. Nurzak screamed. Then he had a vision.

"What is this place, I do not understand it. We were winning. The Sacred Orb, did Barodius channel it's power? Or are we being punished?" A rainbow glow encapsulated him as the explosion rocketed outwards. When it subsided, Dharak was on one of the rare raised platforms, and he roared. His body shrank as the power left him.

"Farewell, old fool." Dharak returned to ball form. "If you see my father, tell him you were not man enough to beat me either." He turned to the remnants of the building the brawl started in, only to see the wall that had his father's picture fall. Kazarina gasped, and when the smoke cleared the picture was split in two.

"Sire, your father's portrait has been totally destroyed!" She cried out. Barodius laughed. "Did you hear what I said?" He just continued to laugh, louder and louder.

* * *

We were watching the sun rise, yet still no Nurzak. "Looks like he bailed." Said Dan.

"I think you're right Dan." Said Drago.

"I can't believe they shined us off like we're a bunch of punks!" Said Jake.

"Maybe something happened to him." Said Marucho.

"Like what?" Asked Akwimos.

"Who can say? All we know is that for now, our war with Gundalia continues." Said Shun.

"Just so you guys know, he was going behind Barodius's back." Said Azion. "And it blew up on him."

"Really?" Asked Marucho.

* * *

"I admire the old prune's spirit, thinking he could stage a rebellion." Said Barodius, as Stoica and Airzel bowed before him and Gill and Kazarina stood to his sides. "Clearly, he underestimated your loyalty, especially you, dear Kazarina." Gill stared daggers at her. "There has been a lot of sneaky behavior around here lately, wouldn't you say Gill?"

"I, suppose."

"I extend my thanks to you, Kazarina."

"No thanks are necessary. Everything I do is for the glory of you and Gundalia."

"That pleases me." Gill was getting angrier and angrier.

"Cozying up to the Emperor, are we?" He thought. "Well I still don't trust you Kazarina, and I'm going to take you down, one way or another!" The door opened, and everybody turned to the newcomer.

"You called for me Emperor?" Asked Chaos.

"Yes, I did. Everyone else, you are dismissed." Kazarina and Gill bowed respectfully before they left with Stoica and Airzel.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Asked Chaos.

"Let's just say I want to know about those ability cards you gave me." Chaos smiled evilly.

"I will explain everything to you, Emperor, for the sole reason that I want my chance to take on the other Shifters, especially Atom!"

* * *

 _The Gundalians still have control over the kids they've kidnapped from Interspace, but we're not just going to leave them under their control! Now that's Ren's team is gone, Kazarina is using them against us. That's when she sends someone with a new thing, a Mobile Assault Vehicle. It's a tough opponent, especially with it's anti-ability shield, but we're not going down without a fight! We need to save them all!_


	22. Mobile Assault

**And here's the second episode I said I'd upload. Mobile Assaults are a thing people, and they're powerful. Just ask Leo, or Aranaut. Anyways, here's the next episode, enjoy!**

Nurzak was planning on overthrowing Barodius, but that plan blew up in his face. In the end, he brawled against Barodius, and was swiftly defeated due to strange, new cards given to Barodius. Because of this, we were left waiting in sector K, with no one to show. But now, we're right back to the attack.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Barodius opened his eyes. "It seems that Nurzak forgot which Emperor he was serving. And now that he is gone, does anyone else share his views?" Nobody said anything for a moment.

"Nurzak was a feeble minded old fool who suffered from delusions!" Said Kazarina. "We are loyal only to you, sire." Gill turned away from her.

"Very well, then I suggest you return your focus to destroying the restored second shield."

"I can easily destroy it using the upgraded Exokor." Said Dharak. "How much longer until it's ready Kazarina?"

"Three days, two if we hurry."

"Perfect." Said Dharak. "In the meantime, I suggest we keep the Neathians occupied by launching a smaller attack as a distraction."

"That sounds like a job for Gill and Chaos." Said Barodius.

"Yes, Sire." They both said.

"So then, it's all on your shoulders to buy us the time we need." Said Kazarina.

* * *

Three Gundalian ships were outside the second shield, Gill, Airzel and Stoica. Castle Knights transported to the scene, ready to brawl. Then Dan and Fabia transported in, then Azion did. They were followed by Shun and Jake. Then me, Marucho and Tom transported. "Flying Cockroaches!" Yelled Dan.

"Those ships belong to Gill, Airzel and Stoica!" Said Fabia.

"Get ready!" Said Shun. Then, hypnotized brawlers came down.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Several said. "Bakugan Stand!" Aquos Bakugan rose.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said another group. "Bakugan Stand!" Ventus rose this time.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" This time Pyrus.

"Let's do this!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the rest of us.

"Bakugan, Stand!" We all said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the Knights. Every single Bakugan stood to face the Gundalian army.

* * *

"Why am I the one in charge of buying time for Kazarina?" Wondered Gill. "If she's not ready, then it should be her problem!" Stoica appeared on screen.

"This sinks Gill. When did we become the cleanup crew for that little witch? While she's off playing mad scientist, we're out here doing the heavy lifting!" Airzel appeared on screen.

"Careful, she might be listening!"

"Relax, Airzel." Said Gill. "This is a secure channel, and we are amongst friends here, right Stoica?"

"Of course we are!" He said.

* * *

The Gundalian Bakugan began firing attacks at us, and the Knights fired back. "Ability Activate!" Called come of them. "Flying Spinner!" Their Bakugan attacked the Gundalian ones.

"Ability Activate!" Said the Ventus brawlers. "Durandal Cannon!" One of the Hornixs was defeated, and their attack hit the cliff. We were high up on a cliff.

"Well this changes things!" Said Shun.

"Yep." Said Dan.

"Huh?" Asked Jake. "What're you dudes talking about?"

"Take a closer look, man." Said Dan. Jake did so.

"Those aren't the usual Gundalian soldiers we're fighting," started Fabia.

"Those are all the brawlers that were kidnapped from Bakugan Interspace!" Said Marucho. A Pyrus attack landed close to us.

"Those rotten Gundalians are fighting really dirty this time!" Yelled Dan. "You ready Drago?"

"Just say the word, Dan!"

"Let's do this!" I said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Lumino Hammer!"

"Ability Activate! Light Speed!" I Said. Both Drago and Leo began to speed up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Crush Arrow!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Spiral Pressure!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Typhoon Battering!" Akwimos fired water from the cannons on his waist as Slight fired torrents of water from his hands.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Jet!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Aranaut fired beams from his hands while Pyreon created three fireballs and fired them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun and Cassie.

"Bolting Fang - Slug Shot!"

"Storm Warning!" Both Ventus Bakugan attacked. Dozens of Bakugan were defeated, and their brawlers gauges fell to zero.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Yelled Dan. "You're fighting for the wrong side!" The kids got up, still hypnotized.

"Oh yeah?"

"We'll see about that." The defeated kids transported away.

"It's like they're brainwashed!" Said Fabia.

"What do we do now?" Asked Dan.

"Let's hit them a little harder." Said Drago.

"Ability Activate! Cross Fire!"

"Ability Activate! Cross Lightning!" The attacks blew through more Bakugan, and the defeated kids gauges fell to zero.

"Ability Activate! Particle Wave!" Drago hit several Aquos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate! Tardyon Wave!" Leo hit several more.

"Ability Activate! Blaze Barnum!"

"Ability Activate! Thunder Barnum!" The attacks just kept coming, and defeated more and more Bakugan. All of the defeated brawlers were still under Gundalian control as they transported away.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun.

"Ability Activate!" Marucho followed.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jake.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion.

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom.

"Ability Activate!" Called the Knights.

* * *

"Master Gill, the Neathians have defeated 72% of our forces!" Said a guard.

"First Battalion, fall back immediately!" Said Gill.

"Second Battalion is ready!" Said Chaos.

"Second Battalion, get ready to strike!"

* * *

"We're ready Gill!" Said Airzel.

"Me too." Said Stoica.

* * *

The attacks vanished as more Bakugan were defeated. The brawlers that were defeated just transported away. "Look at the chickens run!" Said Jake.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Said Shun. "They could be regrouping for another attack!"

"This makes no sense." Said Dan. "When we beat them in Bakugan Interspace, they'd always go back to normal, so why not here?"

"Battlers inside Interspace were digital versions." Said Marucho. "Maybe the Gundalian Hypnosis is stronger when used on flesh and blood."

"If we fight any harder, we could injure the battlers." Said Shun.

"Well, we have to figure something out, because the Gundalians are continuing to kidnap kids from Interspace as we speak!" Said Marucho.

* * *

Electricity was striking Exokor, causing tremendous pain to it. "Oh, quit your pathetic screaming!" Said Kazarina over the noise. "It's a sign of weakness!" Gill appeared on a screen.

"Kazarina, we're running low on battlers at the front!"

"Ugh, why are you bothering me? Why are you pulling me away from my work here? You're supposed to provide the time I need to complete Exokor! Not distracting me with petty tasks! Ren." He appeared on screen.

"Yes Mistress?"

"I need you to go to Earth and bring me back more of those brats."

"Yes, right away!" He vanished.

"Seriously? Ren is the only one available for recruiting? That's what you happens when you get rid of your underlings to cover for your mistakes!"

"Don't be so quick to point fingers, you hypocrite! I seem to remember that you were the one who got rid of Zenet."

"Okay, very well. I will immediately dispatch someone from my end to go along with Ren." He vanished.

* * *

"Why do I get sent to this dump? It should be Airzel doing this, not me!" Complained Stoica. "He's junior in rank, what's Gill's problem? This really stinks!"

"Will you please hurry and transform into your human body?" Asked Ren.

"Hey, pipe down! Don't think you can start bossing me around too!" The alleyway glowed, and Stoica transformed. He walked out, and looked on a piece of building that was reflective. "Wow! Not too bad at all!"

"Hey, let's hurry up and grab some battlers!" Said Ren.

"Hey, knock yourself out Ren, I've got other plans!"

"What?"

"I'll leave you to scrape the bottom of this barrel on your own, I like to go hunting for my prey in its natural habitat!" Stoica transported.

"Stoica, wait!"

"Ren, I think we should reconsider our loyalty to the Twelve Orders, since they show us none." Said Linehalt.

"Have you lost your mind? We haven't come this far just to change sides Linehalt!" They flashed back to an earlier conversation about Linehalt's supposed dark powers. "We stick to the plan, do you understand me?"

* * *

Stoica was looking around Bayview. "So this is where humans call home, huh? It's almost as ugly as they are!"

* * *

Julie sighed. "Seeing this place empty is depressing. I wonder how Dan and the other guys are doing. I really hope they get back here soon, I'm starting to worry." Then she noticed someone trying to get into the access point. She ran up to him. "Hey mister! Are you blind? That's caution tape, not gift wrapping!"

"Take it easy! I just want to go in and have a battle, what's your problem?"

Julie got in his face. "What part of no don't you understand!" She yelled. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Uh, nope." Stoica watched the entire thing. Julie and Koji went to the café where Julie worked. Julie got him a drink. "I just don't understand why we have to stay out of Bakugan Interspace. Everyone keeps telling me the system is fixed, so what's the big deal then, huh?"

"It's bad information." Said Julie. "Bad guys are using it to trick kids into Bakugan Interspace. But Dan and the others are off fighting in Neathia, so hopefully soon these Gundalian creeps will be banished for good!"

"Dan, huh?" Asked Koji. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no no. We're just friends! Besides, my friend Runo has been crazy about him forever!" She showed him an image of herself, Dan and Runo, taken after he returned from the battle with the Alternative.

"That's Dan Kuso, the best brawler ever!" Said Koji.

"You betcha, at last one of the best. It's part of the reason I know we're going to beat the Gundalians, Dan's the best!" Then she turned her attention to Stoica. "Who's that guy, and how long has he been sitting there?" She wondered.

"Hey, thanks for the information, but I gotta split, okay? So, uh, how much?" He reached for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." Said Julie.

"Huh? Oh, thanks a lot!" Said Koji as he walked off.

"Sorry, can I get you something?" She asked in the direction Stoica was, but saw nobody. "Weird. It's like he just disappeared."

* * *

"Julie is nice and everything, but that story of hers, it all sounds a bit too whacked to be true." Koji thought. He stopped walking and sighed. "I wanna battle so bad."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Said Stoica. "I know a place we can go check out, if you're interested." Koji turned quickly.

* * *

Kazarina looked down at the few brawlers Ren and Stoica were able to collect. "Hey, where the heck are we?" Asked Koji.

"Calm down, my little lambs." Said Kazarina. "As long as you're with me, you'll have nothing to fear ever again." The five kids looked at her. "I promise. Now then, just look into my eyes!" They glowed, and the kids were hypnotized. "Now, pledge to battle with all your might for the glory of Gundalia!"

"For the glory of Gundalia!" Said the kids.

* * *

Dan was just watching the ships. "Oh man." Then the five kids transported down.

* * *

"Castle Knights, engage now!" Said Elright.

* * *

"Bakugan Brawl!" They said. "Bakugan stand!" More Haos Bakugan appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said the five kids. "Bakugan stand!" More Bakugan appeared, and began firing.

"We should split up you guys!" Said Dan.

"We'll take the ones on the right!" Said Shun. He and Cassie headed in that direction.

"Great, that means Fabia and I will take the left!" Said Dan. "So you guys"

"We'll head straight down the middle!" Said Marucho.

"Let's rock dude!" Said Jake.

"Ready!" Marucho, Jake and Azion ran.

"This way Fabia!" Said Dan.

"You got it!" Said Fabia. I ran after them as well, and Tom heard someone transporting behind him. He turned, and saw Chaos.

"Chaos."

"Tom."

* * *

We were on a small ledge when the ground began shaking. "What's that?" Asked Dan.

"Something big!" Said Fabia. A Mobile Assault Vehicle appeared.

"I've never seen a Bakugan that huge!" Said Drago.

"I did." I said.

"It's not a Bakugan!" Said Aranaut. "It's a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle, called Impalaton." The ground shook again, and Dan struggled to stay on the ledge. "That thing is full on dude!"

"If by full on you mean deadly, then you're right!" Said Aranaut. "It's a highly evolved form of Battle Gear!"

"Hey Kusos, come out and fight!" Yelled Koji. He laughed. Fabia gasped.

"I know that guy!"

"Really? You sure about that?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, he's the first battler I faced when I battled inside Bakugan Interspace." Said Fabia.

"He also misunderstood what she said about a message." I said.

"Oh no, the Gundalians must've gotten to him!" She said. "Hey, do you remember me?" She yelled. "We met back on Earth in"

"Ability Activate! Chaos Vibro!" Energy shockwaves were sent out, and broke the face of the cliff we were on. Dan reacted quicker than I did.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" He yelled. He threw Drago in such a way that he opened under us, and was able to catch us. "Thank you, buddy."

"Hold on, here they come!" Said Drago. The shockwaves came out again, and destroyed the cliffs behind Drago.

"Huh, I guess that he doesn't share the fond memories of your fist meeting." Said Dan.

"What did you expect?" Asked Fabia. "He's totally brainwashed!"

"And dangerous." Added Dan. Drago brought us down to the ground, then took off again.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!" Leo followed him.

"Drago, be careful out there!" Said Dan.

"Same for you Leo!" Impalaton fired again.

"Ability Activate! Blaze Reflector!" Drago became encased in a red glow. "Let's nullify this dude's ability!"

"That won't work!" I said. "Ability Activate, Light Speed!" Leo got out of there as the shockwaves battered against Drago's shield.

"You can't nullify a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle's ability." Said Fabia. "It's an anti-ability shield!"

"Drago, we gotta destroy that Assault Vehicle! Ability Activate! Cross Fire!"

"It's not going to work!" I said. Drago fired, and the attack hit a shield.

"Useless, not even a scratch." Said Drago. Koji laughed, and more shockwaves were sent out. Drago's shield broke, and he was sent backwards. The three of us were fighting against it.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Dark Sphere Impact!" Vladitor charged up an attack, and it hit Slight.

"Ability Activate! Hydrosis!" Slight charged up his own attack.

* * *

As alarm was going off. "Captain Elright, Dan, Fabia and Atom are in trouble!" A screen tuned to Fabia's Bakumeter, and she explained the situation.

"A Bakugan Assault Vehicle?"

"Yes, that's right." She turned her meter to show Impalaton. "It's Impalaton, which is equipped with an Anti-Ability shield. Our regular attacks have been totally useless against them. It's time that we bring out our own Bakugan Assault Vehicle!"

"We only have Raytheus available, and it's just been finished! We haven't had a chance to run performance tests yet!"

"We're just gonna have to hope for the best then!" Said Fabia. Drago was thrown backward from Impalaton.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Bright Burst!" Leo created the circle of light, but it just hit the shield harmlessly. Drago tried to get up, but Impalaton swiped at him.

"Stay down!" Said Koji.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago returned to ball form, defeated. Dan lost 300 Gs. Then, Impalaton sent shockwaves at Leo, defeating him and making me lost 200.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time!" Said Fabia.

* * *

Elright turned to Linus. "Linus, upload Drago's DNA sequence to Raytheus's system. Then, uplink it to Dan's Bakumeter. Hurry up, do it!"

"Yes sir!" Said Linus.

* * *

"You got lucky that time, punk!" Said Dan.

"Ha, you wish!" Said Koji.

* * *

"The upload is complete, all clear." Said Linus. "Commencing Uplink from Raytheus to Dan's Bakumeter. Stand by for transfer." A progress bar appeared.

* * *

The same progress bar appeared on Dan's Bakumeter, and it began to climb up. "Hey, what's going on?"

"They're linking your Bakumeter with Drago's Bakugan Assault Vehicle!" Said Fabia.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah, seriously, what're you talking about?" Asked Dan.

"Hold on 'till it's finished installing, then I'll explain everything!" Said Fabia. "But until then, you guys, Aranaut and I will buy time!"

"Ready when you are Princess!" Said Aranaut.

"We'll provide a distraction as well!" Said Leo. I nodded.

"Here we go, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan stand!"

"In the name of the Neathian Castle Knights, I will take you down!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Time to buy some time!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Up!" Aranaut began to glow. "Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Enlightening Punch!" Leo's fists became encased in light, and he went in with Aranaut. Dan just watched the progress bar go up slowly as Aranaut and Leo tried to attack Impalaton, to little effect.

"Ha, your puny attacks are useless!" Said Koji. "Ability Activate! Chaos Vibro!" Impalaton glowed brown, then the shockwaves started again.

"Aranaut!" Yelled Fabia as he was blown back. Leo wasn't far behind.

"Any second now!" I said.

"Dan, is it finished yet?" Asked Drago.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Said Dan. Impalaton tried to stomp on them.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Said Koji. Fabia lowered her head, then looked up to see Aranaut and Leo fending it off.

"You will not harm the Princess, not on my watch!" Said Aranaut.

"And you won't harm Atom either!" Said Leo. The uplink finished.

"Okay, the installation's done!" Said Dan. He pressed a few buttons, and the vehicle formed. _Ready, Raytheus._ It appeared as a circle without the middle. "Ready Drago?"

"You bet!" Drago closed up, and was put inside the circle. Dan thrust his arm out, and an aiming system appeared.

"Mobile Assault, Launch!" Drago appeared on a floating vehicle.

"Mind if I cut in guys?" He asked.

"Be my guest!" Said Aranaut as they were both defeated. Dan ran up to the edge of the cliff as drago came up.

"Want to go for a spin?" Dan jumped, and landed on it.

"Where did his vehicle come from?" Asked Koji. "Let's go!" Shockwaves again came from Impalaton, but Drago avoided them. He began dodging back and forth.

"I was right!" Called Fabia. "Drago is a natural on the Bakugan Assault Vehicle!" Drago drove around Impalaton.

"You like that?" Asked Dan. "Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" Raytheus fired, and hit Impalaton. Koji landed on the ground and his gauge ran dry.

"Nice one Dan!" Yelled Fabia. He ran over to Koji.

"Dude, are you okay?" He rolled Koji over onto his back, and he groaned. Then he opened his eyes, revealing he was still under Gundalian control.

"Back off!"

"He's still under their hypnotic spell!" Said Fabia as she walked up.

"Come on!" Said Dan. "Dude, you gotta wake up!"

"Enough, you wake up! We're not pals, okay!" Koji began to transport, and Dan got up quickly. He grabbed Koji's arm.

"Dan!" Said Fabia.

"Dude!" Said Koji.

"We're here to help you, you gotta believe us!" Said Dan.

"Dan, if you don't let go, you'll be transported back to Gundalia with him!" Said Fabia.

"I'm not gonna give up on you man!" Said Dan. "We're gonna keep fighting until all the kids from Earth are free!" Koji broke out of Dan's grip, and transported. "I'm tired of losing battlers to those Gundalian creeps."

* * *

"Time for the final attack!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Chaotic Burst!" Vladitor attacked Slight relentlessly, defeating him and knocking Tom backwards, unconscious. His gauge fell to zero. "I guess that's that." Vladitor returned to Chaos, who walked over and grabbed Slight, then he grabbed onto Tom and transported.

* * *

Barodius opened his eyes. "Fall back for now, that is enough for today."

* * *

All the kids transported away, and the ships backed off. The kids were transported to Kazarina, who snapped her fingers, freeing them from hypnosis. They all woke up inside Bakugan Interspace. "What just happened to me?" Asked Koji, dazed. He left, and went to go see Julie.

"Really? You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. I just remember some weird dude strolling up and saying he'd take me somewhere to battle. And then, it's all a blank."

"But it's totally bizarre and spooky that you woke up inside Bakugan Interspace."

"Yeah, well, there's something even spookier, but I, I"

"It's okay." Said Julie. "You can tell me."

"I keep hearing this voice inside my head, only, I don't know who it belongs to. But it keeps telling me 'I'm not going to give up on you.'"

* * *

"Mistress Kazarina, Chaos to see you." Said a guard, after she released the kids. Chaos walked in, smiling.

"And what do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to know if you would like to try an experiment." He said.

"What kind of experiment?" Chaos said nothing, and just pressed a button on his Bakumeter. Tom transported into the room. Kazarina looked at him curiously, then a smile crossed her face. "This should be fun!"

* * *

 _The Gundalians decided to attack again, but at sunrise. Good thing we were ready, or else we would've been one shield shorter. Just as we were about to go at it, Ren came up out of nowhere, and began fighting Dan. But then, someone throws in Rubanoid, to Ren's surprise. Then Dan goes at it, showing off his new Vehicle. It's going to be crazy, but well worth it!_


	23. Return of a Friend

**Another day, another chapter. So, how did you guys like the double post? It was hard work, but I got it done for you all! Now, all I have to do is get through it day by day, and with school coming closer and closer I might not finish this part in time. However, I have hope that I'll be able to finish, and that I'll be able to keep you all entertained. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

When the Gundalians want to try and take down the second shield, they come up with a huge distraction to get time. What we don't realize is Chaos's second plan, to capture us shifters. With us so distracted, we didn't notice Tom brawling against him, and his imminent capture. They might have retreated for now, but they're gearing up for another attack.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Inside Kazarina's lab, Jesse, Lena, Zenet and Sid were inside suspension tubes. Suddenly, a small malfunction is Sid's tube stopped the suspension, and he opened his eyes. "Ugh, my head is killing me." He thought. Then he looked around a little, and saw his teammates. "What happened?" He thought back to when he lost the Element. He then gasped while in the suspension liquid, and swam up.

* * *

Ren was leaning against the railing on a balcony, thinking. "What's wrong Ren?" Asked Linehalt. Ren turned away from him. He thought back to Jesse, and what he said. Then it went to Marucho, claiming that what he said was a lie. Then his train of thought went to Nurzak, and what he said.

"Why is it, that everyone questions my motivations for working for the Emperor?" He thought back to Sid when he was eliminated, then Jesse. "Ugh, poor Sid, Jesse, Lena, Zenet. Too many have fallen for me not to see this all the way through!"

* * *

"Our attack on the revived second shield will commence at dawn." Said Gill. "Time is of the essence, so we will need to rally the troops immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Said Ren.

* * *

Kazarina was still working on Exokor. "Stop fighting."

"Kazarina, our attack is only hours away." Said Gill as he appeared on screen. "We'll need you to hypnotize another batch of kids" Kazarina looked back to Exokor.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Right now, I need to focus on completing Exokor's upgrades, Gill. your petty distractions aren't my problem, got it?" Gill growled. "You'll have to make do with the Gundalian soldiers."

"I see." Gill vanished. Kazarina again began to work on Exokor. Gill peered through an opening in the wall, and saw her, and saw someone else. He snuck around. Soon, he ran to a t-intersection in the hallways, and stopped running. He caught his breath.

 _Attention all personnel, attention all personnel, report to transport ships immediately. Repeat, report to transport ships immediately!_ Sid glanced around the corner to see a large group of soldiers running his way, with Ren leading the way. He hid behind the corner, and watched them run past. "Ren."

* * *

All of the Castle Knights were sleeping, even those on the front lines. "Everything is so quiet out here, almost too quiet." Said Marucho, from a crystal pillar.

"Spooky." Said Fabia.

"Guys, keep your wits about you." Said Shun. "The Gundalians won't stay idle for long."

"No kidding!" Said Dan.

"Then why wait around Dan?" Jake asked. "Let's take the fight to them!"

"Slow down Jake, don't you remember what Queen Serena said?" He flashed back to what she said about how the Neathian people, and how they were not experienced warriors like we were. "We gotta take it low and slow."

"Okay, you got it." Said Jake. "Low and slow."

"Guys, over there!" Said Shun. They all looked over, and saw the sunrise. Then the Gundalian ships became present.

"Let's rock!" Said Dan.

"It would be easier with the Shifters." Said Marucho. "Has anybody gotten an update from them?"

"No." Said Fabia. "Ever since Tom went missing, Atom and Azion haven't contacted anybody, and they've gone missing as well."

"Shifters or not, we need to face the Gundalians." Said Dan.

* * *

Ren was standing in Gill's ship, thinking. "Linehalt, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Just remember all the reasons we fight."

"So that we may learn what the forbidden power is."

"And so that we will never have to live in Darkness again." He looked at the screen, only to see the second shield. "Let's go." Before long, the Gundalian soldiers were fighting, and the Neathians fought back. Dan was with Drago on the their vehicle, speeding into battle.

"Come on! Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" The vehicle blasted at the Gundalian Bakugan, defeating many in one blow. They came out of the smoke, and drove off a cliff, blasting another Bakugan. They landed on the ground below, and began firing at Bakugan on Ramdols. They were all blasted to the sides. "Just like knocking down bowling pins pal!"

"Except that Bowling pins don't fire back!" Said Drago. As he said that, several more Bakugan fired at them. Drago jumped over them on the vehicle, then blasted at them.

"Another perfect strike!" Said Dan. They continued to drive on, finding themselves on the edge of a cliff. Not far away, Linehalt took aim, and fired. Drago was surprised, and tried to dodge the attack. He regained control of the vehicle before they ended up crashing. "Where did that come from?"

"A high powered cannon!" Said Drago. "Just like" he saw a glint in the distance.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Boost!" Linehalt fired again, and Drago was boosted forward. Then he nearly lost control of the vehicle, but then regained control.

"I'm going wide!" Drago drove down the cliff as Linehalt kept his sights on him. Ren lowered his binoculars.

"Follow them now, Linehalt!" Linehalt raised Boomix, and it returned to its normal form instead of its long-range form. Then he leapt into the air, and followed Drago. "There they are!" Dan looked up and behind, and saw Linehalt. Then he looked back, and saw a cave.

"Drago, let's duck inside there!"

"You got it!" Drago zoomed forward, and Linehalt fired at him. The blast hit, and a huge cloud of smoke erupted. When it cleared, there was a crater in the ground.

"That was easy." Said Linehalt.

"Yes, way too easy." Said Ren.

"Looking for us guys?" Asked Dan. Linehalt and Ren quickly turned to him and Drago.

"How did you get behind us?" Asked Ren. Linehalt turned his gun to Drago.

"Think fast!" Said Drago. He charged at Linehalt, He hit Linehalt with enough power to make him lose his grip on Boomix, and it fell away from him.

"Now Drago! Ability Activate!" Yelled Dan. "Cross Fire!"

"You'll never win!" Said Ren. "Ability Activate! Razen Breaker! Both Bakugan were hit by an attack, and each fell to the ground. They both flipped themselves over, and landed on their feet.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Lumino Hammer!"

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Ren. "Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!" Drago charged in, and Linehalt tried to hit him with the javelin, but Drago blocked it with his arm. Then they broke apart.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Particle Wave!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Darkness Blizzard!" The attacks fizzled on each other.

"Try this one pal! Ability Activate! Blaze Barnum!" Drago fired a stream of fire at Linehalt.

"Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" Linehalt's attack began pushing Drago's back. "That's it Linehalt, hold steady now! We've almost got him!" Then Drago's attack blew through, and hit Linehalt, to Ren's surprise. Linehalt landed in the cliff next to Ren. "Linehalt! No!"

"That didn't hurt." Linehalt got up.

"I lost my concentration there." Drago landed on the ground.

"Ren, why are you even doing this dude?" Asked Dan.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Ren as both Bakugan got ready.

"Why are you fighting for a creep like Barodius?"

Ren gasped, then regained his composure. "Like I need to explain myself to you? But if you must know, I fight for the Emperor because he's given me my freedom, and I owe him everything for that!"

"Well for someone who's supposed to be free, you sure look miserable." Ren gasped again. "This might sound crazy, but when I think about how you and Marucho acted together when you were working on Bakugan Interspace, you looked truly happy, even though it was a trick you were supposed to be playing on us!" Ren growled, and shook his head.

"Enough, okay! You don't understand anything!"

"Then explain it to me! Or maybe I could ask the shifters! I know what I saw Ren, you can't fake that kind of happiness! So maybe, we weren't the only ones being fooled by you, maybe you were lying to yourself too!" Ren gasped. "It's time you were honest for once, and admit you would rather be fighting with us!" Ren clenched his fist harder, and growled.

"I've had enough of you!" He snapped. "You don't know me! I'm a Gundalian! Born and Bred! You got that? A Gundalian!"

"And a Brawler."

"Huh? Brawler?"

"Or did you forget that we all welcomed you as one of our own? Well? Answer me now Ren!" Ren thought back to everything we said we would do because he was with us. Then he thought back to when he was first brought to the darkness. Then he screamed.

"Ren!" Said Linehalt, worriedly.

"I won't go back to living in the Darkness!"

Dan was quiet for a moment. "But Barodius put you there in the first place! Join us Ren! Please!"

"I, I can't, forget the fallen!" He thought back to his teammates. "I must honor their memories!" Dan was quiet. "There's something that Atom once said, he said you weren't free of your shackles." Ren said nothing, and looked at Boomix.

"Let's leave the Darkness for good, Linehalt!"

"Yes!" Linehalt dashed over to Boomix, and rolled over it, picking it up and aiming it.

"Aw snap!" Said Dan.

"You are done!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt fired at Dan, and Drago jumped in front of him.

"Drago!" Drago leaned forward, and put his hands on the rocks.

"I'm okay, but we need to take these guys down."

"I know pal, and I think I've got just the right tool!"

"Nice!" Dan pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter, and Cross Buster formed.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Drago gained his battle gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!"

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate!" Said Ren. "Boomix Lock!" The two attacks hit each other, and created strong winds that battered the brawlers.

"Ren!"

"Keep going! Ability Activate! Volting Vibra!"

"No way! Ability Activate! Blaze Reflector!" Linehalt's attack hit Drago's shield, and bounced back to him. "You like that one, huh? Ability"

"Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!" Rubanoid fired blasts from his hand at Drago.

"What?" Asked Dan. Ren looked Rubanoid.

"Rubanoid? But how?" Then someone in a soldier uniform became apparent.

"No time for chit chat buddy, we're in the middle of a battle!" Ren looked at him. "Let's go! Ability Activate! Scarlet Blade!" Rubanoid made crystals appear in front of him that went towards Drago. They surrounded him, then zapped him. "Hey, how about a little help here, Ren!" Ren looked at him as he removed his helmet, revealing Sid.

"Sid?" Asked Ren.

"Who else?" He asked. Ren turned back to the battle.

"Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!"

"Drago! Fire up the Blaze Reflector, now!" Yelled Dan. Drago did, and the attack was negated.

Sid laughed. "Your puny little shield won't work!" His hand sparked, and Destrakon formed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Rubanoid attained his battle gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Rubanoid fired several varied attacks.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Boomix Lock!" Linehalt fired.

"No sweat!" Said Dan. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" The attacks collided, and exploded. The shockwave sent them all backwards, defeated. "Drago!"

"Linehalt!"

"Rubanoid!" The three had low gauges.

"Two against one won't stop us!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Set!"

"You're finished! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! Crush these guys Linehalt!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sid. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"It's time for a little mobile assault action!" Said Dan.

"Agreed, let's do it!" Drago closed as Dan pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Jakalier._ Drago was put on top of it, and both opened. Dan then took aim.

"Alright, Mobile Assault Launch!" Jakalier launched away from Dan, and transformed. Drago flew into the air, mounted on top of it. Then he swooped back down. Dan ran forward, and jumped off the cliff. He began glowing red, and landed inside Jakalier.

"A Battle Vehicle!" Said Ren. "Okay!" His hand glowed, and Boomix formed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Linehalt gripped it strongly, determined to not drop it this time. "Wait for me!" Ren ran over to Linehalt, and jumped onto his hand, which then deposited him onto Linehalt's shoulder. Then he took off.

"Don't think I'm going to let Ren have all the fun!" Said Sid as his hand glowed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Rubanoid gained his battle gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Said Rubanoid as he fired. Drago dodged out of the way of all the attacks.

"Just keep still now!" Linehalt came up behind Drago, and Drago looked at him. Then he started flying faster away.

"He's fast!" Said Ren.

"Ha! You just learning that now?" Asked Dan. "Ability Activate! Shooting Flamer!" Drago fired from underneath Jakalier, and the attack tracked onto Linehalt.

"What?" He got hit by several dozen of the small projectiles, and fell out of the air. Drago then did the same to Rubanoid.

"Take him out Rubanoid!" Said Sid.

"With pleasure!" He fired at the projectiles, but only slowed them. They still went through and hit him.

"Seriously?" Asked Sid. Linehalt put Ren down.

"Oh no!" Drago jumped off of Jakalier, with Dan not far behind.

"Let's go! Gate Card Open!" Said Dan. "Power Flatter!" Linehalt and Rubanoid lost power. "That's right!" He pressed a few buttons. _Ready, Cross Buster._ "Battle Gear, Boost!"

"Time to step it up!" Said Ren.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" He said with Sid.

"Boomix Lock!"

"Destrakon Gear Brinel!"

"This is it!" Said Dan as the attacks came. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Flame Impact!" Drago charged up the attack, then fired. His attack cleaved through the other attacks, and defeated both Rubanoid and Linehalt. Their gauges ran dry.

"Oh man, not again!" Said Sid.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. Sid walked forward, and picked up Rubanoid. Ren walked over to him.

"Sid! I thought you were!"

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, no way dude! The others are still around too, but they're all bottled up right now."

"They're still alive?" Asked Ren.

"Yep!"

"That's great!" Sid smiled, then a blast came out of the sky. He tackled Ren.

"Look out!"

"What was that?" Asked Dan. Then he looked up to see Dharak. "Is that?"

"Dharak!" Said Drago.

"Insolent fool!" Said Dharak. "How dare he try to escape?" He looked down to see Ren trying to hold onto Sid as he was dangling over the cliff.

"I've got you Sid!" Said Ren.

"I always thought you were weak, Ren. But I guess you've finally proved me wrong!" Sid tossed up Rubanoid. "Take care of him, will ya?"

"Sid, what do you mean?" Asked Rubanoid.

"Don't worry about the rest of us, Ren! Just do what you have to do, okay!" Said Sid. "Also, I know why the Shifters weren't here. One of their buddies is missing, and with Kazarina. If you decide to go with them, make sure they know that!" With that, Sid forced Ren to let go, and he fell. Ren gasped.

"Sid!" He yelled.

"Time to go Ren!" Said Dharak. Ren stood up.

"Don't do it!" Yelled Dan.

"Dan." Said Ren. He looked away, and transported.

"Ren!" Dharak started flying away. "Wait!"

Dharak landed on a stone pillar. "You're wasting your breath." He said.

"You jerk!"

"Save your petty insults for the battle field." Dharak fired a beam at Drago, and created a purple fire. When it subsided, Dharak was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Dan.

"Don't worry, he'll be back!" Said Drago.

* * *

 _When Ren considers the possibility that Barodius is lying to him by giving him empty promises, he'll have to make a choice. But before he can decide, they launch another attack, this time with Exokor ready. What happens next is anyone's guess, and with the Shifters still absent there's no telling what will happen!_


	24. Colossal Problem

**Okay guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry for not posting sooner, I was going to post this past Thursday, but I was unable to because of not having as much time as I wanted. Anyways, here's another chapter. Again, I'm sorry about not telling you guys, I was planning on doing it Thursday but couldn't. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter anyway, so here it is!**

After Tom went missing, the Shifters began looking for him. That meant the Brawlers were without help against the Gundalian forces. But when Sid showed up, and helped Ren against Dan, Ren learned that his teammates were still alive. When Dharak fired at them, nearly sending Sid down a cliff, Ren was given Rubanoid and told of what had happened to Tom. After that, he left.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Ren was sitting on his bed, thinking about what happened to Sid. He opened his hand, and looked at Rubanoid. "I feel" Linehalt landed on his shoulder, and opened.

"Tell me."

"I feel really confused now." He thought back to what Dan said. He opened his eyes, and clenched his hand. "I need answers!"

* * *

Shots were being sent from both sides, just outside the second shield. "Now Coredem!" Yelled Jake. Coredem fired his scale arrow, and sent several Bakugan down to the ground.

"Careful Hawktor!"

"Don't worry, I see them! Hold on tight!" Hawktor landed on one of the Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Dan. "Particle Wave!" Drago fired a blast that hit lots of Bakugan. "This is gonna be a nasty one buddy."

* * *

Gill changed camera views. "Aquos squadron, you take the left flank! Ventus squadron, maintain position!"

"How much longer do we have to wait for Exokor to be ready?" Asked Stoica. He contacted Kazarina. "Hey, Mad Scientist, how about a little help here huh?" Kazarina threw something at him.

"Don't call me that! I'm doing important work here! Stop interrupting me!"

Stoica laughed. "Touché"

"I'll be done soon, prepare to be amazed!" Dharak was in the colossus, and electricity was flashing around him. "Are you ready Dharak?"

"Just say the work!" He replied.

* * *

Barodius's chair moved backwards. "What can I do for you?" He asked. Ren kneeled down.

"Forgive my intrusion sire, but there's something that I need to ask. Why were Sid, Jesse, Lena and Zenet punished for their failures, while I was spared sire? I don't get it!" He growled after saying that. "I was the one in charge of them, yet none of the blame fell on me! Instead, I received special treatment, and access to your private quarters!"

"What is your point?" Asked Barodius.

"Well your highness, each of my teammates pledged their loyalty to you and Gundalia just as I did! So why am I the only one left standing?" Barodius was quiet. "I can only assume it has something to do with the Forbidden Power that Linehalt is supposed to possess." Ren stood up. "I've been entrusted with guarding Linehalt since I was a child, and still I don't know the first thing about these powers! Even thought I've spent this last little while aboveground, it still feels like I'm stumbling around in the dark Emperor!"

"Pay attention Ren." A screen came up. "Looks at the desolate wasteland Gundalia has become! This place is just as hopeless and depressing as the underworld in which you live!" Ren gasped. "But you have the power to change that Ren." Barodius walked to him. "Not only for yourself, but for the rest of Gundalia! Don't cloud your mind with silly questions."

"But sire."

"I mean it Ren. No more questions! It is crucial to the success of your mission to listen to, and obey, my orders!" Barodius placed his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Do this, and I promise you your life will be better than you ever dreamed Ren." Ren clenched his hand, and Linehalt saw him do it.

"Ren?"

* * *

Electricity kept on surging down around Dharak, still in the colossus. "Time for the final stage! Commence Fusion right now!" Said Kazarina. Exokor began extending its tendrils, and it began screaming. Then the tendrils combined, and the feet joined up with the body. Exokor roared. "What do you think Dharak?"

"I can't wait to try it out!"

* * *

Kazarina appeared on the screen that showed Gundalia. "Emperor Barodius, you'll be pleased to know I've completed Exokor's upgrades."

"Well done Kazarina." Said Barodius. He turned away and Kazarina disappeared from the screen. "Time to go Ren." Barodius walked out of the room. "Your destiny awaits."

* * *

The sun began to rise as the battle was still going. Suddenly, Kazarina's ship transported in. "What's that?" Asked Jake.

"Something bad!" Dan replied. Kazarina transported down.

"Emperor Barodius will be here soon, clear a path to the second shield now!" Gill transported down, and grinned. Then Airzel transported down.

"This'll be fun." Finally, Stoica transported down. He whistled.

"I can't wait!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" All four yelled.

"Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Krakix!"

"Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"

"Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Lythirus!"

"Looks like we got a battle royal!" Said Jake.

"Stay sharp everyone!" Said Shun. He was then sent into shadow by a ship. He looked up and saw Barodius's ship. Drago flew in closer.

"Hey, it's king cockroach!" Said Dan. "What is he doing here?" Barodius stepped forward. Ren wan kneeling behind him. "Oh man, Ren don't do it!" Ren opened his eyes.

"Sorry."

"I don't know what else I can say to you Ren! You want to hang with creeps, I guess that's your choice! No more talking! If you want to fight, bring it on!" Ren clenched his fist in which Rubanoid was in.

"Why don't you sit this one out and watch." Said Barodius. "Perhaps you might learn something." The bay door opened, and revealed Dharak. "Right Dharak?" Dharak laughed, and came out in an energy ball. He landed on the ground, and the colossus roared. The wind generated battered against the soldiers.

"This guy is big and packs a punch." Said Drago. "Watch yourself.

"No sweat, we can do this!" Said Dan. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Said Shun.

"Dan, Ready!" Said Fabia.

"Rock n Rock!" Said Jake. Marucho nodded.

"Ready when you are!" Said Azion.

"Azion?" Asked Dan.

"Fight now, questions later!" He replied.

"I want you to all meet, Dharak Colossus!" Yelled Barodius. They all charged. Before long, Akwimos was facing against a Lythirus..

"Cool is the rule dude! I totally got this!" Lythirus laughed.

"I will destroy you!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Said Stoica. "Go get him!" Several more Bakugan appeared.

"Whoa! Those are some big sardines!" Yelled Akwimos. "Oh man!"

"Akwimos!"

"Hold on Akwimos!" Said Coredem, but he was stopped by a few Aquos Bakugan. "Outta my way!"

"Let's try something different!" Said Marucho. He pressed a few buttons, and Gigarth formed. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Akwimos. Jake pressed a few buttons, and Rock Hammer was formed.

"Battle Gear Boost!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Gigarth Pointer!"

"Here fishy fishy!" Akwimos fired at several Aquos Bakugan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Rock Hammer Battle Element!"

"So that's how you wanna play it?" Asked Stoica. His hand glowed, and Razoid formed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Lythirus laughed. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Razoid Charybdis!"

"Prepare to hurt!" Lythirus fired, and hit Akwimos hard." He ran back screaming, and ran into Coredem.

"Don't run, there's more where that came from!" Said Stoica. The ground rumbled under him, and he looked back to see Krakix. "What do you want?"

"It's my turn now. Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Deadly Inferno!" Krakix fired from his horns, and hit both Akwimos and Coredem.

"Akwimos! Coredem!" Yelled Marucho.

"This looks bad dude!" Said Jake. Up above, and aerial battle was in motion.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Volting Fang - Slug Shot!" Hawktor began spinning, and created a tornado around himself. He barely missed Strikeflier.

"Ability Activate! Sky Hanging!" Strikeflier's arms extended, and he grabbed Hawktor's wings.

"Take it easy, these things don't come off you know!" Fabia gasped.

"Aranaut!"

"I'm here!"

"We need to help Hawktor! Ability Activate! Spiral Glowdown!" Aranaut jumped into the air, and started spinning. He kicked Strikeflier in the gut, forcing him to let go of Hawktor.

"You're going to pay for that one!" Aranaut landed on the ground.

"Thanks Aranaut, I owe you one!" Said Hawktor.

"Anytime!" Said Aranaut as he got into a battle stance.

"Ability Activate!" Said Airzel. "Tidal Foehn!" Strikeflier blasted wind at Aranaut and Hawktor, which was forcing them backwards. Then Lumagrowl ran up, and jumped at them. Kazarina's hand glowed, and she grabbed Barias.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Lumagrowl got his battle gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Barias Gear Lightning!" Lumagrowl fired two large beams at Hawktor.

"Shun! Hawktor!" Yelled Fabia. She turned to Kazarina, and pressed a few buttons. Battle Crusher formed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Aranaut gained his battle gear. "Alright, Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!" Aranaut charged up a beam, and fired at Lumagrowl.

"How useless. Lumagrowl fired at the attack, and forced it back. Aranaut was flung backwards.

"He, he's so strong!" Up above, Barodius was watching the combat.

"Aw man, there's no way I'm going to let them take down the second shield again!" Said Dan.

"You'll stay out of my way it you know what's good for you boy!" Said Barodius. "Ability Activate! Darkness Waiver!" Dharak shot three beams in front of him, which then combined and blasted at Drago.

"Hold on!" Said Drago as he dodged.

"Ability Activate! Evil Blow!" Dharak began charging up a blast, and fired shockwaves at Drago. Then a huge orb of energy came blasting out.

"Ability Activate! Particle Wave!" Yelled Dan. The attack hit Dharak's, and cleaved through it. "Aw yeah, that's right!"

"Don't celebrate yet!" Said Drago.

"Huh? Why not?" The dust settled, and showed Dharak without a scratch.

"Because it's going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" Said Dharak. Barodius formed Dharak's battle gear.

"Battle Gear Boost!" AirKor appeared on Dharak. "Battle Gear Ability, Activate! AirKor Zayin!" The gem in front of Dharak's chest began to glow, and it spread to the rest of him. Orbs of energy began floating up.

"Say goodbye!" Suddenly, all of the energy was sent all around, and it devastated the entire area. One of them hit Drago, and set him down.

"Dan no!" Said Ren.

"Ren, if you want to fight us so badly, why are you just standing there doing nothing, huh?" Asked Dan as he struggled to stay standing. "It's not too late to change sides, but you better do it quickly!" Dan stood up. "Cus I'm about to thrash your might emperor!" Ren looked shocked at such a statement.

"Oh man!"

"Kick it Drago!" Dan pressed a few buttons, and Cross Buster formed. "Battle Gear, Boost!" It appeared on Drago. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" Drago fired a dual shot at Dharak.

"Pathetic. Exokor!" The blast hit just after it threw up a shield.

"Steady!" Said Dan. Then, the shield broke, and Drago's attack plowed through.

"What?" Yelled Dharak.

"Chew on that!" Said Dan.

"What now?" Asked Ren.

"We fight back!" Said Barodius. "Even harder!"

"Let's finish this! Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Blaze Barnum!" The attack hit, and Dharak yelled as he was enveloped in flames.

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "Thunder Probe!" Dharak fired at Drago, who dodged.

"Engage!" He fired again.

"You're no match for Darkness Waiver!" Dharak fired again, and the two attacks clashed. A giant explosion formed. Ren gasped as Drago came out. He collapsed to his knees. Barodius smiled.

"That was easier than I thought."

"Is it over?" Asked Ren.

"That's up to you Ren." Said Rubanoid. Ren looked at him. "Don't let Sid's sacrifice be in vain." Ren sighed, and thought back to seeing Sid fall.

"Ren, remember what Dan said about the darkness." Said Linehalt. Ren thought back to what Dan said.

Barodius looked back to the battle from Ren. "Well done Dharak. Now destroy the shield!"

"As you wish!" Exokor began to glow, and prepared to fire a beam.

"Not on my watch!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Pyreon!"

"Pay close attention Ren, this is what true power looks like!" Said Barodius.

"No, this will not be!" Azion pressed a few buttons, and Spetero formed. "Battle Gear Boost!" Pyreon gained his battle gear, and flew up to intercept the blast.

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. Ren gasped as he saw Pyreon go in front of the blast. "Westwall gazer!" Exokor began charging up, and glowed orange. Dharak glowed as well, and charged up too. Then they fired. The blasts came together, and the electricity from the tail joined as well.

"Got a plan?" Asked Drago.

"Of course! Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Blaze Reflector!" Drago tried to block the attack, and was slowly being forced back.

"This guy is strong!" Said Drago.

"Hold on!" Said Dan. The blast began to come through, and Drago was forced back further.

"Dan! Drago!" Yelled Ren.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Azion. "Flame Shield!" Pyreon added his own shield to Drago's, and the combined power managed to hold back the attack.

"Don't give up guys, you got this!" Yelled Dan. Suddenly, the attack blew through both shields, and hit the second shield. Drago and Pyreon hit the ground. Dan walked over to Drago.

"Drago, wake up!" A bright glow emerged, and Dan looked at the second shield and saw a huge hole in it. "They, broke through it!" Barodius laughed.

"When will you learn? My power is absolute! Resistance is futile! Ren, you've pledged your loyalty to me, now put your words into action! Crush these insects, and I will reveal the secrets of Linehalt's Forbidden Power!" Ren growled, then looked at Dan, Drago, Azion and Pyreon.

"Drago, you gotta wake up pal!" Said Dan.

"Pyreon, we have to get out of here!" Said Azion.

"Are you sure Ren?" Asked Linehalt.

"I don't have a choice Linehalt." Said Ren as he stood up.

"Okay then."

"Please buddy, say something!" Said Dan. Ren transported down. "Huh? Ren." Wind blew as Linehalt came down, with Boomix in hand. Dan gasped.

"Hmm, this should be entertaining." Said Dharak.

"Aw, Ren!" Said Dan as Linehalt grabbed Boomix with his other hand. "Come on, just get it over with!"

"I have finally chosen," started Ren. He pointed at Dharak, and Linehalt turned as well. "A Side!" He yelled. Linehalt fired, and hit Dharak's right side.

"What're you doing Ren?" Asked Dharak. Dan gasped.

"So, Chaos was right." Said Barodius to himself.

"What I should've done from the start!" Said Ren. "I am fighting, alongside my true friends!" Barodius smiled.

"Well, this is an interesting development." He thought. "It appears Ren will be punished after all."

* * *

 _Ever since Ren was a child, his people were forced to live underground. But one day, he was offered a chance to know what living in the sunlight was like. Unfortunately for him, Barodius was lying when he said that. He was doing it for himself, just for the battling power Ren gave him. Then, because of that, Ren stated that he was going to fight back, for himself and for us._


	25. Forbidden Powers Unleashed

**Just so you guys know, I'm running low on days I can post daily. Tomorrow might be the last one, and after that I may not be able to post until weekends. School is starting, so I doubt most will be able to read as much as they want anyways. So, I hope you enjoy this episode. Also, Cassie is still around, she's just still looking for Tom.**

Ren was contemplating his choices, and his loyalty to Barodius. When the Gundalians initiated an attack again, Kazarina was still working on Exokor. When it was done, she transported and proclaimed that Barodius would be there soon. When he arrived, he overpowered Dan and Azion and blew a hole in the second shield. Then, Ren came down, and turned on Barodius. Things are getting intense!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Ren was sitting in Linehalt's palm when a firefly floated over to him. "Wha?" He held up his hand, and it landed. "Look!" He held it up for Linehalt to see.

"It's a firefly, I didn't know they could survive down here."

"Well, if a creature of light can live down here, then does that mean we can live up there, above ground?" The firefly flew away.

"Don't get your hopes up Ren, they want us to stay here."

"I know they do, but maybe one day, it will be possible."

* * *

Ren's eyes narrowed. "I have finally chosen, a side!" He yelled as Linehalt fired at Dharak.

"What're you doing Ren?" Asked Dharak.

"What I should have done from the start!" He replied. "I am fighting, alongside my true friends!"

"Well this is an interesting development." Thought Barodius. "Chaos was right, and Ren will be punished after all." Drago started to get up. Linehalt stepped in front of him.

"Linehalt?" Drago was unable to stay up, and returned to ball form. Pyreon remained on the ground as he returned to ball form.

"Drago!"

"Pyreon!" The Bakugan respective partners ran over, and picked them up.

"Got ya." Said Dan. He looked at Ren.

"Foolish boy, how dare you spit in my face like that?" Asked Barodius. "And to think you were so close to being granted your freedom."

"There was a time when I believed you would do that for me," said Ren, "but now I know differently. For years and years, you filled me with false hopes of living in the sunlight. But now I realize, that as long as I serve you, I will never have my true freedom!"

"Shall we Dharak?" Asked Barodius.

"Bah, why should we dirty our hands? Let Exokor deal with it." Dharak few out of Exokor, and it separated into its three pieces. They each grew eight legs, and advanced towards Linehalt.

"Come on!" Said Linehalt as he aimed his weapon. Two of the pieces attacked, sending Linehalt back. He dropped Boomix.

"Linehalt! No!" Ren ran towards him.

"Your master's a traitorous fool, and now he has sealed both of your fates." Said Dharak. "You should have stayed loyal Linehalt."

"I did." Said Linehalt as he sat up. "Ren and I are loyal to the end!"

"You'll both have the brawlers to keep you company, once we beat Neathia and banish you back to the darkness!"

"We aren't" started Linehalt.

"Ever going back!" Finished Ren.

"We'll see about that." Said Barodius. Ren climbed onto Linehalt, who then stood up.

"Ability Activate! Ice Crasher!" Dark clouds formed above, and purple ice rained down. The Exokor pieces tried to dodge. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" Linehalt grabbed it, and fired at Dharak again.

"Ha. Westwall Shield!" Said Barodius. Dharak created a dark sphere around himself that blocked the attack.

"Pathetic."

"Evil Blow!" Said Barodius. Dharak fired at Linehalt. "Darkness Glow." Dharak added to the blast.

"Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt's defense hit Dharak's attacks, and nullified them.

"Nice one! He nullified the ability!" Said Dan.

"Keep it going Linehalt!" Said Drago.

"I feel like something's wrong." Said Azion. Linehalt fired again at Dharak using Boomix, but he dodged. Then Dharak fired his attack, and Linehalt dodged. He then fired again.

"Ren, you have always been there for me, even when things looked hopeless, you never gave up our dream of living in the light!" As this was going on, Linehalt and Dharak were in an aerial battle. "Now it's my turn! I'm not going to let anyone take our freedom from us!" Dharak fired again.

"Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" Linehalt fired his attack, and hit Dharak hard. Barodius growled, and Dharak fired back. The two attacks fought for supremacy.

"Linehalt, even though I was supposed to be your guardian, the truth is we've been watching out for each other all of these years. You saved my life once, and now it's time I saved yours! We were wrong to betray the brawlers the way we did!"

"Then we will redeem ourselves by defeating Barodius!" Said Linehalt. He fired again.

* * *

Akwimos and Lythirus were still locked in battle. "Here we go Akwimos! Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Gigarth Pointer!"

"Cool is the rule dude!" Akwimos fired.

"You're going down fish face!" Said Stoica. "Ability Activate! Merfolk!" The two attacks hit, and canceled each other out.

"Big deal, Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Loop Defense!"

"Surf's up kiddies!" Said Akwimos. A huge wave of water crashed into Lythirus.

"That's right!" Then Marucho saw Lythirus, unharmed. He laughed.

"A little water won't stop me!"

"Oh man!" Said Akwimos.

* * *

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Gill.

"Uh, Jake, tell me you got a plan!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Vicer Oroch!" Krakix fired.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Rock Hammer - Beo-Blaster!" The two attacks clashed in the middle, and fought for supremacy.

"This guy is strong!" Said Coredem.

"Hold on buddy!"

"I've had enough of this, take him down now Krakix!" Said Gill. His attack doubled, and overpowered Coredem's. The attack hit, and Coredem was defeated. Jake's gauge ran dry.

"Coredem!"

* * *

"Listen short stuff, why don't you back off and let the big kids play?" Asked Stoica.

"Who are you calling short?" Marucho pulled out a card.

"Ha! You, you little runt! Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!" Lythirus fired, and defeated Akwimos. Marucho's gauge fell to zero.

"Akwimos!"

* * *

Lumagrowl was atop Aranaut, who was struggling to get back up. "Aranaut!"

"Crush him Lumagrowl!"

"You're finished!" Said Lumagrowl.

"I wouldn't count on that." Said Aranaut as his gear took aim. "Open wide you mangy mutt!" Aranaut fired, but Lumagrowl dodged. "How did I miss this close?" Asked Aranaut as he got up.

"You'll pay dearly for that!" Retorted Lumagrowl.

"Get out of there Aranaut!" Said Fabia.

"Barias Gear Lightning!" Said Kazarina. Lumagrowl's gear opened, and fired. The blast hit Aranaut, who was defeated.

"Oh no!" Fabia's gauge was depleted. Kazarina laughed, then I stepped forward.

"It's you." She said.

"Kazarina!" I yelled. "Who gave you Tom?" Fabia gasped.

"I can't give you my sources!"

* * *

"It's time we turn up the heat!" Shun pressed a few buttons. "Battle Gear Boost!" Hawktor got his gear. "Let's win this Hawktor!"

"You read my mind!"

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Airzel. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Turbine Frain!"

"Barbeque chicken anyone?" Asked Strikeflier. Hawktor dodged.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Swayther Geku!" Hawktor charged at Lumagrowl.

"I should probably tell you, we're cat people!" Lumagrowl was hit, and was defeated. "Now that the Mutt is out of the way, let's get back to Strikeflier!" As he flew, Shun noticed the lack of their adversary.

"He's gone." Shun looked up. "Huh? What's that?"

"Did you really think we'd run away from a fight?" Asked Airzel.

"Say goodbye!" Said Strikeflier as he fired. The attack hit Hawktor hard, and he was defeated. Shun fell to the ground, and Hawktor rolled to him. His gauge fell to zero. Kazarina laughed.

"Who knew this would be so much fun?" Shun looked at me.

"Atom?"

"Long story short, we discovered that Kazarina has Tom." I replied.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "High Skewed Waiver!" Dharak fired three blasts at Linehalt.

"Linehalt!" Yelled Ren.

"Aw man, they're getting pummeled!" Said Dan.

"Stay strong Linehalt!" Said Drago.

"Guys," started Azion, "I feel like something's wrong!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Gigarth Ray!" Linehalt charged up the attack, and shot at Dharak, who dodged. He fell to the ground.

"I find it very curious that Linehalt hasn't shown his Forbidden Power yet." Said Barodius. "We've certainly given him enough opportunity, maybe we need to push him a little harder!"

"Or perhaps he never possessed the power in the first place!" Said Dharak.

"My father may have been a superstitious old fool, but he was no coward. If Linehalt and his kind didn't possess the Forbidden Power, then he wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to keep them away hidden in the darkness!" He looked behind himself and saw the attack returning. Dharak dodged out of the way. "We need to capture Linehalt and give him to Kazarina!"

"I'm sure her methods will reveal what is really inside of him!" Said Dharak.

"Thunder Probe!" Said Barodius. Dharak glowed, and attacked Linehalt.

"Linehalt!" Yelled Ren as Linehalt was defeated. Ren landed on the ground, and his gauge fell to 100. Dan ran over to him.

"Ren! Are you okay?" Ren moaned.

"It's time for us to step in Dan." Said Drago.

"I'm with you Drago buddy, I know Ren went bad there for a little while, but"

"Say no more. He's our friend, and we need to help him!"

"Stay out of this!" Said Linehalt. Drago looked at him.

"Linehalt?"

"Please! If you really want to help, let us finish this ourselves!"

"But you guys are really banged up and" Ren grabbed Dan's arm.

"Dan, Linehalt is right. Please."

"Ren." Ren looked straight at Dan, who eventually relented. "Fine, I get ya pal. This is your score, and you need to settle it." Ren got up a little.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Let's go." Said Linehalt as he jumped into Ren's hand.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan, Stand! We can do this Linehalt!"

* * *

Serena was at the Sacred Shrine. "Oh Sacred Orb, I humbly ask you to protect those who are fighting to protect us."

* * *

Dharak was floating above the forest. "Where have those rodents scurried away to?" Asked Dharak. Linehalt took aim.

"That's it, hold still!" He fired at the same time Dharak did, and the attacks exploded against each other.

"Why don't you show yourselves you cowards?" Asked Barodius. "Ability Activate! Exodus Waver!" Dharak fired along the cliff Linehalt was on.

"Hold tight Ren!" Linehalt left Boomix, and flew up.

"Blast them out of the sky Dharak!"

"Gladly. Let's try my new favorite toy!" Exokor appeared out of nowhere, and combined.

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. Exokor began to spark, and then lots of purple lightning rained about the entire area. Linehalt was knocked backwards.

"Ren! No!" Yelled Dan. He ran up to them, and saw Ren sitting against Linehalt's foot. "Dude!" Ren looked up a little, and opened his eyes.

"We're okay."

"Yeah, don't worry." Said Linehalt as he tried to get up.

"It is clear that a Bakugan as powerful as Linehalt is wasted on a battler like Ren." Said Barodius. "Even after all these years, he hasn't learned how to use the switch code."

"What's he talking about?" Asked Ren.

"I thought you had promise Ren! That's why I gave you so many chances!" Ren gasped. "Obviously, that was an error in judgement on my part. There is nothing special about you at all. No matter!" Ren was helped up by Dan. "Your pathetic dream of living in the sunshine is over Ren! You have nothing but Darkness in your future!"

"Don't listen to him!" Said Linehalt. He got up, in a strange glow.

"Linehalt?"

"Even as a young boy, you believed it was possible! You could see even what I was blind to!" He thought back to what Ren said about the firefly. "It was your vision that helped us get through those horrible times! We can't give up on our dream Ren!" Linehalt fully stood, and was surrounded by a rainbow glow. "Not now. Not ever!" Power exploded around Linehalt.

"What?" Asked Dharak.

"It is the Forbidden Power!" Yelled Barodius.

"No Linehalt!" Said Ren. Dan was flung backwards as he and Drago yelled. I was running towards them when the shockwaves hit, and I was flung backwards as well. Everything was being sent in different directions, including the brawlers and the Gundalian ships.

"What the? What's happening?" Asked Stoica.

"Hold steady!" Yelled Gill.

"I've never seen such power!" Said Airzel. Kazarina was quiet as the energy reached the front line. Dan was holding onto a rock.

"Whatever this is, it's going to rip the planet in two!" Yelled Drago over the noise.

"I know!" Said Dan. I ran up.

"This is bad!"

"Linehalt! Stop it, stop it!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt was unable to stop his power, and it continued to expand. The shockwaves were even rumbling the main Neathian city.

"The energy wave is gaining in strength sir!"

"At this rate, the third shield won't hold much longer!"

"Commander Elright, something is happening with the Sacred Orb!" Said Linus as he ran in. "And Queen Serena hasn't returned from the shrine!"

"Come on, let's go!" Said Elright.

* * *

The Sacred Orb was glowing as the shockwaves continued. "Sacred Orb, what's wrong?" Asked Serena.

"Queen Serena, we have to leave!" Said Elright. Serena turned to him, then nodded. They ran out of the Shrine, and the Gargoyle began to glow. Elright looked back, and shielded his eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" Before them stood Dragonoid Colossus.

"Yes, the Orb's last defense, Dragonoid colossus!" The colossus began to glow, then went away in a flash of light. It went straight up, and transformed into its true self, then flew away. It roared as it approached, and Dan looked at it.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"I think so!" Said Drago.

"I never thought I would truly see him!" I said. Then he transformed into a beam of light, and struck the dome of power that Linehalt was generating. The sudden burst of power hit everything around, and blew me and Dan backwards with our Bakugan. Ren was trying to stay in place, then lurched forward. The energy returned to Linehalt, and he reverted to ball form. Ren picked him up.

"Linehalt." Barodius looked up from where he was on a cliff.

"Are you okay, Dharak?"

"Yes, but that one really hurt! What was that thing?"

"Give me a status report Gill!"

"Well Sire, we've sustained significant damage." Barodius looked to his left to see Dragonoid Colossus, who roared then doubled back, turning into light.

"Interesting." The light split into two, and headed for both me and Dan. It went into our Bakumeters, and we began to wake up. Dan sat up first, and Drago floated over to him.

"Are your ears still ringing too?"

"Yep." I sat up.

"Luckily for me, my ears tend to tune out very loud noises." Out Bakumeters flashed in a rainbow of colors.

"Prepare to transport us." Said Barodius.

"Right away sire!" A ship came forward, and Barodius transported.

"Dan! Atom!" Shun ran over.

"Are you okay?" Asked Marucho.

"Dude!" Fabia ran over as well, and Azion walked over. The Gundalian ships floated up, and we all turned to them. Then, they transported away.

Fabia gasped. "The Gundalians are retreating!"

* * *

Barodius was sitting on his throne, thinking. "Linehalt's Forbidden Power is even greater than I imagined. But what's more impressive is that winged creature that came in and snuffed it out! It reminds me of a bedtime story that my father used to tell me, about a guardian spirit who protected the Sacred Orb." He thought back to the events that led up to this. "Either I've opened Pandora's Box, or stumbled onto the greatest treasure ever! I'll have to talk with Chaos about this, he may be able to give me the answers I seek."

* * *

"Ren, are you okay?" Asked Dan.

"Never been better!" He replied. "I've finally figured it out!"

"What're you talking about? Figured what out?"

"The truth about my duties as a dark protector. I'm supposed to keep Linehalt from unleashing his Forbidden Power in a destructive power."

"What Forbidden Power?" Asked Drago.

"It's something I've been cursed with as a Dark Bakugan."

"It's not your fault Linehalt, it's mine for not understanding what my duties were." He closed his eyes, and looked down a little. "I promise it won't happen again."

"How could we know better if no one ever told us?" Argued Linehalt.

"It doesn't matter. It was my responsibility, and I failed everyone!" He looked back up. "He was right to hide us away. We must live in seclusion, for the sake of everyone's safety."

"Yes Ren." Ren stood up.

"Goodbye, my friends." He began to walk away.

"Hey Ren, hold up." Said Dan. "You guys are not going anywhere!"

"Huh?" Ren turned to him.

"Well a power like that can also do a lot of good, when it's used against the forces of evil."

"He's right, you could be a great partner in the fight against Barodius." Said Shun. "You just need to learn to control your newfound power Ren."

"Yeah dude, and I'll help you just as these dudes helped me, back when I was learning to become a battle brawler!" Said Jake.

"We'll all help you!" Said Marucho. "That's what real friends are for Ren!"

"But it's more than I deserve of you guys."

"Don't be silly, that stuff is all water under the bridge!" Said Marucho. Ren glowed, and turned back into his human form.

"Oh weird, I was kind getting used to your other look." Said Dan. Most of us walked forward, and several of us laughed. Marucho and Ren nodded at each other.

"Ren, look!" Said Linehalt. A firefly flew up to him, then flew away. Fabia was off to the side, not yet trusting him.

"Fabia." Whispered Azion. "He's fine."

* * *

 _Fabia can't seem to forgive and forget like the rest of us. She can't forgive him for his part in the war, and isn't even sure he can be trusted. So she challenges him to a battle. She's going to see if he is changed, or if he's just continuing to pretend. She's going to find out the truth._


	26. Forgiveness

**Back again, back again. It has been far too long since I posted an episode. I'll give you guys a bit of info, I've been busy with getting back into School. But, here's another episode. Those of you who have ready my story and Switch - On - 97's Invasion Core story know that our two timelines have touched. I'll give you guys what I think is going to happen; Garfield returns and tells them what happens. Jayden is a bit shaken along with his Bakugan. Then, Garfield wants to battle and unlocks a Reversion ability. Not a clue if that's going to happen or not, but it's what I think is going to happen. Who knows, maybe Switch will read this and decide to have him use a Shifter ability or two. Anyways, this has gone long enough, so enjoy!**

When Ren decided to stop following Barodius, he was freed from his grasp. In doing so, he was able to help us. However, when Barodius threatened them with the Darkness, Linehalt lost control and the Forbidden Powers were unleashed. If they were left unchanged, they would've ripped the planet in two. Luckily, the Sacred Orb was able to help, and the energy receded. Following that, the Gundalians left.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"That's some pretty heavy destruction." Said Marucho as he looked at the crater made by Linehalt. "But at least it made the Gundalians retreat."

"For now maybe, but you can bet it won't be long before they all come back." Said Shun.

"Then we better hustle and kick start the second shield again!" Said Jake. "Shouldn't be a problem now that Drago and Leo are all supercharged, right?"

"Jake, why did you have to say that?" Asked Azion. Our Bakumeters beeped.

"I'm afraid bad news everyone." Said Elright. We all looked at our meters. "That last explosion back there completely destroyed the second shield generator base."

"We only have the third shield left." Said Fabia.

"Sorry." Said Ren.

"It is what it is guys." Said Dan. "We need to focus on keeping the third shield secure."

"Dan's right, let's head back to the royal palace and run a full diagnostic report." Said Shun.

"Think you could give us a hand with that Ren?" Asked Dan.

"Really? You sure?"

"You're with us, everything else is water under the bridge dude!"

"You are now free of your shackles." I said. "You were always good, you just had to break free of evil.

"While you guys are doing that, Linehalt can recuperate." Said Drago. "After expending such a massive amount of energy, he should take it easy."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Replied Linehalt.

"Okay then, let's do it." Said Dan. "Are you ready Fabia?"

"I guess so." She rose her Bakumeter up. "Okay Elright, prepare to transport us immediately."

"Princess, are you sure?"

"Just do it, right now!"

"Yes ma'am." We transported, except Ren. When we arrived at the palace, Marucho turned around to talk to him.

"This way, Ren. I'll show you the" he stopped. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

"But! Huh? He's gone!" Said Dan.

"But he was right here!" Said Jake.

"Linehalt's gone too." Said Coredem.

"But that means that" said Hawktor. We ran to Elright.

"They weren't transported with us!" Said Dan. "You left them behind on purpose! What gives dude?"

"I'm sorry, we couldn't." Said Elright.

"It was impossible." Said Fabia. "There was absolutely nothing we could do to change it."

"Why not?" Asked Dan. Marucho ran up.

"Yeah! Why not, huh? Answer me right now!"

"Very well then." Said Fabia. "It's because they're Gundalians."

"The shield has a bio-filter, doesn't it?" Asked Shun. An image of the shields came up.

"That's right. Since it's the final line of defense protecting the royal palace and the rest of the city, it's been equipped to scan the DNA of anyone who transports through it. When the war broke out, we programmed it to block the passage of anyone with Gundalia DNA."

"Why didn't you tell us that is the first place?" Asked Marucho.

"We couldn't Marucho, we didn't want to reveal our security measures in front of our enemy. We do not need him reporting back to his superiors."

"But Ren's on our side now!" Said Dan. He turned to Fabia. "Why don't we just deactivate the shield so we can let them in? Then fire it up again after they're inside."

"No way Dan!"

"But why not?"

"Because, I still don't trust Ren as far as I can throw him."

"But even Atom said he was good now! You can't argue with a shifter!" Fabia walked away. "Wait up! Come back here!" He made to follow her.

"Brawlers, report to my quarters immediately." Said Serena on screen.

* * *

Ren was watching the sunset. "They left us behind!"

"Yes." Said Linehalt.

"It's okay Linehalt." Ren started walking.

* * *

Fabia entered her room, and sighed. She transformed back to her Neathian form, and walked over to her bed, to lay on it. Aranaut floated over. "Princess, do you think you were a bit harsh with Dan back there?"

"Aranaut, he wanted us to allow Gundalians behind the shield."

"Ren and Linehalt turned their backs on Barodius, perhaps we can trust them like Dan said. And there is also the fact that Atom vouched for him."

"I'm sorry." Said Fabia. She buried her head into her bed. "I just can't." She mumbled.

"I understand."

* * *

"Dan, it may seem irrational that Fabia refuses to forgive Ren, but remember the Gundalians declared war on us, and this war has cost Fabia more dearly than you know." Serena thought back to the earlier days of the war. "Aranaut used to be partnered to Jin, the previous commander of the Castle Knights." She recounted what she knew about that day. "Without a moment's hesitation, Fabia stormed Gundalia by herself, and successfully rescued Aranaut."

"Why the heck would she do something so crazy dangerous?" Asked Dan.

"She obviously felt a strong connection to Aranaut, but why?" Asked Drago.

"I would think it would be somewhat obvious by now." Said Leo.

"Fabia risked her life to rescue Aranaut not because of her connection to him" started Serena.

"But because of her connection to Jin." Finished Azion. "Right?"

"Yes. You see, he was her fiancé."

"They were gonna get married?" Asked Akwimos.

"That's what fiancés do." Said Hawktor.

"Wait a minute." Said Marucho. "You never did tell us what happened to Jin. Was he um, uh?"

"Sadly, Jin was lost in battle." Dan gasped.

"So Aranaut is Fabia's last link to him." Said Shun.

"That is like the saddest thing I've ever heard." Said Jake.

"Aranaut never told us." Said Coredem.

"He doesn't remember." Said Serena. "The experiments wiped out large parts of his memory, so as far as he knows he has always been Fabia's partner."

"It's probably better that he doesn't remember." Said Hawktor. "No one needs those kinds of bad memories."

"So now you know why Fabia doesn't have it in her heart to forgive Ren." Said Serena. "But now it is time for the other reason I called you here. Atom, I recall you saying something about Tom. Is that correct?"

"Unfortunately, he was captured." I said bluntly. "When the Gundalians attacked with the mobile assault vehicle, and when Drago got his, Chaos brawled against Tom, and won. He took him, and I can only assume he is still on Gundalia." I clenched my hand. "If Chaos even so much as looks at Neathia, he'll feel my wrath." We were dismissed, and it was later into the afternoon. Marucho began packing, and it was getting dark when he finished. Before long, he went outside the third shield looking for Ren.

"Ren!" He yelled. "Where is he? How far could he get." He was walking past several similar looking trees. "Ren! Linehalt!" He didn't notice a buttercup behind him. As it approached, someone peeked out from the bushes, and reached out to grab Marucho. He was dragged in just as the plant chomped. "Oh snap, that thing is ugly." Mumbled Marucho. He then looked at Ren.

* * *

Someone knocked on Fabia's door. She lifted her head. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Dan." Fabia lifted up more, and transformed back to her human self. The door opened.

"Hey." Fabia walked up.

"I have to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, uh, if you"

"Relax Dan, just ask me."

"Well, I just wondered if you trusted me."

"Of course I do. I trust all of the brawlers completely!"

"Really? Cool!" Dan laughed.

"Maybe you should get to the point, Dan." Said Drago. "Fabia's tired."

"Oh yeah, right. Well, I know the Gundalians are total slime for all the bad stuff they've done, but you gotta believe me when I tell you Ren is different. Seriously Fabia, he is." Fabia looked at him like he had two heads. "And even Atom says he's good now, you can't argue that!"

"I know that you honestly believe that Dan, but I'm just not convinced. At least not as of yet."

"Not yet?" Asked Dan.

"But you could be open to the idea?" Asked Drago.

"Tell us, what would it take to convince you that it's true?"

"Let us prove it to you." Fabia said nothing for a moment.

* * *

Marucho began unpacking. "I thought you might be hungry, so I packed a bunch of food. There's a little bit of everything in here."

"Marucho, why are you so kind to me," Marucho was unscrewing the top of a thermos, "after I betrayed you the way I did." Marucho got the top off.

"It's like Dan told you earlier, let's keep all the bad stuff in the past. What's important is that you've come back to our side in the battle." Marucho poured Ren something to drink.

"Marucho."

"Drink this." Marucho handed the lid to Ren.

"I am unworthy of your forgiveness."

"Wow Ren, quit being so hard on yourself." Marucho set the lid on the ground. They were both quiet for a moment, then Marucho grabbed the lid again. "Let's have a toast to new beginnings, okay?" Ren looked at Marucho in bewilderment.

"Not so fast!" Said Fabia. Marucho looked behind himself at her. "It's not that easy."

"Fabia." Fabia began to walk forward.

"Alright, here's the deal Ren: if you're sincere, and forgiveness is what you want, then you've got to earn it! You understand me?" She lifted Aranaut. "You have to battle me for your redemption."

"I see." Said Ren. "If that's what it takes, fine." The two combatants spaced themselves as we all watched.

"Ren won't win, but he will have his redemption." I said to Dan.

"I really hope you're right Atom."

"If you win, I'll accept you back as a member of the team." Said Fabia. "But if you lose, then you leave Neathia and never return!" Dan and the others looked at her. "Gate Card, Set!"

"If he loses, then how does he get redemption?" Asked Dan.

"Watch and see." Said Cassie.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"In the name of the Castle Knights and all the people of Neathia, we will triumph and banish you for good!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Ren. "Bakugan Stand! I will lead us to victory Linehalt!" Both Bakugan stood at the ready.

"Dan and the others think you're still worth saving. Well, were they right Ren? Because right now, my heart tells me otherwise."

"Fabia, I completely understand your hatred toward me, I didn't think I was worthy of forgiveness myself. But then Dan showed me everyone deserves a second chance!"

"Ability Activate!" Replied Fabia. "Vector Fist!"

"Okay, Ability Activate! Dark Saber!" Linehalt created two blades.

"Come on!" He said.

"Open wide!" Aranaut jumped and attacked. Linehalt counterattacked, and the two began to trade blows. Aranaut blocked a strike. "Give up yet?" Linehalt kicked him.

"Not even close!" Aranaut landed.

"You call that a kick?" He charged again, and sliced at Linehalt.

"Help me Ren!" Said Fabia. "I want to understand what Dan and the others see in you that makes your betrayal worth forgiving! So, make me a believer then!"

"Let's take this to the next level!" Said Aranaut.

"Ability Activate! Fist Alley!" Aranaut fired two beams at Linehalt, who was forced backwards. He regained his composure after the attack ceased.

"Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" Aranaut was surrounded by dark winds, and his abilities were nullified.

"He deactivated my ability!" Aranaut was then thrown into the air by the blizzard.

"We fought our way out of the Darkness Ren, let's show Fabia that we're worthy of living amongst her people!"

"Okay, Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Dark Javelin!" Linehalt charged, and blasted at Aranaut. He fell backwards and landed hard. Linehalt landed on the ground and went to one knee. Both Bakugan were breathing heavily.

"Linehalt's kicking the tar out of Aranaut, so why is he wheezing like my grandpa?" Asked Jake.

"He still hasn't recovered from his last battle." Said Coredem.

"You're right." Said Shun. "Don't forget, the energy he exerted nearly tore the planet in half."

"That's gotta take it out of you." Said Hawktor.

"Gate Card, Open!" Called Fabia. "Haos Saver!" Linehalt's Javelin began to fade.

"What the falafel dude? His trident disappeared!" Said Akwimos.

"Yes, that's because she deactivated his ability." Said Marucho. Linehalt lost his balance, and placed one hand on the ground.

"What're you doing Ren?" Linehalt looked at him. "Why are you slowing down?" Ren growled, and pressed a few buttons. He grabbed Boomix.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Fabia grabbed Battle Crusher.

"Battle Gear Boost!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" Linehalt charged up his attack.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Doom! Hiyah!" Aranaut took aim and began to charge up. Linehalt fired with Aranaut right behind him. The attacks went past each other, and Aranaut prepared to block. Linehalt was unable to and was defeated. Ren lost half his gauge, and he picked up Linehalt.

"I'm sorry Ren."

"It's okay Linehalt. You did your best." Ren put Linehalt away to recover, and grabbed Rubanoid. "Rubanoid, can I count on you to step in?"

"Sid entrusted me to you, so it would be my honor."

"The honor is mine." Ren grabbed a card. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a red shockwave.

"Here comes the big reveal." Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"He's a Pyrus!" Said Fabia. "Why is a Darkus battler like Ren fighting with a Pyrus Bakugan?"

"Hey, didn't he belong to that mean looking dude Sid?" Asked Jake.

"Right, yeah. I wonder how Ren got a hold of him." Said Dan.

"In the worst way imaginable." I said. Fabia held up Aranaut.

"Let's go! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"I'll take him down, just like Linehalt!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. His card glowed Red. "Corundum Tusk!" Rubanoid fired at Aranaut.

"Ability Activate!" Retaliated Fabia. "Mirage Fist!" Aranaut hit the attacks and stopped them, then got in close.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"You mean like this?" Asked Rubanoid.

"Gate Card Open! Ruby Storm!" The area became surrounded in a crystal dome. "Finish him Rubanoid!" Destrakon was formed. "Battle Gear Boost!" Rubanoid got his gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!" The gear flew apart and attacked. Aranaut was surrounded. "Keep going Rubanoid! Don't stop!" Ren thought back to Sid falling. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain Sid. Understand that I have no loyalty to Barodius!" Fabia closed her eyes, and made a tiny smile. She pressed a few buttons, and the gear formed.

"Battle Gear Boost!" She said. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Doom!"

"Let's finish this! Just say the word!" Aranaut began blasting everywhere, and sent energy through the dome. Ren gasped as Aranaut came up close to Rubanoid. "This might sting a little!"

"Oh man!" Said Dan.

"Hey! Watch out!" Said Marucho. Ren looked at Aranaut and Rubanoid in worry.

"Get down Rubanoid!" Aranaut fired, and was blasted backwards himself from the proximity. Rubanoid glowed, and returned to Ren. His guage hit zero, and he fell to his knees. "Oh no." Fabia caught Aranaut.

"I think we showed them princess." Ren brought his hand into a fist, and grabbed some dirt with it.

"I can't believe it. After all that, I still failed." He looked at Rubanoid, and a few tears fell. He growled, then Fabia reached down to him. Ren looked up at her. "What Fabia? Have you come to gloat now? Don't worry, we'll be on our way." He stood up.

"It's okay. I finally saw another side of you at the end there. I believe you now when you say that you are with us."

"So then"

"Welcome to Neathia." Ren rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Fabia." He took her hand.

"All right, now we're an even stronger team than ever!" Said Dan. Ran looked at me.

"Atom, it came to my attention that Tom was on Gundalia."

"I already knew." I said. "It happened long before Sid's incident." Fabia brought her Bakumeter up.

"Captain Elright, bring us all home now please."

"Yes, copy that." Said Elright. The shield dropped. "Ready to commence on your signal, Princess." Fabia looked back from Ren and Dan.

"We're ready now." We all transported, and went to bed for the night. Preparations were made, and everything was ready to welcome Ren in the next day. He walked through the door, and stopped before Serena. He knelt down.

"Ren Krawler, by joining us you are agreeing to fight against your former homeland. Are you prepared to do so?"

"Barodius never showed me loyalty like you have. I am fully committed to destroying him!"

"Very well then. You are now, officially, a Castle Knight."

"It's my great honor." Ren bowed his head. We all cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Dan. "We're fighting with even numbers now dude!" Fabia walked up to Ren.

"Congratulations, Ren Krawler." She held her hand out.

"Thank you Fabia." Ren took her hand, and shook it.

"Awesome! Now we've got a Darkus battler on our team!" Said Jake. Marucho was tearing up.

"Yeah! Totally awesome!" Ren smiled, and I walked up to him.

"I will need to know everything you know." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"And you will know it. Tom is formidable with his imagination, we need to free him from Kazarina." He whispered back.

"I figured he would be there."

* * *

 _With Ren on our side, we're fighting with all six Attributes. Jake thinks there's no way the Gundalians can take us down, but he may have a small problem. When he encounters a human boy, he follows him into a storm, right into Kazarina's hands. What's worse, he's going to lose. And we can't help him, at least not without potentially getting captured ourselves. There's a storm brewing, and it may rip our team apart!_

 **Fun fact: when Dan talks to Fabia in her room, he has six fingers on his hand at about 10 minutes 45 seconds in. Has anybody else caught that before?**


	27. Storm Warning

**Another chapter today. Man, it feels great to be writing again after so long. However, not everything is good for the shifters. There's a storm brewing, one that may rip the team apart! Enjoy!**

Even after turning his back to Barodius, Fabia just couldn't trust Ren. Even when it was explained to us why, Dan still wanted her to trust him. In the end, she challenged him to a brawl where if he won he got redemption, but if he lost he was banished from Neathia forever. He lost, but Fabia saw a different side of him, and as such trusted him. He was appointed to the Castle Knights, and rejoined the team.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Ren was leaning on a balcony, looking over the city. Jake walked up behind him. "Hey buddy!" Ren turned around.

"Hey Jake."

"Dude, I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been? Let's go grab some lunch. I'm making Neathian Cheeseburgers!"

"Uh, sure." Ren turned back to the city. "I still can't believe I'm actually here."

"Neathia's pretty sweet, isn't it bro?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I almost help destroy it. I can't wait to take Barodius down with you guys!" Jake patted Ren's shoulder.

"Yeah buddy!" The ground began shaking, and a plume of smoke rose in the distance. "What is that?"

"Some kind of explosion!"

"Ren! Jake!" Said Marucho from the Bakumeters. "It's the Gundalians! They're attacking the third shield!"

"Oh no!" Said Jake.

* * *

Outside the third shield, the smoke began clearing to reveal Krakix. The Castle Knights were firing at him, but to no effect. Instead, Krakix raised his arm and blasted at them, defeating them. He stepped forward towards the shield. "That's it Krakix! Destroy the third shield! Tear it down to the ground, now!" Yelled Gill. Krakix raised his hand, and punched the shield. Sparks shot out. "What?" Krakix was forced away from the shield and reverted back to ball form. The shield rippled, and returned to normal. We watched from the control room.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Said Akwimos.

"Oh yeah!" Said Jake. "Looks like they're all running away!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so worried." Said Linehalt.

"I don't know. It's not like Barodius to give up so easily." Said Ren.

"They're just regrouping to plan another strategy." Said Shun.

"Definitely." Agreed Hawktor.

"Are you guys forgetting about our secret weapon?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, Dan's right!" Said Fabia. "The shield has the DNA code that prevents Gundalians from passing through. Let's hope they don't figure it out!"

"Could they?" Asked Aranaut.

"No way!" Said Jake.

"No in a million!" Said Coredem.

"Shun's right you know." I said. "And he knows a bit more than the rest of you."

"Atom, why do you always have to be such a downer?" Asked Dan.

"Would you rather I tell you the truth or let you live in the lies?"

* * *

"A DNA barrier?" Asked Barodius.

"Yes." Said Gill. "Our analysis of the shield just discovered it. The Neathians have programmed another level of security that prevents anyone bearing Gundalian DNA from entering."

"So that's why your precious Krakix couldn't make so much of a dent in the third shield." Said Kazarina. Gill growled a little.

"I didn't see you leading the charge, did I?"

"And miss the chance to let you make a fool of yourself?"

"Enough bickering you two!" Said Barodius. "The solution is obvious. If Gundalians can't pass through the barrier, then it's pointless for us to try. Instead, I think we should send an envoy in our place."

"Like who?" Asked Gill.

"Of course, what a brilliant idea sire!"

"Kazarina, use the knowledge within Tom and Chaos to pick the best candidate possible."

* * *

Sensors began to pick up a massive storm. "On no! This not good guys!" Said Elright.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dan.

"It's a Geomagnetic storm." Said Fabia. "They often drift in this time of year.. Usually it's not a big deal thought, but"

"The storms will disrupt our radar." Said Elright. "Which means that we'll be completely blind to any attacks."

"Nope!" Said Dan.

"We'll go old school!" Said Jake.

"We'll send out Castle Knights on extra patrols to keep an eye out! The brawlers will help too. If anyone sees anything, we'll sound the alarm using our Bakumeters." With that, we split up. Fabia, Shun and Cassie went together while I went with Marucho and Ren. Azion went with Dan and Jake. Before long, Dan, Jake and Azion were in the woods. Lightning flashed above. "Whoa! This lightning is intense!"

"No kidding." Agreed Drago.

"Gnarly!" Said Jake. "Think they'll let me keep these things?" The binoculars Jake was looking through picked something up. He lowered them.

"What is it Jake?" Asked Coredem.

"Not sure." Jake looked through them again, and zoomed in on someone. "It's a kid!"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"He's walking this way."

"Are you sure?" Asked Dan.

"Where would he be coming from?" Asked Drago.

"I don't know dude! But it must be far because he looks beat."

"Be ready." Said Azion. The kid collapsed, and the trio ran towards him. Jake knelt down as did Dan. Azion, not wanting to crowd, stayed back a little.

"Dude!" Said Jake

"He's from Earth!" Said Dan. "I recognize him from Bakugan Interspace!" Robin looked up.

"Can you guys help me? I, I want to go home!"

"It's okay." Said Dan.

"You're safe now pal!" Said Jake.

"They, they took us to Gundalia." He began crying.

"How did you get here?" Asked Drago.

"Did you escape?" Asked Jake.

"Yes."

"Nice one, little buddy. What's your name little kid?" He wiped his tears away.

"Robin."

"Hey Robin, I'm Jake! And these are my good buddies Dan Kuso And Azion." Dan stood up.

"Jake, we gotta get him out of this storm!"

"Right! Let's go!" He helped Robin up, and they began running back into the woods. "Come on dude!" Robin suddenly pulled back.

"Wait!" Dan and Jake looked at him. "My little sister's still back there! I can't just leave her, she's just a kid! She'll never survive without me! I have to go back to get her, please you guys!" Dan and Jake looked at him. "Don't just stand there!" Tears were streaming down Robin's face. "You guys are the brawlers, right? You're supposed to help people, so why don't you guys help me?"

"Robin." Said Jake.

"You know what? Forget it! I'll go myself!" He ran off.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

"I'll be back as soon as I get my sister! Wait for us!"

"Robin!" Yelled Jake. He made to go after him.

"Hold on a sec Jake!" Said Dan. He grabbed Jake's arm.

"Why'd you stop me? We're gonna lose him!"

"We can't just go charging off into the storm! We're supposed to be on patron watching for Gundalian ships that might attack!"

"How could you worry about that when Robin's out there by himself?"

"Sorry! But if the Gundalians get the jump on us, we'll lose more than just Robin!"

"That doesn't sound like you. What's up? Storm's got ya spooked or something?" Dan growled.

"That's not it dude!"

"Oh yeah? Than why don't you explain it to me then?"

"I told you! We gotta look at the big picture, okay!"

"Blah blah, whatever."

"I'm serious!" Retorted Dan.

"So am I! Robin totally needs our help!"

"And he'll get it!"

"Yeah? When?"

"Real soon!"

"Right!" During the exchange, the two got in each other's faces.

"Enough you two." Said Drago.

"Yeah, calm down." Agreed Coredem. The two turned away from each other.

"Go on." Said Dan.

"Fine. Maybe I will. I'm not scared."

"Leave then tough guy!"

"This is going very bad." Said Azion. He was then grabbed by Jake.

"Let's go Azion, you're my backup in this." Jake ran away carrying Azion.

"Jake! Wait up!"

"Azion!" Jake ran out of the shield.

"Not cool Dan." Said Drago.

"Whatevs, I'm not his babysitter."

"Yeah, well what about Azion? If he goes missing too, we'll be without shifter help." Dan glanced back.

* * *

Well outside the shield, Kazarina's ship was flying. Robin walked before her. "Excellent job, Robin."

"Yes mistress." Robin's eyes went from green to the hypnotized yellow.

"Mistress Kazarina, I think you should have a look at this!" Said a guard from a screen. It showed Jake fighting against the wind with Azion right behind him.

"Man. Robin!" Yelled Jake.

"Well that was quicker than I had thought." Said Kazarina. "It's time to meet the fly who's wandered into our web."

"It's time for phase two of the plan." Said Chaos.

* * *

"Hello! Robin, you there?" Hollered Jake. "I can't believe Dan the Man let him run back out into this, can you Coredem?"

"Don't worry, you and I will find him!" Said Coredem.

"Partners to the end, right dude?"

"I still don't like the fact that you dragged me along." Said Azion. "Not only is this place dangerous, it's riskier than you think." Jake paid Azion no heed.

"Robin! It's Jake! Where are you dude? Robin!" Jake walked out of the wind into a wide passageway. "Hello? Hello!" A shadow loomed over him as Azion walked up behind him. They both looked up, and Jake gasped.

"I told you!" Said Azion. Kazarina and Chaos transported down.

"Haha! Thanks for taking the bait Jake!" Said Kazarina.

"Kazarina!"

"Chaos!" Yelled Azion.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to come without your master Dan Kuso!" Said Kazarina.

"Azion, you're next." Said Chaos.

"Whatever, I've come to get the kids back got it?"

"Is that right? You and what army?" Retorted Kazarina.

"No army, just me!"

* * *

We had all returned to the base, and saw Dan alone. We began questioning him, and he told us what happened. "He did what?" Asked Aranaut.

"He just ran off with Azion?" Asked Fabia.

"Straight into the Geomagnetic storm?"

"That sounds really bad!" Said Akwimos.

"And you just stood by and let him go?" Asked Shun.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked.

"I tried! But he wouldn't listen!" Dan turned away from us. "He's a big boy."

"I'm really worried." Said Fabia.

"What is something happens to them?" Asked Marucho.

"Something like what?" Asked Dan.

"Well, it could be a trap." Said Ren. Dan snapped his attention to him.

"Huh?" He looked down. "Never thought of that."

"Whatever the case, we have to find him immediately!" Said Elright. "Hurry up!"

"Yes." Said Fabia.

"Right now!" Agreed Shun.

"Dan, are you coming with us?" Asked Marucho.

"Uh, well." Dan looked at Marucho.

"Dan, even if you don't go to help us, we will still be your friends, but I will be blaming you alone is Azion gets captured!" I said.

"I guess." Dan finally said.

* * *

"Gate Card Set!" Said Jake. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's smash these weasels and get the kids back Coredem!"

Kazarina laughed. "Silly little boy! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl! Rip them to pieces!" Lumagrowl roared, and began to glow. Coredem and Jake covered their eyes.

"Oh man, that's really bright!" Said Jake. Lumagrowl charged, and sliced at Coredem. The glow stopped. "Coredem!" Coredem had caught Lumagrowl's paw in his arms. Lumagrowl pulled his paw out.

"We're gonna send you to the pound, you lousy mutt!"

"We'll see about that, big boy!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan Stand! Roast them Pyreon!"

"Try me!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Snuff their light out Vladitor!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Spiral Blade!"

"Watch out Coredem!" Coredem was battered.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Dark Sphere Impact!" Pyreon was hit by a powerful orb of darkness.

"They're too fast!" Yelled Jake.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Flame Shield!" A shield formed around both Pyreon and Coredem.

"Okay then." Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Armor Exia!"

"That's better." Said Coredem. He stepped out of the shield, and was struck again. However, there was no effect.

"What?" Asked Lumagrowl. He kept slashing at Coredem, but was having no effect. "My swords!" He took a half step back.

Jake laughed. "Hilarious! They're about as useless as two wet noodles!"

"Don't get cocky with my boy!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Relax Lumagrowl, we'll take these fools down yet! Ability Activate! Arcania Sword!"

"Whoa! This is gonna hurt!" Said Coredem.

"Then let's make it hurt more!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Augmentation!" The swords in the air split and split, causing more swords to form. Then, they rained down on Coredem and Pyreon.

"Coredem!"

"Pyreon!" Pyreon's shield broke. Soon, the swords stopped falling and revealed Pyreon and Coredem. Coredem stopped glowing. Jake ran over.

"But your armor!"

"I just rendered it useless with my Arcania Sword!" Said Kazarina.

"And I augmented it to be able to hit both of you!" Said Chaos.

"Here's where the real fun begins!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Ability Activate! Blade Phantasma!" Said Kazarina. Lumagrowl's tails glowed, and shocked both Coredem and Pyreon. Coredem fell forward as Pyreon fell backward.

"Coredem!" Yelled Jake as he ran up.

"Pyreon!" They both began to get up.

"I'm okay." Said Coredem.

"Still plenty of fire in me!" Said Pyreon.

"That's it buddy!" Said Jake. He pressed a few buttons, and grabbed the gear. "Battle Gear, Boost! We can do this Coredem!"

"Don't leave me out!" Said Azion. He pressed a few buttons. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"Gate Card Open! Gaia Enforcement!" Said Jake.

"What?" Asked Lumagrowl. "I can't move!"

"Neither can I!" Said Vladitor. "What's happening?"

"That's the feeling of you losing you mangy mutt!" Said Coredem.

"This is for Tom!" Yelled Pyreon. Jake laughed.

"We're not finished yet!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Not even close!" Agreed Kazarina.

"Neither are we!" Said Jake. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer Battle Element!" Coredem's gear activated. "Hit them hard Coredem!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this! Smile doggy!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spetero Battle Form!" Pyreon opened fire on Vladitor.

"Time to end this!" Yelled Pyreon.

"Uh oh!" Yelled Lumagrowl just before the attacks hit.

"Big deal!" Said Kazarina. "Ability Activate! Time Warp!"

"This is bad!" Said Azion. The events that just transpired went in reverse.

"Huh? What the?" Asked Jake. Time resumed when Pyreon and Coredem were falling from the Arcania sword.

* * *

Jake! Where are you? Jake!" Called Dan.

"I think Dan is really starting to feel guilty about letting Jake go out into the storm with Azion." Said Marucho.

"And so he should." Said Aranaut.

"No kidding." Said Hawktor.

"Jake!" Yelled Fabia.

"Where are you?" Called Marucho.

"Come back!" Yelled Dan.

"Azion!" I yelled.

"Please! We can't lose another!" Hollered Cassie.

* * *

"Uh, what the heck just happened?" Asked Jake. Kazarina laughed.

"Let's just say I hit the rewind button on the battle!" Kazarina formed Barias and Chaos pressed a few buttons.

"Battle Gear Boost!" They both said. "Battle Gear Ability Activate!"

"Barias Gear Lightning!"

"Deriver Light!"

"Dude!" Yelled Jake.

"Why so surprised Jake?" Asked Lumagrowl. "Did you really think you could take us down?" Both Bakugan fired.

"Uh, a little help Jake?" The attacks hit, and defeated Coredem and Pyreon. Both gauges fell to 200 Gs.

"Coredem!"

"Pyreon!"

"Gate Card Set!" Said Kazarina. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Destroy them Lumagrowl!"

"This is for Robin and all the other kids you took from Interspace!" Yelled Jake. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan Stand! Time to finish this Coredem! Make this one count! Ability Activate! Rippling Stream!" Coredem lifted up a little and floated toward Lumagrowl. He tried to punch Lumagrowl, who dodged. He swung again only for it to miss. He kept trying.

"Get back here! Stay still you rotten mutt!"

"Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" Both glowing fists hit Lumagrowl.

"That's it. Roll over like a good little doggy and stay put!"

"You've got nerve thinking you can order me around!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Time for us to finish this!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan Stand! You will not win Azion!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Blade Phantasma!"

"Oh, it tingles! That's nice!" Lumagrowl blasted at Coredem and Pyreon.

"You're not gonna fool us with that lame trick again! Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Dimension Vortex!"

"Ability Activate! Flame Shield!" Yelled Azion.

"What?" Asked Lumagrowl as his attack was negated.

"You like that? Try this! Ability Activate! Crush Arrow!" Coredem charged up, and fired at Lumagrowl.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Both attacks rocketed to the targets. The attacks ceased and Lumagrowl landed on the ground.

"Enough playing around! Kazarina, let's end this!"

"Ha, Battle Gear Boost!" Chaos handed her a card.

"You'll need this." He said. Kazarina looked at it, then smiled.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Jake.

"That's the business!" Said Coredem.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer - Beo-Blaster!" Coredem charged up. "Last chance to say uncle!"

"Never punk!" Yelled Kazarina. "Gate Card, Open! Zeno Weakness!" The card glowed, and light surrounded Coredem and Pyreon.

"Huh? Wh-what's happening?" Asked Coredem.

"Coredem!" Kazarina laughed.

"Nice try!" Yelled Azion. "Ability Activate! Counteration!" The card stopped glowing, and the light vanished. Coredem stayed upright.

"How!" Asked Kazarina.

"Now Coredem!"

"Kazarina, now!" Said Chaos.

"I see you were right. Ability Activate! Overbright!" The card that Chaos gave her began to glow, and Lumagrowl did as well. His power began to skyrocket.

"This feels incredible!" He yelled. His body began to grow to contain the power.

"What the?" Asked Jake.

"That's impossible!" Yelled Azion.

"Not impossible!" Said Chaos. "After all, it is happening isn't it?" Lumagrowl's light became brighter. He handed Kazarina another card. "This will defeat them.

"Very well. Ability Activate! Overcharge!" Lumagrowl's body began to glow even brighter as his power soared even faster.

"This power is overwhelming! I love it!" He said. "I dare you to beat me now!" He shouted at Coredem.

"Overcharge is an ability created by me for Lumagrowl. It makes the previous ability played four times more powerful!"

"Which means that you can't do anything to stop us!" Laughed Kazarina.

"Jake, we need to do something!" Yelled Coredem.

"Too late!" Said Lumagrowl. He fired at Coredem and Pyreon, completely engulfing them in blinding light.

"Hold on Coredem! We can't lose this one!" Yelled Jake.

"I can't let the kids down!" Bellowed Coredem. He fired at Lumagrowl, who simply shrugged it off. A giant smoke cloud formed.

"Nice one!" The smoke dissipated.

"You done?"

"Face it! You are outmatched!" Said Kazarina.

"You nasty witch!" Yelled Jake.

"Chaos, this is too far!" Yelled Azion.

"Who do you think you are taking innocent kids and forcing them to battle for you?" Asked Jake.

"Relax Jake, they're all back on Earth. Safe and Sound." Kazarina laughed. "The younger ones have outgrown their usefulness as battlers, so I'll use them to draw in the bigger, stronger fish! Like you!" Jake gasped.

"You mean this whole thing was a trap and Robin was in on it too?"

"Don't feel too betrayed Jake, Robin had no more say in his role than a worm placed on a fisherman's hook! No more talking! Finish them Lumagrowl!"

"You're going to regret calling me a mutt! I promise you!"

"Speak up mutt, I can't hear you!" Said Coredem. Lumagrowl's eyes narrowed as his body again surged in power and size. He stomped the ground, which caused Jake and Azion to fall over, then he blasted at Coredem and Pyreon again. They fell backwards, glowed, and returned to Jake and Azion defeated. Both gauges fell to zero.

"We lost." Said Jake. "Sorry buddy." Kazarina and Lumagrowl laughed. Jake began crying and we all ran up behind them.

"Hey Jake!" Called Dan.

"You okay?" Asked Marucho.

"Azion!" I called. Then I looked up to see Lumagrowl, larger than he should be. "What the?"

"Sorry." Said Jake.

"For what?" Asked Dan.

"I should've listened to you." Jake fainted.

"Jake!"

"Wake up!" Said Marucho. Azion too fainted, then they began to transport. Kazarina laughed.

"Time for us to leave now! Bye bye Jake!" Said Kazarina.

"Atom, your team is being plucked apart, enjoy those you have left!" Chaos and Kazarina reclaimed their Bakugan then transported away.

"Jake!" Said Dan. Shun put his arm in Dan's way before he could touch him.

"Don't touch him! You'll be pulled along with him." They finished transporting, then Kazarina's ship flew away. We could hear her laugh as she fled.

"Jake No!" Hollered Dan. "No!"

"They have imagination and knowledge on their side. This isn't good." Said Cassie.

* * *

 _After Jake left with Azion, they got ambushed by Kazarina. But that wasn't the end of it. Chaos gave Kazarina powerful cards that completely wiped them out, and they took them. Dan thought it was all his fault, and wanted to storm Gundalia to get them back. He didn't care about the risk, but before he left Jake came back. He seemed hurt, but also seemed more anxious to battle than ever. Dan has his suspicions, and he's right. Friend against friend here, and it's all out today. Jake might be our friend, but he's not himself._


	28. The Loss of Friends

**I just wanted to get another chapter out before the end of August, enjoy!**

When a major storm rolled in, we were blinded by it. As such, we went out to help with patrol. Dan and Jake got into an argument and Jake took Azion out into the storm with him. But when they got into a quieter area, they were ambushed by Kazarina and Chaos. They won, and took Jake and Azion as their prizes. Now, the Gundalians have three shifters, a new Subterra brawler, and lots of power. This doesn't look good.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Jake was sitting in a chair, restrained, with Coredem equally restrained in ball form next to him. Jake grimaced, and looked up. A bright light flared on, nearly blinding him. He looked away. Coredem opened. "Where are we?"

"Well Coredem, this is my research lab." Said someone behind the light. Kazarina walked forward. "But I prefer to think of it as home."

"Kazarina!" Said Jake. He began trying to break free of the restraints.

"There's no point in struggling, I can assure you those restraints will hold even you."

"You better hope so, because you're toast if I get out!" Said Jake, seethed in anger. Kazarina walked forward more.

"Jake!" Said Coredem. He began to get shocked.

* * *

"Forget it! You're not going to talk me out of it, Fabia!" Said Dan. He, Fabia and Marucho were on the bridge to the castle.

"Dan, you can't go to Gundalia on your own!" Said Fabia.

"She's right, it's way too dangerous!" Said Marucho.

"I can't just leave Jake and Azion, okay! That fight was my fault!" Dan looked down. "My fault." He thought back to the fight between themselves, and the aftermath. He put his fist in his hand. "I have to rescue my friends!" Drago floated up.

"We all want them back. But"

"But nothing!" Said Dan. "I'm through talking about this!" He began to walk away.

"Uh…" Said Marucho. Shun walked up to stop him.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"How do you plan on getting to Gundalia?" Replied Shun. Dan was taken by surprise.

"Uh, well, I guess I'll, uh" Ren walked up.

"This isn't some kid's birthday party, Dan. Gundalia is highly guarded. You'd need a solid plan."

"Not to mention a solid team." Added Linehalt.

"Fine then, let's go!" Said Dan. Marucho looked towards the gate.

"Huh? Is that Jake?" Everybody turned.

"What?" Asked Dan. Fabia gasped. Jake was walking toward them slowly, holding his arm. "It's him!" Jake looked at them and managed to smile.

"Hey you guys, did ya miss me?" He collapsed. Dan ran over first.

"Jake!" The others ran over. "Buddy! Come on, talk to me!" Dan lifted Jake up a little.

"You didn't really think those weasels could keep me locked up, did ya Dan?" Jake grimaced in pain again, and slumped.

"Jake! Come on Jake! Wake up, you gotta wake up! Come on!" The rest of the group looked at each other. Before long, two Castle Knights were called to help get Jake to the infirmary. Fabia kept watch over him while the rest went to a balcony. "Dude, Jake must've kicked a ton of butt to get out of whatever pit they had him shoved in."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing!" Said Marucho.

"You might say unbelievable." Said Shun, warily.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Think about it, escaping from behind Gundalian lines without any backup would be next to impossible!"

"I hear what you're saying, but he obviously figured out a way." Argued Hawktor.

"Unless they sent an imposter in his place!" Countered Shun.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan. "That's crazy talk, man! Sure, he might be a little messed up but that's the real Jake down there, got it?"

"Calm down Dan!" Said Drago. Dan didn't seem to want to calm down, but then they got a message that Jake was moving a little.

* * *

"I can't believe that Jake got back!" Said Cassie. "It's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is." I replied. Azion and Tom were still on my mind. I sighed.

"Atom, if Jake got out then Azion and Tom can't be far behind!" Said Janthide.

"If he's still thinking about them like this, it means they're not." Said Leo. Our Bakumeters beeped, and Fabia told us that Jake was moving.

"Let's not let him wait too long." I said. We met up with Dan and the others on the way to the infirmary. When we entered, Jake opened his eyes.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"You're awake." Said Dan.

"Where am I?"

"Just relax Jake, you're in the infirmary inside Neathia castle." Said Marucho.

"Luckily your injuries weren't as bad as they looked." Said Fabia. "Must be all the practice you've had taking all the hits on the football field." Jake sat up, and looked at his hands.

"Tell us how you escaped dude!" Said Dan. "Did you just start swinging?"

"Yeah, just like they other time." Said Shun.

"Other time?" Asked Jake.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, sure. You remember don't you? When we were fighting to restart the second shield, you used your strength to push your way into the generator building."

"But Shun, he" Ren put his hand on Marucho's shoulder, and shook his head at him. Jake continued to stare at Shun.

"What're you talking about dude? Me and Maruch were on decoy unit that time. You, Dan the Man and Atom were the ones who charged into the generator building." Marucho looked at Dan, who nodded. Dan put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shun's just a bit confused." Said Dan. "If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was the one that got bonked on the head!" Shun nodded a little.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Jake.

"Nothing at all, right?" Said Dan.

"Right!" Said Marucho.

"Now if only Coredem would regain consciousness as well then everything would be okay." Said Drago.

"It definitely would be." Agreed Leo.

"What? You mean he's still out cold?" Asked Dan.

"Yes." Said Fabia. "He hasn't stirred at all, but we're keeping a close eye on him."

"Poor little dude." Said Jake. "He saw some pretty gnarly action when we fought our way out"

"We know it was intense, but you gotta tell us how you made it out." Said Dan. "It could help us find a weakness in their defenses." Jake was silent for a moment.

"Well, the truth is, after Kazarina took me down in battle, everything is a blur."

"It's okay." Said Dan.

"I was so dumb." Said Jake. A few tears came out. "I dragged Azion down with me, and possibly hurt our chances."

"Come on Jake, don't worry." Said Dan. "This is just a lesson to remind us that we need to stay together."

"Thanks dude."

Marucho laughed a slight bit. "Usually, I'm the one that's crying."

"Nothing wrong with a little crying now and again!" Said Akwimos. "Know what I mean?"

"I thought you were a 'cool' and 'relaxed' dude." Said Linehalt.

"That's right I am! But who says I can't be both?" The brawlers laughed, along with Cassie, while I still worried about Azion and Tom. We parted ways to allow Jake some more rest, and I met with Dan on a balcony.

"Dan, I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Sure Atom, what's up?"

"I need to let you know that there is reason to worry."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"How could you have known?"

"I don't know as much as you, but I know my friends. If Jake was still himself, he would be a lot more worried about Coredem. Of course, I could just be making things up, but there might be something there." Our Bakumeters beeped.

"I need all of you in the control room, now." Said Elright. With a bit of reluctance, we went. When we were all there, minus Jake,Elright started.

"The current ceasefire with Gundalia won't last for long. If they come at us again like they did the last time, I'm not sure our forces could hold them off."

"I agree with you." Said Fabia. "Perhaps it's time to change our strategy and shift our focus from defense to offence." An image of Gundalia came up. "We should attack Gundalia, they won't be expecting it!"

"We need to probe Jake for info." Said Ren.

"But he's not ready yet!" Countered Marucho.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" We all looked at the door to see Jake. He walked in.

"Jake, you're up." Said Marucho, surprised.

"Are you sure you should be walking around so soon?" Asked Drago.

"Last I checked, people who suffered damage like you did should stay in bed for at least a day." Said Leo.

"Dudes, I'm ready to rock! Just needed a power nap, now I'm good to go!" He noticed the image. "Why do you guys have Gundalia up on the screen? Are you expecting them to attack again soon? I thought we were supposed to be safe behind the third shield."

"We are, but it won't hold forever." Said Marucho.

"Why not? We just need to make some adjustments to be safe." Replied Jake.

"What do you mean Jake?" Asked Dan.

"I know a way we can add another level of security to the third shield that would guarantee that the Gundalians never get in."

"The third shield is fine, Jake." Said Elright. An image of the shield control room came up. "As long as we have the DNA barrier, there is absolutely no way the Gundalians will get to us."

"Yeah, okay dude. But if you change your mind."

"I always thought Jake was just the muscle of the group!" Said Akwimos. "Who knew he also had technical skills?"

"Yeah, who knew is right." Thought Dan. "Something's weird here."

"What's wrong?" Asked Drago. Dan just stared at Jake. Elright then broke up the meeting, and Dan ran after him.

"Hold up!" Elright turned to face him. "I need to talk to you." Elright looked at him in shock. Dan told him what was needed, and they went their separate ways. The day began to turn to night, and most of us went to our rooms. However, me and Dan transported elsewhere. Within the castle, someone was sneaking around. One of the guards turned.

"Huh? Who's there!" He was knocked out from behind by Jake, who had a maniacal grin on his face.

* * *

Kazarina laughed. "Jake should be in position any second now."

"Unless of course the brawlers by now have figured out he's been brainwashed by us." Said Lumagrowl.

"There's a reason I left most of his memories intact. Subconsciously, he's still the same old Jake who would hold up to the closest scrutiny."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, even if the brawlers do manage to figure it out, Jake will have already programmed the virus into the security system. They'll be helpless to stop us."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"Of course I am, stop questioning me!" A door opened, and Chaos walked in.

"I believe we should move to pick Jake up at these coordinates." He said. "As of right now, he's walking into a trap."

"A trap?" Asked Kazarina.

"You left his memories intact, but not his behaviors. Dan figured it out. And he would've taken Atom with him to confront Jake."

"What do you suggest then?" Kazarina asked with a hint of malice.

"I suggest we send down the other new recruit." Azion walked in, with the telltale yellow eyes.

* * *

The door opened to the shield control room, and Jake walked in. "Hello Mr. Shield control." He thought back to Kazarina's briefing. Jake stepped up to the controls. He laughed. "Time to blow the little house down!" He reached for the controls when he was suddenly surrounded by a rainbow light. He gasped. "What the?" He transported away. He reappeared in the middle of nowhere, and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Who am I is the question!" Said someone. Jake looked behind himself to see me and Dan with our Bakugan. Drago was the one who spoke. Dan looked at him.

"Jake, I never thought you'd betray us. What'd they do to you to make you turn? Jake was silent for a moment.

"What're you talking about dude? I was just taking a walk around the castle and somehow I wound up in this place." Dan closed his eyes.

"We all know that's not true." I said.

"What?" Asked Jake. "Huh?"

"We know you were trying to destroy the shield." Said Drago.

"You walked straight into the trap they set!" Finished Leo. Jake looked at us. Dan thought back to the conversation he had with Elright.

"I asked commander Elright to secretly rig a dimensional transporter portal in the shield control room." Said Dan. "I knew that there was something up with you when you started talking tech about the shield."

"What's your problem Dan the Man? I can be smart too! Just because I have a good idea, suddenly I'm the bad guy?"

"The fact that you're here proves you are pal!" Replied Dan.

"Uh."

"You're not the Jake we know, since you've got back you haven't shown one bit of concern about your injured partner Coredem. So you can just quit pretending, okay!" Jake said nothing for a bit, then his mouth turned into a creepy smile. He giggled.

"Well Dan, you're way smarter than Mistress Kazarina gave you credit for!" He opened his eyes, showing yellow irises. "Even so, I can't believe that I used to look up to you like some kind of big brother. What a joke!"

"You keep talking like that, and we're gonna school you like big brothers would!"

"You don't scare me Dan, especially when I have backup!" Someone jumped up, and landed next to him. Azion looked at us.

"We're not your stupid sidekicks, you're about to learn the hard way!" They both grabbed their Bakugan. "Right Pyreon?"

"Same for Coredem."

"He's awake?" Asked Drago. Coredem and Pyreon both shook a little, then opened. They began talking, but no comprehensible words came out. "What's wrong with them?"

"Mistress Kazarina transformed them too. Now they're the ultimate fighting machines they were always meant to be!" Said Azion.

"So watch out." Said Jake. Both Bakugan continued to snarl and growl.

"They're like animals." Said Leo.

"She's poisoned all of them!" Yelled Dan. Drago and Leo jumped into our hands.

"No one does that to our friends, no one!" I said.

"So what're you gonna do about it?" Asked Jake. "Gate Card Set!" It expanded in a brown shockwave. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Coredem!" Coredem's eyes flashed.

"Let's snap these guys out of their funk!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan Stand! Roast them Inferno Pyreon!"

"I'll get you free! Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand! Light them up Illumination Leonidas!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Jake. "Rippling Stream!" Coredem rushed at Drago.

"Coredem, it's me!" Coredem paid no attention, and went in for the hit. Drago was sent to the ground.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Punch!" Pyreon ran to Leo with his fist cloaked in flame, and hit him to the ground.

"Ability Activate! Core Knuckle!"

"Ability Activate! Inferno Blast!" Both Bakugan switched targets, so Coredem aimed at Leo while Pyreon aimed at Drago. Both of our Bakugan dodged.

"Snap out of it!" They both said.

"This is gonna be tough!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate!"

"You got that right." I said. "Ability Activate!"

"Cross Fire!"

"Cross Lightning!" Both Bakugan took aim, and fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jake and Azion.

"Dimension Vortex!"

"Flame Shield!" Drago's Cross Fire was absorbed by Coredem while Leo's Cross Lightning was blocked by Pyreon's shield.

"They just negated our attacks!" Said Leo.

"Yeah, that's right!" Said Jake. "That's because Mistress Kazarina programmed all your strategies right in here!" He pointed to both his head and Azion's.

"Then you should recognize this one! Ability Activate! Lumino Hammer!" Yelled Dan. Drago got in close to Coredem.

"Coredem, I know you're in there, you have to fight this!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Light Speed!" Leo got in close to Pyreon.

"Pyreon, this isn't you!" Both growled.

"You're wasting your breath!" Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Armor Exia!" Coredem glowed, then pushed Drago back. Drago's glow vanished.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Flaming Consumer!" Pyreon glowed, and made Leo stop glowing. Both our Bakugan were forced back.

"He absorbs some of my energy with each attack!" Said Drago.

"It's the same here!" Replied Leo.

"You better get used to it!" Said Jake. "Gate Card, Open! Subterra Battle Audience!" Coredem and Pyreon became camouflaged.

"The battleground is Subterra now?" Asked Dan.

"That's what the card does!" I said. Coredem and Pyreon disappeared.

"They disappeared! Dan!" Coredem hit Drago, then Pyreon hit Leo. They repeated a few times.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"So who's the man now Dan?" Asked Jake. He laughed creepily.

"I wasn't first, but I won't be last!" Said Azion.

"You guys haven't won this yet. Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Lumino Reflector!" Drago's ability spread away from him, and hit both Coredem and Pyreon. They were blown back and revealed. "We got 'em!" Coredem landed on his back, and broke the card. Jake growled.

"You nullified my Gate Card, huh?" Dan pressed a few buttons. I did the same.

"Battle Gear Boost!" We said. "Battle Gear Ability Activate!"

"Cross Buster Neo!" Drago took aim are Coredem.

"True Time Aquos!" Leo took aim at Pyreon, and the spikes on his bracelets turned to him.

"Engage!" Both attacks hit, and defeated the hit Bakugan. Both gauges fell to 200 Gs.

"This might take longer than I thought." Said Jake. Me and Dan caught our Bakugan.

"Did that help clear your head? Well did it Jake?" Asked Dan. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"I won't give up on you Coredem!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Jake. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Azion, I freed you once before, and I'll do it again! Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Pyreon, I will bring you back to the light!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting really bored." Said Jake. He raised a card. "Let's mix it up a bit, with this!" He threw the card. It hit Coredem's back, and glowed. "Advanced Fusion Ability Activate!" Coredem roared, then suddenly stood up straight, the sphere in his chest glowing purple and his eyes glowing powerfully.

"What's happening to him?" Asked Drago.

"What did you do Jake?"

"Just one of the many new tricks Mistress Kazarina taught me during all of our time together." Jake thought back to when he and Azion gained new cards, Jake from Kazarina and Azion from Chaos.

"If you thought that was interesting, just wait until you get a look at this one!" Said Azion as he held up a card.

"No, it can't be!" I said. The card he held had a purple tinge to it.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Azion threw the card. "Forbidden Strength! This card will make Pyreon unbeatable!" Purple chains formed around Pyreon, and were then absorbed by him. Nothing seemed to change.

"Let's go!" Said Jake. "Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" Coredem's fists glowed, then he shot several at Drago and Leo. They tried to blow, but were hit pretty hard. Pyreon's power grew. "Check this! Ability Activate! Crush Arrow!" Coredem fired a much stronger beam than normal at Drago and Leo. Again, Pyreon's power grew.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Blaze Reflector!" Pyreon's power rose, and small veins could be seen.

"Nu uh! Our attacks pack way too big of a punch for you to nullify them!" The attack hit, and broke through Drago's shield. Both of our Bakugan were hit. "Oh yeah! And it's only going to get worse baby! Get ready to feel the hurt, because it's coming your way!" Drago and Leo were breathing heavily on one knee each. Coredem had sparks running up and down him while Pyreon was still standing strong.

"Drago, Coredem, Leo, Pyreon, this just isn't right!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Open! Power Flatter!" The card glowed, and power was reduced. Pyreon went up from his base.

"Hey, you knocked all their power levels down so they're even again!" Said Jake. "Not bad buddy, but still not good enough to win! Ability Activate! Counter Exia!" Coredem hit the Gate Card, shattering it and the power levels changed accordingly. Pyreon gained additional power.

"He's too powerful!" Said Dan.

"We're not done yet!" Said Jake. "Keep going Coredem! Hit them with everything you got!"

"Pyreon, hold nothing back!" Both Bakugan started attacking, and Drago and Leo tried to block to no avail. Coredem hit Drago three times with his laser, while Pyreon only had to throw two fireballs.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" Coredem hit his fists together, and began charging up an attack. Pyreon charged up fire. Drago and Leo looked up.

"Adios, Drago!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun and Cassie. "Bakugan Stand!" Hawktor landed in front of Drago and Janthide floated in front of Leo.

"Shun!"

"Cassie!"

"Hawktor!" Said Shun.

"Janthide!" Coredem and Pyreon fired.

"Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance!" Hawktor took to the air.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Sky Twister!" Pyreon gained power. A tornado formed around Janthide. Hawktor launched his counter attack at Coredem's while Janthide braced herself. Coredem's attack cleaved through Hawktor's.

"Hold on Drago!"

"Hawktor." Pyreon's attack hit Janthide, and dissipated the tornado, but she was unharmed.

"Leo, stay strong!"

"Janthide."

"It's too late! No one can help you!" Said Jake. Shun jumped down.

"Hey buddy, sorry I doubted you before." Said Dan.

"No time for apologies. If we can't nullify his abilities, then we'll have to find something more powerful to take them down!"

"Cassie, Azion's lost it. We need to resort to drastic measures!"

"Got it!" Cassie handed me a small stack of cards. Coredem fired again, and Drago and Hawktor dodged it. Pyreon tried to fire a plume of fire at Janthide, but she nimbly went to the side of it. Jake smiled, and Dan looked at him. Then he looked down, and put a serious look on his face. I stared at Azion.

"Hang on." Said Dan. He and Shun pressed a few buttons.

"Battle Gear, Boost!"

"Big deal, I'll still take both of you down!" Said Jake. Coredem's eyes flashed, and he fired again. Hawktor and Drago dodged blow after blow.

"Where is he getting all of this energy from?" Asked Hawktor.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Swayther Geku!" Small cannons came out of hiding, and began firing at Coredem. Pyreon gained power.

"Open wide!"

"Dan!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross buster Neo!" All three Bakugan fired at each other, and Hawktor and Drago's attack fought against Coredem's.

"Wake up Jake! Wake up Coredem!" Yelled Dan and Drago. Their attack broke through, and hit Coredem, defeating him. Jake was also blown backwards. He landed hard on the ground, and his gauge fell to zero.

"Azion, you saw what happened to Coredem? The same thing's going to happen to you!" I said.

"Not likely!" He replied. "Forbidden Strength increases Pyreon's power for each ability played! He is currently too strong for you!" Pyreon roared powerfully. "Ability Activate! Infernal Blast!"

"I show you not to underestimate me!" I said. I held up a yellow card. "Ability Activate! Unitris Shield!" I threw the card, and it grew into a transparent shield that Leo grabbed onto. The Infernal Blast hit it, but had no effect.

"What the?" Asked Azion. "But it wasn't a forbidden ability!"

"That's something you've forgotten!" I said. "The card the you threw infused Pyreon's attacks with Forbidden Energy, making them viable for the Unitris Abilities! Ability Activate! Unitris Burst!" I threw the card, and Leo fired a stream of light at Pyreon. Then, the card combined with the blast and hit Pyreon. His power increased a little, but then decreased drastically.

"No!" Yelled Azion.

"Time for you to wake up!" I yelled. "Ability Activate! Unitris Blade!" Leo gained a large sword.

"Time for me to help!" Said Janthide. "Cassie, give me the ability I need!"

"You got it! Ability Activate! Whirlwind Enforcement!" Janthide's body began to glow, and suddenly wind surrounded Leo. It focused on the blade, then it changed to a greenish tint. Leo charged.

"Azion, it's time for you and Pyreon to wake up from this nightmare!" Leo slashed at Pyreon, defeating him. Azion was blown back by the blast, but landed on his feet. His gauge fell. Dan ran over to Jake.

"Jake! Are you okay?" He stopped running as Jake got up. Jake looked up, showing his yellow eyes.

"Why did you stop fighting, big guy? Because we're friends? When you show that kind of weakness, you lose!"

"Are you serious!" Asked Dan.

"Atom, you will never bring me back to your pathetic side!" Said Azion. "Friend or not, I will never go back!" Kazarina's ship flew in above.

"Check it out!" Called Shun.

"Kazarina's Ship!" Said Drago and Leo.

"What a disappointing loss. However, Jake will prove to be a useful soldier to have in the stable. Azion will help as well." A beam of light came down upon Jake and Azion. They began to float toward the ship. Dan gasped.

"Wait!" Dan tried to jump up and grab Jake, but missed. "Jake!"

"Azion!"

"Next time we see each other, remember what I told you about showing weakness, because I won't be showing you any." Said Jake.

"Friend or not, you will lose!" Said Azion. The two floated into the ship, and it started to fly away.

"Aw, Jake. You gotta come back to us! Jake!" Dan yelled the last part into the sky.

* * *

 _Dan can't believe that we lost Jake to the Gundalians again, and I can't believe Azion suffered the same fate. Dan wants to go to Gundalia to get them back, but the rest of us know the risks. But, when Dan's Bakumeter begins to act strangely, then mine does, we may get the answer we were looking for. But in order to do so, we may need to face a difficult enemy. Another test is on the horizon for us, but will we be strong enough?_


	29. Origins

**Got it done today, if late. But, better late then never right? Anyways, this chapter is a bit of a turning point because it goes into the origins of Leo and Vladitor as well as what it covered originally. Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

After Jake and Azion were captured, Dan wanted to go after them. However, when Jake came back, his mood instantly shifted. But when Jake wanted to change the third shield, Dan set a trap for him. Me and him ended up brawling Jake and Azion, with both of them playing risky. It was only with help from Shun and Cassie we were able to beat them, but we weren't able to snap them out of it. They returned to Gundalia with Kazarina, and now Dan wants to save his friend more than ever.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

In the morning, we all met up. Dan hung his head, thinking about Jake. He suddenly looked up. "I've had it!" We all looked at him. "We have to go after Jake, Azion and Tom! Right now! Gundalia or bust!"

"Yes, I think that's our only option." Said Shun.

"So any idea how to get there?" Asked Marucho.

"I can lead us, I know where it is." Said Ren.

"Then we leave immediately." Agreed Fabia.

"That's not going to work." I said. Serena came up on screen.

"I can't allow it." We all looked at her. "Trying to infiltrate Gundalia on your own is far too dangerous. We can't afford to lose you."

"But Serena." Said Fabia.

"The answer is no." Fabia sighed. Dan went out of the room. We followed him to a balcony.

"I hate this!" He hit the railing.

"Come on Dan." Said Marucho.

"Come on nothing Marucho. I know it's dangerous, but saving them is worth it!"

"I know you're frustrated." Said Fabia.

"And angry." Said Dan. Fabia looked at him, then at Aranaut.

"Aranaut, I haven't heard from Linus in a while. Can you please go check on him and make sure he doesn't need any help?"

"Of course Princess, I'll be right back." Aranaut floated off. Fabia looked back at Dan.

"I've been in your shoes before, feeling helpless and wanting to take on the Gundalians myself, like that time I went to retrieve Aranaut." She thought back to her conversation with Serena before she went to try and save Aranaut. "I ignored my sister's orders and went ahead. Even though I was fueled by anger, Kazarina nearly defeated me. I barely made it out of there. When I returned, Serena opened my eyes. My selfish actions not only put myself in danger, but also the rest of Neathia. Had I been captured, our defenses would have been seriously weakened. Serena is right to be concerned. Losing the brawlers could cripple any chance we have at defeating the Gundalians."

"Maybe, but that still means we're abandoning Jake." Said Dan. "When we moved to Bayview, Jake was the first person to be friendly to me." Dan retold how he had met Jake. "I was his mentor, and he trusted me completely like a brother. I can't just leave him behind like that! I won't do it!"

"Calm down Dan." Said Shun. "Jake's our brother too. If we put our heads together, we can figure something out."

"Uh, yeah, okay. What I think we should do is" Dan had nothing.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" Asked Drago.

"Shifters can make gates, but they're too unstable for non-shifters to use." Said Leo.

"Well, when I went after Aranaut, I snuck in disguised as a Gundalian guard."

"I don't think that trick will work with a group this big." Said Hawktor.

"The most obvious way would be to transport ourselves directly from Neathia to Gundalia." Said Marucho.

"Not if Queen Serena has forbidden us to go." Said Akwimos.

"He's right, they'll never let us anywhere near the transporter room." Said Linehalt.

"I suppose we could try to stow away on a Gundalian ship, but we'd still need to figure out how to get aboard."

"Could we use our Bakumeters to" started Drago.

"Drago." Said a voice to Drago.

"Huh?" Drago turned to Dan. "Did you say something?"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"You just said my name."

"No I didn't."

"Sorry." Said Drago. "I could've sworn I heard my name."

"Leo." Said the same voice to Leo.

"Okay, now I'm worried." He thought. "If Drago heard someone say his name, and now I'm hearing someone say mine, this could get interesting.

* * *

"I understand you have some video you're anxious to show me." Said Serena.

"Yes your highness." Said Elright. "Please have a look." A screen popped up and showed Dragonoid Colossus after stopping Linehalt. "Our surveillance cameras captured these images when Dragonoid Colossus flew out of the sacred shrine." The video showed Dragonoid Colossus turning into light, then splitting into two, with one light going to Dan's Bakumeter and one going to mine.

"Oh my." Said Serena. "Dragonoid Colossus has chosen Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo.

* * *

"Okay guys, it's finally ready." Said Linus as he walked onto the balcony. "Time to eat!" Everybody looked at him. "You guys will never come up with a brilliant plan on an empty stomach!" He took the lid off.

"Whoa, did you make that?" Asked Fabia.

"It's no big deal, just something my mother used to make for us."

"Looks great!" Said Fabia as she walked over. Dan ran over.

"Sweet dude! Yeah!" The rest of us walked over.

"Drago." Said the same voice. "Leo."

"There it is again." Said Drago.

"So we're not going crazy, good." Said Leo.

"You're a man of many talents Linus." Said Fabia.

"Smells amazing man!"

"Am I going crazy?" Asked Drago. "Why do I keep hearing voices?"

"Drago, it's not just you." Said Leo. The sacred orb began glowing.

"Drago, Leo, don't be afraid. Come to me."

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Drago, Leo."

"Better get me a shovel!" Said Dan. As he was about to take a bit, his Bakumeter started glowing. Then, as soon as I noticed his glowing, mine began to glow. We suddenly transported.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"Drago!" Said Hawktor.

"Atom!" Said Cassie.

"Leo!" Said Janthide.

"What the heck just happened?" Asked Marucho.

"They all disappeared yo!" Said Akwimos.

* * *

When me and Dan came too, we were lying on the ground. Dan was the first one to get up. "What?" He bolted up quickly. "Shun! Marucho!" I got up. "Where the heck are we? And what happened to everyone else?"

"We're in a pocket dimension, and it's just me and you." I said.

"Something weird is going on." Said Drago. "Me and Leo were hearing voices." A shadow formed above us.

"You are in-between dimensions." The shadow revealed itself to be Dragonoid Colossus.

"Whoa!" Yelled Dan. "Whoa, who's that?"

"It's the voice we were hearing!" Said Leo.

"I am Dragonoid Colossus."

"Dragonoid Colossus?" Asked Dan.

"That is correct, and he is also the guardian of the Sacred Orb." Said Nurzak. Dan looked behind Dragonoid Colossus to see him and Mason.

"Hey, I know you! You're from Gundalia!"

"I'm Nurzak."

"I'm Mason.

"Remember us?" Asked Avior.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Drago.

"Should you not be more worried about why it is you're here, Dan Kuso?"

"He's right." I said. "I'll tell you how they got here later."

"Hold on a sec, all I care about is how we get out of this place." Said Dan.

"When you're caught between dimensions, there's usually no hope of escape." Said Nurzak. "But you have one chance."

"What is it? Tell me!" Said Dan.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus.

"Of course we do!" Said Dan.

"Then you must fight me!" Dragonoid Colossus flew past me and Dan.

"Careful Dan!" Dragonoid Colossus turned around, then launched fire at us. Dan dodged to his right while I dodged to my left.

"Look out!" Dragonoid Colossus flew behind Nurzak and Mason. Dan looked at all three. "Hang on, what does fighting us have to do with protecting the Sacred Orb?"

"Your are not to question the challenge. I have told you what is required to escape from here. Do you accept the conflict that has been thrown down, or do you choose to rot for eternity?"

"Rotting for eternity doesn't sound very fun to me." Said Drago.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Said Dan.

"Me and Leo could escape, but I'm not sure if it would work. I'd rather go with the guaranteed."

"We accept!" Said Dan. Drago flew to Dan's hand. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's do this guys!" Said Dan. Drago and Leo flew up. "Ability Activate! Blaze Barnum!"

"Same here Dan. Ability Activate! Thunder Barnum!" Drago and Leo launched their attacks.

"Let us see if you are worthy." Said Dragonoid Colossus. He launched a large stream of fire at both Bakugan. They were engulfed.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" The flame stopped, then both Bakugan fell down.

"Oh no!"

"You realize you're being tested." Said Nurzak. "The Sacred Orb is the origin of all Bakugan. According to the ancient texts, since the beginning Dragonoid Colossus has been tasked with protecting the Orb." Drago and Leo flew back up and dodged another stream of fire. "It was also said that the only two capable of defeating him were the dragons of fire and darkness. Dragonoid, and Dharaknoid. If Drago and Leo lose here, then your fate will be sealed, and never again will you have the chance to face Dragonoid Colossus. Instead, he will give Dharak the same opportunity to battle him, and of course if he loses to Dharak then the Sacred Orb and all of its powers will fall into the hands of Emperor Barodius."

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Lumino Reflector!" Drago began glowing and shielded himself and Leo.

"This is the most important test of your lives! Don't forget that brawlers! Prove to Dragonoid colossus that you are worthy successors to protect the Sacred Orb, and keep it safe from Barodius!" Dragonoid Colossus whipped his tail at Drago, breaking the shield and forcing him to the ground. He returned to Dan. Then, Dragonoid Colossus hit Leo, giving him the same fate.

"Ha. Is this really the best that the Earth has to offer?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus. "How embarrassing." Dan picked up Drago as I picked up Leo.

"Hey buddy, I think this dude is going to be a handful."

"That's putting it mildly." Said Drago.

"So let's show him we can be a handful too, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Said Drago.

"I think I know a way we can help with that." I said. "You think your connections are strong enough Leo?"

"Only one way to find out!"

"Let do this then!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We both said. "Bakugan, Stand!" Drago and Leo opened midair.

"Standing in midair, impressive." Said Dragonoid Colossus. Drago and Leo hit Dragonoid Colossus and roared.

* * *

"You're telling me that they just disappeared into thin air?" Asked Serena.

"Yes." Said Fabia.

"It's true, we also had it happen right in front of us!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah, it was right after their Bakumeters lit up like Christmas trees!" Said Akwimos.

"They did what?" Asked Serena. She stood up. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"The timing coincides with the activity we witnessed from the Sacred Orb earlier, Queen Serena. Is it possible these things are connected?"

"I wonder if their disappearance was the will of the Sacred Orb." Thought Serena. Suddenly, Cassie grabbed her head.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Asked Marucho.

"I don't know." She replied. "I just got a really bad headache." Suddenly, she saw images of Dan and me brawling against Dragonoid Colossus. "I see them!"

"See who?" Asked Shun.

"Dan and Atom, they're battling against Dragonoid Colossus!"

* * *

"Drago, Battle Gear!" Said Dan.

"Let's do it!" Dan pressed a few buttons.

"Battle Gear Boost!"

"We'll keep him distracted!" I said. "Ready Leo?"

"Ready as ever!" The attribute wheel on my hand began to glow.

"Let's do this! Attributic"

"Split!" Leo split into his six attribute forms. All six of them began circling Dragonoid Colossus.

"Good going Atom. Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" Drago took aim at Dragonoid Colossus.

"Engage!" The six Leos moved away as the attack drew near. It hit Dragonoid Colossus, but had no effect.

"Not even a scratch!" Said Drago. "Let's try again but this time from point blank range!" Drago flew in closer.

"Do you really expect me to sit and wait for your next attack?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus. "You fool!" He fired a stream of fire at Drago.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Flame Retardant!" The Pyrus Leo flew in front of Drago and blocked the attack.

"Let's speed things up a bit!" Said Dan. He pressed a few buttons, and Jakalier formed. "Mobile Assault Launch!" It flew off and transformed under Drago. Dragonoid Colossus fired another blast and Drago dodged. "Ability Activate! Shooting Flamer!" The attack hit Dragonoid Colossus.

"You're not as fast as you think!" Said Dragonoid Colossus.

"Then I guess it's time to go even faster!" Said Dan. "Ready Drago?"

"Crank it to eleven buddy!"

"That's the spirit! Ability Activate! Lumino Hammer!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Pushing Wind!" Drago increased his speed from Lumino Hammer, then was pushed even faster by Pushing Wind.

"It doesn't matter how much you think you're increasing your speed. From my perspective, it's like you're standing completely still!" Dragonoid Colossus fired again, and hit Jakalier. Drago wasn't on it.

"What? Where did he go?"

"Peekaboo!" Said Drago. He was right above Dragonoid Colossus.

"Haha! Who's the slow one now?" Asked Dan. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" Drago aimed at the back of Dragonoid Colossus.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Enforcing Wave!" Drago's attack became infused with Aquos, and he was ready.

"Engage!" Drago hit Dragonoid Colossus right on the back, and he screamed out in pain. Drago and Leo entered a strange, purple place. They were flying next to Dragonoid Colossus.

"Congratulations Drago and Leo, you have defeated me."

"Thank you, I guess." Said Drago.

"I need you all to pay close attention." Me and Dan entered the strange place.

"Huh? Dan!"

"Atom!"

"Drago!"

"Leo!" We all glowed, and were sent to a place that showed different events.

"The ancient texts don't tell the whole story of the genesis of the Bakugan. The first two to be born from the Sacred Orb were Dragonoid and Dharaknoid."

"Whoa!" Said Dan. "Nurzak talked about them."

"The rest of the Bakugan species were born of the DNA sequences that each of these dragon fathers possessed. However, all Bakugan share a few strands of DNA with the original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid, there are only two who are direct descendants of them, and therefore possess the ultimate warrior gene."

"Ultimate warrior?" Asked Dan.

"Yes. The potential to be the most powerful Bakugan in existence, but there can only be one, and neither of the candidates have awoken to their destiny yet."

"Are you saying that Dharak and I are the two direct descendants and that we possess the ultimate warrior gene? Now it makes sense! All the mixed feelings of exhilaration and uneasiness I had when the Sacred Orb's light was upon me. And then that strange light that appeared the last time I battled Dharak. The pieces are finally starting to fit together."

"Drago, you and Dharak are like the opposite sides of the same coin. One representing light, and the other darkness. As such, you are the only ones who can defeat each other. Whoever reigns victorious shall wield the power of the Sacred Orb and will be free to use it for good, or evil."

"If they win, there'll no peace in the universe!" Said Dan.

"If it's true that they're the opposite side of the same coin, then why would you take me and Atom as well?" Asked Leo.

"There is a reason for that, as you have the same DNA as Drago, but because of your life in the Doom Dimension it was altered. You and Vladitor were not supposed to exist at all, but that changed when the shifters came. When Atom came to Earth, it caused a small rupture inbetween Vestroia and the Doom Dimension, one that copied Drago's DNA and turned it into another Dragon. Therefore, you have a potential similar to Drago, but also very different. When Chaos entered this Reality, however, it caused Dharak's DNA to replicate and mix with that of Linehalt's. Because of that, Vladitor is your opposite, and you both share the same power. But, it is not your destiny to fight for the power of the Sacred Orb, it is to fight for the power of the timeline."

"How do you know this much?" I asked. "I thought only Timeline Bakugan were capable of perceiving such things."

"Let's just say I was gifted that power by a Timeline Bakugan of old. Now then, I need to ask you one more thing: are you willing to fight?

"Now that I know my origins, I will make it my mission to defeat Dharak once and for all!" Said Drago.

"I don't fully know what you mean, but if what I think you're saying is what you're saying, then it is more important than I thought." Said Leo. "Vladitor will go down."

"That fills me with hope, are you sure you can pull off such a feat?"

"Absolutely." Said Drago and Leo.

"Then it's time that I give you what you've earned." Drago and Leo began to glow.

"Whoa!" Said Dan. "What's that?"

"Them evolving again." I said. When the glow faded, they were each in their new forms. Then we returned to inbetween dimensions.

"Drago!" Dan looked behind to see Drago as Blitz Dragonoid. "Oh snap dude!"

"It looks like we've evolved again." Said Drago. I looked at Leo to see him looking similar to Drago, but with major differences. For one thing, he had one set of wings that didn't look like multiple wings together. Another was that he was holding something in his hand.

"From here forward, you will be known as Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid and Haos Infusion Leonidas."

"That's a bit of a mouthful, is it okay if I just call you Drago?" Asked Dan.

"That's Mr. Drago to you." Replied Drago jokingly.

"Yeah."

"Infusion Leonidas, huh. Looks like we got a few more tricks up our sleeves." I said.

"You know it!" He replied.

* * *

Alarms were going off inside the castle, and the brawlers rushed to the control room with Elright. "Status Report!" He yelled.

"There's been a dimensional anomaly near the third shield sir." Everybody gasped.

"The Gundalians!" Said Shun.

"Put it on the screen!" Said Elright. A gate was shown on screen.

"I see something!" Said Ren. Cassie held her head again.

"I can see something too, Drago and Leo have evolved!" She said. "And they're with someone." Dragonoid Colossus could be seen now.

"It's Dragonoid Colossus!" Said Elright.

"Hey!" Yelled Dan.

"And Dan!" Said Fabia. The brawlers were transported to where me and Dan were at. "Look!" Dragonoid Colossus landed, and Drago jumped in front of them. Leo flew and landed next to Drago.

"What's up guys?" Asked Dan.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hawktor. "You tell us!"

"Where did you guys disappear to? "Asked Shun.

"Yeah, and why do Drago and Leo looks like they've evolved again?" Asked Marucho.

"But first, tell us how you wound up riding" Dragonoid Colossus lowered his head and Ren could see Nurzak and Mason. "Master Nurzak! Mason!"

"Did you miss us friend?" Asked Mason.

"I thought you were goners!"

"You better explain why you have Gundalians with you!" Said Fabia.

"We found these guys trapped between dimensions." I said.

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but I couldn't just leave them there!" Said Dan. "That'd be way too harsh!"

"How do you know we can trust them?" Asked Fabia.

"Why do you think I trust them?" I asked.

"It was Barodius who sent them there in the first place!" Agreed Dan.

"Please believe me when I say there is no loyalty in my heart for Emperor Barodius." Said Nurzak. "He is a power-crazed dictator who must be stopped. I tried before, but I was betrayed by Kazarina and that is why he banished me." Nurzak thought back to his battle with Barodius. "I have always feared and respected the power of the Sacred Orb. Unlike Barodius, I have no desire to possess it." Nurzak kneeled on one knee. "That is why, Princess, if you allow me, I will fight by your side to defeat my former Master and protect the Sacred Orb with my life."

"And we'll fight too, won't we Mason?" Asked Avior.

"Well, it's not exactly like I can go back there, not after they've already tried to get rid of me once."

"For now, I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt." Said Fabia. "But I'll be watching the both of you." Mason turned into his Human form. He saluted.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, do you think you could go a day without acting like a smart aleck?" Asked Avior.

"Can you go a day without nagging?" Mason shot back.

"I guess that's a no then."

"I promise that the kindness and forgiveness you have shown us princess will not be forgotten!" Said Nurzak.

"Actions speak louder than words." Said Fabia.

"Then how about we quit all this talking and get a move on?" Asked Dan. "Huh guys?"

"Get a move on to where Dan?" Asked Marucho. "After what you just went through, don't you want a breather?"

"A breather? Are you nuts?" Asked Dan. "We gotta go to Gundalia to grab Jake, Tom and Azion." The brawlers gasped.

"But how Dan?" Asked Shun. Drago jumped onto Dragonoid Colossus.

"Dragonoid Colossus has more than enough strength to get us there."

"Hop on everyone!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. The entire group looked at each other, then back to Dragonoid Colossus.

"Awesome!" Said all five.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Best road trip ever!" Everybody climbed onto Dragonoid Colossus, and he took off. When he was ready, his horn glowed and he opened a gate.

"Hold on everyone! Next stop, Gundalia!" Everybody was ready as Dragonoid Colossus went through the gate.

"Stay strong guys, we're coming for you!" Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus went through the gate, and it vanished. Serena watched the entire thing from the castle.

"I hope you know what you're doing brawlers. May the Sacred Orb protect you."

* * *

 _With Dragonoid Colossus, we had a way to Gundalia. Dan thinks all we have to do is scoop up Azion, Jake and Tom, but it won't be that easy. When Ren says he needs to save his friends, the plan changed drastically. It makes the mission more dangerous, but nobody needs to be in Kazarina's lab. The most difficult thing would be to actually find the lab. But knowing us, we got it in the bag! This war is coming to an end!_


	30. Infiltration

**Another day without school, another chapter. Here it is, with another one on the way for tomorrow. Also, sorry about it being late. My mom has been working me and I can only write during breaks. I know you guys are understanding, some of you have been around since the beginning. Two more things of note; almost 3k views last month and people from Finland reading almost all three seasons in one day. Five total, but over 120 views by them! Hope you guys continue to enjoy, because I'm not stopping anytime soon! Without further wait, Enjoy!**

When we need to do something, we always find a way. When Dan wants to go to Gundalia, he faces Dragonoid Colossus, with me in tow. We beat him, and learned about the origins of the Bakugan, and of Leo and Vladitor. After that, we pledged to defeat Dharak and Vladitor to keep everyone safe. We went back to Neathia to pick up everybody else, and then started toward Gundalia.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Drago and Leo were in Bakugan form, and we were all standing on Dragonoid Colossus as he travelled through a Dimensional Gate. Dan turned to the Gundalians. "So, are you sure the Gundalian Castle is where they have Jake, Azion and Tom locked up?"

"Yeah." Said Mason. "It only makes sense."

"Okay then dude, we'll find out soon enough." Said Dan. Marucho noticed Ren.

"Uh, is something wrong Ren?" Ren growled.

"Jake, Azion and Tom aren't the only ones who need our help."

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"My old teammates were also betrayed. I'd like to save them from Barodius."

"No way." Said Fabia.

"They're being held captive in Kazarina's lab." Said Nurzak. "And forced to endure unspeakable things."

"That sounds terrible." Said Marucho.

"Okay!" Said Dan. "I say we bust everyone out! We'll split up so we can cover more ground faster. Ren, you should hit Kazarina's lab since you know the way."

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's do it then!" Said Dan, giving a thumb's up.

"Thanks Dan."

"Everyone!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "Gundalia is just up ahead." We all looked forward. Then, we were nearly blinded by a bright light. When it faded, we were above Gundalia.

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus landed in a secluded area, and the Gundalians disembarked. Ren waved to us. "Be careful, catch you guys later!"

"We'll meet you back here soon!" Replied Ren. Fabia jumped over Dan towards them.

"Fabia?" Ren gasped as she came down. "Where the heck are you going?"

"Did you actually think I was going to let these guys out of my sight?" Asked Fabia.

"Uh, oh." Dan stood up. "Okay, just be careful!"

"I will."

"I think I should go too." Said Cassie.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Losing Azion and Tom was bad enough, I can't lose you too."

"Don't worry, we all help each other." She replied. She jumped down, and Fabia started running.

"You coming?" The Gundalians and Cassie followed. Dragonoid Colossus then took off again.

"Time to shake things up guys!" Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus roared.

* * *

Barodius had Dragonoid Colossus on screen with Gill and Airzel with him. "Interesting." He said. "It seems we have unannounced visitors. I'm guessing they've come to rescue their old friends!" The screen zoomed in on us. Barodius laughed. "How foolish! Make sure they get a proper welcome!"

"Yes sire." Said Gill. Airzel got up, and started walking. Gill followed him. When they left the room, Barodius laughed again. Chaos entered the room.

"I have some information you might find interesting." He said.

* * *

Outside the castle, the defenses were activating. Lots of Bakugan of all attributes were shot out, some with Mobile Assaults. "Heads up!" Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus roared and the Bakugan started attacking. Dragonoid Colossus was hit a few times, with little effect. "They're coming at us hard!" Shun stood up.

"Now Marucho!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both said. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Fight hard Ventus Hawktor!"

"Let's do this Aquos Akwimos!"

"Lead the way Shun!" Shun jumped onto Hawktor.

"Hold on really really tight Marucho!" Akwimos jumped down, and landed in the water.

"Okay, our turn to smash stuff Drago!"

"Let's do it!" Drago agreed. He put Dan on his shoulder.

"Right behind you!" I said.

"Lead the way!" Said Leo. He put me on his shoulder.

"Ready Dragonoid Colossus?" Asked Drago.

"I am. Let's try this! Battle Gear Boost!" Dragonoid Colossus's eyes glowed. "Axator, Blasteroid." The two gears appeared.

"Sweetness!" Said Dan.

"I'm looking forward to our first battle as a team." Said Dragonoid Colossus.

"Us too." Said Drago.

"Kick it guys!" Said Dan. Drago took control of one of the gears, and took aim.

"Engage!" Said Drago. He blasted several Bakugan.

"Nice one guys!" Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus took aim with the other gear, and blasted several more.

* * *

Fabia, Cassie and the Gundalians were running towards somewhere. Ren tripped over a small raise in the floor, and Fabia grabbed his arm. "Thank you." Said Ren.

"No problem." Nurzak and Mason turned around while Cassie caught up. "This is totally crazy."

"Huh?" Asked Ren.

"I must be out of my mind, trying to rescue the people who worked so hard to destroy my home. Why should I care what fate befalls them, no matter how awful?"

"Listen here, sister." Said Mason. Fabia looked at him. "No one asked you to tag along."

"Heh, sounds like the Princess doesn't trust us after all." Said Avior.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Fabia. "But I guess I'm giving you guys the benefit of the doubt, because of something Dan said to me, no too long ago; it's what made me give Ren a chance." She thought back to Dan telling her how she could trust Ren. "I eventually learned to extend my trust to Ren. And so far, he hasn't left me down. I'm willing to help you guys, so don't you dare do anything to make me regret my decision. Understand?" She turned to Ren. "Ready to go?"

"I am."

"We need to hurry." Said Nurzak.

"Nurzak's right, the Gundalians are bound to be closing in on us." Cassie held her head.

"Of all times." She said. She had a vision of a battle that held Fabia and Nurzak. When the vision faded, her headache was gone. The other four hadn't even turned to her, as none had noticed. Fabia started running again and Ren followed.

"Come on, it's just ahead!"

"We could've been there by now if you didn't stop every five feet to blab on about something." Complained Mason. Nobody said anything back to him as they followed Ren and Fabia. Mason shrugged, then followed.

* * *

Hawktor was flying towards a group of Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister!" Hawktor flew past a few Bakugan.

"Okay Shun, let's hit them again!"

"Ability Activate! Sky Fang - Thunder Starian!" Hawktor shot out lots of little daggers, and hit several Bakugan repeatedly. Lots were defeated. Akwimos then jumped out of the water towards several Aquos Bakugan.

"Cool is the rule!"

"Ability Activate! Shadow Pincer Double!" Akwimos charged forward and hit the water again. He slashed at a few of the Aquos Bakugan.

"Sushi!" He said as they were defeated. He jumped out of the water again just to be fired at.

"Akwimos, Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Depth World!" Akwimos created a blue aura around the water, and forced the Bakugan that attacked him into a sphere of water.

"Aw yeah!" The sphere popped and defeated the Bakugan. Up above, Dragonoid colossus was still firing. Several Bakugan were defeated.

"Aw man, they just keep coming!" Said Dan. Drago took aim at another Bakugan, and fired.

"I'll handle this!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "Battle Gear Boost!" His eyes glowed again. "Beamblitzer, Nukix." Two more gears appeared on Dragonoid Colossus. "Are you ready to charge Gundalia castle head on, Dan, Atom?"

"Yep." Said Dan.

"I was ready before you asked." I said.

"Ready fellas?" Asked Dan. "Time to smash and grab!" Hawktor flew underneath Dragonoid Colossus.

"Hold tight Marucho!" Said Shun.

"Ready when you are!" Hawktor picked up Akwimos. They flew up to Dragonoid Colossus.

"Akwimos, to Nukix. Hawktor, to Beamblitzer." Said Drago.

"Copy that!" Said Hawktor. Both Bakugan took their places.

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Akwimos as he started firing. Both Bakugan decimated the Gundalian forces.

"Time for me to spice it up a little!" I said. "Ability Activate! Speed Infusion!" A glow surrounded Leonidas, then surrounded Dragonoid Colossus. His Gears began firing quicker.

"That's the stuff!" Said Dan.

"Meta Dragonia!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. His horns turned forward, and he attacked the castle. A large explosion ripped through it, sending tremors everywhere. It was strongest in Barodius's throne room.

"He's powerful." Said Airzel.

"Yes, did you expect anything less from Dragonoid Colossus?" Asked Gill. On the screen, it showed us flying in.

"I think he would be an interesting addition to my stable." Said Barodius. "You're about to become my new pet, Dragonoid Colossus."

* * *

Inside the walls, Drago moved first. We looked at the rubble at first, then the hallway. "Whoa, super creepy." Said Dan. The Bakugan reverted back to ball form. "Thanks a lot for the ride buddy!"

"Getting here was the easy part, be careful in there brawlers!"

"You bet!" Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus glowed, then went into Dan's Bakumeter.

"This will be tough." I said. "I'll lead the way, I know the passageways." With that, we all began running. When we got to a T-intersection, Dan got curious.

"If you were a big, goofy red-head, where would you be hiding?" I turned to the right, and the others followed.

"My guess is near the cafeteria." Said Marucho. Suddenly, we heard lots of yelling.

"Don't look!" I said. "Run the other way!" We all did so, and ran from the guards.

"This way!" Said Shun. Marucho was having trouble keeping up, but had an endless stamina. From Barodius's throne room, we were on screen. Gill stepped forward.

"Ha, just like rats in a maze."

"Almost." Said Barodius. "Dan is the one in possession of the Guardian of the Sacred Orb. We need to separate him from the others. Can you two handle that?"

"Yes sire." Replied Airzel and Gill. They walked off. Barodius sensed something to his left, and Azion, Jake and Tom walked up to him.

"Your friends are nothing if not persistent, you three."

"Jake!" Yelled Dan.

"Azion! Tom!" I yelled. "I know you're there!"

"We all came to get you guys!" Said Dan. Jake just watched along with Azion and Tom. "Where are you?" Barodius laughed.

"Don't they know that they're on a fool's errand? And then there's the matter of these traitors." The screen showed Ren's group. "You are going to help me destroy them all, and then the Neathians will be helpless to stop me from seizing the power of the Sacred Orb! Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, Emperor Barodius." Said all three.

* * *

We were still running in the halls, when Dan passed through a trap. The hallway closed behind him. Me, Shun and Marucho all stopped running. "Oh no, Shun! It just swallowed him up!"

"Hm." Said Shun. He touched it, then another section walled off. "Huh? Oh no!"

"We're trapped!" Said Marucho.

"Is this a bad time to tell you I'm claustrophobic!" Asked Akwimos.

"We're not done yet." Said Shun. He looked at a little passageway. He and Marucho started to go in it.

"I'll follow Dan." I said. "You two keep going." I made a gate, and passed through it to the other side.

* * *

"Slip and slide, baby!" Yelled Akwimos as they went down the slide. When they reached the bottom, a wall opened up.

"Intense." Said Shun after they stopped. He got up, then saw Gill and Airzel. "Huh? You two!"

"Why yes, brawlers. Prepare to battle!" Said Gill. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Krakix!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Airzel. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"No big deal!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on Akwimos!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan Stand! We can do this Hawktor!"

"You bet! These two are going down hard!"

"Ability Activate." Said Gill. "Deadly Inferno!" Krakix fired at Hawktor and Akwimos. When he was done, they collapsed.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Volting Fang - Slug Shot!" Hawktor created a tornado, and shot at Krakix.

"Is that all you have?" Asked Gill. "Ability, Activate! Deadly Nebulous!" The symbol on Krakix's back glowed, and he threw it at Hawktor's tornado. It was dissipated. "That was just the first part!" Krakix's eyes glowed, and it came back around.

"Hawktor!" It drew closed.

"Akwimos, help them out!" Said Marucho.

"No sweat!"

"Ability Activate! Heal Blue!" Akwimos created a shield around Hawktor just as he was about to be hit. The symbol tried to slice through, but couldn't and returned to Krakix. He put it back on his back. Gill growled.

"Quick thinking Marucho." Said Shun. Marucho gave a thumb's up.

"Pipe down." Said Airzel. "Ability Activate! Mirage Typhoon!"

"Ah, my favorite!" Said Strikeflier. The heads on his knees opened up and hit Akwimos and Hawktor with exploding light.

"Over to you, Master Gill."

"Ability Activate. Gaia Exclamation." Krakix glowed, and broke the floor a little. He then shot out energy towards Hawktor and Akwimos. The outburst shook the castle. Up above, me and Dan could feel it shaking while we covered our heads. Dan got up first.

"Ow! What the heck is going on around this place?"

"That would be a battle." I replied.

"Whatever." Said Dan. He resumed his search. "Shun! Marucho! Guys, where you at?"

* * *

The smoke was just starting to disappear around Shun and Marucho, as well as their Bakugan. "Those guys are a pretty powerful tag team, Shun." Said Marucho. "We haven't managed to land a single attack! We're too busy defending ourselves!"

"Let's see what we can do about that!" Said Shun.

"I'll try this one. Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Spiral Pressure!"

"Sip on this!" Said Akwimos as he blasted. Krakix crossed his arms, and was pushed back a little.

"How pathetic." Said Airzel. "Ability Activate! Green Flash!" Strikeflier flew up, then battered Akwimos with wind, stopping his attack.

"How did he do that?"

"Hawktor!" Yelled Shun.

"On it!" Shun pressed a few buttons.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Hawktor gained his gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Swayther Geku!" The hallway turned to night, and a crescent moon appeared.

"What is he doing?" Asked Airzel.

"Don't worry, I've got him!" Said Gill. Hawktor flew towards Krakix, and readied his blasters. Then he changed targets to Strikeflier.

"What?" Asked both Gundalians.

"Open wide!" Advised Hawktor. He blasted at Strikeflier and defeated him.

"Aw yeah!" Said Marucho. "We did it!"

"How did you like that one huh?" Asked Hawktor.

"I can't believe he caught me with my guard down!" Said Airzel.

"Hm, he just got lucky." Said Gill. His hand began to spark, and Krakix's gear formed. "But neither of them are any match for Krakix! Battle Gear Boost!" Krakix got his gear.

"Okay Akwimos, it's our turn!" Marucho pressed a few buttons. "Let's do it! Battle Gear Boost!"

"Aw yeah!"

"It's two against one Marucho, now is the time!" Said Shun.

"Okay!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Swayther Geku!" The hallway became night again, and the same moon appeared.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Gigarth Pointer!"

"Cool is the rule dude!" Akwimos fired as Hawktor did. The two attacks combined and raced towards Krakix.

"Oh no!" Said Airzel.

"Relax." Said Gill. "Gate Card Open! Trumphery!" Flames rose up and dissolved the attack. Akwimos babbled about how hot it was as the fires hit his feet. His gear vanished.

"This isn't good!" Said Hawktor as his gear vanished. He fell down.

"He used sheer force to disengage the Battle Gear!" Said Marucho.

"The only Bakugan hardy enough to withstand this kind of heat is Krakix." Said Gill. "Even your Battle Gear is useless against it!"

"Oh man!" Said Marucho.

"Time to say good bye!" Said Gill. "Battle Gear Ability Level Two Activate!"

"Oh no!" Said Marucho as Krakix got ready. Akwimos and Hawktor looked at it in worry. Energy began crackling on it.

"Vicer Fire Clout!" Krakix blasted the energy in a whirlwind and defeated Akwimos and Hawktor. Marucho and Shun ran for their Bakugan.

"Akwimos!"

"Marucho, we gotta get out of here!" Said Shun after they grabbed their Bakugan. Shun threw a smoke bomb at the ceiling.

"They're getting" coughed Airzel, "away!" When the smoke cleared, Shun and Marucho were nowhere to be found.

"Clever rats." Said Gill.

* * *

Dan was looking at the walls of the hallway we were in. "Dude, I am all kinds of lost inside here."

"Good thing I'm with you then." I said. We walked towards a sealed section.

"Another dead end?" Asked Dan. He turned away when it started to open.

"Dan, be careful!" Said Drago. Dan looked back to see the door opening.

"What's wrong buddy whoa!" The door opened completely, and we were sucked in. We landed on the other side, and the door closed behind us. Dan looked one way while I looked another. We heard footsteps and turned toward Barodius. I heard more footsteps in another direction and saw Chaos.

"We meet again, Kusos." Said Barodius.

"Barodius!" Said Dan.

"Chaos!" We stared down.

* * *

 _With Dan being completely lost, we wound up finding Barodius and Chaos. The first order of business was a battle, so we got right into it. Dharak and Vladitor are difficult enemies, but they aren't expecting our new power! But then again, we weren't expecting their power either. It's a toss up at who will win!_


	31. Belief in Us

**Final one until Saturday, hopefully you guys enjoy! Here's a fact I bet most of you didn't know; Gundalian Invaders is only 39 Episodes long. It seems like much more, but it is what it is. I've also made a new forum for questions about Reality Shift, so if you ever have one don't be afraid to ask. At least I hope that's how it will work. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Once again into the battle. Our group split into two to divide and conquer when Ren said he needed to rescue his teammates. He along with Nurzak, Mason, Fabia and Cassie began heading toward Kazarina's lab while the rest of us went to the castle. We fought our way inside, then got separated. I followed Dan while Shun and Marucho took another route. Now, we've come face to face with Chaos and Barodius.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We were staring at our opposites, Dan at Barodius and me at Chaos. Dan broke the silence. "Barodius!"

"Dharak!" Said Drago.

"I admit, I'm impressed by your moxie in coming here to face us." Said Barodius.

"Too bad your arrogance will be your downfall." Said Dharak.

"Dharak is the only one worthy of holding the powers of Dragonoid Colossus, so it's time that you hand them over."

"Fat chance!" Said Dan. "We only came to this stink hole for one reason: where are our friends! We want them back!"

"Chaos, you took them for reasons unknown to me, but it is an action you will regret!" I said.

"And here I thought you would come to fight for the big prize." Said Barodius.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"It is pathetic how you place your loyalty to your teammates before your own personal glory." Said Barodius.

"You've got some messed up priorities dude." Said Dan. "Nothing in this world is worth betraying your teammates for."

"Nothing is worth more than friends." I agreed.

"You foolish children! You don't even understand the scope of the incredible powers you possess!" Said Barodius.

"You do know you're talking to a shifter, right?" Asked Chaos. "I told you about this earlier, you can't underestimate them!"

"You wanna bet?" Asked Dan.

"Let's go!" Said Drago.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Show them what we've got, Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!" Drago showed himself in his new form.

"It seems Drago has evolved again." Said Barodius.

"Evolved or not, he's no match for me." Said Dharak.

"Then why are you still standing there?" Asked Drago.

"Ha, this will be fun."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Barodius. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Dharak Colossus!"

"Come my minions!" Said Dharak. Dharak Colossus teleported in.

"Dharak Colossus?" Asked Drago.

"Is they fear I hear in your voice Drago?" Asked Dharak.

"You're the one who's afraid!" Said Dan.

"What's wrong? Afraid to fight your own battles?" Asked Drago.

"You wish!" Said Dharak. Then the Colossus screamed. Drago was blown back.

"Looks like they might need some backup." I said. "Let's do this Leo!"

"You know it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan Stand! Show them your strengths Haos Infusion Leonidas!" Leo rose up and showed himself.

"So, Leo has evolved as well. Interesting." Said Chaos. "Emperor, I think it may be time I get involved."

"I agree."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Vladitor!"

"Time for a second dose of Darkus!" Said Vladitor.

"Ready Dan?" Asked Drago.

"Yep! Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Particle Buster!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Dual Infusion!" Drago's Particle Buster fired, then split into two to hit both Dharak and Vladitor.

"What a weak response." Said Dharak. "Westwall Shield!" A shield formed around Dharak.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Counter Blast!" Vladitor sent a wave out that stopped the other half.

"Your pathetic attacks are ineffectual against Westwall Shield. Ability Activate! Evil Blow!" Dharak jumped up and fired a beam towards Drago.

"Ability Activate! Dark Pulse!" Said Chaos. Vladitor created several orbs and fired them at Leo.

"Ability Activate!" Called Dan. "Blitz Reflector!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Warded Shield!" Two shields formed and blocked the attacks.

"Your guys aren't the only ones with a bag of tricks you know!" Said Dan. "Now Drago!" Drago took the flames of the reflector and shot them back at Dharak.

"Darkness Glow!" Said Dharak. The two attacks canceled out.

"Ability Activate! Blitz Hammer!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Infusion Hammer!" Both Drago and Leo went through the smoke and attacked Dharak and Vladitor respectively. Dan pressed the attack.

"Ability Activate! Dual Barnum!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Attack Infusion!" Drago's attack became more powerful with Leo empowering it. It hit Dharak and Vladitor. When it stopped, Dharak Colossus fell apart.

"Smashtor!" Yelled Dharak as the said piece fell of and was defeated.

"One more Drago!" Said Dan.

"With pleasure!" Yelled Drago. He attacked again with the same attack still bolstered by Leo's infusion, and hit Riptor.

"Riptor!" Yelled Dharak. Riptor fell off and was defeated. Exokor fell down and sprouted its legs.

"Dharak, what're you doing?" Asked Barodius.

"Relax already, I'm just warming up!" Replied Dharak.

"Emperor, you could attempt to use one of my special cards, but I have no idea how Exokor would react."

"Let's save that trick for later." Said Barodius. Exokor blasted at Drago and Leo, to which Drago just hit it and dissipated it.

"It's going to take a lot more than that!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Blitz Wave!" Drago's fist began to glow, and he went to punch Exokor.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Weakness Infusion!" The ability targeted Exokor, and Drago hit it in its weakened state. Dharak was blown out of the smoke.

"Exokor!" He yelled. Drago flew out of the smoke. "How is it possible? He's become more powerful than Exokor!"

"That's some Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid action for you pal!" Said Dan.

"Not to mention the power of Haos Infusion Leonidas!" Drago landed on the ground.

"Now that we've got your minions out of the way, it's just us Dharak! Let's do this!"

"Very well then!" Laughed Dharak.

"Vladitor, now it's down to just you and I." Said Leo.

"Bring it on!" All four Bakugan stared each other down. Drago broke the silence.

"What's wrong Dharak, did you forget how to fight?" He charged and shouldered Dharak.

"I could say the same for you." Said Leo. He charged and shoved Vladitor backwards.

"You'll pay for that!" Said Dharak. He blasted at Drago as chunks of the ceiling rained down.

"You cannot defeat me!" Said Vladitor. He activated Dark Sphere Impact and fired at Leo. Drago fired another blast at Dharak and dodged out of the way. Leo grabbed Vladitor's attack and turned it back to him. Both Darkus Bakugan dodged, then blasted again. Drago and Leo continued to dodge. Then they charged in again and attacked and resumed dodging. This bizarre dance continued on for a while. Then, as Drago went to attack again, Dharak grabbed his hands. Vladitor grabbed Leo's. Dan gasped.

"Take him down!" Said Dan. His Bakumeter began glowing.

"Don't forget, Dharak and Drago are opposite sides of the same coin and the same goes for Leo and Vladitor."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan.

"I mean that they're equally matched and this fight can go either way. Need I remind you how critical it is that you win this battle? Drago is the only one who can protect the power of the Sacred Orb and Leo is the only one who can protect the Timeline. If either falls to them, then the universe is doomed!" The fight continued on, neither side gaining the upper hand.

"I won't let you take me down!" Said Drago. "The power of the Sacred Orb has been entrusted to me!"

"The Timeline will not fall to you two!" Said Leo. "Being the Timeline Bakugan, I cannot allow it!"

"This time, good will prevail!" They both yelled. They both flipped their opponents.

"Your power levels may have increased," started Dharak.

"But you still don't have what it takes to beat Dharak!" Said Barodius.

"You don't even have the power to defeat Vladitor!" Agreed Chaos.

"What's that?" Asked Dan.

"You do not possess the killer instinct that is required to be number one!"

"I still don't think they understand, perhaps I need to give them a demonstration!" Said Dharak. "Evil Blow!" Dharak blasted at Drago. "Darkness Glow!" He added to the attack.

"Our turn!" Said Vladitor. "Dark Blow!" His hands became encased in darkness. "Umbranic!" He added more. Drago and Leo were bombarded by attacks.

"Ability Activate." Said Barodius. "High Skewed Waver!" Dharak sent out more Projectiles, then they split targets and hit Drago and Leo.

"A little help Dan?"

"Asking the same here!" Said Leo.

"Drago! Buddy, you gotta hang in there Okay pal?"

"Leo, we can do this!" Drago and Leo nearly fell over.

"Get up!" Said Dharak. "We've only just begun!" Dharak blasted again, hitting both dragons.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" Barodius laughed.

"Whatever happened to all your tough talk Kusos?"

"We're all talked out!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Blitz Explosion!" Drago brought his hands together and sent out a ball of fire at Dharak. It hit. "That's right, you like that?"

"No effect." I said.

"Why do you continue to waste my time with these puny counter attacks?" Asked Dharak.

"Incredible!" Yelled Drago.

"I hate to say it, but we could be in trouble buddy!"

"I don't understand. Even with my increased powers, I barely made a scratch on him!" Said Drago.

"As I said before." Said Barodius. "Just because you possess the power of the orb doesn't mean you have the guts to harness it properly, which is why I plan to take it!"

"The Timeline is meant to be given to a strong Bakugan, and you don't fit the bill." Said Chaos. "So, we will take the power from you and use it ourselves!" Barodius's hand glowed, and Chaos pressed a few buttons.

"Battle Gear Boost!" They both said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "AirKor Zayin!" Dharak roared and blasted everything in sight. Me and Dan covered ourselves as Dan yelled.

"Dan!" Called Drago. Then he was hit by the explosion.

"Atom!" Leo was caught up in it too. All four of us were blown backwards and through the wall. Fabia heard it and looked at the castle. She gasped.

"What's that?"

"It's Drago and Leo!" Said Ren. Cassie held her head as images of our battle flowed through her mind. Me and Dan were falling with our Bakugan.

"Dan!" Yelled Fabia.

"Atom!" Yelled Cassie.

"Aw man, I gotta pull this out!" Said Dan. He pressed a few buttons and Jakalier formed. "Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle Launch!" Dan launched it while upside down and it caught him and Drago.

"What about us?" I yelled. Jakalier flew past me and Leo and Leo grabbed me and Drago grabbed him.

"Nice rebound Dan!" Said Drago.

"Thanks." I said. "That was far worse than when we fell into Vestroia."

"That was close." Said Dan. The wall exploded again and Dharak and Vladitor came out.

"Where are you running to?" Asked Dharak.

"No one's running!" Said Dan.

"Let's go!" Said Drago. Jakalier turned around at Dharak and Vladitor who dodged quickly.

"Consecutive Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Shooting Flamer!" Jakalier shot down energy pellets at Dharak and Vladitor and hit them. "Dual Barnum!" At this, Leo jumped off of Jakalier with me to give Drago room. Drago then charged up the attack and blasted it at Dharak and Vladitor. Vladitor dodged while Dharak wasn't able to. Down below, the other group was watching the battle.

"Ka-boom." Said Mason.

"Seriously." Said Ren.

"Too bad we can't stay and watch the rest." Laughed Avior.

"Avior's right, we can't forget our part of the mission." Said Fabia. "We have to rescue the others from the lab!"

"Okay." Said Ren. "Let's go!"

"Wait a second." Said Nurzak.

"Huh?" Asked Fabia.

"I think it's important that our group splits up again."

"Why?" Asked Mason.

"He's right." Said Cassie.

"We no longer have the element of surprise on our side. We are undermanned, but if Kazarina is expecting us then our best bet is to hit her from two sides and hopefully the distraction will give us a fighting chance."

"I understand your logic, but it still sounds risky." Said Ren.

"That may be so, but I think it's a risk worth taking!" Said Fabia.

"How do we" started Mason.

"Princess Fabia and I will pair up and go one way." Interrupted Nurzak.

"But then"

"You two will go the other way." Finished Nurzak.

"Perfect." Said Fabia

"What about me?" Asked Cassie.

"As a Shifter, you make your own choice." Said Nurzak.

* * *

"I'm taking you down!" Yelled Drago. Dharak was consumed in flames and he hurtles toward the ground.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Burst Infusion!" Leo sent out a burst attack and sent Vladitor to the ground.

"Dharak." Said Barodius. Dharak got up.

"Okay, I admit, that one had some bite to it. But not enough!" Dharak got back into the air. "Thunder Probe!" Dharak fired at Drago who dodged with Jakalier.

"He just won't stay down!" Said Drago.

"Then we hit him harder!" Said Dan.

"Let's see how you like this one, Evil Blow!" Dharak attacked again. As that battle drove on, Vladitor got back up.

"You have no upper hand." He said.

"Time for us to claim what is ours!" Said Chaos.

"Just try it!" Said Leo. "I know you cannot win!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Hyperenergetic!" Leo sped up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Dark Blow!" Up above, Dharak just blasted Jakalier. Dan landed on the ground right before Drago.

"Now I'm really mad!" He said.

"Me too, but we can still take this!" Said Dan. He pressed a few more buttons.

"I like your thinking Dan!" I said. I pressed a few buttons. Dan readied Axator while I readied Genetor.

"Battle Gear Boost!" We both said. Drago's gear formed on him while Leo got his new bracelets.

"Let's finish this!" Said Dan. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Axator!"

"Engage!" Yelled Drago.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" I said. "Genetor White!" The bracelets reacted accordingly and generated a pure white glow.

"More shiny new toys?" Asked Dharak.

"It makes no difference Dharak." Said Barodius. "Finish them off for good!"

"This one's gonna hurt!" Yelled Dharak. His gear glowed again and sent out a destructive wave. Drago was forced backward while Leo was able to hold his ground.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Deriver Dark!" Vladitor charged at Leo and swung his blade. Leo tried to block but Vladitor hit his bracelets and forced him back, taking off the gear as well. They both landed hard.

"Do you hear bells too?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah dude." Said Dan. Dharak stepped forward.

"Now do you finally understand that we are far more powerful than you? Evolved or not, you will never be mighty enough to defeat us. I think we have more than demonstrated that to you today."

"I don't understand this!" Said Drago. "If the powers entrusted to me were supposed to be strong enough to protect the Sacred Orb, then why can't they help me take Dharak down?"

"The same question is mine." Said Leo.

"The powers I gave you were just a starting point." Said Dragonoid Colossus. "You may have changed in appearance and gained some power, but your true evolution has yet to happen."

"But I already feel so different." Said Drago.

"Tell us what we have to do so Drago can be fully evolved!" Said Dan. "We'll do whatever it takes!" Dragonoid Colossus was silent. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Dharak began walking.

"Your time is up Drago!"

"Bring it!" Replied Drago.

"I know you fancy yourself as a shining beacon for all that is good in the universe, but there is something you must realize: Darkness will always swallow Light."

"Maybe I haven't evolved because I'm not worthy to protect the Sacred Orb." Said Drago.

"Hold on!" Said Dan. "You can't give up yet buddy! We can still win this thing I promise!"

"If you still think you can win, maybe I should up the stakes!" Said Chaos.

"I fully agree." Said Barodius. He held up a card.

"I've never seen that card before." I said.

"That's because I made it!" Said Chaos. "Now Emperor!"

"Ability Activate! Unbound Power!" Yelled Barodius. Dharak gained an aura, and his power skyrocketed.

"No." I said. "No, this can't be!" Dharak's power began to rise as his power did. "No!" Dharak laughed.

"Now you understand how hopeless you are!"

"Atom, what are you doing?" Asked Dan. "So what if his power is higher?"

"You don't understand Dan, this is all too similar to when Spectra had Drago and Leo." Dan froze at that. "The path you don't remember, that's what this reminds me of! I don't know how we can beat this!"

"So what? You're just going to give up?"

"I've never faced such odds before except when I had help from Chronogian. With him gone, I don't know what to do!"

"Atom, are you serious?" Asked Leo. "We don't have Chronogian anymore, that is true, but I am the the Timeline Bakugan. His power is within me!"

"We have to win this thing!" Said Dan. "The fate of the entire Reality depends on us!" He was talking to both me and Drago.

"Dan." Said Drago.

"We've won before without these new powers of yours. All we need to do is believe in each other!" I looked at him as Drago did.

"Dan's right." Said Leo. "We've never given up before, and I don't plan on doing it now!"

"If we believe in each other, no one can beat us!" Said Dan.

"Maybe he's right." Thought Drago.

"He's right." I thought. "I've faced these kinds of powers before, and I've beaten them before. We can do this!"

"Finish him now!" Said Barodius.

"Take a look around Drago, because the world you know is about to disappear."

"Guys, let's teach them a lesson." Said Dan. "And show them what working as a team can do. I believe in you guys, but even more I believe in us! Do you guys understand?"

"Yes, I think I do." Said Drago.

"To think I'm the Shifter yet you're giving me advice." I said.

"Believe in our combined strength!" Said Dan.

"I do." Said Drago. "I believe!" He stood up quickly.

"We may not be brothers by blood, but we are brothers and friends, we cannot lose!" I agreed.

"Ha, believe that you're doomed!" Said Dharak. He prepared to attack.

"We believe in the power that we have together!" All four of us yelled. Dan's Bakumeter glowed, and two domes formed; one red, the other yellow. Dharak's attack was forced back and was negated.

"Dharak!" Yelled Barodius.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "What's this?" Two cards came out of his Bakumeter. One flew over to me. We both grabbed them. "It's a brand new ability card."

"We got one too." I said.

"This is a sign that Drago and Leo's latest evolutions are complete." Said Dragonoid Colossus.

"Evolution? How do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"A Bakugan cannot evolve unless they connect to a soulful level with their battler. A belief you and Drago, Atom and Leo have in each other allowed them to achieve this."

"Our True Evolution!" Said Drago and Leo.

"Let's kick it guys!" Said Dan.

"I'll start!" I said. "Ability Activate! Darkness Negator!" Leo's hands glowed, and he sent rays of light at Dharak. The ability Barodius used on him to give power was removed, and destroyed. Dharak's power went back to normal. Then, Leo focused his attention on Vladitor, and blasted him backwards to Dharak. When they collided, Dan made his move.

"Ability Activate! Spire Dragon!" Energy began to collect in front of Drago.

"I can feel the power coursing through every inch of my body!"

"If you're finished with all this nonsense about feelings, then let's fight!" Said Dharak.

"Glad we're in agreement!" Said Drago as he flew up. His wings glowed, and energy passed between them. A large mass of energy formed in front of him and he blasted a beam at Dharak and Vladitor.

"Your True Evolution is truly pathetic!" Said Dharak.

"Let's go!" Said Barodius. "Ability Activate! Westwall Shield!" Dharak made a small shield to stop the beam and he stared down Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Shadow Shield!" Vladitor added a shield to Dharak's.

"You're not stopping this attack!" I yelled. "Ability Activate! Strength Infusion!" Leo's hands glowed red, and sent extra energy to Drago's attack.

"The key to Bakugan evolution at this stage isn't the amount of power one possesses but how they use that power to connect with others!" Said Dragonoid Colossus.

"We've got this one!" Said Dan.

"All the way!" Agreed Drago.

"You are the ones who are weak!" Said Leo.

"Because you think nothing of others!" I finished. The shield broke, and the attack hit.

"No!" Yelled Dharak.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Dan. The smoke cleared, and Dharak and Vladitor were still standing. "What? Seriously?"

"That should have finished them off!" Said Drago.

"Dharak." Said Barodius.

"Vladitor."

"Why so surprised Drago?" Asked Dharak. "I told you, you couldn't defeat me!"

"I believe I said the same to you." Said Vladitor.

"Let's prove them wrong Drago!" Said Dan.

"I like that plan!" I said.

"Ability Activate!" We said.

"Spire Dragon!"

"Enforcement Infusion!" Drago sent out his attack and Leo made it more powerful. It ripped through Dharak and Vladitor, who barely remained standing.

"There is no way I will lose to an inferior Bakugan like you!" Said Dharak.

"Dharak!" Said Barodius.

"I am the most powerful Bakugan, and you will bow to me!"

"He's really in bad shape." Said Dan.

"Dharak, give it up!" Said Drago. "This is over!"

"Says who?" Asked Dharak. "Losing to you isn't an option! Do you hear me?"

"Dharak!"

"Silence!" Roared Dharak. He charged up another attack.

"Leonidas, you are not stronger than I am! I will not allow you to beat me!" Yelled Vladitor. He charged up another attack as well.

"Dharak, Vladitor, stand down!" Yelled Drago. He attacked again, and both collapsed.

"This isn't possible!" Said Dharak. He tried to get back up, but glowed and returned to Barodius defeated. Vladitor managed to stand up.

"You cannot win!"

"You asked for it." Said Leo.

"Ability Activate! Final Blow!" Leo ran up, his fist encased in a multicolored light and punched Vladitor he flew backwards and returned to Chaos defeated.

"Yeah! You did it Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"No Dan, we did it together." Barodius picked up Dharak as Chaos picked up Vladitor.

"That was incredible." Thought Barodius. "I've never seen Dharak lose before." Drago and Leo returned to us.

"We beat you!" Said Dan.

"Yes you did brawlers. So tell me what it is that you want. Tell me." Barodius smiled.

"I think I know what they want." Said Chaos.

"Simple, we want our pals back." Said Dan.

"Okay, why not." Said Barodius. Jake, Azion and Tom transported in. "Go ahead and take them."

"Jake!" Said Dan.

"Azion, Tom!"

"I warn you, they may be a bit hard to handle." I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something. Dan jumped down and ran over to Jake. When he got to Jake, he looked at Dan with the telltale yellow eyes.

"Jake! It's me, we came to get you and bring you home with us!"

"What do you mean? You're wrong. Gundalia is my home."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan. "This isn't your home buddy."

"Dan, get out of there!" I yelled. Tom and Azion rushed me, and pushed me over. I couldn't get them off of me.

"Sorry Dan, you're mistaken." Dan gasped and Jake shouldered him. I still struggled against Azion and Tom, who kept me down.

"Jake! What're you doing?" Asked Drago. Dan was on the floor unconscious.

"Azion, Tom, take him out." Said Barodius. Azion grabbed a piece of fabric, and put it over my face. When I took a breath, I began to fall still.

"Who thought this would be how I was taken out?" Was my last thought before I fell unconscious. Jake began to laugh.

* * *

Inside Kazarina's lab, Ren's team was still in tubes. Kazarina laughed. "Who would want to rescue these vermin?" She turned around.

* * *

"This Bakugan Biological Research Center sounds like a really terrifying place to me." Said Fabia. "I'd rather not be going there."

"You and me both." Said Cassie. The group stopped as Kazarina and Stoica transported in front of them. Nurzak took another step.

"Oh look, it appears we have a welcoming party."

"Tell me Nurzak, are you bringing Princess Fabia as a peace offering to the Emperor?"

"I think maybe Nurzak is looking for payback!" Said Stoica. "So these two are in cahoots!" Then the two noticed Cassie. "And I think I see another Shifter!" Fabia gasped, then looked at Nurzak.

"Clever you Stoica."

"Stoica might be a scatterbrain, but he knows what's important." Said Kazarina. She looked at Cassie. "I might need to add another Shifter to our side. He eyes glowed. "Look into my eyes." Cassie did so, but nothing happened. "What? This has never happened before!"

"Probably because you've never tried to hypnotize me or Atom before!" She said. "We can't be hypnotized!"

"Very well, no more talking then." Said Kazarina.

"Let the battle begin." Agreed Stoica. The five stared each other down as Stoica laughed.

* * *

 _The sneak attack Fabia, Nurzak and Cassie were planning didn't go as well as they hoped. A heated battle stormed up behind enemy lines. Fabia thought it was weird to fight with Nurzak instead of against because of their past history. Somehow, they made it work. Fabia thinks it might have to do with the sad story Nurzak told her, but it could be something else. But when Cassie gets another vision, things may take a turn for the worst. Who knows what could happen?_


	32. Worrying Fates

**Only a few more to go for Gundalian Invaders. Enjoy!**

With high intensity battle, we stormed Gundalia intent on freeing our friends. However, Barodius expected us and got me and Dan separated from the rest of the group. A battle ensued, and none of us seemed to be able to win. Then, when Dan got us back together, our Bakugan completed their evolutions and were able to defeat Dharak and Vladitor easily. But when we asked for our friends, they were still under Gundalian control and knocked us out. I can only hope the others can pull through!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Nurzak, Fabia and Cassie stared down Kazarina and Stoica. "Perhaps, Fabia, I should take this." Said Nurzak.

"No way, we're in this together!"

"Nurzak, you had your chance to go quietly before, but this time I'll put you down for good!" Said Kazarina.

"If the Emperor failed to do so, what makes you think you can?"

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Asked Stoica.

"Mind if I lead?" Shot back Fabia.

"Not in my house!" Said Kazarina as Lumagrowl jumped into her hand. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"I guess I'll cut in." Said Fabia. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"On behalf of the Castle Knights and all the citizens on Neathia, I will take you down!" Said Aranaut.

"Our turn Sabator. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Nurzak. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's go Lythirus. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Stoica. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"I will crush you!" Laughed Lythirus.

* * *

Ren and Mason were close to Kazarina's lab when they heard Lumagrowl. "Sounds like they're in trouble!" Said Ren.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the distraction and hit the lab quickly." Said Avior. "What do you say Mason?"

"I say yeah, this may be our only chance." Ren nodded, then looked at the building.

"Hold on guys, we're coming." He thought.

* * *

"I think it's time we show these fools what a grave error they've made in coming here." Said Kazarina.

"I couldn't agree more, Mistress!" Said Lumagrowl.

Kazarina laughed. "Ability Activate! Fang Dome!"

"I'm about to teach you a very painful lesson!" Said Lumagrowl as he charged Aranaut. The two began exchanging blows.

"Stand still!" Yelled Aranaut. Lumagrowl dodged his punches and returned fire.

"Aranaut!" Called Fabia.

"Allow me." Said Nurzak. "Ability Activate! Tough Rock!"

"I'm going to crush you!" Said Sabator as he charged forward. He was hit by Lumagrowl's attack. "Ha! Do you think those puny claws would actually work on me?" Lumagrowl growled.

"Thank you Sabator." Said Aranaut.

"Don't flatter yourself Aranaut." Said Sabator. "That wasn't about protecting you, that was about settling a score with the mutt."

"Bring it!" Growled Lumagrowl.

"Ability Activate!" Said Nurzak. "Brute Cam Wilder!" Everything sharp on Sabator began to spin and he pawed the ground. He then charged and tried to hit Lumagrowl, who dodged and disappeared.

"What?" Asked Sabator.

"Too slow, muscle head!" Said Lumagrowl from above.

"Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Guard Talon!" Lumagrowl glowed, then came back down.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" He bellowed as he slashed Sabator.

"Don't you listen mutt? I told you those things were useless on me!" Sabator readied another blow, and hit Lumagrowl. Cassie looked on at the battle.

"I never knew those two had such a grudge." She thought. "Maybe we could use that to our advantage." Lumagrowl hit a building.

"Whoa!" Said Stoica. "That looked like it really hurt! Maybe we underestimated the old man."

* * *

Whoa!" Said Dan as the bars grew in front of him. We were put inside cells inside the Gundalian Castle. When the bars finished forming, electricity surged through them. "Come on, what're you doing buddy?" Asked Dan. "You gotta let us out!"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can do that pal." Jake smiled.

"Leave it to me!" Said Drago. "I'll smash this place to rubble!" He closed up.

"I'm with you all the way pal. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand!" Drago opened, but didn't transform.

"What?" He asked as he looked at himself.

"What's happening?" Asked Dan.

"If Atom were awake, he would've probably told you, but no matter. I'll tell you myself." Said Jake. "There's a security shield around these cells that keeps you in ball form Drago." Drago growled. "Sit tight fellas, you're gonna be here awhile." Jake walked away.

"What now?" Asked Dan.

* * *

"Okay, my turn now!" Said Stoica. "Ability Activate! Eel Weakness!" Lythirus's eyes glowed and he saw Sabator in all of them.

"Let's go you cockroach!" Said Sabator. He charged again.

"Oh look, a mad cow strikes again!" Said Stoica. Sabator went in for the hit when Lythirus vanished. He reappeared behind Sabator, who then tried to hit him again, only for the same thing to happen.

"Try this one." Said Nurzak. "Ability Activate!" Sabator glowed.

Lythirus laughed. "That won't work!" Sabator stopped glowing.

"He shut down Sabator's abilities!" Said Fabia.

"It's okay, I'm distracting them with old moves." Said Nurzak. "Now we pull the switch." He got in close so he could whisper into Fabia's ear. "What we need to do it" he told her the plan.

"I understand. Consecutive Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!"

"Yes." Said Aranaut.

"Mirage Up!" Aranaut glowed. Cassie continued to watch the battle, and her head began to hurt a little. Aranaut charged forward as Lythirus had his full attention on Sabator.

"Smile Cockroach!" Aranaut delivered a powerful blow to Lythirus's chin.

"What the?" Asked Stoica. "How does she know how to defeat the Eel Weakness ability?"

"You mean how did I know that Eel Weakness limits your attack abilities to one opponent at a time?" Said Fabia. "And how you should have thought about that before focusing your attack on Sabator?" Stoica growled.

"Huh, Nurzak must've schooled her." Said Kazarina. "Ability Activate! Deadly Phantasma!" Lumagrowl readied his attack. "Just because you have an old man whispering battling secrets into your ear doesn't mean you're any kind of match for me!" Lumagrowl launched his attack.

"We'll see about that!" Said Fabia. "Ability Activate! Jumpy Mirage!"

"Brilliant Idea." Said Aranaut as he launched his counter attack. Both attacks collided and canceled.

"Turnabout is fair play I suppose." Said Kazarina. Cassie's head began to hurt more as Aranaut went in to attack Lythirus. He blasted at him.

"Ugh, he keeps finding Lythirus's blind spots!" Said Stoica.

"Doesn't he know that with his compound eyes and lack of peripheral vision Lythirus is one giant blind spot?" Asked Fabia.

"Don't rely too much on the fossil for strategy." Said Kazarina.

"Why shouldn't she? He hasn't failed her yet you grainy faced witch!" Said Sabator as he rushed in again at Lumagrowl. When Lumagrowl dodged, Sabator tossed him into the air.

"Lumagrowl!" Said Kazarina as he landed on his back next to her. "You're going to pay for that one!" Her hand began to glow. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"I want some action too!" Said Stoica. His hand glowed. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"Battle Gear." Thought Cassie as her head began to thud.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Barias Gear Lightning!" Lumagrowl fired.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Razoid Charybdis!" Both attacks struck Sabator and Aranaut hard.

"This stinks!" Yelled Sabator.

"I know!" Said Aranaut. The ground began to crack below them, and they fell along with Nurzak and Fabia. Cassie held her head as images flew into her mind. Nurzak reached out to grab her hand.

"Princess!" He grabbed her hand.

"Well, that's the end of that!" Said Stoica as he and Kazarina looked at the hole.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Stoica." Replied Kazarina. "Nurzak seems to have nine lives, and we still have that shifter over there to deal with.

* * *

Ren and Mason were right next to a door. "Kazarina's house of horrors is on the other side of these doors." Said Mason. The doors opened, and they peeked inside. "You ready? Here we go!" They saw the empty tubes.

"Um, don't you mean where did they go?" Asked Avior.

"Whoa!" Said Ren. "This is really bad!"

* * *

Nurzak and Fabia were underneath the city somewhere. "That was a close call." Said Nurzak. "But it's important that we don't lose focus on running interference for our teammates."

"Okay."

"But Kazarina and Stoica must think we're dead after that fall." Said Aranaut.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Fabia.

"Shouldn't we use that to our advantage?" Asked Sabator.

"What do you think?" Asked Fabia to Nurzak.

"You need to understand something." Fabia gasped. "Leading the charge isn't always the most important role. Sometimes working battle strategy behind the scenes is better. I knew a man once who thrived in the heat of battle, always wanting to be on the front line. Then one day his hunger for action led him to lead a battalion of soldiers, including his own daughter. It was a fight they weren't prepared for. His daughter lost her life and he learned a hard lesson."

"What're you trying to tell me Nurzak?" Asked Fabia.

"Without a sound strategy, the battle is lost before it even begins. I only say this to you because you remind me of her. I speak of my friend's daughter that is."

"Well, look who it is!" Said Stoica. Nurzak got up and he and Fabia looked at Stoica and Kazarina. "Looks like Kazarina was right after all! You really do have nine lives!"

"Tell me Nurzak, are your creaky old bones up for another battle? Or do you want to quit?" Asked Kazarina.

"If you ever thought that I would concede then you're even more delusional than I thought!" Replied Nurzak.

"Ha, as you with then!" Said Kazarina. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Nurzak. "Bakugan Stand!" The two Bakugan stood.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Stoica.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Fabia.

"Bakugan, Stand!" They both said.

"Give me your best shot Cockroach!"

"Pay close attention Kazarina, I will show you how a real battle is fought!" Said Nurzak.

"Don't make me laugh old man!" Kazarina and Stoica began to descend on a platform. They came down about halfway. "Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Nurzak. "Brute Cam Wilder!" Both Bakugan began their attacks, with Lumagrowl having the clear advantage.

"You have to be faster than that if you wanna catch me!" Laughed Lumagrowl.

"We'll see about that." Said Sabator.

"I think it's time we shut this ox up, Lumagrowl. Ability Activate! Arcania Sword!"

"Ability Activate!" Replied Nurzak. "Force Chaser!" Sabator created a disk of energy and protected himself. "It's time that Sabator took control of Lumagrowl's swords." The disk vanished and the swords floated at the ready.

"What's happening?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"I'm hijacking your ability mutt!" Said Sabator. The swords flew at Lumagrowl and he was hit.

"Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Megalo Theria!" Lythirus fired lots of condensed bubbles.

"Time to jump in!" Said Fabia. "Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!"

"You're about to feel the sting of a Castle Knight's attack!" Said Aranaut. He glowed a multicolored light as the bubbles hit him. The then charged forward as Lythirus chuckled nervously.

"Uh oh." Aranaut slammed through Lythirus and forced him to the wall.

"Lythirus!" Yelled Stoica.

"Ha, shall we spring out our little surprise?" Asked Kazarina. She snapped her fingers, and up above Ren's team stepped forward. Fabia gasped.

"Are those?"

"Yes Fabia, Ren's old team." Said Nurzak.

* * *

Two guards were walking through the halls when they were stopped by another. "Anything to report?"

"Uh, no sir." They both said.

"Very well, carry on with your patrol then."

"Yes sir." The guard walked away, then Marucho and Shun looked at each other through their suits. They nodded then continued on. Marucho was going slower than Akwimos was and their armor split.

"Uh oh." Said Marucho.

"Aw snap!" Said Akwimos. Marucho poked his head up.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"Slow down?" Asked Akwimos. "How about you speed up? You're the one with legs! I'm rocking this thing like a pro and you're lollygagging behind!" Shun raised his helmet.

"Quit it!"

"Hey! Get back here and hook up again!" Said Marucho.

"Where are you? I can't see in this thing!" Akwimos flew past Marucho.

"Slow down, I'm over here."

"Ah, I got ya." Akwimos reattached.

"Easy, I only got one head!"

"Cool is the rule!"

"Don't get ahead of me this time!"

Let's go!" Said Shun as he lowered his helmet. "This way guys."

"Okay, we're coming." Said Marucho. "Hey Akwimos, something feels weird here."

What're you talking about? What's so weird about doing the moonwalk?"

* * *

"Where could they be?" Asked Cassie.

"We'll find them!" Said Janthide as she floated above Gundalia. Suddenly, they could see three flashes of light, one green, one blue and one yellow.

"That's must be them!" Said Cassie. She held her head again. "This vision is still fuzzy, but I can see enough to know that we gotta get there to help them!"

"On it!" Said Janthide as she headed in the direction of the battle.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Gorgon Viper!" Phosphos's four other heads appeared and fired at Sabator.

"Can't breath!" He said.

"Why don't you try this one on?" Asked Zenet. "Ability Activate! Volting Blow!" Contestir blasted at Sabator.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Fly Slasher!" Plitheon fired at Aranaut.

"Kazarina must have them hypnotized!" Said Nurzak. "It seems as though we are not the only ones who have placed importance on strategy!" Stoica laughed.

"Still think we're morons? You played right into our little trap! Now who's the moron, huh Nurzak?"

"Ability Activate!" Called Someone. "Storm Warning!" Dark clouds formed above and lightning hit Lythirus.

"Who did that?" Asked Stoica.

"You will not defeat us!" Yelled Cassie as Janthide lowered down. Cassie climbed off and ran over to Nurzak and Fabia.

"Blasted Shifter." Said Kazarina.

"I'll wash you away!" Said Stoica. "Ability Activate! Death End Merman!" Lythirus's eyes glowed and water began to form around him as he laughed. Kazarina glared at Stoica.

"Stoica…" Water began to fall all around the battlefield.

"Oh no!" Said Fabia.

"Those fools!" Said Nurzak.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Kazarina. "You'll drown Lumagrowl too!"

"Since when can't dogs swim?" Asked Stoica.

"Retreat Lumagrowl!" Lumagrowl glowed and returned to Kazarina. "You're on your own now. Everyone, come with me!"

"Yes Mistress Kazarina." Said Ren's team as they transported.

Stoica laughed. "Do whatever you want, who needs you anyway?" Kazarina transported. "Finally, I'm rid of the nagging old cow!"

"Princess!" Said Aranaut.

"Nurzak!"

"I got them!" Said Cassie as she swam up with them. The water continued to rise higher as she raised her hand. "Janthide, we need to do this!"

"I'm with you!" She replied as she floated down.

"Form Change!" Yelled Cassie. "Aquos!" Janthide became Aquos and darted into the water. A sudden burst of water forced Fabia and Nurzak away from Cassie. They were each caught by their respective Bakugan.

"Awesome!" Said Stoica. "Let's see which one of you can hold their breath longer!" Water began flowing through the entire city. "And I bet you thought Kazarina would be the tougher opponent! Well you were wrong, it's me! Go Lythirus!" Lythirus began charging up an attack. "Can you hear the clock ticking down on your lives? On three, two one! Ka-Boom!" Lythirus fired and blasted the Bakugan. Aranaut lost his grip on Fabia, and Nurzak went after her.

"Princess!" He grabbed her and threw her back. Aranaut was able to grab her as Nurzak was washed away.

"Nurzak!" Called Fabia.

"We'll go after him!" Said Janthide as she flew threw the water after Nurzak and Sabator.

"Floria, my daughter, is that you I hear?" Thought Nurzak. "Please forgive me for not protecting you. At least this time, I was able to save you. I'll see you soon my sweet daughter!" Fabia gasped, then Aranaut climbed out of the water.

"Are you okay Princess?"

"Yes, but poor Nurzak." Said Fabia.

"Don't worry, I will go find him with Cassie and Janthide." Aranaut put her down, then began his search. A while later, he returned to Fabia in ball form.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't find Nurzak or Sabator?"

"I am sorry, I could not find any trace of them, nor of Cassie and Janthide."

"I was thinking, about that story Nurzak told me earlier, do you think the friend he talked about was really him?"

"Probably. But sometimes, when you're trying to teach someone a lesson using a painful memory it's easier to pretend the story is about someone else."

"I suppose."

"Fabia!" Called Mason. Fabia looked across the water to see Ren and Mason.

"Hey guys!" She swam over to them. "How did you find me?"

"It was kind of an accident to be honest." Said Ren. "We got lost coming out of Kazarina's lab when we stumbled across you."

"Lucky for me." Said Fabia.

"I'm glad you're safe Aranaut." Said Linehalt.

"It's a shame about the old man and Sabator." Said Avior.

"A tragedy." Fabia sighed. "They were both truly noble warriors."

"Aw man." Said Mason.

"Poor guys." Agreed Ren.

"At least Cassie is out there looking for them. If worst comes to worst, they can at least have a final rite." Said Fabia.

* * *

"Hey!" Called Dan. "Let us out of here! Do you hear me?"

"Dan, we're in here for now." I said. "Just accept that." Dan poked the bars.

"Careful Dan, they've got this thing wired to turn you into a French fry if you try to escape!"

"I know." Said Dan. Then we heard laughter.

"Getting a little restless are we?" Asked Kazarina.

"What do you want Kazarina?" Asked Drago.

"Let us out or you'll be sorry!" Said Dan.

"Is that right?" Asked Kazarina.

"Believe it!" Said Dan.

"Why don't you look me in the eye and say that Dan?" Asked Kazarina.

"Dan! Don't!"

"No problem." Said Dan, ignoring me.

"Dan! Look away!" Said Drago. Kazarina's eyes glowed, and Dan collapsed. He fell asleep. "Dan!" Drago looked at Kazarina. "You'll pay for that!"

"I doubt it." Her eyes glowed again, and Drago fell down. She turned her sights to me. "Now then, to complete the set of Shifters." She looked at me and Leo got in the way.

"Don't you dare!" Her eyes glowed and he fell down.

"Leo!" I said. I looked at her. "You know, you were my least favorite character in the show due to your methods."

"Just keep yapping and look me in the eyes." Her eyes glowed and I stared at them. Nothing happened. "Again? How could you and Cassie resist my hypnotic gaze?"

"Back home, we were able to resist all forms of hypnotism. I guess your gaze is nullified in the same way."

"Bah, if I can't add you to Gundalian forces, you'll share the same fate as him!" She pressed a few buttons on the control panel, and I could hear a small hiss as sleeping gas filtered in.

"You monster." I said just before I collapsed. Kazarina laughed.

* * *

 _Even though Marucho kept of having problems with his Gundalian Soldier armor, he and Shun were able to infiltrate the castle. It wasn't long before Marucho found Jake teaching the Gundalians our strategies and how to beat them. It's only a matter of time before a battle ensues, and only a matter of time before Kazarina looks into Drago and Leo's DNA. We gotta move fast, and in our case, we gotta wake up soon! Hopefully we can get out of this._


	33. Last Stand

**Here we go with this one. Lots of stuff happening, but I think I pulled it off. Hopefully this one doesn't confuse anybody! Enjoy!**

While Fabia and Nurzak were brawling Kazarina and Stoica, the rest of us were facing hardships. Me and Dan were captured and put into cells while Ren and Mason found Kazarina's lab to be empty of Ren's teammates. Shun and Marucho were having no luck locating anybody. But things got even worse when Nurzak was swept away by Stoica. Cassie decided to go after him to put Fabia at ease, but she's going to be gone for a while. Our time is running low, we need to move!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Fabia looked over an edge down at the water, then across the gap. "Guys, I have some terrible news for you." Fabia turned to Ren and Mason. "Your old teammates have been brainwashed by Kazarina. They attacked us during our last battle."

"That must be why we couldn't find them in the lab." Said Ren.

"Sounds like Kazarina has been awfully busy." Said Mason. "This is going to be harder than we thought, Ren."

"I agree, but what choice do we have?"

"Yeah." Agreed Fabia. Mason turned.

"Come on, this way." He walked away.

"Why that way?" Asked Fabia.

"If you guys wanna win this thing, then just trust me." He continued to walk.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Fabia.

"I won't lie, Princess, it's a risky one but it's our only chance." Said Avior. Fabia and Ren looked at each other.

"You good?" Asked Ren. Fabia nodded, and they followed Mason.

* * *

Inside the Castle, me and Dan were trapped. We were both unconscious and locked into a platform. Drago and Leo were trapped inside tubes as electricity kept them in place. Lumagrowl was nearby. Kazarina walked up to a control station and pressed a button. DNA strands showed on the screen, one showing Drago and Dharak, another showing Leo and Vladitor. Barodius walked in. "Why have you summoned me Kazarina?" Kazarina backed away from the control module.

"I've discovered something you'll find interesting. I've been examining the DNA code of Pyrus Blitz Drago's DNA and comparing it against Dharak's DNA code. The same applies for Haos Infusion Leonidas and Vladitor."

"And?"

"As you can see, they're nearly identical." Drago and Dharak's stands fused while Leo and Vladitor's fused. "Who would've guessed it?"

"Yes, indeed." Said Barodius. Dharak flew in front of the screen.

"If our DNA is so similar, then tell me why I lost! What gave Drago the upper hand that allowed him to beat me?"

"I assume it has something to do with this." Said Kazarina. Two red dots appeared among the blue strand. "It seems Drago has evolved a number of times in order to gain his current power."

"Evolved, huh?" Asked Dharak. "Well that is something that I've never done before." The stands showing Vladitor and Leo showed a similar phenomenon.

"It also appears that Leo has evolved a similar number of times, and I've discovered something even more interesting. His DNA appears to be similar to Drago's."

"Interesting." Said Barodius. Drago and Dharak's DNA strands split as Leo and Vladitor's did. Then Drago's DNA strands fused with Leo's.

"It seems as thought Leo has an extra mutation, one I can't quite place." Said Kazarina.

"It's a mutation from the Doom Dimension." Said Chaos. Barodius and Kazarina looked at him as he walked in. "Atom was never one to keep his knowledge about Bakugan locked away, and he told me that the Leonidas from our Reality shared DNA with Drago, only it was mutated by the Doom Dimension of which he was born."

"An interesting theory." Said Kazarina. "But it doesn't explain the similarities Leo has with Vladitor."

"As Leo's DNA is similar to Drago's, Vladitor's DNA is similar to Dharak's." Said Chaos. Kazarina looked at him, then pressed a few buttons. Vladitor's DNA fused with Dharak's and seemed similar. There were several pieces different, though.

"An interesting theory, but proven wrong by this."

"I was only half done explaining. Vladitor's DNA is a mixture of two Bakugan. The primary one is Dharak, but the secondary one is Linehalt." Chaos walked over and pressed a few buttons. Dharak and Vladitor's DNA split and Dharak's fused with Linehalt's that Chaos called up. Then he combined the fused strand with Vladitor's and it was a perfect match.

"Incredible!" Said Kazarina.

"In our Reality, both Leo and Vladitor were from the Doom Dimension. In this Reality, Linehalt's Forbidden Power took the place of the Doom Dimension's. Vladitor has none of Linehalt's powers, but his DNA is still within Vladitor."

"So let me get this straight, Drago and Dharak have very similar DNA." Said Barodius.

"Correct." Said Chaos.

"And Vladitor and Leo have very similar DNA."

"Yes, Sire." Said Kazarina.

"And Leo's DNA is a mutated form of Drago's, while Vladitor's is and mutated form of Dharak's."

"Yep." Said Chaos.

"Are you sure?" Asked Barodius.

"Absolutely." Said Kazarina. "Chaos's examinations have proven as much."

"But, if it's true that they have so much in common, then why do they have so much in common?"

"Easy." Said Chaos. "Dharak and Drago are direct descendants of the original two Bakugan. And because Leo and Vladitor have their DNA, they are relatives to the originals."

"Direct descendants?" Asked Barodius.

"Dharak and Drago are to fight for the powers of the Sacred Orb in a final confrontation. With his current power, however, it is not possible for Dharak to win. And Vladitor has a similar problem, but because me and Atom are Shifters, I think it has something to do with the timeline itself instead of the Sacred Orb."

"I have an idea." Said Kazarina. "If we replicated Drago's DNA, perhaps we could transfer it to Dharak."

"Are you saying that I could evolve?" Asked Dharak. "If that's the case, then what are you waiting for?"

"Begin work on this immediately." Said Barodius.

"May I make a request?" Asked Chaos. Barodius nodded. "If you can trigger Dharak's evolution with Drago's DNA, then it should be possible to trigger Vladitor's with Leo's DNA."

"It could work." Said Kazarina.

"Then work on it." Said Barodius. "If we can get both of them to evolve, neither of them will be able to beat us." Dharak floated over to Drago.

"Enjoy these peaceful moments, Drago. They'll be your last."

* * *

Shun and Marucho were running through the hallways, and Marucho's suit was a little less refined. "You okay Marucho?" Asked Akwimos. "Am I going to fast?"

"No, I'm okay. Keep going."

"Alright buddy, this is fun. I think I'm finally getting the hang of it! Left right left right left right left right." He continued on until Shun stopped in front of him. Akwimos and Marucho fell back.

"Quiet!" Whispered Shun.

"Akwimos, get back here!" Said Marucho. In front of them were three guards. Two of them walked into an elevator while the third walked into a different one.

"We should follow them." Said Shun.

"Are you sure? We don't even know where that thing is going!" Said Marucho. Shun and Marucho walked up to the elevators. "Maybe we should go down instead."

"That's a good idea." Said Akwimos. "If Jake's a prisoner, then dungeons are usually down right?"

"We should split up." Said Shun. "I'll go down, you go up."

"Okay." Said Marucho. "If either of us find Jake, Azion or Tom, we'll contact each other using our Bakumeters."

"Sounds good." Said Shun. His elevator opened. "See ya." He walked in.

"Don't forget to keep an eye out for Dan and Atom too." Marucho's elevator opened.

"Okay, here we go." Said Akwimos. They rode up the elevator, then began running down the hall. Akwimos began singing.

"I'm a big strong soldier running through the halls! Watch me go, go go!"

"Uh, Akwimos, I'm pretty sure Gundalian soldiers don't sing!"

"Hahaha. Huh? Who's singing? This is a marching chat yo!" The armor's head flew off. "You okay buddy?" The torso lifted up a little.

"It's hot in here." Said Marucho.

"Here, let me help you with that little man!" Akwimos used the helmet to create a small breeze for Marucho.

"Cool in the rule." Said Marucho. Another guard walked up behind him.

"Hey! You there!" Akwimos quickly rose the helmet back into position. "What're you doing!"

"Whoa! Easy!"

"I asked you a question! Turn around!" The guard swung his spear at Marucho, who quickly turned around with Akwimos. "Show me your face!"

"Okay, okay!" Said Marucho. "Oh man, what would Dan do?" He wondered. The arms of the suit moved and removed the helmet, showing no head.

"Wha?"

"Peekaboo!" Said Akwimos as the helmet began floating. Marucho screamed as the helmet rammed into the guard's head, knocking him out. "Aw yeah! KO'd by a head with no body!"

"Nice one!" Said Marucho. He began doing a semi-dance in the suit. Two more guards ran up. "Quiet down."

"What happened?" The one guard got lifted by another.

"I got attacked by a helmet." He pointed at Marucho. "That guy's." The two guards looked at him.

"Haha, that's crazy talk! He slipped and hit his head!"

"Hey Marucho, I know cool is the rule and all, but I'm out of ideas here!"

"Um, I just don't know!"

"Okay you!"

"Let's see what's under the mask!" Both guards sent their spears forward after electrifying them. Marucho and Akwimos split the armor and dodged the blow, only for the Gundalians to attack themselves.

"Haha, time to split!" Said Akwimos.

"Terrible joke." Said Marucho.

"Catch you later!" Said Akwimos. He hit one of the guards on the back, knocking him over. "Take it easy!" He tapped the other on the head, knocking him over too. "Marucho! Wait up!" The two got reconnected.

* * *

Shun came up to a wall. "Great, another dead end." Said Hawktor.

"Maybe not, Hawktor." Shun looked at him. "A locked door is not a dead end if you have the right key." He walked back a little.

"Too bad for us, we don't have any key." Shun held up a small dagger, then threw it at the door. It opened. "Sometimes you have to improvise." Shun walked through the door, then kneeled down by a wall. "I can feel a draft. There's something behind here." Shun used his dagger again and forced it open. "Huh?" An elevator zoomed by.

"Whoa!" Said Hawktor. "Looks like this is a secret elevator shaft."

"Let's see where it goes!" Shun jumped.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Hawktor.

* * *

"I don't see any sign of them here either." Said Akwimos.

"No Jake, no Azion, no Tom, no Dan and no Atom? We're striking out here!" Another guard walked past them and Akwimos got out of the way. Then he looked back and saw a battalion coming their way.

"Oh snap! Keep calm, don't panic, don't panic! Oh I got a bad feeling about this Marucho!"

"Me too."

* * *

Shun jumped down after the guard looked away, then ran to a nearby door. It opened, and Shun ran in. He looked around. "What's this?" Asked Hawktor.

"An observation deck of some sort." Said Shun. He walked over to the window, and looked down. There he saw Lumagrowl, Kazarina, Barodius, Chaos, Dan and me. "Dan! Atom!" He then saw Drago and Leo. "Drago! Leo!" Barodius smiled as he looked at Kazarina's work and Lumagrowl's ear twitched. He got up and roared.

"Who's that I smell up there!" He attacked the observation deck. When the smoke cleared, there was only armor. Barodius walked up to it.

"Find them." Said Barodius.

* * *

Inside an expansive room, Marucho was standing among an entire army of Gundalian soldiers. Images of us flashed above. "Oh man." Said Marucho. The images of Shun up above were replaced by him.

"What are they watching?" Asked Akwimos.

"It's a presentation about our Bakugan partners and us." Said Marucho as his image was replaced by Fabia's. Then it was replaced by Ren's.

"Hey, listen up guys!" Bellowed Jake.

"Is that Jake?" Asked Marucho. In the front, Jake was standing before all of the soldiers. "It is! We found him."

"You might think you're hardcore with your tough looking uniforms, but the truth is your battling skills are weak! But don't sweat it, because I'm going to tell you what you need to know to take down the brawlers!"

"What's he doing?" Asked Marucho.

"Sounds like he's still hypnotized." Marucho tried to walk forward. "Gah! Marucho! What're you trying to do? You can't confront him in front of ten thousand Gundalian Soldiers!"

"I, just need to get a little bit closer. If Jake's memories are intact like Dan and Atom said, maybe I can say something that will tweak his subconscious. Then maybe he'll snap out of this hypnotized state Kazarina has put him in Akwimos."

"I dunno Marucho."

"Let's talk about Marucho!" Said Jake. "This little dude uses a combination play with his Bakugan Akwimos. The key is to split that up!"

"Ah dude, this is really bad Marucho! He's giving away all our battle strategies!"

"If you aren't able to do that, then fake an injury. Marucho will feel so bad he'll be distracted. That's when you take advantage of his sympathy and wallop him! If I had a nickel for every time I saw that guy cry, I'd have a lot a nickels."

"Phe, listen to the trash he's talking." Said Akwimos.

"Jake, no!" Said Marucho.

"With Shun and Hawktor, the secret is disrupting their rhythm! Stay on them and don't give them any time to think!" Marucho growled. "Atom and Leo. These two will know your moves before you even think them. The solution? Go against your training as Gundalian Soldiers and brawl differently. If they don't know how you're brawling, they can't come up with a counter strategy. And then there's Dan and Drago. These guys, are some of the toughest brawlers you'll ever face in battle so be ready for some gnarly action!" Marucho just looked on. "Be prepared to sacrifice a lot of your Bakugan in the process. Not all of you will survive the battle against these two, but together we can destroy them!" The soldiers began chanting. "Glory to Gundalia!"

"I can't believe he sold us out like that!" Said Marucho. "They're gonna pay!"

"Hey, not so loud!" Said Akwimos.

"Jake had the biggest heart of anyone I know! But somehow, they stole that from him!"

"I know buddy, I know."

"Jake loved everything that was about being a brawler and it showed. He put one hundred and ten percent into every bit of his training, never giving up and never slowing down until he finally made the team. I just can't imagine the terrible things they must've done to poison him!"

"But what can we do about it?" Asked Akwimos.

"We don't give up the fight until we get him back on our side!"

"I'm with you buddy." Dan's image was replaced by Kazarina.

"Attention security forces, we have been infiltrated by a swarm of Neathian rats. Find them. Destroy them." All the soldiers began rushing about, starting their search. It wasn't long before Marucho was alone.

"How did they find out?" Asked Akwimos.

"Who knows, maybe they caught Dan or Shun. We should keep moving and quick before they find us."

"Uh, I think it might be too late!" Jake was in front of them.

"Hey, it's Jake!" Said Marucho.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. He pointed elsewhere.

"Ahem, yes, well, you see the thing is" Jake leaned in.

"I'm listening." Marucho growled.

"Yes, you are listening. You see," Marucho couldn't keep his anger in check and got out of the armor.

"Don't you recognize me Jake?"

"You're Marucho, sure."

"Jake, you have to snap out of it and come back!"

Jake laughed. "I gotta admit, for a little guy, you got a lot of guts. Coming in here like this, ha!"

"Jake, I'm not gonna give up on you!" Marucho rushed Jake.

"Marucho! Wait!" Said Akwimos. Jake simply flicked Marucho back. "You okay?"

"You're the one who needs to snap out of it, we're not friends anymore got it Maruch?"

"No way!"

"Okay, Gate Card Set!" It expanded in a brown shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Coredem!"

"Bring it. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan stand! Let's go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Aw yeah!" Jake laughed.

"Ability Activate! Core Knuckle!" Coredem's fists began to glow, then he fired punches at Akwimos.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Loop Defense!"

"Swirlay!" Said Akwimos. The attack hit but did nothing.

"Time to burst your bubble!" The attack kept trying to force its way through and Akwimos forced them back.

"I guess you're tougher than I thought! Not!" Jake brought a card down. "Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" Coredem fired more punched and they combined into one. It collided with Akwimos's shield and popped it.

"Akwimos!" Called Marucho. He was kneeling on the ground. He got back up.

"Huh? He doesn't know when to quit. Don't hold back Coredem! Show these weasels no mercy!" Coredem's eyes glowed then he glowed. "Ability Activate! Hammer Blow!" Coredem fired at Akwimos again, landing the blow. Akwimos was forced backwards.

"Akwimos! Hold tight buddy! Ability Activate! Heal Blue!" Akwimos glowed then got up.

* * *

Mason lit a match and then lit the fire. The room lit up. "Where are we?" Asked Fabia.

"In a secret lair." Said Mason.

"Seriously?" Asked Ren. "Whose is it?"

"Nurzak's of course."

* * *

"Akwimos, you okay?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah, I'm okay!"

"Glad to hear it!"

"So, what do you want to do next Marucho? He's gonna be a tough one."

"Then let's turn it up! Ability Activate! Elemental Blue!" Akwimos glowed, and steam poured out. "That should finish Coredem off!" Jake wasn't worried.

"Ha, don't count on it! I saw that coming a mile away! Gate Card Open! Enemy Resetter!" The card glowed and the steam vanished. Marucho screamed.

"Hey! I didn't expect that!" Said Akwimos. Coredem charged.

"You're going down!"

"Hey buddy!" Said Akwimos as Coredem came up. "Not the face!" Coredem drew his fist back.

"Watch out!"

"Now! Crush him!" Yelled Jake.

"Enough Jake! Please stop this!" Jake had his eyes hidden.

"Since you put it that way"

"Huh? Yes Jake?"

"I'll stop." Coredem lowered his fist. Akwimos laughed nervously.

"Nice Coredem."

"Thanks Jake." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, I'll stop, as soon as you and Akwimos are totally destroyed!" His revealed his eyes again, showing them as yellow still. He laughed. Coredem punched Akwimos. He flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"Akwimos!" Marucho ran forward. "Oh no." Akwimos got up a little.

"No sweat, I meant, I meant to do that face plant." Marucho was on the verge of tears. "I thought we had em, then he punked us real good. Let's try and weigh them down Marucho." Jake was laughing. "I'll work on Coredem while you keep working on Jake, ight?"

"Okay then." Akwimos got up. "I think we need to change tactics since words don't seem to be working! Maybe it's time we shake them out of their fog, okay Akwimos!" Marucho pressed a few buttons. "Battle Gear Boost!"

"Ha, you finally decided to bring it huh? Well too late!" Jake pressed a few buttons. "Battle Gear Boost!" Both Bakugan got their gears.

"Here we go! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Gigarth Pointer!"

"My turn now!" Bellowed Jake. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock hammer - Beo-Blaster!" Both Bakugan fired and the attacks collided.

"Hang on pal!" Called Marucho. Jake just laughed.

"Looks like I got this one in the bag!"

"Don't be so sure!" Said Akwimos as he redoubled his efforts. The attacks began colliding harder. Suddenly, the attacks exploded. Marucho was blown backwards, then Jake was. Both Bakugan rolled back to their brawlers. Both of them started getting up.

"This is crazy, we're supposed to be friends!" Said Marucho. "Deep down, you have to remember that." A cracking could be heard.

"You hear that?" Asked Jake. Marucho looked at the ground and saw it cracking.

"The explosion must've cracked the foundation!" Yelled Akwimos.

"Oh snap." Said Jake as the ground began to crack more. Marucho ran towards Jake.

"Jump Jake!" Jake was forced up by the ground and Marucho was forced up the same way. Marucho began sliding towards the broken wall. "Jake! Help!" Marucho fell our.

"Marucho!" Called Shun. He and Hawktor caught Marucho. "What happened?"

"We found Jake, but we fought. And, uh."

"I couldn't save Dan and Atom either."

"What happened?" Asked Marucho.

"Hold on, let's find the others first. Then I'll fill you in Marucho. Ready to fly?"

"Yeah!" They flew away.

* * *

 _Ever since we've landed on Gundalia, everything seems to be going wrong. And while we've each been fighting our individual battles Kazarina has been working on Dharak and Vladitor. It's only a matter of time before she evolves them. And on top of that, me and Dan are still trapped! When she's done with us, I shudder to think what she'll do to us. Will we break out in time?_


	34. Countdown

**I'm posting this chapter early because I wrote it last night. I have too much on my plate for today and I needed to get this done. Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

With me and Dan trapped and Shun and Marucho in the palace, the others tried to distract Kazarina and save Ren's team. When that backfired, everything went wrong. Nurzak got swept away and Cassie went after him while Fabia went with Mason and Ren to one of Nurzak's hideouts. With the way things are going, we're gonna need a miracle to pull through.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Fabia and Ren were behind a ledge, looking at the Gundalian castle. "Where are they?" Asked Ren.

"Something must've happened to Dan and the others, Ren." Said Fabia. Down below, two soldiers walked up and Fabia and Ren hid themselves. The two guards began to walk over to where they were. "Do you think they saw us?"

"It sounds like they did." Said Ren.

"Well, I'm guessing we should make the first move then."

"Okay." The two jumped down and attacked. Ren knocked down one guard outfit and it broke to pieces. "Huh?" Fabia threw the other one and he landed on his feet.

"Come on!" Said Fabia as she rushed forward. The guard held out his hands.

"Wait, hold on a sec."

"Huh?" Asked Fabia. Shun took the helmet off of his armor. "Shun?" Marucho began to climb out of his armor.

"Hey there guys!"

"Glad you're here, we got a big job ahead." Said Ren. He and Fabia led Shum and Marucho to the hideout, then Ren knocked on a wall to get Mason to open it.

"Why does Barodius wear suspenders?"

"It's to keep his pants up." Replied Ren. The secret door opened and Mason poked his head out.

"Correct." The group climbed in.

"What's this?" Asked Shun as the door closed behind them.

"It's a top secret lair that Nurzak built." Said Mason.

"So where is he then?" Asked Shun.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Said Fabia. "And Cassie is out there looking for him." Marucho and Shun gasped.

"Man, that's terrible news." Said Marucho.

"What happened to Dan and Atom?" Asked Ren. "Have you seen them?"

"Yes, they've been captured." Said Shun.

"They've got Drago and Leo too." Added Hawktor. This time Fabia gasped.

"Are you serious?" Asked Ren.

"What're we going to do?" Asked Linehalt.

* * *

Kazarina was analyzing Drago and Leo's DNA and trying to replicate it while all four of us were still out. Suddenly, the screens flashed indicating that the analyzing and was completed. "Excellent. It's complete." She said.

"I guess it's time we take the good news to Emperor Barodius then." Said Lumagrowl. Kazarina turned on a screen and told the emperor the good news. He was in her lab soon after with Chaos and Gill in tow. He put Dharak on the platform.

"So you've managed to synthesize Drago and Leo's DNA, does that mean it is ready to be spliced so we can trigger an evolution?" He asked.

"Yes sire. I should warn you that forcing Dharak's body to assimilate the foreign DNA will be extremely painful and could cost him his life."

"Are you out of your mind?" Asked Gill. "Why would we risk such a thing?" Kazarina glared at him. "You can play mad scientist all you want with the other Bakugan Kazarina, but not with the Emperor's, and not with our best weapon!"

"Enough!" Yelled Dharak. "I want to evolve! Let's do this! Now!" Barodius smiled and looked at Kazarina.

"You heard him Kazarina, let's proceed."

"Yes." Said Kazarina as she gave a smug look to Gill.

"But Sire, you can't really"

"Silence Gill, don't underestimate Dharak."

"It will work." Said Chaos. "Trust me, it will." Kazarina stepped forward.

"Very well Dharak, prepare yourself and I will begin the DNA transfusion." The light above Dharak began to glow and bathed him in the same light.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Dharak. The DNA began to assimilate and Dharak yelled in pain as he began to glow. His wings reformed and he stood on two legs.

"It's so!" Started Kazarina.

"Incredible." Finished Gill. The glow began to fade and revealed Dharak in his Phantom Dharak form. He was breathing heavily. "Did he really evolve that quickly?"

"Yes, the transfusion was a success." Said Kazarina. "Would you like to rename him sire?" Barodius looked over Dharak.

"I think I will call him Phantom Dharak."

"I like it." Said Lumagrowl. Dharak slammed his tail on the ground.

"I can feel the energy flowing through my veins! It keeps growing in intensity! Wake Drago and prepare him for battle! I'm ready to crush him!" At that moment, a notice flashed on Kazarina's screen. She gasped.

"Interesting."

"What is it Kazarina?" Asked Barodius.

"As you are already aware sire, Neathia's third shield is equipped with a special security feature that prevents any Bakugan with Gundalian DNA from passing through it. But now that it's been fused with Drago's DNA, Dharak's new genetic sequence has mutated and is no longer purely Gundalian."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gill. "What abomination have you created Kazarina?"

"He's a hybrid whose genetic code will allow him to pass through the third shield!"

"Excellent work." Said Barodius. "It's that kind of strategic thinking that I look for in my number two, Kazarina." Gill gasped.

"Thank you sire, I do it in your honor."

"I can't believe he's replace me with her as his number two!" Thought Gill, shocked. "How dare he turn his back on me like that, after my years of loyalty?" The room began shaking.

"Where's Drago?" Asked Dharak. He slammed against the wall again. "I want to crush him! Let me out of here right now!"

"Settle down Dharak!" Yelled Barodius. Dharak roared. "With the brawlers scattered about here on Gundalia, now is the perfect time to attack the third shield, so pull yourself together immediately! Do you understand me? You will have a chance to take care of Drago later."

"Too bad! I want to finish him now!"

"What did you say?" Asked Barodius.

"As you wish, master." Said Dharak. He reverted to ball form.

"I do believe it is Vladitor's turn, right?" Asked Chaos. Barodius smiled.

"Yes, if everything is as you have said it is then it is imperative that Vladitor get's Leo's DNA." Kazarina prepared Leo's DNA as Chaos threw him onto the platform. Kazarina then followed the same procedure as she did with Dharak and evolved Vladitor into his Battle Ax form. Then Barodius signaled it was time for them to go. "You're in charge while I'm gone Kazarina. I want you to find the rest of the brawlers and eradicate them!"

"And what shall I do with them?" She asked, signifying my and Dan.

"Whatever you see fit, consider it a gift from me." Said Barodius.

"But don't you dare lay a finger on Drago." Said Dharak. "He's all mine."

"The same with Leo for me." Said Vladitor.

"Don't worry you two."

"Gill, you will come with us." Said Barodius.

"Yes sire." Barodius and Chaos transported away. Gill started to follow them.

"Try not to mess up Gill." Said Kazarina. "I'd hate to see you get left behind or become a casualty of war." Gill glared at Kazarina, then transported away.

* * *

"So then, you guys weren't able to capture Jake, Azion or Tom?" Asked Ren.

"Unfortunately, no." Said Shun. "It also seems that your old teammates have been brainwashed by Kazarina."

"This Gundalian Invasion has been a complete bummer." Said Akwimos.

"Yeah, they definitely thrashed us pretty hard." Said Marucho.

"I'm really worried about what they might do to Dan and Drago." Said Shun. "Not to mention Atom and Leo."

"I know." Said Ren. "If they brainwash them like they did to my friends, then we're in trouble."

"Then I guess we better break them out before that can happen." Said Hawktor.

"Yeah, and remember failure isn't an option this time." Said Linehalt.

"I remember something Cassie said before we brawled against Kazarina and Stoica." Said Fabia. "She said that she and Atom couldn't be hypnotized. I hope she was right."

"I'm gonna find Master Nurzak and Cassie." Said Mason. "There's a chance he might still be alive." Marucho looked at him in surprise.

"Okay Mason, if you insist on that then we'll split up." Said Shun.

"Hey Fabia, are you coming?" Asked Mason. Fabia looked at him. "Didn't you tell me that Nurzak got swept away after saving you?"

"Yes, that's right." Said Fabia.

"Then wouldn't you say you have an obligation to see if he's okay? Come on, Princess." Mason held out his hand.

"What do you think?" Asked Aranaut.

"What's wrong precious?" Asked Avior. "Are you too good to risk yourself for a lowly Gundalian?"

"It's not that." Said Fabia. "I appreciate what Nurzak did, but I owe Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo more. When I came to Earth, they immediately accepted me as one of their own. Then when I asked for help, they came to Neathia without any hesitation. Please understand, I owe a bigger debt to them." Mason just stared at her as she put her hand out. "Good luck. I really hope you find them." Mason smirked and looked to the side a little.

"Okay, I get it." He took her hand. "Be careful." He then turned and walked out of the hideout. Everybody watched him go in shock. When he got outside, Avior got mad.

"Did you see the way she slapped us off like that? I never did like Fabia, trust me we're better off without her!"

"Avior, the princess is alright." Mason smiled, then walked off to find Nurzak.

* * *

"Have you figured out what you're going to do with the brawlers yet?" Asked Lumagrowl. Kazarina sighed.

"Decisions, decisions."

"It's not exactly like you need two more zombie servants."

"Nor could I hypnotize Atom to even attempt that." Said Kazarina.

"Maybe you should consider using them to send a message to the resistance."

"Interesting. It certainly would break the brawler's spirits if I finished off their precious leaders. They'd never recover." She laughed. Jake, Azion and Tom walked into the room.

"I'm really sorry, Mistress Kazarina but, Marucho got away from me." Said Jake.

"Never mind that right now Jake. I want you three to get a good look at your old friends here. Pathetic, aren't they? Why don't you stick around and watch me put them out of their misery? I'm sure you'll find it amusing." Kazarina pressed buttons and got a machine to extend down from the ceiling before the room shook. Everybody nearly lost their balance. "Oh, what happened?" More explosions ringed off the castle as alarms rang. Airzel ran out onto a balcony.

"What's going on?"

"We're being attacked!" Said a nearby guard.

"I want a status report immediately!" Said Airzel.

"Yes!" The guard ran off. Far away, Linehalt took aim again using Boomix.

"Hit 'em Linehalt!" Said Ren. "Don't hold back!" Linehalt took aim lower down.

"Don't worry, I won't!" He fired and blasted a hole in the wall. Shun, Marucho and Fabia peeked their heads up.

"Come on!" Said Shun. The tri ran inside.

* * *

"Sir, we have trespassers in the castle!" Said a guard.

"So, the first attack was a decoy." Said Airzel as he ran back inside.

* * *

"It sounds like the brawlers have infiltrated the castle again." Said Gill. "Those insolent fools!"

"You'd be surprised." Said Chaos.

"Can I trust you to take care of this for me Gill?" Asked Barodius.

"Yes."

"I'll take the others to Neathia with me." Barodius glanced at Ren's team.

* * *

"This way!" Said Shun.

"Going somewhere Brawlers?" Asked Gill. "Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Pyrus Krakix!" Gill jumped down in front of them. "You just couldn't leave it alone. Ha, and now you're going to pay!"

"We've taken you down before, Gill, and we'll do it again so you better move!" Said Shun.

"I hardly think you're in the position to be making threats right now Brawler. Perhaps you should accept that this is the end for you. Say Goodbye! Ability Activate!"

"Hey, hold on a sec! We haven't even launched our Bakugan yet!" Said Marucho.

"Argon Stream!" Krakix fired at the group, then Linehalt broke through the wall.

"Darkness Blizzard!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt stopped the attack and landed. Ren jumped down.

"Hey Ren!" Said Marucho.

"We've got this one handled, go ahead." Said Ren. The group ran forward.

"Thanks Ren." Said Shun.

"Be careful!" Said Marucho.

"Ren!" Said Fabia.

"Don't worry!" Said Ren. Fabia looked worried.

"Fabia!" Called Shun. "Let's go!" Fabia followed Shun and Marucho.

"Come back!" Yelled Gill. Krakix turned towards the fleeing brawlers but Linehalt got in the way. Gill gasped.

"Don't worry about them, you're fighting me now!" Said Ren.

* * *

"There's an elevator up ahead that will take us down!" Said Shun.

"How do we know they won't be waiting to ambush us once we step out of the lift?" Asked Hawktor.

"We don't have a choice!"

"Fingers crossed!" Said Akwimos.

"I just hope Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo can hold on!" Said Marucho. Fabia was silent.

"You need to focus." Said Aranaut. "Stop worrying about Ren, he can handle the likes of Gill. He'll be fine."

"You're absolutely right, thank you Aranaut."

"There it is!" Said Shun. The group ran up to a door. "Ahead on the right!" Airzel jumped down.

"It's Airzel!" Said Fabia.

"Don't you know it's impolite to enter someone's home without an invitation?" Asked Airzel. He grabbed Strikeflier. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"I'm going to destroy you!"

* * *

"It sounds like we're missing quite the party." Said Kazarina as she heard Strikeflier.

"Should we go and join in?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"As much fun as that sounds, we have more important things to deal with. Wouldn't you say?" Kazarina lined up the device with Dan as she laughed. "Once this beam hits him, he'll be vaporized." The device began to glow and the targeting lights aligned themselves onto him. "I just need to lock on target." Jake watched what was happening and his hand began twitching. "I have an idea! Perhaps you would like to do the honors, that is if you think you can." She was talking to Jake. His hand stopped twitching.

"Yes, I can do it." He stepped forward.

"What about us Mistress?" Asked Azion.

"You two can decide amongst yourselves who will destroy Atom." Said Kazarina. Azion and Tom glared at each other. Jake placed his fingers on the control station and prepared to fire the beam.

* * *

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand Let's go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Aw yeah!" Said Akwimos.

"Hey, hold on! Wait for us Marucho!" Said Fabia. Marucho looked at her and Shun.

"No way, this one belongs to Akwimos and me!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Airzel. "Down Clatch!" Strikeflier attacked with lightning.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Spiral Pressure!"

"Cool is the rule dude!" Said Akwimos as he fired. The two attacks canceled each other out.

"You guys go find Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo!" Said Marucho.

"Okay, fight hard." Said Shun. "We'll be back just as soon as we can!" He and Fabia ran for the elevator. Fabia looked back at Marucho.

"Take care, okay Marucho?"

"Don't you worry, Fabia. I'll be there to meet all of you at the rendezvous point. I promise!" Marucho gave her a thumbs up and she ran into the elevator.

* * *

Jake had his finger over the fire button as Azion and Tom moved away to argue. The room shook and moved the device off of Dan. "What are you waiting for? Get out of my way!" Said Kazarina. "If you won't push it, then I will." Kazarina retargeted, and aimed at Dan.

* * *

Shun and Fabia were running down the halls as fast as they could, and the doorway in front of them began to close. "Are you ready Fabia?"

"Yes." They slid under the door just as it closed. In front of them were two sets of doors.

"You okay Hawktor?" Asked Shun.

"Let's do this!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Time to get our friends Ventus Hawktor!"

"I'm with you Shun, just point the way and lead the charge!" Hawktor broke through the wall and looked down the elevator shaft.

"Dan and Atom should be just below." Said Shun.

"Okay then, hop on you guys!" Hawktor maneuvered so that Shun and Fabia could jump onto his shoulder.

"Okay!" Said Fabia. Hawktor flew down the shaft.

"Surprise!" Said someone.

"Megalo Theria!" Called Stoica. A blast rose through the elevator shaft and battered Hawktor. He was forced through another wall. Shun and Fabia landed on the ground. Lythirus came in through the hole and laughed. "Crush them Lythirus!" Stoica cracked his neck the way one would crack their knuckles.

"As you wish!" Said Lythirus. His eyes targeted Hawktor and Shun. Shun and Fabia got up.

"Fabia, I can keep these two busy while you go and find Dan and Atom!"

"Shun, I can't!"

"You have to go, I'll see you soon." Fabia nodded.

"Okay then." shun motioned for her to leave as Hawktor got up. Aranaut rose up behind her.

"You're looking distracted again Princess."

"I'm fine, stop worrying, okay." Fabia saw some Bakugan in front of her. "Looks like we got company." There were two Glotronoids in front of them. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!" Aranaut got his weapons and charged. He slashed through the Bakugan and defeated them. "Let's go." Said Fabia. "This place is starting to remind me of everyone we've lost in battle." She thought of Jin.

"I know you feel guilty, but losing him wasn't your fault." Said Aranaut. He saw her look of disbelief. "You're thinking about Nurzak, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, right."

"Maybe Mason is right and Nurzak is still alive. I also bet that Cassie wouldn't have gone after him is he was going to die. All we can do is hope for the best. In the meantime, shall we?" Aranaut lowered his hand and Fabia jumped on. "Okay, hold on tight." Aranaut lifted her up to his shoulder and she jumped on.

"You bet!" Aranaut walked off. "I guess Aranaut doesn't remember his former master Jin after all." Thought Fabia.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Dark Saber!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Vicer Oroch!" The two attackers battled for supremacy. "Ren, how dare you betray the Emperor after he allowed you a life above ground?"

"Ha, you've got to be kidding me!" Said Ren.

"What's that?"

"I dealt with the Emperor's tricks and did terrible things, but thankfully the brawlers thankfully forgave me and taught me the true meaning of loyalty!"

* * *

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Airzel. "Battle Turbine!" Strikeflier fired several bolts ot Akwimos.

"Hold on pal, we just might have to hold them off long enough for the others to find Dan, Jake, Atom, Azion and Tom and get back here! Then we'll have some backup!"

"Okay buddy."

* * *

"These guys are punks. We can win this thing!" Said Shun.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Razoid Charybdis!"

"Watch out!" Called Shun. Hawktor sent the smoke flying away from him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Hawktor.

* * *

"Pay very close attention to his Jake. Dan Kuso, the mighty leader of the Battle Brawlers, is about to be reduced to dust." Jake's hand curled up.

* * *

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Ren, Marucho and Shun.

* * *

Aranaut continued to run through the halls, trying to find Kazarina's lab.

* * *

Inside Kazarina's lab, she was about ready to vaporize Dan. However, Jake's mind was buzzing. He stared at Dan while he fought through the hypnotism. Kazarina laughed and his hand curled further. His mind wasn't the only one buzzing, Pyreon was busy fighting a version of himself that Kazarina implanted into him. He tried to fight it off as Jake did the same.

* * *

 ** _Before the Gundalians attacked, Neathia was a wonderful place to live. Unfortunately for Fabia, those times are a distant memory. So many lives have been lost, but they now have a chance of winning once and for all. Fabia just hopes the price isn't too high, and can be avoided. But with Phantom Dharak roaming around, that chance is shrinking every second. We need a miracle, and we need it soon!_**


	35. Thoughts Unbound

**Last episode this weekend. Hopefully it lives up to expectations. I made up a bit here and there, but mostly kept to the actual story. Enjoy!**

With the clock ticking down on us, we don't have much time. We need help from our friends if we want to escape this nightmare. Our best chance is Jake, but if he can't be swayed then we're doomed. I can only hope for the best.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Kazarina got locked onto Dan once again. "Lights out!" Jake's hands curled up more as Pyreon began to fight against himself. Within his mind, there were two of him. They represented his conscious and his subconscious. The subconscious one hit the conscious one.

"I will break free of you!" Pyreon yelled. The other one just growled back. He went in again, and hit again. The other one just took it. In his mind, an image appeared. Kazarina pushed the button and the device began sparking. Just as it seemed ready to fire, it stopped.

"Mistress Kazarina, wait!" Said Lumagrowl. "The energy level isn't 100%. Something must've been damaged by the explosion outside."

"Kuso's luck seems endless." Said Kazarina. "Find out what's wrong and fix it!"

"Yes Mistress." Said Lumagrowl. He began pressing buttons. Jake continued to stare at Dan as Pyreon saw the same thing, but kept darting between the four of us. Inside Dan's mind, he saw Jake tossing a football to Dan.

"Got it!" Dan caught it. "Now it's your turn to feel my heat! Bakugan, Brawl!" Dan threw the ball in a perfectly straight line. Jake caught it with relative ease.

"Right on! Now that's how you throw a football dude!"

"Hit me again!" Jake threw the ball again, but Dan missed it. He watched it as it fell. "Aw snap." He picked it up and turned back to where Jake was. He laughed, but stopped when he didn't see Jake. "Jake buddy, why did, why did you leave me?" He straightened his body. "Jake!" He yelled. "Can you hear me? Jake!" It echoed in his mind.

* * *

"Power is restored to eighty percent, ninety percent, one hundred percent." Said Lumagrowl. The device glowed ever brighter. Kazarina laughed.

"Looks like your luck is finally up Dan." She prepared to press the button again. "Jake, are you paying close attention?" The last words Dan said in his dream echoed in his mind again, and one got turned into a spoken word.

"J-jake." Said Dan. Jake's mind went into full blast when he heard that one word. The words Dan said echoed again as Jake remembered everything that had transpired. He broke out of the hypnotism.

"I'm here!" He said. He charged Kazarina.

"What?" She asked. Jake shoved her out of the way of the console. That was the last push Pyreon needed.

"I will not let you control me, not if I can do anything about it!" He yelled in his mind. The other one just roared again as Pyreon began to glow. "You are not me, and you never will be me! If there's anything I know it's that me and Azion are to be with Atom, not the Gundalians!" Pyreon ran towards the other version of himself, and shot it backwards. He was able to say three words before it came back again. "Azion, wake up!" Those three words were converted to sound.

* * *

"Azion, wake up!" Pyreon nearly hissed out. Azion and Tom turned to him.

"Pyreon has never spoken before." Thought Azion. Then his mind went into overdrive. "Wait, he has spoken before. No, he hasn't. Why am I having conflicting memories?" He remembered when Atom beat Spectra and everything that happened after. "This isn't me, I'm not with Kazarina! I'm not with the Gundalians! I'm with Atom, my friends and Neathia!" He broke free of the hypnotism.

"What's happening?" Asked Lumagrowl. "How did he break free of hypnosis?"

"The same way we did!" Said Azion.

"So, wouldn't you" started Jake.

"Love to know?" Finished Coredem.

"Huh? Coredem too?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"Don't forget about me!" Yelled Pyreon.

"The bond between Bakugan and battler transcends the hypnosis." Said Kazarina. "If one breaks free of its powers then the others follow immediately." The room shook and the ceiling broke. Aranaut came down through it.

"Dan!" Yelled Fabia. "Atom!"

"Fabia, I got Dan the Man!" Said Jake.

"I'll get Atom!" Said Azion. Aranaut landed and broke the ground.

"Hey Jake, is that really the old you?"

"You're not getting Dan back from me!" Seethed Kazarina as she stepped back in front of the console.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Fist Alley!" Aranaut blasted at the console and Kazarina jumped away from it. Lumagrowl flew to her hand.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Crush them Lumagrowl!" Jake was busy lifting the restraints off of Dan as Azion was fighting off Tom.

"Tom, come to your senses!" Said Azion. "This isn't you!"

"It is me, and you've lost yourself!" Said Tom. "You've defected!" Jake got all the restraints off of Dan and lifted him up.

"Got ya." Said Jake. Coredem rushed at Drago's container.

"Hold on Drago!" Coredem smashed through it and broke Drago free. Lumagrowl tried to bite Aranaut's arm but he flung him into a wall.

"Kinetic Mirage!" Said Aranaut as he brought his fist back. He fired it at Lumagrowl and he blocked it.

"Garm Shield!" The attack hit Lumagrowl's tails and was stopped. "Aranaut, I should've wiped you out last time you were here!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Said Fabia.

"Oh, that's right." Said Kazarina. "Aranaut has no memory of his previous visit here, does he?"

"Then allow me to refresh his memory." Said Lumagrowl. Jake was working on my restraints while holding Dan and Azion kept Tom away from him.

"Don't listen to them Aranaut!" Said Fabia.

"You weren't always Princess Fabia's Bakugan." Said Lumagrowl. "At one time you actually belonged to the commander of the Castle Knights! What was his name again?"

"Be quiet!" Shouted Fabia.

"Oh, right. Jin. That was it." Aranaut was silent. "Tell me Aranaut, how was it that you forgot your original brawler's name? Is it the intense shame of failing to protect him? As a knight, you should expect to suffer the consequences of your disgraceful performance. Do the honorable thing and sacrifice yourself to me now, Aranaut! The warrior's code demands it."

"Are you finished yakking mutt?" Asked Aranaut.

"What?"

"Aranaut has a few secrets of his own!" Said Azion.

"I haven't forgotten a thing." Said Aranaut. "I remember Master Jin very well."

"What?" Asked Fabia.

"I also remember being taken to the Bakugan Biological Research Center and having horrible things done to me there! And of course, I'll never forget that it was Fabia who came and rescued me."

"Aranaut." Said Fabia. He looked at her.

"I am sorry Princess Fabia that I have been lying to you for so long. In the beginning, when you didn't mention Jin's name, I thought it was because it was too painful for you to say. So I pretended to have no recollection of him. It wasn't until much later that I realized that you were doing it to protect me. But by then it was too late for me to reveal the truth. It was clear that the loss of Master Jin had caused you tremendous pain and I didn't want to add to it. So I continued on with the lie in hopes that I was somehow sparing your feelings. I realize now that it was the wrong thing to do and I only hope that you can forgive me. Protecting my feeling it a burden you shouldn't of had to bear."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Aranaut returned his attention to Lumagrowl.

"You're right, I did fail to protect my master's life but I'll make up for that right now by stopping your mongrel hide into the ground!"

"What makes you think you can beat me this time?" Asked Lumagrowl.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Kazarina.

"From this day forward Princess, I promise I will never hide anything from you again!" Lumagrowl prepared for his gear. "Together, you and I will avenge the loss of Master Jin." Fabia looked at him as Lumagrowl got his gear.

"That's right." Said Fabia.

"I've had enough of this weepy nonsense from you two." Said Kazarina. "Destroy them Lumagrowl!" Lumagrowl charged and Aranaut dodged. Fabia readied his Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Lumagrowl landed on the ground and roared.

"Let's go, Lumagrowl." Said Aranaut.

* * *

Serena had summoned Elright to speak with her. "Commander Elright."

"Yes your highness?"

"Have we heard anything from Fabia and the others since they were deployed to Gundalia?"

"Unfortunately not. I understand your concern but if I may point out, the Gundalian attacks on Neathia have ceased for the time being. I think we should take that as a good sign. It would suggest that Fabia and the brawlers were keeping the enemy busy." Enright looked at her with a better mood. "The Earthlings have a saying that goes something like this: no news is good news."

"I hope that you're right." Said Serena.

* * *

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "This should be fun! Barias Gear Lightning!" Jake had gotten me out of the restraints and Coredem got Leo.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!" Jake leaned us against a wall.

"Come on Dan the Man, you gotta snap out of it. Please dude, wake up!" He was shaking Dan. "It's me, Jake! I'm back pal!" Both Haos Bakugan blasted at each other. Fabia and Kazarina were buffeted by the blast while Jake kept me and Dan close to him. Azion and Tom were blown back a little bit.

"Jake." Mumbled Dan. He looked at Jake with dim eyes, but they were his. "I kept calling for you, but you wouldn't answer. Is your head in the clouds again?" His eyes regained the shine they were missing.

"I'm real sorry about that buddy, but I'm here now, Okay. But I also need to wake Atom, otherwise we're not getting out of here."

"Already waking up." I said. "She couldn't hypnotize me, so she used sleeping gas. I woke up a while ago, I was just staying like that to make sure she didn't notice." Aranaut charged Lumagrowl and sent him into a wall again.

"Lumagrowl!" Called Kazarina.

"That hurt, now I'm really mad!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Hey!" Yelled Dan. "Shouldn't you be on a leash doggy?"

"How about a game of fetch?" Asked Jake.

"Dan!" Yelled Fabia.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan and Jake.

"Bakugan, Stand! Go Subterra Coredem!"

"Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!" I ran over to Azion and Tom. "You okay Drago?"

"Don't worry about me, Dan. I'm 100%."

"Sorry kids, but it seems that Kazarina's hypnosis got the better of me too." Said Dragonoid Colossus. "How embarrassing." Lumagrowl growled.

"You retched lot are going to suffer for what you did to us!" Said Coredem. "Do you understand?" I got to Azion and Tom.

"That's putting it lightly." Said Drago.

"Ha, payback's a bummer dude!" Said Dan.

"Guys, are you good?" I asked. Tom got up first, showing the yellow eyes.

"Why are you showing concern for me?" He asked. "We're enemies! Now get away from me!"

"Tom, stop this now!" I said. "You know why I'm concerned about you? It's because we are friends. And even if we weren't, I would still show you concern! That's just who I am!" Tom's mind processed the information, then buzzed to life. His eyes shifted from the hypnotized ones to his regular ones, and back again. He held his head.

"Too many thoughts! I can't keep track of them!"

"Just try to understand them!" Said Azion.

"This little reunion will have to wait until later." Said Kazarina. She jumped onto Lumagrowl. "Now Lumagrowl, retreat!"

"We'll be back!" He said as he jumped over them and through a wall. He began running after he landed. Aranaut followed him.

"Get back here cowards! We're gonna finish this now!" Drago and Coredem shot out of the lab with their respective partners on them.

"Tom, please break free!" I said.

"The memories, they're flowing into me! I can't keep them straight! Am I with Gundalia, or am I with Neathia? Am I Atom's friend or not? There's too many!"

"Tom, no matter what happens, we are here for you!" I said.

"We'll never let our friends down!" Agreed Azion. Tom's mind went into full and everything realigned itself perfectly. His eyes returned to normal.

"Everything just became clear. Thanks guys."

"No problem." I said. "We just gotta catch up to the others."

"I'm with you." Said Tom. "All the way!"

"We both are." Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Time to rejoin the fight!" Said Leo. All three of us climbed on and Leo took off. Marucho and Shun heard everything and turned towards the noise.

"It's Dan!" Said Marucho. "And Atom!"

"Hey Jake!" Said Shun. "And Azion and Tom!" Lythirus rose from the water with Stoica on his head. He tried to grab Hawktor who dodged it in time.

* * *

"Faster Drago, we can't let them get away!" Said Dan.

"I'm gonna mess them up something fierce!" Said Jake.

"Not as much as I am." I said. "They messed with the wrong shifters!"

"And we'll bring just as much as Atom will!" Said Azion.

"No holding back!" Agreed Tom.

* * *

"Looks like they're back to normal." Said Linehalt.

"And ready to settle the score too." Agreed Ren.

"Where's Kazarina running to so fast?" Asked Gill.

"It we don't need to run interference anymore, let's join the action!" Said Ren. Linehalt blasted Krakix again and flew off.

"After them Krakix!" Said Gill after Krakix regained his footing. Energy began being blasted out behind him and he took off. Akwimos did the same with his Battle Gear and Hawktor followed as well.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Kazarina. "Barias Gear Thunder Bolt!" Lumagrowl blinded Aranaut, who groaned.

"That's harsh!" He fell to the ground defeated. Fabia landed next to him, shielding her eyes. Drago and Coredem were hit by it too and Dan and Jake covered their eyes. It then hit Leo, who was defeated the same way but it didn't nearly blind us. However, we couldn't see Kazarina or Lumagrowl. The light dies down and showed that they were gone. Fabia stood up.

"Where did they go?"

"They got away!" Said Dan.

"But not forever." I said.

"Dan! Atom!"

"Jake! Azion! Tom!" We all looked over to see Shun and Marucho. They ran up.

"Hey guys!" Said Dan.

"Miss us?" Asked Jake.

"We didn't know you were gone." Said Shun. Ren ran up.

"He's just teasing." Said Marucho. "We were so worried."

"Sorry guys." Said Jake.

"Yeah, we're sorry too." Said Dan.

"Same here." I said.

"But thanks for saving us." Said Drago.

"Fabia deserves the credit." Said Shun.

"No, it was a group effort. Besides, Jake was already helping Dan when I got there, and Azion was holding off Tom."

"It was Dan's shouting that snapped me out of it." Said Jake.

"And it was you tackling Kazarina that allowed me to reach Azion." Said Pyreon.

"Whatever happened, it good to have you all back." Said Ren.

"Are you sure you're fighting fit Coredem?" Asked Linehalt.

"Don't worry about me Linehalt, I'm fine." Then I noticed something.

"Wait, where's Cassie?" I asked.

"She went after Nurzak when he got swept away." Said Fabia, know that I would know what she meant.

"She's safe at least."

"Now that we're almost all back together, we should be unstoppable!" Said Marucho.

"Don't count on that." I said.

"How touching!" Said Stoica. "I think I might cry!" We all looked at him, Airzel and Gill. "So what happens next, huh? A group hug?"

"What're we waiting for? Now that we got them all together in one spot, why don't we crush them?" Asked Airzel. Kazarina laughed as she walked behind Shun.

"I guess that we're not the only ones who have reunited." Said Shun.

"Well, we still outnumber them." Said Ren. "Nine to four."

"Wait a second." Said Dan. "Where's Barodius and Chaos?" I gasped.

"Yes that is strange." Said Drago. "I would've expected Dharak to be here, trying to fight me."

"No! They're on their way to Neathia!"

Dan's Bakumeter glowed. "I as sensing a disturbance. The Sacred Orb is agitated. There's trouble on Neathia, and Atom is right!" Fabia and Ren gasped.

"You were so easy to fool." Said Gill as he laughed. "It's pathetic!"

* * *

Barodius's ship was coming up on the third shield. All the Neathian people below watched it come as it shrouded parts of it in darkness. An alarm began blaring. "Commander Elright, the Darkus Gundalian Attack Ship is hovering over the capital city! What should we do?"

"Knights, man your battle stations!" Serena appeared on screen.

"Is Gundalia attacking again?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sorry. We're not exactly sure Queen Serena." Said Elright. "If it is an invasion, why have they only dispatched a single ship of the battalion? And why is it Emperor Barodius himself that has come all this way? Regardless, we're still protected by the third shield. Anyone with Gundalian DNA won't be able to pass through." A guard ran up to Elright.

"I'm sorry to report this sir, but Atom left me with a message to be given to you only under these circumstances."

"What's the report?"

"Not only is Barodius here, he has means to get into the shield!" Serena gasped.

"Impossible!" Said Elright. "It can't be done!"

* * *

Barodius stood at the front of his ship with Chaos. He looked at Dharak. "Are you ready Dharak?"

"Leave it to me, Emperor." Dharak closed up.

"You're on your own at the beginning, but once you've broken the shield we can give assistance as needed." Said Chaos. Barodius nodded.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Dharak glowed. "Rise Phantom Dharak!" He approached the shield.

* * *

"Ha, he's about to bounce off that shield like a fly off a windshield!" Said Elright.

"Queen Serena, please sound the emergency alarms!" Yelled the guard. On the radar screen, Dharak was getting closer to the shield. When he hit it, he didn't bounce off. Instead, he went through it.

"What?" Yelled Elright. "But how!"

"Commander Elright, what is happening?" Asked Serena. Dharak landed in the city and everybody began running away from him.

"Dharak, he's evolved somehow!" The sensors analyzed him.

"The DNA scan is negative." Said another guard.

"What's that?" Asked Elright.

"Dharak's DNA is not reading as Gundalian."

"It seems he's also mutated." Said Elright.

"I tried to warn you!" Said the guard. "Now we're doomed!"

* * *

"Thunder Gladiator!" Yelled Dharak. The mouths on his shoulders opened up and he blasted at the shield. He broke through it.

"Oh no!" Said Elright. The shield sensors showed a part of it missing. Then it began to break down. "The third shield is, is disintegrating!"

"I have been reborn!" Yelled Dharak. "And all shall bow down to me!"

"Excellent work, Dharak." Said Barodius. "You crumbled that third shield like tissue paper! It's time to show these insects your true powers!"

"Ready at your command!" Said Chaos.

"This will be fun!" Said Vladitor.

* * *

"Move all citizens into the shelters under the palace!" Said Serena.

"Yes!" Said Elright. "All Castle Knight, you heard the Queen! Take the civilians of Neathia to the bunkers!"

* * *

"All forces attack!" Said Barodius. Hundreds of Bakugan began raining down from his ship and they all landed near or in the city.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. He threw Vladitor into the fray. "Bakugan, Stand! Send these people into Darkness!" Vladitor rose up holding his axe as more and more Bakugan landed. They began moving throughout the city, destroying anything they could find.

* * *

"Neathia is going to be reduced to rubble." Said Serena. She watched as guards walked through the city with Dharak behind them. Lena, Jesse and Zenet walked with them in perfect unison. Barodius's ship closed in on the palace.

* * *

"What the heck?" Asked Dan. "Dharak got through the third shield!"

"How is that possible?" Asked Drago. "His DNA should've kept him out!"

"It was her!" I said as I pointed to Kazarina.

"Don't you remember Drago? You're the one who gave him the key!" Kazarina laughed.

"Aranaut, without the third shield our home will be laid to waste!" Said Fabia.

"Oh no!" Dan's Bakumeter began glowing more brightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" We all looked at him.

"Get ready everyone!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. We all watched the light leap out of Dan's Bakumeter. Dragonoid Colossus took form and roared. "We must return to Neathia immediately!"

"Not so fast, brawlers!" Said Kazarina.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the four Gundalians. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Whoa!" Said Dan. The four Bakugan were ready and aiming at us.

* * *

 ** _The Gundalians are tricky, and they got us with another decoy. Barodius snuck off to attack Neathia with Chaos and Ren's team. They got through the third shield, and the citizens are helpless. We gotta take these Gundalians down, especially Kazarina because of what she has done to everyone! Our trust in each other will surpass anything these guys throw at us, and their lack of loyalty will lead to their destruction. We're gonna win this!"_**


	36. Glancing Blow

**I got bored today so I wrote another chapter. Without further ado, enjoy!**

With Kazarina trying to eradicate us, it was only a matter of time before Dan was able to wake Jake up. That led to a series of events that allowed everybody to break free of the hypnotism that Kazarina forced them into. After that, we got word that Barodius has gotten past the third shield. It's going to be a wild ride, but we'll come out first!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Krakix, take down Dragonoid Colossus!" Said Gill. Krakix raised his arms and blasted fire at him. It stung, but there was little damage. Then Lumagrowl fired a beam of light at him.

"You all made a grave mistake coming here!" Said Strikeflier. His hands glowed green, then he fired at Dragonoid Colossus. Lythirus laughed.

"You'll never see Neathia again!" He fired from his claws. The attacks were hitting Dragonoid Colossus in sequence, and it was hurting him.

"Gah! Help!"

"We're coming buddy, now!" Said Dan. "Let's go, everyone!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the nine of us.

* * *

Alarms were still blaring in the Neathian capital city, and everybody was being sent into the bunkers. "Hurry along people." Said one of the Knights. There were many people talking in the crowd, most in questioning. Serena was waiting in the throne room.

"Your highness, we've got all the citizens safely secured inside the underground bunkers."

"Excellent work, thank you." In the city below, many of the Castle Knights were fighting against the Gundalian Bakugan, but were having little effect on the sheer number of them. Barodius observed this from his ship.

"Destroy them all!" Plitheon, Contestir and Phosphos all prepared their strike.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Fly Slasher!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Vanguard Lola!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Head Planser!" Half a dozen Castle Knight's Bakugan were defeated. Elright looked at his troops.

"Come on, let's go! Everyone follow me! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Raptorix! We must protect the palace and the people inside at any cost!" The bunkers below were shaking from the battle above. All the citizens were filled with worry as Serena came up on a screen.

"Citizens of Neathia, the Gundalians have managed to destroy the third shield that was protecting us. The Castle Knights are fighting to keep tham at bay, so we need to be brave and not give into panic and fear." Everybody brightened up at that. "Barodius is coming for the Sacred Orb." Thought Serena. "He covets its power. The people believe it protects us but, if we can't protect it then Neathia is doomed." She clenched her fists. "What has happened to Fabia and the others? We need you brawlers, now!"

* * *

A fierce battle was going on on Gundalia. "Come on Drago!" Said Dan. "We gotta squash this then boot it back to Neathia pronto!"

"I'm with you!" Said Drago.

"We're in this together!" I said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Particle Buster!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Strength Infusion!" Drago's attack hit Strikeflier, and he and Airzel were blasted backwards.

"Nice one." Said Airzel sarcastically.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Spiral Pressure!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Wash Out!" Slight created a swirling mass of water and shot it with Akwimos.

"Cool is the rule dude!" Shouted Akwimos.

"We'll see!" Said Gill. "Ability Activate! Samurai Shield!" The water hit Krakix but just evaporated.

"Whoa!" Said Akwimos. "How'd he swing that one?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Fly Fang - Hyper Storm!"

"You guys aren't so tough!" Said Stoica. "Megalo Scannie!" Lythirus burst from the water.

"Say goodbye!" He blasted at Hawktor who spiraled down.

"You left a spot open!" Said Someone. "Storm Warning!" Dark clouds formed over Lythirus and zapped him.

"I remember that ability!" Said Stoica.

"Right you are!" Said Janthide.

"Cassie!" Yelled Fabia.

"In the flesh!" She replied.

"Hammer Blow!" Called Jake.

"I'll crush you!" Said Coredem as he launched his attack at Lythirus. Krakix came at him and tackled him.

"Coredem!" Yelled Jake. Coredem landed hard on the ground and Linehalt landed in front of him.

"Razen Breaker!" Said Ren. Linehalt blasted at Lythirus and sent him and Stoica flying. Dragonoid Colossus descended. He landed on the ground and lowered his wings.

"Now everyone! Climb on!"

"Let's go, you heard him!" Said Dan.

"Strikeflier, don't you dare let them get away!" Yelled Airzel.

"They're not going anywhere!"

"Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!" Strikeflier sent out his attack everywhere. It froze Dragonoid Colossus's claws to the ground and travelled up his legs.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Aw man! Not the Deep Freeze!" Shouted Dan. Lumagrowl charged at Aranaut and he jumped at Lumagrowl. The two collided in the air and hit each other. When they landed, they went right back to it.

Kazarina chuckled. "I think I can smell Neathia burning all the way from here, can't you Gill?"

"It smells like victory, and to think we owe it all to you Drago and Leo."

"What?" Asked Drago. Krakix threw a punch at Drago, who blocked it but was sent backwards a bit.

"Kazarina cloned your DNA and then fused it with Dharak and Vladitor's. Dharak's mutated and that's what allowed him to pass through the shield." Said Gill.

"Then Dharak and I" started Drago.

"You guys are like twins!" Said Dan.

"The same holds true for me and Vladitor." Said Leo.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Gill. "How does it feel to know that your DNA was responsible for Neathia's destruction? Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vicer Oroch!" Krakix fired a thin, red beam at Drago.

"They used me to do their dirty work!" Said Drago.

"Heads up Drago!" Yelled Dan. The attack drew close, and Drago was hit. "Drago!"

"That's right." Said Gill. Then the smoke slowly went away, showing two glowing eyes. Then it was blown away by a sudden gust of wind, showing Drago unharmed. "What?" Drago began to glow and roared.

"Now Dan!"

"Okay buddy, Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Spire Dragon!" Drago's wings glowed as he built up power and aimed it in front of him. A large laser leapt forward and hit Krakix, defeating him. Gill growled.

"Here's another!" Yelled Drago. He blasted at Lythirus, defeating him.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Stoica. Drago fired one more at Strikeflier, and sent him backward.

"That one really hurt!" Said Strikeflier as he glowed. He fell defeated.

"He took us all out!" Said Airzel in shock.

"Now I get how he was able to defeat Dharak." Said Gill. "That power!"

"Have you forgotten that Dharak is now infused with that same power?" Asked Kazarina. Gill gasped.

"Then he'll be unstoppable!"

"Not as easy as that, I'm afraid." I said. Dragonoid Colossus's legs unfroze.

"Whoa!" Said Marucho. "Dragonoid Colossus has broken free of the ice blocks everyone!"

"Quickly! Climb on me before they attack me again!"

"Come on." Said Ren. Everybody headed for Dragonoid Colossus except Fabia.

"Hey, is someone going to introduce me to the dragon?" Asked Jake.

"No time, Jake!" Said Shun. Everybody climbed onto Dragonoid Colossus in their own way.

"Hold on tight everyone!" He took off, turned around and opened a gate to Neathia.

"Hold up!" Said Dan. "Where the heck did Fabia go?"

"Ability Activate!" Called Fabia. "Spiral Glowdown!" Aranaut delivered a spinning kick to Lumagrowl. "Come on Aranaut, we have to get home! Let's go!"

"Right!" Aranaut lowered his hand and Fabia jumped on. He jumped up towards Dragonoid Colossus, only to be grabbed by Lumagrowl. "What the?"

"Where do you think you're going coward?" Asked Lumagrowl. Aranaut stopped his upward motion and started falling back down.

"Fabia!" Called Dan. "Come on, let's go!"

"She has to finish this battle." I said.

"I can't hold the portal open very long, we have to go now!" Said Dragonoid Colossus.

"Not without Fabia!" Said Dan.

"You have to go!" Shouted Fabia. "Hurry Dan! You've got to save Neathia!"

"Okay!" Said Dan. "We're on it!"

"Here we go!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. He began to go through the portal.

"We'll come back for you Fabia! Stay Strong, Fight hard!" Shouted Dan. Dragonoid Colossus went into the gate fully, and it began to close. I had one more trick up my sleeve. I threw a card out of the gate and it landed in Aranaut's hand. Fabia picked it up as the gate fully closed. Gill growled.

"Airzel, Stoica, the Emperor is going to need out help!"

"Ready when you are!" Said Airzel.

"Yeah, who wants to stick around and watch a girl fight?" Asked Stoica. Kazarina gave him a death glare while Lumagrowl and Aranaut landed.

"Okay then, it's just you and me now. Time to finish this!" Said Fabia.

* * *

Just outside of the launch bay, Airzel and Stoica were taking off. Their ships turned toward Neathia. Stoica then noticed something. "Hold on, if Gill was so hot to get to Neathia, where did he go?" Airzel appeared on screen.

"His ship was damaged when the brawlers attacked. It's being repaired, but he said to go ahead and he'll catch up."

"Interesting." Said Stoica before he gave his best maniac smile.

* * *

Rubanoid was up against Contestir. "Contestir, snap out of it!" Said Rubanoid. Contestir just growled in response.

"Contestir, I want you to bust a move on this punk!" Said Zenet.

"Wake up!" Said Rubanoid.

"Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!" Contestir created an energy ball between his hands and launched it at Rubanoid. He was zapped.

"Rubanoid!" Said Linus. Rubanoid glowed and fell to him defeated. Several blasts aimed at Contestir, and a few hit. Up above was a Jakalier, then it grouped up with six more. They flew in unison and blasted at as many Bakugan as they could before the pass was done. Then they began to loop around for another one. Zenet growled. Linus saw his opportunity and ran up to grab Rubanoid. He jumped behind some rubble to relative safety. He looked at Rubanoid. "Are you okay Rubanoid?"

"What happened to Ren?" Asked Rubanoid as he opened. "No offence Linus, but I thought he and I were supposed to battle together."

"No offence taken. The truth is my old Bakugan sacrificed his life so that Drago and Leo could get the Element."

"I'm very sorry to hear about your loss." Said Rubanoid.

"Ren and I had a talk before he left for Gundalia." Linus thought back to what Ren said. "I'm not trying to replace Sid."

"Just as I'm not trying to take the place of your former Bakugan." Replied Rubanoid. "By the way, we both have partners we need to avenge! And I'm ready to do whatever it takes to accomplish that!"

"So am I." An explosion diverted Linus's attention.

"What do you say partner, are you ready to fight?"

"Yes!" Said Linus. Rubanoid jumped up and Linus caught him. He jumped up and away from the rubble. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!"

* * *

We were still travelling through the gate, and on our tail was Stoica and Airzel. "Uh oh, we've got company!" Said Coredem.

"Have I ever told you how much I despise Gundalians?" Asked Hawktor.

"Let's bust out the Battle Gear and stomp those roaches!" Said Akwimos.

"Absolutely not!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "Battling inside a Dimensional Tunnel is far too dangerous!"

"How so?" Asked Dan.

"I read somewhere back in my home that if you battled inside of a Dimensional Tunnel you could destroy entire dimensions." I said. Dan looked at me in shock. "Of course, that was only a theory."

"Let's just hope those morons know the dangers as well." Said Drago.

"Yeah." Said Dan, nervously. "Better step on it just in case."

"Good idea!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. He sped up away from Airzel and Stoica.

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Kazarina. "Lumagrowl, let's finish this quickly and be on our way to Neathia, understood? I don't need Gill hogging all the glory!"

"No problem at all." Said Lumagrowl. "Maybe we could use the card Chaos made." Lumagrowl closed up.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Kazarina. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"

"Come on, let's go. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Fabia. "Bakugan Stand! Payback time Haos Aranaut!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Aranaut and Lumagrowl charged. They both struck, and went past each other. Both hit the ground in pain, but went right back to it. Lumagrowl flipped in the air and tried to hit Aranaut with his tails, but he dodged out of the way. Then they went at it again. Aranaut landed on his feet. "Well Lumagrowl, impressive skills for a mangy mutt! But nowhere near good enough to defeat me!"

"Ha, we'll see about that tough guy! Blade Phantasma!"

"Mirage Fist!" Replied Aranaut. His weapons appeared on his hands and he blocked Lumagrowl's attacks.

"Skoll Fang!" Aranaut's vision became near total darkness and Lumagrowl vanished. Many sets of his eyes appeared around Aranaut. Lumagrowl laughed.

"Come out and show yourself, coward!" Lumagrowl sliced Aranaut, dealing incredible damage. Aranaut fell over and Lumagrowl reappeared. He began to walk toward Aranaut.

"What was that you said about my inferior skills?"

"Aranaut!"

"Come on Lumagrowl, what is taking you so long?"

"What? Do you think I'm just sitting on my tail here? Back off and let me do my thing!"

"Is that all you got mutt?" Asked Aranaut as he got up.

"Now just tear him apart Lumagrowl!" Said Kazarina. "Gate Card Open! Silent Ayir!" Vines came out of the card and entangled Aranaut.

"Can't move!"

"Say the word!" Said Lumagrowl.

"Unleash fury, Lumagrowl!" Lumagrowl laughed, then lunged.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Valkyrie Fist!" Aranaut glowed then shredded the vines. He thrusted his hand down and shattered the Gate Card. He jumped out of the way just as Lumagrowl hit the ground. Aranaut pointed at Lumagrowl.

"If you were smart, you'd walk away right now, mutt!"

"Aranaut, it's time we show these vermin all the pain and suffering they've shown our people! Let's make them regret ever setting foot on Neathia!" Her Bakumeter glowed. "Battle Gear Boost!" Aranaut got his gear. "Battle Gear Ability Activate!"

"Battle Crusher Doom!" Said Aranaut. Aranaut fired.

"Arcania Sword!" Said Lumagrowl. Both Bakugan were hit hard. Lumagrowl was the first to get up. "Don't celebrate just yet punk! I'm not finished with you!" Several mobile assault vehicles appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the two combatants. "What's going on here?"

"You're taking far too long to wrap this up, so I've called up some reinforcements to take care of things instead!" Said Kazarina.

"Wait a sec, that's cheating!" Said Fabia.

"Why can't you fight me one on one?" Asked Aranaut.

"Cheating?" Asked Kazarina. "This isn't a game, we're fighting a war here, remember? That means the rulebook has gone out the window and all bets are off!"

"What happened to honor in battle?" Asked Aranaut.

"Honor is overrated!" Said Lumagrowl. "You want to win, you do whatever it takes!"

"Without honor, victory is worthless! But maybe that's too complicated for your canine brain!" Argued Aranaut. Lumagrowl growled.

"Forget it Aranaut, you're just wasting your breath on these two Gundalian creeps!" Said Fabia.

"I guess." Said Aranaut as he stood down from the argument.

"Can we continue?" Asked Kazarina. The mobile assaults attacked.

"Princess!" Said Aranaut. He jumped to cover her as his Battle Gear took care of the blasts. He was still taking damage from them, however.

"Aranaut!" Yelled Fabia. Lumagrowl growled.

"I'm sorry princess!"

"Long Aerchule!" A brown blast came down from above and exploded on the ground. The mobile assaults were demolished.

"What's happening?" Asked Kazarina.

"Could it really be?" Asked Fabia. Avior swooped down, then landed on a building and laughed. On him was Mason and Nurzak. "Mason!"

"Nurzak!" Said Kazarina in shock.

"Hey, did you miss me princess?"

"Quit flirting, we're here to settle the score." Said Avior.

* * *

Attacks were blasting all over the place, several hitting the castle. "Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Spartablaster Rigel!" Contestir rained down an attack on the Castle Knights and their Bakugan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Vilantor Gear Nirvana!" Plitheon fired down at another group.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Terrorcrest Helheim!" Phosphos blasted at many of the remaining Bakugan, including Rubanoid. He was blown backwards, but not defeated. Elright growled.

"They're too powerful!"

* * *

"Ha, it seems you don't need to fight this battle, Dharak!" Said Barodius.

"Don't be too sure." Cautioned Chaos. A small noise could be heard, and Barodius looked up. A small light flared to life and a dimensional tunnel opened up. Dragonoid Colossus came out with all of us on him.

"So they've come back, have they?" Said Barodius.

"Afraid so. The final battle is upon us."

* * *

"Dan!" Said Linus.

"Just in time!" Said Elright.

"A couple minutes earlier would've been helpful!" Said Rubanoid. Dragonoid Colossus circled around a little and aimed at the battle.

"Barodius, it's the end for you!" Yelled Dan.

"Chaos, it's time for you to face the light!"

* * *

 _With Fabia still in battle against Kazarina, it just gets more and more fierce as it goes on, especially when Kazarina is distracted by both Nurzak and Gill. However, because of that things turn to our favor on Neathia. It's only a matter of time before her spell is broken!_


	37. Negated

With Dragonoid Colossus warning us that we need to go, we had to move. It was unfortunate for us that we needed to battle against the Gundalians while Barodius and Chaos wreaked havoc on Neathia. But, by getting past that, we were able to safely leave Gundalia. However, Fabia stayed behind with Aranaut to keep Kazarina distracted. I can only hope that they can hold out long enough.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Airzel and Stoica came out of the gate and they transported down within seconds. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Airzel. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Stoica. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Lythirus!" Lythirus laughed as he stood. The two Bakugan began to walk around the city and Airzel contacted Barodius.

"Humble apologies for being late, sire."

"Where are Kazarina and Gill?"

"Kazarina stayed behind to battle Princess Fabia." Said Airzel.

"And Gill's ship got damaged in the earlier attack by the brawlers." Said Stoica. "He's trying to fix it, but he sent us ahead to help you out in the meantime. Well, isn't that right Airzel?"

Airzel growled. "That's correct, your highness." Barodius growled after the communications ended. He looked out across the battlefield. Down below, the battle was still raging. Gundalian forces were overpowering the Neathia ones.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. "Spit Poison!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Jake. "Plate Shield!" Coredem created a dome around himself that stopped the poison.

"These guys aren't going to go down easily, Jake!" Said Coredem. "They're under the same hypnotic spell Kazarina had us in!"

"I guess we have to wake em up!" Said Jake. Several Bakugan rushed each other.

"Let's see if we can help with that!" Said Tom.

"Stay focused guys!" Said Marucho. "We can do this!" He held up an ability.

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Bolting Storm!" Contestir blasted at Akwimos.

"Ability Activate! Spiral Pressure!" Countered Marucho. The two attacks collided and created a steam cloud. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about Akwimos!"

"Need any help?" Asked Azion. Several mobile assaults tried to go over the group and Jesse and Ren charged at each other with their Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jesse. "Slag Tornado!" Plitheon fired his attack.

"Snap out of it Jesse!" Yelled Ren. Linehalt swooped around the attack to dodge it. Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!"

"This is for your own good Plitheon!" Said Linehalt. Plitheon just growled.

"Let's wake them up!" Said Cassie. She floated up behind Jesse with Janthide.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "Axator, Beamblitzer!" The two gears attacked themselves. "Nukix, Blasteroid!" Dragonoid Colossus glowed then began to fire at every Gundalian Bakugan he could see. They began dropping like flies. Up above, me, Dan and Shun came up on Barodius's ship with our Bakugan.

"Ready guys?" Asked Shun.

"You bet!" Said Dan.

"Whenever you are!" I said. All three of our Bakugan dived down. Dan and Shun at Dharak, Leo at Vladitor. We all noticed their new forms.

"Whoa! I guess they weren't lying when they said these two had evolved!" Said Drago.

"Let's go Barodius!" Yelled Dan.

"It's time to stop Chaos!" I yelled.

"Not quite!" Countered Airzel as Strikeflier got in our way. "If you want to fight the Emperor, you'll have to get through me first! Ability Activate! Down Clatch!"

"Open Wide!" Said Strikeflier. It hit Drago hard.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Hawktor tried to get past Strikeflier, only to be seen by Lythirus and Stoica.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Asked Stoica. "Ability Activate! Megalo Scannie!"

"I will crush you!" Laughed Lythirus.

"Hawktor!" Yelled Shun. I went past Stoica.

"We're one short!" Yelled Airzel.

"What gave you that idea?" Asked Stoica. Drago launched an attack at Strikeflier while Airzel was distracted. Strikeflier dodged and counterattacked. Dharak watched the battle.

"There you are, Dragonoid!" Strikeflier and Drago kept exchanging attacks. "You're about to learn the hard way that I am now the Ultimate Bakugan!"

"We've heard that before." I said as me and Leo blew past him towards Vladitor.

* * *

Lumagrowl was standing idle while Kazarina was deep in thought. "Once again your foolish pride will be your downfall, Princess Fabia." Thought Kazarina as more mobile assaults walked up. "My spider army will ensure that Gundalia is your final resting place!" The vehicles closed in on Aranaut's position.

"Kazarina!" Yelled Nurzak. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!" Sabator stood, ready to battle.

"It's really good to see you again, Nurzak." Said Fabia.

"Are you ready to fight, Princess Fabia?" Fabia nodded. "Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!"

"Choke on this!" Yelled Sabator. He blasted at the mobile assaults, defeating many of them in one blow.

"That old fool! Why can't he stay gone?" Kazarina's hand glowed as it formed the Barias Gear. "Battle Gear Boost!" Lumagrowl roared. "Lumagrowl, time to finish them once and for all! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Barias Gear Lightning!" Lumagrowl fired.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Sabator. Lumagrowl hit the mobile assaults. When Fabia could see through the smoke, she saw no assault vehicles left. Kazarina gasped. "What are you doing Lumagrowl! You just wiped out all our reinforcements!"

"They were not needed, I can win this on my own!" Said Lumagrowl. "It will not be hard with the card Chaos gave you. Trust me, Mistress Kazarina." Kazarina looked at him.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are defying my orders Lumagrowl?" Lumagrowl said nothing, then roared and howled. He then charged at Aranaut. "Lumagrowl!"

"Let's finish this Aranaut!"

"You read my mind!" The two initiated combat as Kazarina clenched her fist.

"Okay, fine. You'll pay later!" Kazarina held up a card, but Nurzak grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "Oh, it's you." Nurzak looked down at her in disappointment. The battle kept raging.

"Guard Talon!" Yelled Lumagrowl.

"Interesting, Kazarina's only Bakugan has turned against her." Thought Fabia. "We should try and use this to our advantage."

"Vector Fist!" Said Aranaut. He got the weapon and went close quarters with Lumagrowl.

"I'll keep my eye out for any weaknesses Lumagrowl exposes. Then, when the time is right, we'll strike!"

"Barias Gear!"

"Battle Crusher Duke!"

"Lightning!" Both Bakugan fired their attacks. The explosion the came from it shook the entire area and created a huge smoke cloud.

* * *

"Are you really so blind, Kazarina?" Asked Nurzak. "You can't see that Emperor Barodius is merely using you, just as he has used all of the others? Barodius only cares about taking the powers of the Sacred Orb for himself!" A brown blade came out of his staff. "And he is fully prepared to step on anybody he needs to in order to get it."

"Be quiet you old man!" Kazarina held up a cylinder and a yellow beam came out of it. "You really think you can play head games with me?" The two began sparring. "Traitorous old fool! I'm not weak minded like the others! Emperor Barodius is a great man!" Nurzak pushed her away from him. "What he's saying must be lies, the Emperor would never betray me like that!" She thought. She raised her weapon. "I will be victorious for the Emperor and then he will make me his queen!" Kazarina lunged at Nurzak, who just parried the blow. Her weapon flew away and fell down. Kazarina watched it fall, looked back to Nurzak, then went after it.

"Where is she going?" Asked Nurzak.

* * *

Gill reached down and grabbed Kazarina's weapon. She walked into the dark alcove looking for it. She gasped when she saw Gill. He walked out of the shadows. "What're you doing here? Well Gill?" Gill was silent, and held her weapon up higher.

* * *

Aranaut and Lumagrowl were moving too fast for the usual eye to see, and they were blasting a each other. The attacks raced across the land. "They're so fast!" Observed Mason. "It's a blur!" The two began running next to each other.

"You've definitely got some battling skills, Aranaut." Said Lumagrowl. "But no matter!" The two stopped running."I'll still crush you like an insect!" He began glowing. "Battle Gear Level Two! Barias Gear Thunder Bolt!" Lumagrowl launched his attack. As they drew close, Aranaut locked in on them. He leaned backwards and dodged them. Then he looked back to see them coming at him. They collided and created a massive smoke cloud.

"Aranaut!" Yelled Fabia. As the smoke cleared, Aranaut was getting up.

"You're looking a little shaky there, maybe it's time you laid down, for good!" Lumagrowl fired again.

"Do you think I'm done?" Asked Aranaut. He began to glow. "Battle Gear Level Two! Battle Crusher Extreme!" Aranaut's gear glowed, then blasted at Lumagrowl's attacks. They cancelled each other, then more came through at Lumagrowl. He got hit by them.

"Man, check it out! They're both using level two Battle Gear! Intense!" Said Mason.

"Sounds like you might have some Battle Gear envy going on there, Mason." Said Avior.

"Do me a favor, and pipe down!"

* * *

"Why didn't you go to Neathia with the others, Gill?" Asked Kazarina.

"I'll be on my way shortly. But first, there is something you and I need to sort out."

"Oh really?" Asked Kazarina. "The faster you learn to keep quiet and do as you're told, the better off we'll all be!" Gill began walking towards her weapon still in hand but still not activated. "Or is that too hard for you to understand, imbecile?" Gill stood a few feet away from her. Kazarina reached for her weapon.

"You need to watch your mouth!" Said Gill. He quickly turned her weapon around, activated it, and attacked. The head ornament keeping her hair in place was destroyed. "Words have consequences, Kazarina!" Gill deactivated the weapon and Kazarina collapsed. Gill walked away.

"You, get back here, now Gill!" Those were the last words Kazarina spoke. She laid, unmoving, on the ground.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Lena. At that moment, Kazarina's hypnotic spell ended. Everything rushed back to her.

"Hey man, what's up?" Asked Jake.

"Something's happening." Said Coredem.

"The spell is broken!" Said Tom. Zenet broke free next.

"What?" She asked. "Where are we Contestir?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes, they're free!" Said Azion.

"My head is so foggy." Said Plitheon. "The last thing I remember is being in that witch's lab. Kazarina did something to us!"

"Jesse!" Said Ren. Jesse turned towards the voice.

"Hey, that sounds like Ren!" Jesse saw Ren a few steps away.

"It's good to have you back, my friend."

"It looks to me like Kazarina's spell has been broken!" Said Shun.

"Yeah, tell me about it dude!" Said Dan. "I think it's time we rally the troops again!"

"Good idea!" Said Drago. Dan contacted me.

"Atom, Kazarina's spell has been broken!"

"I knew it had happened, but I'm a bit tied up right now!" Vladitor charged at Leo. "Ability Activate! Burst Infusion!" Leo sent out a wave of power at Vladitor, forcing him back. "I'll buy you as much time as possible! Now go!"

"You heard him, let's go!" Said Hawktor. He and Drago circled around to the Castle Knights. Stoica and Airzel looked on from below.

"Well, that's quite a surprise, huh?" Asked Stoica. "Looks like Kazarina's Kung-Fu isn't so strong after all!"

"Perhaps she lost her battle against Princess Fabia." Said Airzel.

"Hey, you don't have to keep hiding you know." Said Stoica. Airzel looked at him. "I was on the way to my ship just before we headed here when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye! It was you and Gill talking. I couldn't quite make out everything you said, but I definitely heard Kazarina's name mentioned, just before Gill scuffed off. I knew there was something fishy going on when you told me that Gill ship was damaged, especially after what I saw." Stoica got in Airzel's face. "My guess is, it wasn't Princess Fabia that took Kazarina down." Airzel didn't know that the entire conversation was being sent to Barodius. "Come on Airzel, you know I'm onto you so you may as well level with me!"

"Fine, you're right. Master Gill stayed behind to take care of Kazarina. He had enough of her." Barodius growled. "After all of her ridicule and treachery, she deserves everything that is about to come to her."

* * *

Nurzak walked into the alcove that Kazarina had walked into. "Kazarina, there is no use in hiding! Come out and face me!" He walked in further, then looked down. In front of him was Kazarina. "What have we here?"

* * *

Lumagrowl began glowing again. "What's happening here?" Asked Aranaut.

"He's activated Level Three Battle Gear!" Said Fabia.

Lumagrowl's eyes glowed. "Barias Gear Delta Lion!" The Barias Gear opened up, and directed the glow. Another Lumagrowl appeared. Then another, and another. Before long, there were sixteen aiming at Aranaut.

"What? Oh no!"

"End of the line for you!" Said Lumagrowl. Nurzak began to walk out of the alcove, carrying Kazarina. Lumagrowl's eyes widened. "What?"

"Battle Crusher Extreme Battle Omnidirectional Automatic Defense System!" Said Aranaut. "Let's go!" Aranaut launched a ball of light up and it split off and hit all of the Lumagrowl copies. They disappeared. Then several hit Lumagrowl himself. His gear vanished and he fell over.

"Nice one Aranaut, you won." Said Mason.

"Hold up a sec, Mason! Look over there!" Said Avior.

"What happened to Kazarina?" Asked Fabia. Aranaut looked over to see her. Both Bakugan quickly went over.

"Mistress Kazarina!" Said Lumagrowl with worry.

"I found her like this. Unfortunately, it was too late to help her." Said Nurzak.

"But, who would do this?" Asked Fabia.

"I don't know for sure, but I do have my suspicions." Said Nurzak. "Especially after what Cassie told me after she had another vision."

"It doesn't matter who it was." Said Lumagrowl, standing up. "Mistress Kazarina is gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring her back! It was her fate, just as it was my fate to lose to you, Aranaut."

"Thank you, that is very noble of you to say Lumagrowl." Said Aranaut. "But I can't help but wonder if I deserve the victory. Had you not been distracted by Nurzak carrying Kazarina, I might not have had time to engage my defense system."

"That too was part of my fate." Lumagrowl looked back down to Kazarina, then laid down. Nurzak understood, and put her on his back. Lumagrowl stood back up and walked away.

"Another Bakugan loses his partner." Said Fabia. Lumagrowl howled. Fabia looked back to Aranaut. "There's no time to mourn! We must hurry back to Neathia! Dan and the others are going to need our help against Barodius and Chaos!"

* * *

Up on an upper level of the castle, everybody but me, Fabia and a majority of the Castle Knights were with Lena, Jesse and Zenet. "Ren has filled us in on everything." Said Lena.

"Though we fought valiantly in the service of the Emperor, he turned his back on us." Said Jesse.

"He's saying we'll help you take down that weasel Barodius!" Said Zenet. All three of them transformed into their human forms. Ren turned to Elright.

"What do you say Elright, will you accept their offer?" Rubanoid floated up to him.

"Let's be honest, we could use the help."

"Well then, okay." Said Elright.

"Awesome!" Said Dan. "Let's do this, okay guys?"

* * *

Barodius looked down at the battlefield while Stoica and Airzel were waiting. Chaos was still battling me and Leo. "Bakugan Brawl!" Yelled Dan. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish this Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!"

"I'm right behind you Drago!" Said Hawktor. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Don't forget about me!" Said Akwimos. "Aw yeah!"

"I'll give them a taste of my Darkus Rage!" Said Linehalt.

"I still owe them for hypnotizing me and Jake!" Said Coredem.

"So do we!" Said Pyreon.

"They will pay!" Agreed Slight.

"Rise Haos Raptorix!" Said Elright.

"This one is for Sid!" Said Rubanoid.

"This one is for all of us!" Said Plitheon.

"Someone's gonna get hurt really bad!" Said Contestir.

"We're gonna triple the pain!" Said Phosphos. Leo broke from combat.

"And we'll save my friend!" I said.

"And stop them from their evil plan!" Said Leo.

"As the protector of the Sacred Orb, they will also have to deal with I, Dragonoid Colossus!"

"And we, the Castle Knights, will also make them pay!"

"You hear that Barodius?" Asked Dan. "There's no way you can win this! You're totally outnumbered dude!"

"Chaos, cease this useless fighting! You can't beat me!" I said.

* * *

"Ha, it seems like Kuso is a little confused. Wouldn't you say so Dharak?"

"Maybe just a bit."

"Perhaps you should correct him, then."

"Absolutely!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "Photon Gladiator!" Dharak fired, and hit almost all of the Castle Knight's Bakugan.

"Seriously?" Asked Drago.

"How did he do that?" Asked Elright.

"With only one shot!" Said Marucho.

"He took out all of the Castle Knights!"

"This is the level of power the evolved Phantom Dharak has now." Said Drago. Dharak walked toward us.

"Are you ready to meet your maker Drago?"

"Perhaps we'll teach you a thing or two." Said Vladitor.

"Let's go Dharak!" Said Drago.

"Bring it on, Vladitor.

* * *

 _With our reinforcements gone, we gotta deal with the upper twelve. Luckily, we got some powers of our own! We outnumber them easily, and when Barodius turns against them it makes it that much easier! This war is done._


	38. Ruthlessness

**Almost done with Gundalian Invaders. Hopefully you have all enjoyed these! Anyways, I still need help with Chaos's armored form's name. If you have any ideas, drop them on me if you want. I'll take any and all ideas into consideration. With that, enjoy!**

With so much action happening all at once, it's impossible to keep it all straight. However, with Kazarina's defeat her spell was broken and that allowed everybody to break free of her trance. Now, it's just down to us, the Gundalian Soldiers, Barodius and Chaos. There may not be much time left, but we will make every bit of it count!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

Sabator, Avior and Aranaut were running through the underground tunnels below the Gundalian Castle. "Keep going! My ship is just up ahead!" Said Nurzak.

"Perfect, we can use it to get back to Neathia!" Said Fabia.

Avior huffed and puffed. "How much further? It feels like my legs are going to fall off!"

"Less talking, more running." Said Mason. The group ran into a wide, open area. "Well, this looks really bad." Krakix came down upon them. He landed a distance away.

* * *

"Photon Gladiator!" Said Barodius. Dharak opened fire and wiped out the Castle Knights.

"Seriously?" Asked Drago.

"How could he do that?" Asked Elright.

"With only one shot!" Said Marucho.

"He took out all of the Castle Knights!" Said Dan.

"This is the level of power the new Phantom Dharak has now!" Said Drago. Dharak took a few steps forward.

"Are you ready to meet your maker, Drago?"

"Perhaps we'll teach you a thing or two." Said Vladitor.

"Let's go, Dharak!"

"Bring it on, Vladitor!"

* * *

A battle was raging near Nurzak's ship. "Ability Activate!" Said Gill. "Deadly Nebulous!" Krakix grabbed the symbol on his back as it glowed red, then he threw it at Avior.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Mason. "Offering Armor!"

"This is for making me run!" Said Avior as he glowed. The symbol hit him and bounced off. Krakix caught it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Fabia. "Mirage Fist!" Aranaut lept up and at Krakix. He began throwing punches, but Krakix blocked them all with his symbol. Aranaut then threw a big punch that sent Krakix backwards a little. Within his ship, Nurzak was getting it powered up and ready to go.

"Get on board, quickly everyone!" The hatch opened. Aranaut fired at Krakix.

"Where does that old fool think he's going?" Asked Gill.

"Aranaut!" Said Fabia. She and Mason were on the ramp.

"Got it!" Aranaut jumped back, fired a bit more, then returned to Fabia. The engines warmed up and fired.

"Krakix, don't let them leave!" Said Gill. "Destroy the ship and everyone inside!" Krakix raised his arms and his hand disappeared into them.

"Not so fast, creep face!" Said Avior. He charged at Krakix and shoved him out of the way as the ship took off.

"What're you doing?" Asked Mason. "Get over here!"

"You're welcome." Said Avior. "Sheesh, talk about ungrateful." Avior glowed, then returned to ball form. He flew over to Mason as the Ship started moving.

"Mason!" Said Fabia.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" He ran inside as the hatch closed.

"Follow them Krakix!"

* * *

The Mobile Assaults were coming forward, trying to find their opponents. Phosphos peeked around a destroyed building, then Contestir looked around the corner of the neighboring one. "You know what we have to do Linehalt." Said Ren. Linehalt and Plitheon were on top of a destroyed building. Raptorix was flying above. The Mobile Assaults began to fire and their attacks landed near Phosphos and Contestir. Another one fired at Raptorix.

"Now guys, counterattack!" Called Ren.

"Razen Breaker!" Yelled Linehalt. Phosphos fired his poison. The two attacks took out two Mobile Assaults.

"This is getting fun, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Airzel. "Ability Activate! Multi-Cam Effect!" As Strikeflier stood, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Coredem.

"I'm right behind you!" Said Strikeflier. He kicked Coredem in the back.

Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Typhoon Battering!" Slight blasted strikeflier away. Lythirus rose out of the nearby water.

"Ability Activate!" Said Stoica. "Megalo Scannie!" Lythirus fired at Dragonoid Colossus.

"Need any help?" Asked Pyreon, equipped with Spetero.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Flame Shield!" Pyreon created a shield that blocked some of Lythirus's attacks, but not all of them.

"Get ready Dharak, you're going down!" Yelled Dan.

"Hat goes for Vladitor too!" I said.

"Watch out Dan!" Said Drago. Dharak fired a blast at Dharak Colossus, who dodged out of the way. It hit Pyreon and knocked the Battle Gear off of him.

"Going down!"

"Okay Phosphos! Ability Activate! Gorgon viper!" Phosphos was hit by Dharak's attack. He returned to ball form as Lena was blasted off of the building.

"Lena!" Yelled Ren. "What just happened?"

"That was intense!" Said Drago.

"No kidding!" Agreed Dan.

"It's only going to get moreso." I said. All of us looked ahead to see Dharak on a bigger building. He laughed, and took aim at Raptiorix.

"Exodus Shaker!"

"Elright, head up!" Yelled Dan. Dharak fired and hit Raptorix. He was defeated and Elright landed hard on the ground. Directly above him, Nurzak's ship appeared.

"Hold on Elright!" Said Fabia as she jumped off.

"Okay, Princess."

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Aranaut turned back to her and stood mid-air. Fabia did a backflip and landed on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"You bet! Let's do this! Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!" Aranaut landed in the middle of a bunch of Gundalian Bakugan. All of them charged at once only to be defeated by Aranaut. Dragonoid Colossus flew in above.

"Fabia!" Yelled Dan.

"Hey!" Said Fabia as she waved.

"Nice one!" Said Dan. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Stay vigilant!" I said. "This isn't over yet!" Ren's team watched as Nurzak and Mason transported down.

"Mason?" Asked Lena.

"The dead have risen." Said Jesse. "An interesting turn of events."

"Relax Jesse, we were never dead." Said Mason.

"Wait, maybe they're ghosts." Said Zenet.

"Don't be silly Zenet, they're not ghosts, zombies or anything like that." Said Ren as he and Mason walked down to them. Nurzak walked up too.

"Well, now that our original cast has been reunited, I say it's time we treat Barodius to the performance of a lifetime!" Said Jesse.

"Or we could just give him a good thrashing." Said Plitheon.

"Time is of the essence, we all know what we have to do." Said Nurzak. Up above, Stoica and Airzel watched.

"Well well, looks like your precious Master Gill failed to shut down those traitorous weasels."

"Just, be quiet." Replied Airzel. He heard something and looked up to see Gill's ship.

"Hey hey, speak of the devil." Said Stoica.

* * *

"My humblest apologies for being late, Emperor Barodius." Said Gill.

"Where is Kazarina?"

"Right. Well, unfortunately Kazarina was taken down in her battle against Fabia. I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

* * *

"Yeah right Gill!" Said Stoica. Airzel growled.

* * *

"Let me understand this." Said Barodius. "Are you saying that the Neathian Princess took down Kazarina?"

"Yes sire, that's correct."

"I know it was you, Gill."

"Huh?" Asked Gill.

* * *

"How did the Emperor find out?" Asked Airzel. He looked at Stoica. "You did it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, friend. It was probably Chaos who did it."

* * *

"This is bad." thought Gill.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Barodius. "Chaos Magnalia!" Dharak charged up an attack. Airzel noticed it.

"Faster Gill, you've got to run! Strikeflier, help him!"

"Leave it to me!" Strikeflier grabbed Airzel and flew towards Gill's ship.

"Now Dharak!" Dharak fired and it first hit Strikeflier. Then it hit the ship a second after. Error after error was given as explosions rocked around the inside of it.

"Master Gill!" Yelled Airzel. Gill screamed as both were destroyed. The Sacred Orb took notice of it.

* * *

"Something's happening with the orb!" Said Serena. It was indeed glowing brightly as Gill's ship fell from the sky. It hit hard and began to sink. Drago looked over to the wreck.

"Why would Dharak shoot down one of their own ships?"

"It's madness!" Said Dragonoid Colossus.

"What the heck is going on here guys?" Asked Dan.

"Gill took out Kazarina, which is why her spell broke. When Barodius found out, I don't think I need to explain anymore." I said. Down below, more Mobile Assaults were still attacking.

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenet. "Bolting Storm!" Contestir fired at one of the Mobile Assaults and destroyed it. Jesse flicked his book and an Ability Card came out. He grabbed it.

"Time to enter stage right. Ability Activate! Fly Smasher!" Plitheon opened fire.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mason. "Ifreet Cannon!" Both attacks took out a vehicle. Barodius and Dharak watched from their perch.

"It would appear that we have suffered heavy losses, Emperor." Said Dharak. "How would you like to proceed with the next attack?"

"Destroy them, for Kazarina."

"And us?" Asked Chaos.

"Just distract Atom, we don't need him giving Dan any help." Dragonoid Colossus flew in close. Back in the main brawl, Linehalt created two Dark Sabers. Aranaut and Coredem were following from the ground.

"Remember you guys, there's strength in numbers!" Said Dan.

"Dan's right." Said Marucho. "If we hit him with a coordinated attack, there's no way we can lose!"

"The outcome of this battle is irrelevant." Said Barodius. "Keep the brawlers occupied, while I go and get what he came for." The Sacred Orb's light just grew stronger. Barodius pressed a few buttons on a small, flying vehicle and threw it on the ground. It grew in size. "Enjoy your play time. I'll be back soon." He flew off towards the Castle. Aranaut jumped up.

"Barodius!"

"Out of my way, fool."

"You're the fool if you think we're gonna let you by!" Said Fabia. "Now Aranaut!" Aranaut tried to grab Barodius, but he just moved out of the way.

"Don't trifle with me!" Said Barodius. Aranaut growled.

"Barrow Laia!" Said Dharak. He appeared next to Aranaut.

"Huh?"

"Thunder Gladiator!" Aranaut was hit and Fabia fell down.

"Princess!" Aranaut returned to ball form.

"Aranaut, we can't let him get past us!" Said Fabia as she fell. "Keep fighting!" She was caught by Pyreon, once again equipped with Spetero.

"Got ya!" Said Azion. Fabia could only watch as Barodius flew over them.

"Fabia!" Yelled Dan.

"It looks like Barodius is heading for the Neathian Royal Palace!" Said Marucho.

"He must be going after the Sacred Orb!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "We have to stop him!"

"Forget about us?" Asked Chaos.

"You shouldn't have."

"Ability Activate! Thousand Destroyer!" Vladitor jumped up and attempted to hit Dragonoid Colossus.

"Not on my watch!" I said. "Ability Activate! Shield Infusion!" Leonidas flew up and created a shield to stop Vladitor. "Dan, go now!"

"Dan, leave Dharak and Vladitor to us, you and Dragonoid Colossus should go after Barodius."

"Sounds good." Said Dan. "Just watch your back. They fight dirty." Drago flew up along with Hawktor.

"Don't worry Dan!" Said Hawktor.

"We've got Drago's back!" Agreed Shun.

"Thanks!" Said Dan. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Dragonoid Colossus turned and headed for the castle.

"I don't know if Dan and Drago should separate." Said Coredem.

"Don't sweat it dude. Whether they're together or apart, those two always fight as a solid unit." Said Jake.

"You'd be amazed at what they've done." Said Slight. "I'm not sure if Leonidas could do the same feats as easily." Up above, Barodius was stopped by Sabator.

"Still on your foolish quest?" Asked Nurzak.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you, old man." Said Barodius.

"I warned you, time and time again, that pursuing the Sacred Orb would end bad for you, didn't I Barodius?"

"I'm losing my patience!" Said Barodius.

"That's not all you'll lose." Said Nurzak. "Now Sabator!" Sabator jumped up and tried to hit Barodius.

"Acid Bubble!" Said Lythirus. As he laughed.

"Nice one Lythirus!" Said Stoica. "Couldn't have played that better myself!" Lythirus hit Sabator and defeated him.

"Sabator!" Yelled Nurzak. He grabbed his weapon. "You will pay!" He drew in close to Barodius, only to be blasted back by him. Nurzak began to fall.

"Will you never learn, fool?" Back at the main battle, the Bakugan began to encircle Dharak while Leo and Vladitor continued to fight.

"Face it dude, you're toast!" Said Akwimos. "There's no way you can take on all of us and win!"

"This is the end, Dharak!" Said Hawktor.

"Get ready everyone!" Said Shun.

"Don't hold anything back!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said everybody but me and Dan.

"Crush Arrow!" Said Coredem.

"Bolting Fang - Slug Shot!" Said Hawktor.

"Spiral Pressure!" Said Akwimos.

"Razen Breaker!" Said Linehalt.

"Dual Barnum!" Dharak's eyes glowed.

"Tempest Shield!" He created a dark cloud around himself and all the attacks hit it at once. None of them affected him. Everybody was speechless.

"Now what?" Asked Akwimos.

"Let me think." Said Shun.

"Hm, let me know what you come up with." Said Dharak. "Harrow Laia!"

"Where'd he go?" Asked Jake.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Weakness Infusion!"

* * *

Dragonoid Colossus was giving chase to Barodius. "Don't let him get away buddy!" Said Dan.

"Not a chance!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. Dharak appeared behind them.

"Chaos Magnalia!" Dharak took aim.

"Huh?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus as he looked at him.

"End of the line!" Said Dharak. He fired.

"Hold on tight Dan!" Said Dragonoid Colossus as he dodged the attack.

"Whoa!" Screamed Dan. Dharak attacked again, then another time. Then a third. Dragonoid Colossus dodged all of them. However, the attacks hit the city and brought destruction with them. Dan was still holding on as tightly as he could as Dragonoid Colossus continued to dodge Dharak's attempts. In front of them, Lythirus appeared.

"Let's get in on the Kuso blasting action, Lythirus!" They vanished again and reappeared on Dragonoid Colossus. "Acid Bubble!" Lythirus coated dragonoid Colossus's eye in bubbles. He began thrashing his body.

"Come on, hang in there buddy!" Said Dan.

"My eyes! They burn!"

"Well done Lythirus, don't let go!" Said Dharak as he took aim again.

"Dan, you need to go ahead on your own!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. He lifted up and knocked Dan off.

"Are you crazy!" Asked Dan. Dharak fired one more time.

"Whoa! Hey! You're cutting a little close!" Said Stoica. The attack hit Dragonoid Colossus and Lythirus.

"How could you betray us?" Asked Lythirus.

"Protect the Sacred Orb at all costs, Dan!" Said Dragonoid Colossus just before all three of them were destroyed. The Sacred Orb glew ever brighter as Dan crashed through a window. He landed on a couch and rolled off onto the floor. He laid, unmoving. Down below at the entrance, Barodius was reaching his goal. He jumped off of his transport and it vanished. He used his hand, while it was crackling with energy, to open the door. It exploded and granted him entrance. Three Castle Knights saw him.

"Hey! You, halt!" Barodius got his hand crackling again and zapped all three of them.

* * *

"Where did Dharak get to?" Asked Akwimos. The Bakugan in question transported right next to them. "Aw snap! Spiral Pressure!"

"Too late Fish Boy! Lavolta!" Dharak struck Akwimos with him tail, defeating him."

"I am not a fish boy!" Marucho landed on the ground hard. Vladitor hit Leo, send him back.

"Marucho!" Yelled Jake. Coredem rushed forward.

"I'll get you for that, Dharak!"

"Darkness Shaker!" Said Dharak. He fired from his horns at Coredem, defeating him. Jake fell down and slid off of a building. He slumped over as Coredem landed at his feet.

* * *

Barodius walked further into the Castle, zapping any guards that got in his way. Up above, Dan began to wake up. He heard Barodius. "Barodius!" The man in question blasted the tree guards in front of him away. One of them landed against a wall and Barodius grabbed his neck and held him up against the wall.

"Which way to the Queen's Private Quarters?" the guard said nothing.

* * *

"Let's go Hawktor!" Said Shun.

"You got it, I'm ready to rock! Just say the word!" Hawktor went in to hir Dharak, but he disappeared. He reappeared behind Hawktor.

"Photon Gladiator!" Hawktor was swiftly defeated and Shun hit the ground hard.

* * *

Dan ran up to see lots of guards downed. "Whoa! What happened?" One of the guards looked at him.

"Please, help the queen."

"What?" Asked Dan. He went down on one knee to hear the guard better.

"You have to hurry, he's headed for the Throne Room!" The guard fell unconscious and Dan growled.

* * *

Linehalt slashed at Dharak, who blocked it with his hands. "Why don't you show me some of that Forbidden Power you possess?" Asked Dharak. "You know the only chance you have to beat me is to use it."

"The cost of using the Forbidden Power is too high." Said Linehalt. "I swore I would never use it again!"

"Then I guess we have nothing left to discuss."

"Linehalt! Get back!" Yelled Ren.

"Evil Bind!" Dharak fired at Linehalt, forcing him down and crashing into the ground. Ren was blown backward by the shockwave as Linehalt was defeated.

"Linehalt!" Ren fell unconscious as Linehalt bounced on his chest and rolled to a stop next to him. The Sacred Orb began to glow even brighter as Vladitor threw Leo near Drago and walked up next to Dharak.

* * *

Halt! No!" Said a guard as he aimed his spear.

"You hear what he said!" Said another. "Intruder!" Barodius zapped them. They fell backwards and Barodius walked up to the door. He zapped it and destroyed it. Both ruling bodies looked at each other. Barodius stepped up in front of Serena.

"So we meet at last." Said Barodius. "I am your new Emperor, Barodius."

* * *

"Finally!" Said Dharak. "We get some alone time, Drago."

"With the others out of the way, we can finally battle in peace." Said Vladitor. Down below, the rest of the team was lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Only one of us will be standing when this is over, and it won't be you!" Said Drago.

"Chaos, you could never beat me back home, you won't beat me here!"

"We'll see about that!" Said Dharak.

"You never know." Said Chaos. "I might beat the odds."

"I guarantee it!" Said Drago.

"Even if you do beat us, you won't win!" Said Leo.

* * *

"How would you like to proceed?" Asked Barodius. "Would you prefer to surrender before, or after I take the Sacred Orb?"

"You're insane if you think that's going to happen." Said Serena.

"It most certainly will." Said Barodius. "The only question is whether or not you're smart enough to stop resisting. This isn't a request, my lady. It's an order!"

"Listen to me." Said Serena. She stood up. "If you want to take the Sacred Orb, you're going to have to go through me first, Barodius."

"Okay, that can easily be arranged." Said Barodius. His brought his fists up and they began to crackle again. Dan ran in.

"Hey!" He ran up the stairs. "Leave her alone!" Barodius turned to see him. "Barodius!" The word echoed a bit. As the two got close, a bright light appeared. The Sacred Orb became blinding, and sent out an immeasurable amount of light. As Dharak and Drago got close, a light appeared. The same happened to Leo and Vladitor.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Time for the final battle." Said Chaos. The light engulfed all of us. When we could see again, we were floating in a strange place.

"Where am I?" Asked Dan.

"Don't you mean, where are we?" I asked.

"Are you okay Dan?" Asked Drago.

"Drago."

"I feel a tremendous energy around us." Drago then noticed Dharak and Barodius.

"This energy is something we should expect, I guess." Said Leo. He then saw Vladitor and Chaos.

"Dharak, Barodius!" Said Dan.

"Vladitor, Chaos." I said.

"What's happening here?" Asked Dharak.

"I have no idea." Said Barodius.

"It's the final battle." Said Chaos. "Who would've thought we'd be in it?"

"Greetings, I am Code Eve." Said a light. We all looked at it. "The Mother Light of all Bakugan."

* * *

 _With us just about to go face to face with our opposites, we get summoned by Code Eve. She starts telling us the origin of the Bakugan, and the origin of the Shifter Bakugan. She also tells us that the original DNA is part of the most powerful of them all. That's when things got nutty, as the Final Battle began. This one is no joke, it's the most important we've ever faced!_


	39. Entwined Destinies

**The final chapter of Gundalian Invaders! It was quite the commitment to write this entire story. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Now, onto a more important thing. Reality Shift - Destruction is going to be the next story I write after I'm done with the Bakugan Reality Shift stories. However, it's still in development. So, I would like some feedback on the preview I have posted so far so I can know what you guys think of it. With that, enjoy the final chapter of Reality Shift - Gundalian Invaders!**

With Neathia under siege, it was up to us to keep it safe. Good thing Kazarina got taken out and released Lena, Jesse and Zenet. We were able to hold back most of the Gundalian forces, but Dharak and Vladitor were just too powerful for our teammates. Then, just before Barodius got Serena, the Sacred Orb brought us to a different dimension and called herself Code Eve. This is the beginning of the end.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Code Eve, huh?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, that is what she said." Said Drago. "Why am I feeling so uneasy and on edge? It's strange, but, I've had this feeling before."

"I am the life that lives inside the Sacred Orb."

"What?" Asked Barodius. "Does this mean the Sacred Orb is just a shell for the true power?"

"In the beginning, there were two dragons. One of Fire, one of Darkness. Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. And their DNA was comprised of genetic material from the most powerful living organism, the Ultimate Warrior."

"So, Nurzak's ramblings were true." Said Barodius.

"Quiet, let her speak." Said Dharak.

"Unfortunately, the powers of the original two were too strong and caused the dimension to split into two. The force of the separation caused some residual energy to scatter, which led to a different kind of creation."

"Isn't that?" Asked Dan.

"New Vestroia!" Said Drago.

"The dimension in which Dragonoid lived quickly separated into six distinct attribute worlds. The dimension in which Dharaknoid lived saw the creation of only two worlds."

"Of course." Said Dharak as we all saw the two worlds.

"Neathia and Gundalia." Said Barodius.

"In the millennia that followed, each dimension created their own origin legends as they built their respective histories. As more and more time passed, it seemed that the original two were destined to never meet again, that is until today. Princess Fabia of Neathia sent out a distress call for help in fighting off the Gundalian Invaders, and the Battle Brawlers responded. This led to the eventual meeting of Drago and Dharak, the two Bakugan who had inherited the original Bakugan DNA. Because they both possessed the genes of the original Bakugan, I was instantly concerned. If they were to engage in battle, there was a strong possibility that they would split the dimension again, just like their ancestors had. This is why I continually intervened and tried to keep them from battling. But then the war between Neathia and Gundalia came to a head, and the Forbidden Power possessed by the Dark Bakugan was unleashed. It caused tremendous devastation and nearly destroyed Neathia. The simple fact is that Drago and Dharak have both been endowed with the powers of the Ultimate Warrior, yet they exist on opposite ends of the spectrum, just like Shadow and Light. I understand now that trying to keep them separated would be fighting the inevitable. That Dharak and Drago should meet in battle is their destiny, just as it is your destiny Dan and Barodius. Your fates are all inextricably linked."

"Seriously?" Asked Dan.

"Impossible!" Said Barodius.

"Battlers and their partner Bakugan are connected by a bond, known as the switch code. While Bakugan can fight with any battlers, it is only their partners that hold the Switch Code and can maximize their potential. This is why. Dan, you hold the Switch Code for Drago, and Barodius, you hold that for Dharak. Just as Dharak and Drago were destined to battle, Dan and Barodius were destined to be their partners along the way."

"I always knew it." Said Dan.

"For generations, the Gundalian royal family has been aware of the bond between Battlers and their Bakugan, only we call it the Solidarity."

"Dan, I believe of Earth you would commonly refer to such a thing as friendship."

"Whatever it is," started Dan.

"We're connected." Finished Drago.

"But if that's true, then what about us?" Asked Chaos. "Why are we here?"

"I would've expected you to figure it out, since you found the similarities between the Bakugan." Said Code Eve. "It is true that Vladitor and Leonidas were created when their partners entered this Reality, but they were here before."

"What?" We both asked.

"Yes, you are not the first shifters to come here. There were two others. Friends, and rivals. However, one of them was twisted when he came here, and that brought rise for him to want to truly defeat the other. He was partnered with the first Vladitor."

"Then I am following the footsteps of another." Said Chaos.

"And the other only wanted to stop his madness."

"Looks like I am too." I said.

"Their Bakugan were copied from the two originals, but they were mutated by other powers. So just as the two originals, they were destined to battle. However, the shifters were forced to leave before it could happen and the original Vladitor and Leonidas were lost to time."

"So, we have the same fate as Dan and Barodius?" I asked.

"Sounds like it." Said Chaos.

"Be that as it may, I cannot allow your collective destinies to endanger more innocents. That is why I have decided your final battle will be fought in a middle dimension, where no one else can get caught in the crossfire. This is the battle that will end the war between Gundalia and Neathia. It will also decide who will be the true Timeline Bakugan and will direct the Timeline." An arena appeared below us. "Does everyone understand what I am telling them?"

"One hundred percent!" Said Dan.

"Absolutely." Said Barodius.

"If i didn't, I couldn't call myself a shifter." I said.

"I agree." Said Chaos. We all fell down to the arena, and our Bakugan returned to us.

"The winning side of this battle will take control of all Bakugan and the Timeline, so make sure you don't hold anything back! Game on gentlemen."

"Okay, let's do this!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! This is for all the marbles Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Barodius. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Phantom Dharak!"

"This is the most important brawl we've ever done, Bakugan Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan Stand! Show them the light Haos Infusion Leonidas!"

"Time to show these fools who they're dealing with! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan Stand! Darken their day Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor!"

"Evil Bind!" Said Dharak.

"Darkness Shaker!" Said Barodius. Drago got hit by the Evil Bind while Leo got hit by the Darkness Shaker.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" They both landed on their backs.

"High Skewed Shaker!" Said Dharak. Drago and Leo got out of the way just in time.

"Ready Dan?" Asked Drago.

"How about you Atom?

"Now Drago!" Yelled Dan. "Dual Barnum!"

"Did you have to ask? Power Infusion!" The attack hit Dharak.

"Particle Buster!" Said Drago.

"Copy Infusion!" Said Leo. Drago aimed at Dharak as Leo aimed at Vladitor.

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Dharak. "Tempest Shield!"

"I'm disappointed." Said Vladitor. "Ax Block!" Drago's attack hit Dharak's shield while Vladitor just knocked Leo's attack away.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Said Drago.

"Not by a long shot!" Agreed Leo. Drago's hand lit up. "Dual Infusion!" Drago launched the attack and it hit both Dharak and Vladitor.

"Finish him!" Said Dan. "Blitz Hammer!"

Light them up!" I said. "Infusion Speed!"

"Get up Dharak! Barrow Laia!"

"Vladitor, we cannot lost this! Dark Speed!" Dharak and Drago began fighting each other too fast to see while Leo and Vladitor went hand to hand.

"Once we have control over all the Bakugan, the entire universe will be at our feet!" Said Barodius.

"Not to mention the Timeline!" Said Chaos. Drago was launched at the seating, then quickly got back up.

"Your problem Dan is that you have no vision." Said Barodius. "No master plan. You just want to be a good guy. Which is why having command of all Bakugan is wasted one you! I, on the other hand, am a completely different story!" Dharak got launched at the seating and got up just as quickly. "A boy like you can never be king! Not ever! As long as I'm alive, you'll never take the power of the Sacred Orb!"

"That's a lot of tough talk!" Said Dan. "Let's see if you can back it up, pal."

"Atom, the Timeline is weak with you two at the helm. You could never control the way we would!"

"That's the thing, we don't want to control it. We want to protect it!"

"Exodus Shaker!" Said Dharak.

"Ax Assault!" Said Vladitor.

"Spire Dragon!" Countered Drago.

"Durability Infusion!" Said Leo. Drago and Dharak hit each other while Leo was knocked away by Vladitor. Drago and Dharak stopped glowing.

"Drago!" Said Dan as Drago landed on the ground on his back.

"Dharak!" Said Barodius as Dharak did the same. Dan ran over to Drago.

"Drago, you gotta get up pal!" Drago began moving.

"I'll be okay."

"Chaos Magnalia!" Said Barodius.

"No!" I yelled.

"You're going down Drago!" Said Dharak as he fired. Drago was hit hard. He fell down defeated.

"Take advantage of his distraction!" Said Chaos. "Thousand Destroyer!" Vladitor hit Leo and defeated him. Dan's gauge fell by 300 while mine fell by 250.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

* * *

Ren was beginning to wake up, only to have a raging headache and destruction all around. "This isn't what we wanted." Said Linehalt. "The life we wanted to live in the sunshine, this is not it. Not even close."

"Linehalt."

"I think I finally understand what I'm supposed to use my Forbidden Power for!" Linehalt began to glow a rainbow of colors as Ren backed away. When Ren turned around, Vladitor was glowing very brightly and his wings became feathery. Feathers began to fall all over the city as Linehalt yelled. As they landed on the people, they began to wake up. First Marucho, then Jake. Fabia was next, followed by Shun. Elright and Linus woke up just before Azion and Tom.

"Princess!" Said Aranaut.

"You okay Shun?"

"I'm fine."

"It's so bright." Said Coredem.

"Yeah, really bright." Said Marucho.

"Somethin's happenin'!" Said Akwimos. "I can feel my strength coming back!" Ren's team and Nurzak walked up.

"So, is the battle over?" Asked Linus. Linehalt yelled again and the feathers fell over a further distance. Destruction to the land was reverted as everything returned to normal.

* * *

"Drago!" Said Dan with worry. "Drago, come on buddy!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Barodius. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Drago, talk to me man!" Said Dan.

"I'll go on ahead to stall them." I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's go get Dharak." Drago finally said. Dan gasped.

"Okay pal, let's get these guys! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" When he stood, he didn't do his normal routine.

"I'm going to make you hurt Dharak!"

"Now Dharak!" Said Barodius.

"Lavolta! I've been looking forward to this for so long!" Vladitor rushed Drago.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago didn't fall over, but didn't assume his normal position

"Is that all you've got?"

"Don't make me laugh!" Said Dharak. He charged again, and hit Drago three times with his tail.

"Watch out!" Yelled Dan.

"That isn't Drago." Said Leo.

"You've got your own problems." Said Vladitor.

"Ax Assault!" Said Chaos. Dharak continued to hit Drago as Leo dodged Vladitor's attack. Then, Drago caught Dharak's tail.

"What?" Dan then noticed Drago's eyes.

"Must, destroy, Dharak." He gasped.

"Drago! What's wrong with ya pal?" Dan thought back to the attack. "I guess you got your bell rung pretty hard with that last shot. Must've scrambled something inside your head because you're fighting on pure instinct now! Drago!"

"Playtime is over Dharak!" Said Barodius. "Put Drago out of his misery!"

"With pleasure!" Said Dharak. He shocked Drago through his tail, forcing Drago away. Dan growled as Drago landed near him.

"Drago!" Dan ran forward.

"Dan, do what you have to do!" I said. "I'll hold them back!" Vladitor rushed Leo.

"Come on buddy, you have to get up!" Drago got up, with Dan on him. "That's it, you can do it. Nice and easy."

"Wonderful!" Said Barodius. "Why don't you take them both out with your next shot, Dharak?"

"I could do this all day!" Said Dharak. "Chaos Magnalia!"

"Buddy, you really got to wake up!" Said Dan. Dharak fired.

"Leo! Help them!"

"You're not going anywhere." Said Vladitor as he pulled Leo back.

"Wake up!" Yelled Dan. Inside Drago's mind, he was sleeping. He heard Dan's words. "Drago, Drago!"

"Ugh, who's calling me? I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. Just a little, while longer."

"Drago, Drago!"

"Please, just a few more minutes."

"Drago!"

"Wait a minute! That's Dan!" Drago's eyes returned to normal and he saw Dharak's attack. "Blitz Hammer!" Drago got out of the way just in time.

"What?" Asked Barodius.

"That's impossible!" Said Dharak.

"Believe it suckers!" Said Dan.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"You had me scared for a minute."

"Sorry, but I'm back now. Thanks to you."

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Dan. "Blitz Superior!"

"Stubborn Children." Said Barodius. "Tempest Shield!"

"Ability Activate!" I called. "Dual Infusion!" The attack hit Dharak and Vladitor, defeating both. Their gauges fell by 200 as Barodius growled.

"Emperor, it's time." Said Chaos as he handed Barodius an ability card. Drago and Leo returned to us.

"Yeah!" Said Dan.

"You will never take me!" Said Barodius.

"I just did, creep!" Said Dan.

"Atom, you cannot do this alone!" Said Chaos.

"Good thing I'm not alone then."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said All four of us. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Thunder Gladiator!" Said Barodius.

"Ax Stream!"

"Photon Gladiator!" Yelled Dharak.

"Ax Assault!" Said Vladitor.

"Blitz Reflector!" Said Drago.

"Return Infusion!" Said Leo. Dharak's attacks hit Drago's shield while Vladitor's attacks returned to him.

"Spire Dragon!" Yelled Drago.

"Dual Infusion!" Yelled Leo. The attack hit both opposing Bakugan and they screamed in pain.

"You are one tough cookie, Drago!" Said Dan.

"All the more powerful with Leo." I said.

"Fools!" Said Barodius. "It's a little too soon to be congratulating yourselves!" He held up the ability card Chaos gave him. Just as he was about to activate it, it shattered. "What?"

"This is about the powers of your connections to each other, not about the power Chaos can give you." Scolded Code Eve.

"Fine. Hyper Guns End!"

"This is it, Emperor. Thousand Destroyer!"

"Let's go!" Said Dan.

"Blitz Superior!" They both said.

"Ready Leo?"

"You know it!"

"Final Infusion!" We both said. Dharak and Drago's attacks met head on while Leo and Vladitor struggled against each other. The ground was being raised up by the power of the attacks. Then, Drago's attack overpowered Dharak's and Leo was able to knock Vladitor's Ax out of his hands. Dharak was struck and defeated.

"Dharak!" Leo grabbed Vladitor's Ax.

"Time to finish you!" He threw Vladitor's Ax back at him. It collided and defeated Vladitor.

"Vladitor!" Both their gauges fell to zero.

"Drago!" Yelled Dharak.

"Leo!" Yelled Vladitor.

"Battle Over." Said Code Eve. We were all blinded by a very bright light. When we could see again, we were before the Sacred Orb, standing on the water.

"Whoa." Said Dan.

"We did it." Said Drago.

"I'm not upset to say that I'm surprised." I said.

"You and me both." Agreed Leo.

"I can't believe I lost." Said Dharak.

"This is an outrage." Agreed Barodius.

"If it wasn't for Code Eve destroying that card!" Said Chaos.

"It wouldn't have mattered." Said Vladitor.

"My, my. How the mighty have fallen Barodius." Said Nurzak as he and everybody else walked in. Barodius growled as Dharak flew into his hand. Chaos grabbed Vladitor as Barodius's hand sparked.

"Get back! You insolent fools! You cannot keep the power of the Sacred Orb from me! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Dharak rose.

"Castle Knights, fall back and protect Queen Serena!" Called Elright.

"Have you no shame Barodius?" Asked Nurzak. "Can you not accept defeat in a dignified fashion?"

"Be quiet!" Dharak lowered his tail. "Dharak, it is time that we take what is ours."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand! I will make sure it goes as planned!"

"Chaos, no!" Yelled Azion. "You know what will happen!"

"Yes, I do!" Said Chaos. "It will be a different outcome!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Said Dharak.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"I'm with ya! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Drago rushed toward them, trying to stop them. Dharak grabbed onto the Sacred Orb. Vladitor did the same, trying to stabilize Dharak.

"Yes!" Said Dharak. "I can feel its mighty power filling me up inside!"

"It's like Code Eve said, Dan. You can't fight destiny!" Said Barodius as he laughed.

"Too bad this destiny isn't what you wanted." I said. Dan growled.

"This is the true outcome!" Said Chaos. "Gundalia will win!" Then the Sacred Orb began glowing more brightly.

"What's happening?" Asked Dharak. "The power, it won't stop! It just keeps coming! I don't know if I can take anymore!"

"Emperor!" Yelled Chaos as both Dharak and Vladitor began to glow. Everybody covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"Drago!" Called Dan.

"Dan!" Called Drago. Drago found himself in a different location, with Dan, me and Leo.

"Congratulations, gentlemen. You were victorious against your battle with Barodius, Dharak, Chaos and Vladitor. Now, as promised, I will bestow my powers onto you. Use them wisely." Drago and Leo began to glow their respective attribute colors. "May I present Titanium Dragonoid and Mythril Leonidas." The glow shattered, revealing Drago and Leo. Drago had become Titanium Dragonoid. Leo looked fairly similar, except his wings weren't separated and he didn't have the same arm attachments Drago had. He also had a few blue accents on his body, similar to how Drago had gray ones. Me and Dan looked at our partners again.

"You just evolved again!" Said Dan.

"I know, I feel incredible!" Said Drago.

"You and me both, Drago." Said Leonidas.

"Now, you rule the entire Bakugan Race and the Timeline."

"Wow, that's some responsibility." Said Dan.

"I never entered into this war to become a ruler." Said Drago.

"I didn't enter it to gain complete control over the Timeline." Agreed Leo.

"Neither did we." Said me and Dan.

"The brawlers have only ever wanted peace for our friends the Bakugan." Said Dan.

"And we only wish to keep the Timeline safe." I said.

"We don't need to rule them, we just want to live in harmony beside them." Said Dan. "Just as all good friends should." We returned to the real world.

"I understand." Said Code Eve. "Your decision is a noble one. And I respect it greatly." The Sacred Orb began to float away. It then vanished in a beam of light. We all left the Sacred Shrine to rebuilding taking place. Fabia directed Dan into the castle with her, and she led him to a balcony.

"It's so hard to believe that the war is finally over." Said Fabia. "And that peace has once again returned to our homeland. But with so much devastation, it will be a while before things are back to normal."

"Nah, I bet things will get back on track." Said Dan.

"You're right, Dan." Said Fabia. They turned back to the reconstruction down below. "It makes me hopeful to see everyone so happy again." Then she thought of something. "Does this mean you're leaving?"

"Well, we did finish what we came to do." Said Dan. Fabia and Dan turned to each other.

"Then, I guess this is farewell." Said Fabia. She held out her hand.

"I guess." Dan took her hand. The two of them went back down to see the rest of the Gundalians preparing to leave. "Be cool Ren."

"I will, take care of yourself friend."

"Thanks again for everything." Said Linehalt.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Linehalt." Said Drago.

"As am I." I said. "We will meet again, for another common goal."

"Now that the Royal family and its supporters have been defeated, I shall return to Gundalia to form a new Government." Said Nurzak. He turned to Serena and Fabia, then kneeled down. "One that will only have friendly relations with its neighboring planet. That is, if you will permit it, Queen Serena."

"Of course." Said Serena. "I think this war has taught us all a valuable lesson about the importance of peace." Rubanoid floated over to Ren.

"Ren, now that I'm a Castle Knight, I would like to remain here on Neathia so that I may continue to serve." Linus nodded.

"I promise I will take good care of him."

"Okay." Said Ren. He turned to Marucho. "Marucho, I'll never forget you my friend."

"I won't forget you either, buddy." The two shook hands.

"Take care."

"You too."

"And so, I bid you all ado, Battle Brawlers." Said Nurzak as he transported. The other five Gundalians transported as well. The four ships above turned, and left.

"Well, I guess that's our cue then Akwimos."

"Yeah, sure looks like it."

"I, uh."

"I'm gonna miss you. You're the peanut butter to my jelly!" Said Akwimos.

"Cool is the rule, Dude." Said Marucho as he began to cry. Shun turned to Hawktor.

"It was an honor to battle alongside a fine warrior like you, Hawktor."

"I learned a great deal in my time with you, Shun. Thank you for everything!"

"I promised myself I wasn't going to do this!" Said Jake just before he began bawling his eyes out. "Oh man, I'm really going to miss you dude! A guy never forgets his first Bakugan! Just promise me that you won't forget me either cause that would mess me up inside!"

"Okay, take it easy, I promise!" Said Coredem. "You're a solid dude, Jake. Take care of yourself." I turned to my cousin.

"It was great to see you again, Cassie."

"We'll be seeing a lot more of each other soon, Atom. I'm coming with you!"

"What?" I asked.

"Think about it. I'm basically useless here because of my limited knowledge. The best way I can help is on Earth!"

"I guess so." I said.

"I'm staying with too." Said Azion. "Vestal might've been the right step before, but not this time."

"Thanks guys." I said. "There is nothing worse than having your friends away from you." I thought back to Chaos. "I will find a way to free you." I thought.

"Shall I send them off, Princess?" Asked Aranaut.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that Aranaut." Aranaut floated over to us and Fabia and Elright followed. Serena walked up as well.

"Dan, thanks to you and the brawlers, we have peace once again. Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"We are forever in your debt." Said Fabia.

"No sweat guys." Said Dan.

"That's what friends are for." Agreed Drago.

"Even if you guys are in debt to us, we would never take up on it." I said.

"We are believers in doing the right thing." Said Leo.

"We all are." Agreed Azion. Aranaut began glowing, and we all transported.

* * *

"I really miss Dan and the others." Said Julie. "I wonder how they're doing."

"Yeah, I know." Said Miyoko. "I hope they're okay." She looked at her drink. "He hasn't even called his own mother. But I guess I should be used to that!" Then she looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness, where has the day gone? I have to get home and fix dinner! See you later, hun." Miyoko ran off.

"Bye Mrs. Kuso." Said Julie.

"Uh, I wonder what I should make."

"Hey mom!" Called Dan.

"Huh?" She looked over at us.

"We're back!"

"Daniel? Atom?" Julie ran over and gasped. Then she smiled and waved.

"Hey guys!" Marucho, Dan and Jake were laughing in joy while Shun simply smiled.

"Did you miss us?" Asked Marucho as their group of four ran up.

"Mom, I'm home!" Said Dan. Then the rest of us ran up.

"Of course we did, but only a little." Said Miyoko. Dan did his traditional nose flick.

* * *

In the afternoon, a few days later, Dan entered the arena again. _Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. The Bakugan Battle between Dan Kuso and Koji Beetle will now commence!_ Dan and Koji walked up to each other. "So, you're the famous Dan Kuso, huh? I've always wanted to fight you pal!"

"Actually, we already have buddy." Said Dan.

"He's not going to remember that!" Said Drago.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Asked Koji.

"I was just saying, uh, Good Luck!"

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ The field glowed.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.


End file.
